Digimon Adventure: Una aventura un poco diferente
by yxjxoxc.bxtxt
Summary: La verdad es que no hay mucho que explicar, los mismos personajes con el mio propio y los capítulos serán un poco diferentes. No soy dueño de Digimon solo de mi personaje.
1. Prologo

**_Prologo_ _: "¡Conociendo a mi personaje!"._**

* * *

 ** _Nota __de __Autor_ _:_ _¡Hola a todos y bienvenidos a otra historia! ¡Hoy les traigo una que me gusto de niño y pensé en hacer una historia de esa serie! ¡Todos posiblemente la conozcan pero no se los diré hasta el final del prologo! ¡Espero que la disfruten!_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hola… yo quisiera presentarme! ¡Mi nombre es Shinrai Aoyama y tengo 3 años! Yo soy huérfano, perdí a mis padres a los 4 y luego fui adoptado por una familia muy amable, pero eso lo dejare para otro momento. Les contare de mi vida antes de que mis verdaderos padres murieran. ¡Aquí voy!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Nos encontramos en una mañana, apenas saliendo el sol. Nos encontramos en un edificio de apartamento donde una familia se prepara para empezar su día. Aquí conocemos a la familia Aoyama. El padre llamado Ryu Aoyama, que tiene 40 años, pelo de color negro y ojos de color café. El fue el primero en despertar para preparar el desayuno a la familia, no sin darle un beso de buenos días a su esposa y luego fue a despertar a su hijo. La madre llamada Aimi Aoyama, tiene 42 años, tiene el pelo largo de color magenta. Y fue la segunda en despertar, y al salir del cuarto vio a su marido ya preparando el desayuno, así que decidió ayudarle. Ahora el último miembro de la familia que era un niño llamado Shinrai Aoyama, en ese entonces tenía 3 años y pronto tendría 4, tiene el pelo de color blanco y tenia un solo mechón de color azul. El se despertó al oler la comida que provenía de la cocina así que se despertó, luego de cepillarse los dientes fue a la cocina y ahí encontró a sus padres terminando de servir el desayuno al acercarse dice:_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Buenos días, Mamá y Papá!_**

 ** _Ryu_ _:_ _¡Buenos días hijo ¿Cómo amaneciste?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Muy bien Papá, ya estoy emocionado por mi cumpleaños!_**

 ** _Aimi_ _:_ _¡Pues es normal, ya que no has dejado de hablar de eso toda la semana! Solo espera que te va a gustar tu sorpresa que tenemos para ti._**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y es por eso que no puedo dejar de estar emocionado!_**

 ** _Ryu_ _:_ _¡Sabes cariño, creo que no haría mal darle un regalo anticipado!_**

 ** _Aimi_ _:_ _¡Y estoy de acuerdo! ¡Y lo bueno es que tu regalo llego no hace poco, porque no vas y lo saludas!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Shinrai no perdió tiempo y se bajo de la mesa, y al ver hacia la puerta pudo ver sentado ahí en frente aun pequeño husky, el cachorro al ver el niño enseguida corrió hacia el y lo abordo al suelo y empezó a lamer la cara que le hace reír._**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Vamos basta, me haces cosquillas! ¡Yo también estoy feliz de conocerte!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Los padres no pudieron evitar reírse de la feliz reunión, y ya sabían que ellos iban a ser buenos amigos. Ya había pasado poco tiempo después del desayuno y los padres tenían que ir a trabajar, mientras que el hijo se quedaba en casa con una niñera, y tampoco es que se aburra con su nuevo amigo._ _Pasaron unas horas hasta que sus padres salieron y su hijo quedo jugando con Draco (Ese es el nombre del perro) luego de un par de minutos alguien toca la puerta, Shinrai al abrir la puerta vio que era su niñera, Shinrai la dejo entrar y ella pudo ver el pequeño perro que le recibió de buena gana._**

 ** _Niñera_ _:_ _¡Ya veo que tienes un lindo perrito por aquí! ¡Es simplemente adorable!_**

 ** _S_ _hinrai_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Vamos quiero ir al parque para que podamos jugar!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _La niñera no pudo evitar reírse. Después de que la niñera dejase sus cosas en el departamento los tres fueron al parque, y ahí pasaron la mayor parte del tiempo hasta era hora para regresar. Ya habían regresado al departamento, y la niñera estaba preparando la cena mientras que el niño estaba jugando con el perro. Después de un tiempo los padres habían regresado y la niñera tenia que irse, se despidieron de ella y se fueron a comer. Era de noche y todos ya se habían ido a dormir, Shinrai había dejado que Draco duerma con el en su cama, pero tampoco digamos que Shinrai estaba durmiendo bien tenia pesadillas, era la primera vez que los tenia. En su sueño veía criaturas raras que eran difíciles de ver porque estaba oscuro y parecían que algunos querían hacer daño, justo cuando uno de ellos estaba a punto de atacar a Shinrai algo lo salvo del golpe, y cuando intento ver quien era se había despertado por un grito en su sueño. A la mañana siguiente el padre se había despertado y estaba a punto de despertar a su hijo cuando lo ve en el sofá despierto con Draco durmiendo al lado de el, al acercarse le pregunta:_**

 ** _Ryu_ _:_ _Pensé que estabas dormido. ¿Qué haces parado antes que nosotros?_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _No podía dormir, tuve una pesadilla, se veía tan real que podían hacerme daño. Pero al menos dormí un poco._**

 ** _Aimi_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes solo fue una pesadilla! ¡Todo estará bien! Además hay que recordar que día es hoy._**

 ** _Ryu_ _:_ _¡Si hoy celebramos tu cuarto cumpleaños! ¡Y con las cosas que tenemos planeado para este día, verás como se te olvidara tu pesadilla!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón, no puedo preocuparme por eso!_**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Después de haber desayunado, los cuatro dejaron el departamento, y fueron a los sitios donde iban a pasar la mayor parte del tiempo. Shinrai se lo estaba pasando bien, que se ha olvidado de la pesadilla completamente. Ya era por la noche y esta lloviendo, la familia estaba regresando a su departamento, Shinrai se había quedado dormido y Draco estaba a su lado._**

 **_P.O.V_ _de_ _Shinrai_ _:_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _No recuerdo mucho después del ultimo lugar a donde fuimos, ya que me había quedado dormido. Se que estaba lloviendo ya que se escuchaba el sonido de la lluvia golpeando la ventana. Pasaron un par de minutos, y por alguna extraña razón sentí como si el carro se deslizaba, y después sentí un golpe al lado derecho del coche que es donde yo estaba, cuando abrí los ojos estaba bocabajo, significaba que el carro estaba boca arriba, mire a mi alrededor y no pude ver a Draco por ningún lado, posiblemente halla salido después del accidente. Pude escuchar sirenas que se acercaban. Al ver hacia el frente pude ver a mis padres pero estaban inmóviles. Lo primero que se me ocurrió fue que estaban inconsciente por el impacto… pero cuando vi con detenimiento, había visto sangre, lo que dio a entender que no estaban inconsciente. Al escuchar que las sirenas estaban donde estaba el carro, grite para que así sepan que estoy vivo. "¡Ayuda!"._**

 ** _P.O.V_ _de_ _Para médico:_**

 ** _Para médico_ _:_ _Habíamos recibido un informe donde decían que un coche se había volcado, así que instintivamente nos apresuramos. Al llegar al lugar del acontecimiento, vimos que tan mal estaba la situación. La mayoría pensaba que nadie hubiese sobrevivido. Estaba a punto de decir algo cuando escuchamos un grito que parecía de un niño y que provenía del coche. Así que nos pusimos a trabajar para sacar al niño._**

 ** _P.O.V_ _de_ _Shinrai_ _:_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Lo bueno fue que los para médicos habían escuchado, y lograron sacarme de ahí y me llevaron al hospital. Logre sobrevivir pero aún costo, quede ciego. Escuche del doctor que había tenido mucha suerte de haber vivido de ese accidente. Pero algo me decía que fue algo más que suerte._**

 ** _Narrador_ _:_ _Pasaron los días y dieron de alta al niño, el cual lo tuvieron que llevar al orfanato porque era huérfano. Luego pasaron semanas, y nadie quería a Shinrai. Pero todo cambio cuando llego una familia de cuatro miembros los padres y dos niños uno mayor y uno pequeño. Y al ver a Shinrai y escuchar su historia decidieron adoptarlo. A Shinrai le costaba mucho adaptarse a la nueva familia y apenas hablaba. Pero poco a poco se iba comunicando, en especial porque lo iba a necesitar para lo que venia._**

 ** _José_ _:_ _Bueno chicos, aquí esta el final del prologo. Y ahora podrán adivinar de que se trata la historia que planeo hacer. Les daré dos pistas, el cual deben recordar cuando vallan a adivinar. La primera es: El nombre del perro. Y la segunda es: Que el titulo lleva "O". Solo les permitiré hacerme una pregunta. Así que… ¡BUENA SUERTE!_**


	2. Espero que les guste la canción

_**Agradezco a las dos únicas personas que participaron. Que eran:**_

 _ **Marcogalmich y Anaiza18.**_

 _ **Uno de ellos logro adivinar, pero para la persona que perdió, como no soy una de esas personas que le gusta dejar a alguien de por medio, le mantendré**_ _ **en cuenta para una futura historia, o si quiere la puedo añadir a la temporada que viene de la historia.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción**_ _ **de**_ _ **inicio**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido Explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **canción**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Por favor decirme que piensan de la canción.**_

 _ **Muy pronto les traigo el primer episodio.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Capítulo**_ _ **1: "¡LA ISLA DE LAS AVENTURAS!".**_

 _ **Tengo que aclarar varias cosas.**_

 _ **Una: No soy dueño de Digimon. Solo de Shinrai.**_

 _ **Dos: Notaran que habrá momentos donde aparecerán comillas después del nombre de Shinrai. Bueno eso significa que esta narrando esa parte. Sin más dilación que empiece el capítulo.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción**_ _ **de**_ _ **inicio**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los Digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua, luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido Explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **canción**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que me dirían si les contara una historia de 8 niños que viajan aún lugar desconocido y conocen criaturas extrañas y viven grandes aventuras con peligros y emoción. Huy, perdón se me olvido presentarme. Me llamo Shinrai Takaishi y tengo 6 años, soy menor que mi hermano Tk Takaishi que tiene 8 años. El y yo vinimos a este campamento de verano para pasarlo bien con nuestro hermano Matt Ishida, seguro se preguntaran de porque tenemos apellidos diferentes, bueno eso lo voy a contar más tarde.**_

* * *

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Nos encontramos en estos momentos con dos niños pequeños y uno mayor. Los pequeños jugando, bueno uno más bien tratando de jugar. Mientras que el mayor los observa. En ese momento los tres estaban debajo de un árbol. El más pequeño de los tres empieza a hablar.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No se porque sigues insistiendo en que juegue contigo si sabes que me costara jugar Tk. Además, sigo sin creer que hayas convencido a Mamá en dejarme ir al campamento.**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **Vamos, al menos debo de tratar para que te diviertas de alguna forma, Shinrai. Además, le prometí a Mamá que iba a estar al tanto de ti. Y Matt también se encargara de cuidarte ¿No es así, hermano?**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, no tienes de que preocuparte!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tk y Shinrai continuaron jugando, hasta que Shinrai sintió un copo de nieve cayo en su mano. El dejo de jugar lo que provoco que Tk le diese por accidente.**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo siento no fue mi intención golpearte.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes. Pero hay algo que me cayo en la mano era como un copo de nieve.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Matt y Tk se preguntaban de que hablaba hasta que sintieron un copo que también les cayo. No tardo mucho hasta que empezara una ventisca lo que los obligo a buscar refugio, Matt llevaba a Shinrai en la espalda para que no se perdiera, mientras sujetaba a Tk con la mano libre. Al llegar a la cabina que compartían con otros niños, tuvieron que esperar a que la tormenta pasara. Tk estaba jugando con Shinrai hasta que alguien se les acerco.**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **Les importa si me uno a ustedes. Mi nombre es Sora.**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Claro no importa! Mi nombre es Tk y este es mi hermano Shinrai.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es un gusto en conocerla Sora. Es bueno conocer a más amigos.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ahora con Sora uniéndose al juego, los tres pasaron el tiempo. Sora no pudo evitar ver que Shinrai era ciego y se preguntaba de porque estaba en este campamento a pesar de su condición. Después de un rato, la tormenta se había calmado y uno de los chicos que tenía unas gafas en su cabeza fue a revisar a ver si era cierto. Y era correcto todo se había calmado y todo lo que se veía era nieve que rodeaba la cabina.**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Parece como si estaremos aquí por un tiempo.**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Vamos Shinrai, hagamos un muñeco de nieve!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esta bien, haré lo posible de al menos tratar de ayudar!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tk, Shinrai tengan cuidado!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Mientras que Tk y yo hacíamos un muñeco de nieve, todos los demás habían salido para ver. Entre todos el más mayor que era Joe Kido parecía que quería que regresásemos con los adultos. Después de un tiempo todos parecían impresionados por algo que había ocurrido y oí a otro del grupo llamado Tai Kamiya llamando a alguien que es probable que estaba en la cabina, creo que dijo que se llama Izzy Izumi."**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos estaban reunidos para ver lo que parecía una aurora boreal. En ese momento, Tk había dejado a Shinrai para ver la aurora. Después todos pudieron ver que algo salia de ella eran 8 luces y se dirigían a ellos, todas las luces cayeron en frente de todos y Shinrai se llevo un susto por el impacto.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que fue eso. Algo cayó enfrente de mí.**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Están bien todos?**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si parece que todos están bien!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Luego de que pasara el susto sentí algo que flotaba enfrente de mi. La curiosidad me gano y decidí agarrarlo. Al tenerlo en mis manos sentí como irradiaba una energía, era muy extraña pero a la vez muy reconfortante." "Me preguntaba si todos lo habían agarrado, escuchaba como algunos se preguntaban de que se trataba este dispositivo. No tardo mucho el momento de paz cuando Tai menciono algo de una ola. No recuerdo mucho, pero sentí como era arrastrado y luego todo se volvió negro."**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos fueron llevados por la ola y llevado aún sitio muy extraño. Nos encontramos con un Shinrai inconsciente en medio de un bosque y había algo que lo quería despertar.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de que terminara todo lo sucedido, sentí como estaba en hierba lo que pareció raro ya que se supone que había nieve. Después de un tiempo sentí como algo estaba llamándome por mi nombre y sentí como saltaba en mi estomago que no era muy pesado."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai, Shinrai! ¡Vamos despierta, Shinrai! ¡No es momento para estar tomando una siesta!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ya estoy despierto, ya estoy despierto! ¡Pero por favor deja de saltarme encima!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Que bueno que ya estas despierto! ¡He estado esperando a por tu llegada!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al principio no lo note, tal vez porque todavía me sigo despertando. Pero me di cuenta que el que me esta hablando no es mi hermano. Así que me puse este rico hasta tal punto que llegue a pararme de golpe y empujando a lo que tenia encima."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y donde están mis hermanos?!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Por favor cálmate! ¡Soy Babydmon, tú compañero! Estas en el Digimundo. Y no se donde están tus hermanos.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Digimundo? ¿Mi compañero? Me estas dando mas preguntas que respuestas. Pero no puedo hacer nada, crees que me puedes llevar a mis hermanos, Babydmon.**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Claro, no te preocupes! ¡Encontraremos a tus hermanos en poco tiempo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Empezamos a buscar a mis hermanos, pero tampoco es que es tarea fácil porque no sabemos donde están. De momento este lugar no es tan problemático pero no hay que bajar la guardia. Después de un tiempo estábamos descansando."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No sirve de nada que andemos sin algún tipo de pista de donde están mis hermanos.**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Se que esto se ve mal pero no hay que dejar que la depresión nos gane ya veras de que los vamos a encontrar.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de que dijo eso empezamos otra vez la búsqueda, y no tardo mucho hasta que escuchamos un grito, y juraría que creo que es una de las chicas que estaban en la cabina. Se que tengo que encontrar a mis hermanos pero si alguien esta en problemas tengo que ayudarles. Al llegar a donde provino el grito… Bueno les parecerá raro pero juro que creo que vi por unos segundos, y más que suficiente para saber la situación. Ahí estaba Mimi Tachikawa que creo que era su nombre, con una de esas criaturas que supongo es su compañero y lo que parece ser un insecto rojo gigantesco."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Babydmon dime lo que es esa cosa.**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Es Kuwagamon, un nivel Campeón! ¡Hay que tener cuidado, y alejar a ella de ahí lo antes posible!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Eh, ustedes dos! ¡Tienen que salir de ahí si no quieren ser de almuerzo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Por suerte Mimi y su compañero lograron escuchar. Pero no iban a lograr quitarse a tiempo. Sentí como algo se movió al lado de mi, luego escuche a Kuwagamon pasar encima mio. Luego sentí como alguien me agarraba de la muñeca y tiro de mi lo que hizo que empezáramos a correr. Podía escuchar a Kuwagamon acercarse, pero de repente nos detuvimos lo que provoco que me cayera al suelo. Escuche a Babydmon preguntando como estaba, y estaba por responder cuando sentí que alguien me abrasa."**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai que bueno que estas bien! ¡No estas lastimado ¿verdad?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes Matt estoy bien. Además, Babydmon estaba ahí para protegerme.**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Es un placer conocerlos, soy Babydmon el compañero de Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No se porque pero tengo el presentimiento de que a Matt no le gustaba la idea. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Kuwagamon, así que tuvimos que empezar a correr de nuevo. Luego de estar corriendo tuvimos que agacharnos para no ser atacados por Kuwagamon. Tuvimos varios problemas para tratar de escapar de el, pero al final terminamos, según escuche en un acantilado. No supimos que hacer, pero no teníamos muchas opciones tampoco. Escuche como Kuwagamon se acercaba, pero de alguna forma paso por encima de nosotros. Luego escuche algo que me alarmo."**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oh no, todos los digimon salieron lastimados!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Babydmon?! ¡Matt, por favor llévame donde esta Babydmon!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **Esta bien. Pero ten cuidado.**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos estaban con sus digimon viendo si están bien. Shinrai era que se lo pasaba mal, por cierta razón.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Babydmon, por favor dime que estas bien. No quiero que te pase nada.**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes amigo estoy bien. Lo importante es que tu estés bien.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No, te equivocas lo importante es que los dos estemos bien! ¡No quisiera perderte!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nuestro momento se interrumpió por Kuwagamon que salio de no se donde. Al principio teníamos planeado escapar pero los Digimon tenían otra idea. Ellos querían pelear."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Acaso estas loco, esa cosa es más grande que tú! ¡Solo serias de juguete!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No estoy de acuerdo, se que podemos pelear! ¡Todos juntos podemos derrotarlo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Yo lo tenia sujeto con fuerza para que no se escapara, pero el luchaba para tratar de escapar. Podia escuchar a los otros tratando de convencer a los demás Digimon pero eran igual de persistente. Babydmon me había gritado que confiara en el. Eso me hizo recordar cuando casi arriesgo mi propia vida por salvar aún niño, él tenía miedo, así que lo mejor que pude era ganarme su confianza. Cuando recupere el sentido, poco a poco fui aflojando mi agarre, lo que permitió que Babydmon escapara. Entonces sucedió algo impresionante que pude ver por un poco de tiempo."**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Koromon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Yokomon!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Tsunomon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Motimon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Tanemon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Bukamon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡**_ _ **Tokomon**_ _ **!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Babydmon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Entonces sentí como mi dispositivo empezó a sonar, y supongo que con los demás también."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Koromon digivol a… Agumon.**_

 _ **Yokomon digivol a… Biyomon.**_

 _ **Tsunomon digivol a… Gabumon.**_

 _ **Motimon digivol a… Tentomon.**_

 _ **Tanemon digivol a… Palmon.**_

 _ **Bukamon digivol a…**_ _ **Gomamon**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Tokomon**_ _ **digivol**_ _ **a…**_ _ **Patamon**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Babydmon digivol a…**_ _ **Dracomon**_ _ **.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos los digimon habían evolucionado y todos ellos fueron contra Kuwagamon, el cual esta vez, Kuwagamon era el que perdió. Después los digimon se reunieron con sus compañeros.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No se lo que paso, pero seguro que lo hiciste genial, Babydmon!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ya no soy Babydmon, ahora soy Dracomon. Fue gracias a ti que pude digievolucionar.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Gracias a mí?!**_ _ **No entiendo, pero al menos estamos bien ahora.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Creo que no debí haber dicho eso, ya que al momento siguiente escuche como Kuwagamon se levantaba y antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar, escuche como clavaba sus pinzas en el suelo, y todo por debajo de nosotros se derrumbo." "Así es como empezó todo, 8 niños con sus compañeros Digimon, empezaron su travesía en el Digimundo para salvarlo de todo mal."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portatil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte de abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía que si tomo tiempo para terminar este capítulo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en el siguiente! A por cierto si no entendéis la canción del final les sugiero que lo busquen para que así tenga sentido, se llama "Deseo". Bueno pues nada más por aquí. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Capítulo**_ _ **2: "¡GREYMON!**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **Ahurtrojo: Veo que te esta gustando la historia. Es muy bueno saberlo. Me gustaría saber un poco más sobre lo que tienes planeado, no aparecerá en esta temporada, pero veré si puedo colocarlo en la segunda.**_

 _ **Espero que disfruten del capítulo. No soy dueño de Digimon.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción**_ _ **de**_ _ **inicio**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin**_ _ **de**_ _ **la**_ _ **canción**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es bastante curioso como pequeñas y adorables criaturas, contengan tanto poder. La verdad es que nos espera una gran travesía si alguna vez queremos regresar a nuestro mundo. Y si me lo preguntan, me gustaría llevarme a Dracomon, nos hicimos muy buenos amigos.**_

* * *

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Nos encontramos con los niños cayendo, después de que Kuwagamon destruyera donde ellos estaban de pie. Algunos de los Digimon que podían volar, trataron de detener la caída de sus compañeros pero fue en vano.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Seguíamos cayendo, y al único que tenia a mi lado era Dracomon. Después de un tiempo sentí como caía al agua. Era difícil para mi, ya que todavía no podía nadar, y Dracomon hacia lo posible para mantenerme a flote. Luego sentí como algo me levantaba a mi y a Dracomon, sea lo que sea nos permitió estar fuera del agua, así que me permitió respirar un poco, pero con dificultad."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Estas bien?! No te has hecho daño ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes, solo dame unos minutos para recuperar el aliento y estaré bien.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Y tenia razón poco a poco fui recuperando el aliento. El momento había terminado cuando escuche a todos gritar. Luego sentí lo que estábamos encima se mueve más rápido, y también sentí como se elevaba como si estuviéramos en una ola. Luego fue cuando llegamos a tierra firme y terminamos esparcidos por la arena. Yo estaba en el suelo boca arriba, no es que estuviese herido si no que me quise quedar así por un tiempo, Dracomon luego se sentó junto a mi, mientras los demás deciden que hacer."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Entonces, como estuvo tu primer experiencia con los digimon.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Pudo haber ido mejor. Pero no me quejo porque se que estarás ahí conmigo.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, no permitiré que nada te pase! "No va a volver a pasar."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Dracomon no lo sabia pero escuche esa ultima parte, era como si estuviese rencoroso por algo, decidí no exigir más porque no quería que estuviese triste. Al final decidimos ir a explorar, me encontraba al final del grupo junto con Dracomon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **A parte de esta, también puedes evolucionar aun más ¿No es así?**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, los digimon aún podemos evolucionar un poco más! ¡Pero para eso necesitamos ayuda!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y es cuando uno entra ¿No es así? Es bastante curioso si lo tienes en cuenta.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de un tiempo de caminata empece a escuchar un sonido de un teléfono, al principio pensé que estaba escuchando cosas, hasta que los demás lo escucharon también. Después que se confirmo el hecho nos encontramos corriendo para agarrar el teléfono. Llegamos a un sitio donde se escuchaba más fuerte el teléfono, pero cuando alguien agarro el teléfono dejo de sonar, era como si hubiesen colgado del otro lado. Al final decidieron haber si lograban contactar con alguien, yo estaba sentado en la arena y a mi lado Dracomon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Este sitio se vuelve cada vez más raro. Espero que logremos hallar la forma de salir de aquí.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, no hay que temer.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dracomon, si eres un ser vivo al igual que nosotros de seguro tendrás hambre tarde o temprano. Que tal si comemos un poco de lo que traje.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No es necesario, puedo soportar mucho sin comer.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te hagas el valiente, se que estas mintiendo para que así no me preocupe. Mi madre me enseño que debo preocuparme no solo por mi, si no también por los demás.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al final Dracomon termino aceptando la mitad de una barra de chocolate y yo me comí la otra mitad. Pude escuchar como los demás conversaban de que no pudieron contactar con nadie, y luego mi hermano y Tai discutían de que hacer, pero al final decidieron tomar un descanso en este lugar. Escuchaba como hablaban al principio de la comida hasta que cambiaron de tema, que era de los dispositivos que nos trajo a este lugar."**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estos dispositivos son muy raros.**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos parecen haber recibido uno.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Luego volvieron al tema que les correspondía, que era la comida. Algunos tenían varias cosas que podían servir para sobrevivir pero nada de comida. Luego escuche como Tk menciono que había traído algo de comida."**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Yo si tengo algo de comida! ¡No solo yo, Shinrai también trajo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tiene razón. Suficiente como para compartir con todo el mundo.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Escuche como llamaban a Joe porque tenia la comida de emergencia. Después empezaron a sacar cálculos de cuanto nos iban a durar la comida con todos nosotros, hasta que escuche a los digimon decir que no era necesario incluirlos, yo sabia que no era cierto pero no podía hacer nada. Luego escuche como Tai y su compañero comían y me hizo gracia porque no escucharon lo que dijo Joe. Después de un rato yo estaba un poco lejos del grupo y Dracomon junto a mí, pero algo no andaba bien sentía unas vibraciones que venían de la tierra, pensé que era normal pero Dracomon me aparto de un ataque que vino hacia nosotros."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dracomon, ¿Qué fue eso?! ¡¿Quién nos ataco?!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hay que tener cuidado, es Shellmon!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Shellmon un Digimon muy territorial, y cuando se le invade su territorio no dudara en protegerlo. El usa ataques muy agresivos.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No perdimos tiempo y nos acercamos a los demás, escuche como los Digimon decidieron atacar a Shellmon pero yo sabia que solo uno de ellos iba a tener resultado. Mis sospechas eran correctas cuando escuche a Izzy, Matt y Sora diciendo que sus ataques eran débiles."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Sabia que esto pasaría.**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que quieres decir, Shinrai.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **La razón por la que no funcionan sus ataques es porque tienen hambre. Y como Agumon fue el que comió, es normal que tenga energía.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai tiene razón! ¡Al no haber comido todos se quedaron sin energía!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Así que nuestra esperanza era Tai, se que Dracomon también había comido pero el no quería dejarme solo. Luego escuche como Tai se enfrentaba a Shellmon junto con Agumon, pero no le fue bien. Termino siendo atrapado e igual que Agumon. Luego sentí como era obligado a la pared de atrás por un chorro de agua que suponía que era de Shellmon. Fue la segunda vez que tuve que recuperar el aliento. Escuche como Tai pedía ayuda pero no se podía hacer nada… hasta que vi que Agumon evoluciono, era la segunda vez que pasaba era extraño."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Agumon digivol a… Greymon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Lo raro fue que duro hasta que Greymon volvió a la normalidad, por suerte logro vencer a Shellmon. Después decidimos descansar un poco para que así los digimon pudiesen comer algo. Yo estaba sentado al lado de Patamon que estaba comiendo y Dracomon a mi lado, decidí compartir otra parte de otra barra de chocolate con Dracomon que lo recibió con gusto. Mientras los demás conversaban, saque un collar que contenía una foto conmigo y lo que fue mi familia."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es una hermosa foto. También es una hermosa familia que tienes.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo se, ellos son una gran familia. Me pregunto que les habrá pasado.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Se que le mentí pero no quería que se preocupara. Se que tarde o temprano se lo tendré que contar, pero de momento sera un secreto."**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo que Dracomon y Shinrai no sabían es cuando el digivice de Tai sonó, el suyo también lo hizo pero por un corto tiempo.**_

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte de abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Y otro capítulo hecho espero que lo disfruten y nos vemos en próximo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Capítulo**_ _ **3: "¡GARURUMON!**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los Digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Esta isla se ha vuelto cada vez más peligrosa, pero gracias a Tai pudimos vivir al ataque de Shellmon. Me pregunto si los otros digimon lograran digievolucionar al igual que lo hizo Agumon.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de que todos los digimon habían comido y descansado, hemos continuado con nuestro camino. Ahora nos encontramos cerca de la orilla de un acantilado mientras que Tai observa el horizonte. Yo me encontraba junto con Tk y nuestro Digimon a nuestro lado."**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No has tenido miedo desde que llegamos hasta aquí ¿Verdad?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tampoco es como si pudiese ver algo! ¡Pero si pudiese ver, de seguro tendría miedo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nuestro momento fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos un rugido que venia de nuestra izquierda."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dracomon, por favor dime que ese fue tu estomago!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No, el rugido vino de Monochromon!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **La armadura y cuerno de Monochromon es tan dura como el diamante, por lo general es dócil, pero no es buena idea hacerlo enojar.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de eso, apareció otro Monochromon. Logramos ocultarnos detrás de una roca que estaba cerca, y luego escapamos para no meternos en esta pelea territorial según dijo Tentomon. Ahora nos encontramos caminando por un bosque, yo estaba en la parte de atrás y Dracomon a mi lado."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Espero que hallemos un sitio para descansar pronto, se debe de estar haciendo de noche ya.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **De seguro lo encontraremos. Solo hay que tener un poco de paciencia.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Por suerte Tentomon logro oler un lago cerca. Al llegar todos estaban impresionados por la vista del lago, pero luego impactados porque vieron un monorriel. Algunos hablaban de porque esta esto aquí. Decidimos acampar aquí por la noche, me encontraba ayudando a Dracomon recoger algunas bayas mientras los demás hacían otras cosas. Después de recoger todo, estábamos reunidos alrededor de la fogata, me encontraba al lado de Joe, mientras Dracomon comía unas bayas al lado mio. Yo casi ni comía, no es que no tenia hambre, solo estaba pensando en lo que paso cuando Agumon evoluciono a Greymon. Me pareció raro haber recuperado la vista. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el bostezo de Dracomon, de por si, se estaba quedando dormido en mi hombro."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos ya deben estar muy cansados, será mejor que vayamos a dormir.**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **Shinrai tiene razón. Será lo mejor.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Escuchaba como Izzy propondría que alguien haga guardia y que se vayan turnando. Luego escuche como Matt dijo que no lo haga ni yo ni Tk, pero Tk no estaba de acuerdo, y yo no serviría de mucho. Estaba un poco lejos con Dracomon a mi lado, ya que quería tomar un poco de agua. Me pregunto porque hemos sido traídos aquí y en especial yo, no creo que aporte mucho estando en mi condición. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando escuche una voz."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Mm, interesante criatura! ¡Sera una presa fácil!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Eh?! Dracomon, ¿Has dicho algo?**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No, de seguro no es nada de que preocuparse!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de haber tomado agua nos fuimos a dormir, me encontraba en una de las filas al final del monorriel con Dracomon junto a mi. Al principio todo era normal, pero después de un tiempo no podía dormir, las pesadillas que pensé que no volvería a ver, volvieron a molestarme y siempre era el mismo resultado, alguien me salva y no puedo descubrir quien es. Ya que no podía volver a dormir, deje que Dracomon use mi hombro como almohada, mientras yo veía mi collar. No pude evitar escuchar la armónica de Matt el cual me hizo sonreír, siempre me trae buenos recuerdos cuando lo escucho. Estaba a punto de volver a dormir cuando la tierra empezó a temblar, lo que provoco que todos despertaran. Todos salieron a ver que paso."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dracomon, ¿Que esta pasando?!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hay que tener cuidado, es Seadramon!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Seadramon es un Digimon adulto, su apariencia es igual a la de un dinosaurio. Su técnica especial es Flecha de Hielo que consiste en lanzar rayos de hielo de su boca.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Luego sentí como la isla se movía, y luego tuvo una parada. No era bueno, Seadramon esta enojado. Escuche como Matt llamaba a Tk y a mí. Gracias al movimiento repentino de la isla, gracias a Seadramon. Me había separado un poco, lo suficiente como para estar cerca de la orilla, y cuando sentí otro golpe provoco que cayera al agua."**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tk, ¿Estás bien?!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si estoy bien, hermano!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Miren, Seadramon se ha ido!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, pero a donde!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Un momento, donde esta Shinrai!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que raro, si lo vi que estaba con nosotros cuando salimos del monorriel.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ayuda, Matt!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Todos vieron que Seadramon tenía a Shinrai.**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Resiste, Shinrai!**_

 _ **Gabumon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tengo que ayudar a Matt! ¡Tengo que ayudarle a proteger a sus hermanos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Cuando volví a abrir los ojos pude volver a ver, y es cuando vi a Gabumon digievolucionar."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Vi como Garurumon lograba sacarme del agarre de Seadramon, cuando caí al agua Gomamon me ayudo a volver a la orilla. Cuando tocamos tierra firme Garurumon ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Ya era de día y me encontraba cerca del lago, mientras que Matt tocaba su armónica, con Tk, Patamon, Gabumon y Dracomon durmiendo con el, a pesar de que no sea creíble, yo no tenia sueño. Era la tercera vez que volvía a recuperar mis ojos y una vez más cuando todo se calmo volvió a la normalidad. Me pregunto porque pasa esto."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ojala tuviese algún tipo de respuesta! ¡Esto se vuelve cada vez más confuso!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Otra vez el Digivice de Shinrai sonó pero por un corto tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte de abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Quien más noto la coincidencia que hubo en este capítulo. Es fácil de saber si ustedes ya han visto el prologo. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo, y nos vemos en el próximo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Capítulo**_ _ **4: "¡BIRDRAMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Estoy feliz de que les vaya gustando la historia. Espero que sigan leyendo y no dejen de comentar.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No puedo creer que Shinrai estuvo en problemas y yo no pude hacer nada. Pero gracias a Garurumon pudo salir ileso, pero me hubiese gustado ayudar.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Una vez más, nos encontramos caminando por un bosque. Y estoy escuchando un sonido no hace poco y no deja de molestar. Me encontraba al final del grupo con Dracomon al frente, de seguro no le hizo gracia que estuviese a punto de salir lastimado. No tardo mucho hasta que Matt menciono que ya íbamos a salir del bosque. Pero tampoco fue una buena idea, ya que hacia bastante calor, por suerte me traje un poco de agua del lago en una botella que tenia. Mencionaban sobre postes telefónicos, pero del tema que más hablaban era del calor. Ahora que lo menciono Dracomon se esta ralentizando."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Estas bien, Dracomon? No quieres un poco de agua.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No, estoy bien. Guárdalo cuando tengas sed.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si, pero tampoco es buena idea que tu te mueras de sed. Anda, toma un poco.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Dracomon termino aceptando el agua. Por suerte había suficiente para los demás también. Yo se que Dracomon tiene razón, pero no quiero que los demás sufran. Después de un tiempo Tai vio una aldea y todos decidieron ir a investigar, estaba apunto de seguir, cuando sentí un dolor, no se de donde vino o porque siento dolor, pero no es bueno. Logre ponerme al corriente con el grupo. Y lo que Joe pensó que era una aldea humana resulto ser de Yokomon. Me encontraba un poco lejos de los demás con Dracomon a mi lado."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dracomon no es necesario que sufras por mí. Se que estuve en peligro pero ahora estoy bien.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No puedo dejar de preocuparme por ti. Es mi deber protegerte.**_

 _ **Yokomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola mi nombre es Yokomon! ¡Porque no vienen a comer con los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No gracias, no tengo hambre. Pero cuando lo tenga te informare.**_

 _ **Yokomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No eres igual que los demás ¿Cierto?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Eh?! Que quieres decir con eso.**_

 _ **Yokomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Eres diferente que los demás, hay algo en ti que te diferencia de los demás, solo que no lo sabes usar. ¡Oh, miren me tengo que ir!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Que habrá querido decir ese Yokomon, no lo entiendo. Me encontraba sentado un poco lejos del grupo. La verdad es que me moría de hambre y Dracomon de seguro también tiene, estaba a punto de ir con los demás cuando sentí ese dolor de nuevo, pero un poco más fuerte y esta vez no se iba, era como si alguien esta sufriendo. Creo que fue por el dolor o era por el calor, el punto es que escuchaba a alguien y no era de aquí cerca. Cuando me acerque al grupo, Tai mencionaba que algo venia bajando de una montaña. Según escuche de los Yokomon era un Meramon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Meramon es un Digimon del tipo fuego. Siempre esta ardiendo. Cuando esta en batalla se dice que puede quemar todo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No dejaba de escuchar a Meramon quejarse, había que hacer algo pero no se que. Tai dijo que teníamos que huir porque Meramon se acercaba, así que me encontraba corriendo con Dracomon guiándome, pero sabia que teníamos que llevar a los Yokomon a un lugar seguro, cuando hicimos una parada, decidí ayudar a guiar a los Yokomon con ayuda de Biyomon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Sigan así, continúen! ¡No pierdan de vista a los demás!**_

 _ **Yokomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ves, te dije eres diferente a los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No tengo tiempo para estar escuchándote! ¡Sera mejor que vayas con los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Escuchaba como se acercaba Meramon, y estaba a punto de darme hasta que Dracomon se puso en frente, pero el impacto hizo que los dos cayéramos, por suerte nadie salio lastimado. En ese momento, Meramon iba bajando la ladera de donde nos encontramos, y todavía sentía su dolor. Cuando volví a abrir los ojos, vi a Biyomon digievolucionar. Pero escuche mi dispositivo sonar, eso era raro."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de Evolución:**_

 _ **Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que raro, mi dispositivo esta sonando. Pero que significa.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tal vez signifique que no tardare en digievolucionar.**_

 _ **Yokomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tal vez si, tal vez no! Quien sabe. Solo demuestra lo diferente que eres.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No se a lo que se refiere ese Yokomon, pero tal vez tenga razón. No es normal que alguien siego recupere la vista, y ya a ocurrido cuatro veces. Al final, Birdramon logro detener a Meramon, y le saco lo que parecía un engranaje, creo que es lo que he estado escuchando. Birdramon volvió a la normalidad, y me encontraba llenando la botella que se había quedado vació. Lo bueno es que ya no siento ese dolor que sentía antes. Estaba a punto de reunirme con los demás cuando Meramon se me acerco."**_

 _ **Meramon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tu eres el niño que trabaja con Dracomon ¿No es así?**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, mucho gusto, mi nombre es Shinrai!**_

 _ **Meramon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Te sugiero que tengas cuidado con el, no es alguien con quien puedas confiar! ¡Sera mejor que me vaya, y tu regresar con los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"A que se referirá Meramon con eso. Me reuní con los demás y me senté junto con Dracomon que estaba comiendo, uno de los Yokomon me dio un tazón que se lo agradecí. Al parecer estaba lleno de semillas, pero tenia tanta hambre que me comería cualquier cosa."**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **Me pregunto, porque el dispositivo de Shinrai estuvo sonando cuando lo hizo el de Sora. Esto se vuelve extraño.**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte de abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **A que es misterioso. Les dare otra prueba en este capitulo hay una palabra donde se basara mi emblema, el que lo logre adivinar… pues no se… ¡Ya se! ¡Subiré el siguiente capítulo! Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el próximo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Capítulo**_ _ **5: "¡KABUTERIMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Me quiero disculpar por algo. Me he dado cuenta de un error fatal. No es Petitmon es Babydmon.**_

 _ **Petitmon es su forma cuando sale del cascaron. Y Babydmon es su forma de entrenamiento.**_

 _ **Mil perdones por la confusión. Pero no va a volver a pasar.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **Hay misterios que no llego a entender de este mundo, pero lo más intrigante es el hecho de que le dispositivo de Shinrai sonara cuando lo hizo el de Sora. Me pregunto si significa algo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nos encontrábamos caminando todavía en el desierto, y a nadie no le iba bien. Tuvimos que descansar, me encontraba al lado de Izzy con Dracomon a mi lado. Estaba observando mi dispositivo, no se porque pero puedo sentirlo en mi mano. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Izzy."**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **No he podido dejar de notar que no dejas de observar tu dispositivo Shinrai. Me puedes decir ¿Porque?**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si te lo dijese no me creerías. Este lugar se ha vuelto muy extraño por cada momento que pasamos.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No quiero que alguien más se meta en este lió, así que lo mejor será guardarlo de momento. Después de un tiempo, Tai había visto lo que parecía una fabrica y Joe pensó una vez más que había humanos a dentro. Terminamos separándonos, un grupo fue a ver que era ese sonido y el otro fue a seguir a Izzy, y yo pues me perdí. Dracomon y yo estábamos buscando la forma de llegar a los demás, pero no era fácil ya que no sabíamos donde están."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Genial, lo que nos faltaba, ya nos perdimos.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ve el lado positivo… No, no le veo lo positivo a esto.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gracias por las palabras de animo, Dracomon.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Seguimos caminando, ir pasillo por pasillo y seguimos sin encontrar a nadie. Decidimos tomar un descanso, Dracomon comía un poco de fruta que me guarde, mientras yo pensaba en lo que me había dicho Meramon. No quiero tampoco preguntarle porque no es asunto mio. Volvimos a caminar, pero no deje de sentir esta extraña sensación de que alguien nos observa, en un momento de descuido algo lanzo un ataque cerca de nosotros."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Quien ha sido?! Lo siento si invadí aquí, es que me he perdido.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oh no, es Andromon! ¡Pero porque nos ataca se supone que es un Digimon bueno!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Andromon es un Digimon androide totalmente terminado, dentro de todos los Digimon se dice que es el más poderoso.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Pues no creo que ese haya sido su comité de bienvenida. Sera mejor que nos vayamos y encontremos a los demás.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al final nos encontramos corriendo de Andromon, y no sabíamos por donde íbamos. Al final terminamos en un sitio, y tuvimos que ocultarnos para que no nos viese Andromon. Solo si Dracomon pudiese digievolucionar, no estaríamos en este problema. Escuchaba como se acercaba Andromon, y por suerte paso sin vernos."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Eso estuvo cerca. No me explico porque nos esta atacando.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Algo le debe de estar pasando. Tal vez sea lo mismo que le paso a Meramon. Sera mejor encontrar a los demás, y avisarles.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Seguimos caminando, teniendo cuidado de no toparse con Andromon, terminamos caminando en un pasillo, según Dracomon estaba oscuro, luego escuchamos como algo choco contra una pared, y me pareció oír a algunos del grupo."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai, nos encontramos con una parte del grupo! ¡Son Sora Joe y Tai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si que bueno pero no es momento de estar celebrando, estoy escuchando a Andromon acercándose!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Ahora me encontraba huyendo con los demás de Andromon, pude escuchar el pitido de mi dispositivo pero era muy débil, debe de significar algo. Luego de estar corriendo logramos encontrarnos con los demás, pero Andromon también los encontró. Escuche como lanzaba sus misiles y se dirigían a Tk, pero Gabumon logro digievolucionar. Mi dispositivo sonó pero casi inaudible."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No se que paso después, pero por alguna razón Dracomon me aparto de donde estaba. Luego vi pero por un corto tiempo a Agumon digievolucionar, una vez más, era casi inaudible el sonido de mi dispositivo."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Agumon digivol a… Greymon.**_

 _ **Fin de etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Según escuche, a Greymon y a Garurumon no le iba bien. Estaba agarrando con fuerza mi dispositivo con los ojos cerrados rezando que ocurriese un milagro, luego lo escuche sonar de nuevo y cuando abrí los ojos, Tentomon estaba digievolucionando, cuando mire mi dispositivo tenia varias barras rectangulares de color blanco, pero no sabia que hacen."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de que todos volvieron a la normalidad, me sentía muy cansado, tanto que no me podría mantener de pie, si no fuese por Izzy hubiese chocado con el suelo."**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Te encuentras bien, Shinrai? Creo que deberíamos descansar para asegurarse.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy bien Izzy, solo me siento algo agotado. Pero no es nada de que preocuparse.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Gracias a Andromon, nos dijo como salir de aquí. Ya me encontraba mejor. En estos momentos estábamos caminado por los túneles, yo estaba en la parte de atrás con Dracomon, mientra oía a Tk charlar con Izzy. Lo que no pude evitar notar es que antes de perder la vista, vi como Andromon quedo mirando a Dracomon, no creo que sea buena señal."**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **(Que raro, tal vez sea mi imaginación u otra cosa, pero me pareció ver que Shinrai estaba viendo en ese momento.)**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo que nadie noto es de una criatura observándolos desde las sombras.**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Espero que les guste el capitulo. Les dare una pista de como pueden adivinar cual va a ser mi emblema. Bueno solo piensen en lo que dijo Andromon y encontraran la respuesta. Nada más por aquí. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Capítulo**_ _ **6: "¡LA FURIA DE PALMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción**_ _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Esto**_ _ **se**_ _ **vuelve**_ _ **cada**_ _ **vez**_ _ **más**_ _ **confuso. Un secreto que guarda Dracomon, recuperar la vista, y no olvidemos el simple hecho del agotamiento después de que tres Digimon digievolucionaron. No quiero ni imaginar que me pasaría si los demás llegan a digievolucionar, y activar al mismo tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nos encontrábamos todavía caminando por el túnel, los demás decidieron cantar para pasar el tiempo. Yo me encontraba al final del grupo, Dracomon estaba en la fila con los demás Digimon y uniéndose al canto. Yo solo trataba de ignorarlos, porque tenía otras cosas en mente. De repente todo se calmo, todos empezaron a recordar lo que extrañan del mundo humano. Todos contaron que extrañaron, pero yo… simplemente no quería hablar de eso. De repente empece a escuchar sonidos que venían de atrás, según mencionan son Numemon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Los Numemon son Digimon debiles, muy parecidos a las babosas. Les gusta los lugares oscuros y con mucha humedad, les gusta atacar con su propio estiércol.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Ahora nos encontramos huyendo de los Numemon, Dracomon ayudándome a mantenerme con los demás. Después de un tiempo, tomamos un túnel de la derecha y salimos a la superficie, por suerte a los Numemon no les gusta la luz del sol. Terminamos caminando hacia maquinas expendedoras, según Mimi, termine caminando con ella, porque no quería que nada le pase."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Primero cabinas de teléfono, luego un monorriel y ahora maquinas expendedoras! Esto se vuelve confuso.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ve el lado positivo, puedes tomar algo de beber!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dracomon tiene razón, te comprare uno!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Aunque lo tentador que suene eso, prefiero tomar agua!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Cuando Mimi coloco una moneda en la maquina, se abrió y apareció un Numemon, según Dracomon, y la verdad es que no me sorprende. El Numemon le pidió una cita a Mimi que lo rechazo y empezó a decir cosas malas del Numemon, por desgracia no estábamos a salvo ya que las nubes tapo el sol, ahora nos encontramos huyendo de los Numemon, de nuevo. Terminamos separándonos, logramos ocultarnos en un sitio seguro para que no nos viesen los Numemon, pero ahora perdí a los demás, creo que se esta haciendo una costumbre perderme."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo que me faltaba, perdidos otra vez. Cuando la costa este libre vamos a buscar a los demás, Dracomon.**_

 _ **Palmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Solo hay un pequeño problema, no soy Dracomon.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estupendo, perdidos y además terminamos con otro Digimon! Bueno, no se puede hacer nada. Tendremos que empezar a movernos, no te importara guiarme ¿Verdad?**_

 _ **Palmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Descuida, no habrá ningún problema!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por unas pisadas fuertes que venían de atrás. Al voltear, Palmon vio que era Monzaemon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Monzaemon es un Digimon digievolucionado que tiene la apariencia de un oso de felpa. Su técnica es el ataque de corazones que consiste en poner muy contento a su oponente.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Terminamos corriendo de Monzaemon, porque nos empezó a atacar. Estábamos tan concentrado corriendo que no nos dimos cuenta de una grieta hasta que nos caímos, termine dañándome el tobillo. Por suerte para ambos nos encontramos con Mimi y Dracomon. Que se ocultaban de Monzaemon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es bueno saber que están bien. Pero algo malo esta pasando con Monzaemon. Y además hay que buscar a los demás.**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si tienes razón, creen que estén en la cuidad de los juguetes.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es una posibilidad. Pero no vamos a saber nada estando aquí.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Empezamos a caminar, bueno Dracomon tuvo que llevarme porque no podía caminar. Al llegar a la ciudad de los juguetes, encontramos a los demás pero no eran ellos mismos. Decidimos separarnos para tratar de encontrar a Agumon y a los demás. De momento no teníamos suerte, estábamos descansando, comiendo un poco de comida que aún me quedaba, y tomando agua. Estábamos a punto de seguir cuando llego un ataque a nuestra derecha y muy cerca, que provoco que Dracomon me soltara. No podía hacer nada, tenia que escapar o Monzaemon me iba a atrapar, logre esconderme en una casa. No sabia que hacer, sin Dracomon tengo posibilidades de terminar atrapado. Cuando pensé que la costa era libre empece a caminar, pero me encontré con Monzaemon, atacando a Mimi."**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **:**_ _ **Shinrai corre, Monzaemon esta detrás de nosotros.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No podía moverme por el tobillo, así que Mimi termino pasando de lado. Monzaemon estaba a punto de atacarme cuando alguien me aparto del camino, y estábamos en un tejado."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tranquilo, todo esta bien ahora. Estarás a salvo por esta zona. Por favor, sigue luchando hasta que nos volvamos a encontrar, mi amigo.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese momento tenia los ojos cerrados, y escuchaba el pitido de mi dispositivo. Cuando abrí los ojos, pude ver a Palmon digievolucinar."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Palmon digivol a… Togemon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Gracias a la ayuda de Togemon, Monzaemon volvió a la normalidad, resulta que tenia un engranaje negro, estos engranajes ya se están volviendo molestos. Gracias a la ayuda de Monzaemon pude lograr bajar del tejado. En estos momentos, estaba siendo llevado por Dracomon mientras esperamos a Tai y a los demás. "**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Cada vez más, hay Digimon siendo afectados por esos engranajes, esperemos que podamos detener a ese monstruo que solo causa problemas.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy de acuerdo, esperemos que nada malo pase hasta que lo conozcamos.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al final todos se habían reunido, y Monzaemon agradeció a Palmon por salvarlo, tanto que uso su verdadero ataque de corazones para hacer feliz a todos. Yo por el contrario, decidí no meterme, asi que deje que Dracomon se divierta mientras descanso. Ya van cinco de los ocho digimon que han digievolucionado, solo faltaría Gomamon, Dracomon y Patamon. En verdad espero saber más de aquella voz que me salvo."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **("Por favor, sigue luchando hasta que nos volvamos a ver, mi amigo".) Me pregunto quien será.**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tengo buenas noticias para todos, en el siguiente capítulo Dracomon va a digievolucionar. Asi que solo esperen al capítulo. Nada más por aquí. Asi que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**Capítulo**_ _ **7: "¡COREDRAMON BATE SUS ALAS!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es muy extraño todo esto. Primero recupero la vista, luego mi dispositivo suena cuando lo hace uno de los otros, ningún Digimon confía en Dracomon, y el simple hecho de que tal vez, solo tal vez sea más importante de lo que pensé.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Ya se esta volviendo fastidioso. Termine separándome de los demás, de nuevo. Estábamos en nuestro camino hacia una montaña para lograr ver mejor el sitio, pero cuando íbamos de camino, un ataque llego de la nada y termine separándome de los demás, por suerte ya me sentía mejor del tobillo. Lo bueno es que no estoy solo esta vez, me acompaña Izzy, que termino de mi lado después de lo sucedido. Estábamos caminando por un bosque a ver si logramos encontrar a los demás, o al menos alguien para que nos de indicaciones."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Porque siempre tengo que terminar separado de los demás. Ya se esta volviendo fastidioso.**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No caigas en la depresión, de seguro encontraremos una forma de volver a los demás!**_

 _ **Tentomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Izzy tiene razón, solo hay que esperar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Despues de un tiempo de caminata, terminamos topando nos con un Digimon, pero no se veía bien, se veía lastimado. Según Tentomon es un Petitmon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Este Digimon posee grandes cuernos y a las pequeñas. Como su cuerpo es extremadamente ligero, vive constantemente flotando en el aire. Por lo general es alegre, pero si tocas unas de sus escamas entra en un estado muy malo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"El pequeño nos contó que fue atacado por un Digimon, y nos dijo que hay un pueblo cerca de aquí. Decidimos llevarlo a su pueblo, y además, tal vez nos den información para salir de esta zona y encontrar a los demás. El pequeño me había agarrado cariño, y ahora esta descansando en mi cabeza. Al fin habíamos llegado al pueblo, y estaba lleno de las evoluciones de Dracomon, según dijo Izzy. No dimos ni dos pasos cuando ya nos rodearon por algunos Dracomon, que tenían algún tipo de bufanda hecha de hojas, para diferenciarlos."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **1:**_ _ **¡Alto ahí, no se les permite el paso a extraños! ¡Ni menos a criaturas extrañas!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tranquilos, no vinimos a causar problemas! Solo estábamos de paso porque nos hemos perdido y queríamos información para salir de aquí.**_

 _ **Petitmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Además estos humanos han tenido la amabilidad de llevarme de vuelta al pueblo.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **2:**_ _ **¡Mm, bien, si lo que quieren es información será mejor llevarles al jefe!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Fuimos guiados a donde se encuentra el jefe de este pueblo. Por alguna razón, Dracomon ha estado actuando raro, desde que llegamos al pueblo no deja de estar detrás de mí. Al llegar al sitio, nos encontramos con otra evolución de Dracomon que parecía el jefe, según Tentomon es Coredramon (Verde)."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Coredramon (Verde) es la forma evolucionada de**_ _ **Dracomon**_ _ **que asimila gran cantidad de verde de malaquita, una joya extraída de zonas forestales boscosa con árboles de más de cien años. Este tipo de Coredramon no es bueno para volar, pero la fuerza de sus piernas es altamente desarrollada. Corre muy rápido gracias a ellas.**_

* * *

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **Es la primera vez que recibimos visitas de extraños que no son de este mundo. ¡Les doy la bienvenida a mi pueblo! Si necesitan algún tipo de ayuda no duden en pedírmelo.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Muchas gracias, Coredramon! Solamente queremos información de como salir de aquí, para así encontrar a los demás.**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Pues si eso es todo, pues con gusto los llevare! ¡Pero no es buena idea que anden de noche, es peligroso!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al final decidimos quedarnos a pasar una noche. Nos encontrábamos en una cabaña para nosotros, nos estábamos preparando para dormir, cuando entraron unos Dracomon y querían hablar con mi Dracomon. Yo al principio me preguntaba que querían hablar, hasta que algo me vino a la cabeza."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tentomon, cuantas posibilidades haya que pueda haber una historia entre ustedes antes de conocernos!**_

 _ **Tentomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Son muy pocas las posibilidades, pero tampoco es que sea imposible.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Decidimos ir a dormir. Al cabo de unos pocos minutos, volvió Dracomon, pero se durmió en otro sitio. A la mañana siguiente, estábamos esperando a Coredramon para que nos guié para salir de aquí, pero desde que me desperté no deje de sentir un dolor, era igual cuando ocurrió con Meramon, lo que significa muy malas noticias. Dracomon ha estado muy distante de nosotros, en especial de mi."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Sabia que esto iba a ocurrir! No puedo creer que aún recuerden lo que paso.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dracomon, hay algo que te esta molestando y eso no me agrada. Si tienes algo que contarme, siempre estaré ahí para escuchar.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"El no dijo nada, solamente se quedo ahí. Estoy empezando a preocuparme. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una explosión que venia de un lugar del pueblo. Al cabo de unos minutos salio Coredramon pero no era el mismo quien conocimos. Empezó a atacar a todos que se interponían en su camino, y se estaba acercando a nosotros, logramos salir del camino antes de que nos diera su ataque, pero no se iba a detener. Estaba por atacar a Izzy si no hubiese sido por que Tentomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Mientras Kabuterimon luchaba contra Coredramon (Verde) nosotros nos aseguramos de que los del pueblo se mantenían a salvo. Después de que todos estaban a salvo, cuando vimos hacia la pelea a Kabuterimon no le iba bien."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dracomon, tienes que ayudar a Kabuterimon! ¡Eres el unico que puede ayudarle en estos momentos!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Yo no puedo, es imposible! ¡Están a un nivel diferente que yo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No se lo que paso después, pero Dracomon me aparto de donde estaba, y según Izzy Coredramon lanzo a Kabuterimon. Ahora el Coredramon se acercaba a nosotros. Izzy fue apartado de mi lado."**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Ahora eres mio, después de que me encargue de ti, me encargare de la escoria de tu Digimon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No le digas así a Dracomon, el no es nada de eso!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡El es mucho más diferente de lo que parece a simple vista! ¡O acaso no te ha contado su pasado!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Pasado?! A que te refieres a eso.**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Uy, creo que no debí decir eso! ¡Bueno ya que estamos! ¡Tu Dracomon no es de fiar, el no se preocupa por ti, solo piensa en si mismo y si no me crees porque no se lo preguntas!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese momento me había agarrado, y parecía que no tenia intenciones de soltarme. No sabia en que creer, si lo que dice es verdad, entonces porque Dracomon se preocupa por mí, no tiene sentido."**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Y pensé que iban a dar más pelea! ¡A este paso acabare con ustedes dos y luego iré a por sus amigos, y así el señor Devimon estará contento! ¡Y ahora dime niño, aún confías en Dracomon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Claro que si! ¡No se que paso para que odiasen a Dracomon, pero eso no significa que todos lo odien! ¡Mi Mamá siempre me ha dicho que no juzgues aun libro por su portada y esto no es una excepción! ¡Tú, más bien eres la escoria por hacer daño a tu propio pueblo!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **¡Como te atreves a decir esas palabras! ¡Bien, si así quieres, serás el primero en morir!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese momento, mi dispositivo sonó. Al abrir los ojos vi como Dracomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Esa es la digievolución de Dracomon?! Se parece mucho al jefe del pueblo.**_

 _ **Kabuterimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Lo es, pero este es diferente. Es Coredramon (Azul).**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Coredramon (Azul) es un Digimon Tipo Dragón, que se asimila mucho al Diamante Azul, una joya extraída de las regiones montañosas de gran altura. Para poder vivir en las montañas escarpadas, les han crecido las alas y pueden volar a una velocidad alta.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Coredramon (Azul) logro sacarme de las manos de Coredramon (Verde) Pero aún así era muy fuerte. El mio no se comparaba con el otro, si seguía así Coredramon iba a perder. No podía hacer nada, solo podía observar. Yo se que Coredramon iba a ganar yo confió en el. En ese momento estaban luchando para ver quien tenia ventaja, y Coredramon (Verde) iba ganando, pero de repente Coredramon (Azul) gano energía suficiente como para darle la victoria y poner fin a esta lucha. Cuando Coredramon y Kabuterimon volvieron a la normalidad, me sentía muy cansado, incluso más después de la lucha contra Andromon. Una vez más, tuve que ser llevado por Dracomon para que descansara. Estábamos en nuestro camino con Coredramon que nos enseñaba el camino."**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **(Verde):**_ _ **Quiero disculparme por las molestias que he causado. No era mi intención para que ocurriese eso,**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No se preocupe, no fue su culpa! ¡Fue culpa del engranaje negro, que lo obligo a hacer esas cosas!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si, todo esta olvidado en el pasado!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al fin habíamos vuelto al camino, le habíamos dado las gracias a Coredramon y nos despedimos de el. Cuando ya no estaba a la vista, empezamos a caminar para encontrar a los demás. Le pedí a Izzy que no contara lo que había escuchado de Dracomon, yo no quería que nadie más lo sepa, el estuvo de acuerdo e igual que Tentomon. Después de un tiempo de caminata nos reunimos con los demás. Les contamos lo que paso dejando a parte lo de Dracomon. Y seguimos nuestro camino a la montaña."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esos niños no causan más que problemas, pronto me podre encargar de ellos!**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _Espero que les guste este capítulo. Si preguntan quien es el que hablo al final, pues no es tan difícil de adivinar, si vieron la serie. Pues, nada más por aquí, y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	10. Chapter 10

_**Capítulo**_ _ **8: "¡IKKAKUMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Aviso: En este capítulo, habrá una pelea que provocara que se alce la voz. Así que pido disculpas.**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Tal vez no sepa excaptamente que es lo que pasa con Dracomon, pero lo que si estoy seguro es que es mi amigo y no puedo darle la espalda.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Nos encontrábamos caminando por un bosque y estaba empezando a hacer frió. Y algo no andaba bien, no dejo de escuchar esos engranes cerca de aquí. Pero en estos momentos mi mente esta concentrada en no morirme de frió. Tengo muy mala experiencia con el frió. Me encontraba atrás del grupo con Dracomon a mi lado, no dejaba de frotarme las manos por el frió. Luego todos empezaron a hablar sobre guerra de bolas de nieve. Hasta que no pude dejar de sentir pésame en uno de los corazones de alguno del grupo. Se me hacia más difícil mantenerme con los demás así que Dracomon tuvo que llevarme. Al cabo de unos minutos, habíamos llegado aún sitio rodeado de nieve, y eso significa que no estaré mejorando pronto."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡E-espero que encontremos algo de calor! ¡No me esta haciendo bien el frio!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Solo resiste un poco más, de seguro saldremos de aquí para que entres en calor!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de unos minutos, los Digimon empezaron a oler algo. Lo que pensaron que era aguas termales, resulto ser… bueno aguas termales solo que no se podía meter. Me encontraba cerca de uno con Dracomon a mi lado, estaba sintiéndome mejor. Entonces encontraron una nevera donde estábamos, y ya que no teníamos mucho que comer decidieron ver que hay dentro, había huevos. Todos estaban haciendo cosas para preparar los huevos. Me encontraba ayudando a Dracomon recogiendo unos leños, pero no deje de sentir pésame de alguien, hasta que escuche a Joe diciendo que no puede ser como los otros porque se tenía que preocupar por los demás. Si soy sincero, estoy de acuerdo con el, Joe se esta esforzando por proteger a todos de cualquier peligro, y si yo estuviese en sus zapatos haría lo mismo. Todo ya había estado listo, me encontraba al lado de Joe. Todo era normal, pero luego Joe hablo sobre como seria diferente si estuviéramos en nuestras casas. Lo que me hizo dejar de comer, y hacerme pensar en mis padres, los extraño mucho. Entonces se me escapo algo que no debí haber dicho."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Me pregunto, si seremos capaces de regresar alguna vez a nuestro mundo.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¿Qué quieres decir, Shinrai?**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Que pasa si no seremos capaces de volver. Que pasara con nuestras familias que hemos dejado atrás, se preocuparan por nosotros o simplemente se olvidaran de nosotros.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"De repente sentí como era agarrado por el cuello de mi camisa y levantado. Era Tai, diciéndome que no me atreva a decir eso de nuevo. Después sentí como era lanzado al suelo. Tai me había dicho que tal vez yo tenga a mis hermanos aquí, pero hay otros que simplemente quieren volver a ver a sus familias desde que llegaron aquí. Luego vino Matt y le dijo a Tai que no se atreva a gritarme."**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Déjalo Tai, es solo un niño! ¡Tiene derecho a decir esas cosas!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si pero que al menos se lo piense dos veces antes de hablar! ¡Hay algunos que quieren ver a sus familias y el solo suelta estupideces de la nada!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tai, tu no entiendes! ¡El tiene razones para decir esas cosas! ¡Razones que tú no vas a entender al menos…!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡SUFICIENTE! ¡Por favor, dejen de pelear! ¡Fue mi culpa haberlo dicho, lo siento! ¡Tai tiene razón debo mantener mi boca cerrada!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Me había apartado de la mesa de donde estamos, y me fui a sentar a otro sitio donde al menos no provocaría otra pelea, Dracomon a mi lado. Me encontraba cerca de unas de las aguas lanzando rocas. Al momento que regrese con los demás había otra pelea, Tai y Matt discutían de si subir la Montaña Mugen. Al final no termino de ningún lado. Era de noche cuando estaba afuera de la cueva donde los demás dormían, no podía dormir, porque me siguen molestando los sonidos del engrane. Dracomon también estaba a mi lado, por alguna razón no podía dormir. Al cabo de unos minutos escuche a alguien saliendo de la cueva, según Dracomon era Joe. Resulta que Gomamon también estaba despierto el cual no me esperaba. Escuche como planeaban ir hacia la montaña, así que decidí acompañarlos, Joe no era el único que se preocupa por los demás."**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estas seguro de que es buena idea. Creo que lo mejor seria que te quedes con los demás.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No te preocupes, puedes confiar en que todo saldrá bien.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al final Joe termino aceptando. Al principio se hacia difícil escalar la montaña, pero de alguna manera me logre mantener al frente del grupo, no se porque pero no estaba cansado. Pasamos por todo tipo de lugares, saltar un pequeño bache con agua, pasar a través de un tronco, el cual sorprendió a Joe que pude pasar sin problemas, pasando por una cueva, tratando de no caerse por una cornisa y más escalada. Decidimos descansar un poco, luego sentimos una especie de temblor que me hizo caer al suelo. Luego empece a escuchar los engranes, pero esta vez eran muchos. Decidimos explorar donde habían salido los engranes, luego no deje de escuchar un engrane a lo lejos, pero no significa que no venga a esta dirección. Luego escuchamos a alguien acercándose, según Gomamon era Unimon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Unimon es una bestia sagrada. Posee las alas de un pegasus y el cuero de un unicornio. Es un Digimon de la via lactea. Sus tecnicas especiales son el lanzamiento de energia y el ataque aéreo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Y como me temía el engrane vino y se clavo en Unimon, según Joe, y yo lo sabia porque no deje de sentir el dolor de Unimon. Luego terminamos huyendo de Unimon, Dracomon ayudándome a mantenerme con Joe, luego un ataque que era de Unimon choco contra la pared que provoco que se creara un obstáculo, Joe ayudo a Gomamon a pasar y Dracomon y yo pasamos luego, pero nos detuvimos por Unimon que estaba enfrente. El estaba a punto de atacar, cuando algo lo bloqueo y era Birdramon según Dracomon. Luego escuche a Tai y a Sora, que estaban sorprendidos por verme aquí con Joe, pero no habia tiempo para eso. Unimon luego mando a Birdramon a caer por el acantilado y Sora fue tras ella. Luego escuche el pitido de mi dispositivo y era señal de alguien digievolucionaba, no se porque pero se que era Agumon."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Agumon digivol a… Greymon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Pero tampoco Greymon era capaz de hacer algo contra Unimon. Luego con un ataque que fue hacia Greymon, provoco que cayera para gran preocupación de todos, hasta que Dracomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Coredramon logro salvarme de la caída, pero sabia que el tampoco iba a ser nada contra Unimon. Luego sentí como el dolor de Unimon aumento lo que provoco que me sujetara con más fuerza a Coredramon para que no me caiga. Según Coredramon, Joe trataba de sacar el engranaje negro de Unimon. Pero no tuvo suerte y fue lanzado de el, Coredramon estaba por salvarlo pero Unimon lo mantuvo ocupado. Luego escuche a Gomamon gritar el nombre de Joe, y luego escuche el pitido de mi dispositivo, cuando abrí los ojos Gomamon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Ikkakumon logro quitarle el engrane de Unimon y deje de sentir su dolor. Antes de que Coredramon volvió a la normalidad me puso donde los demás, pero enseguida caí al suelo por la energía que perdí. Todos estaban alrededor mio, asegurándose de que estaba bien. Cuando abrí los ojos… lo raro es que no volvieron a la normalidad después de unos segundos, el tiempo suficiente para que los los seis que estaban conmigo lo viera."**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai tus ojos, eran normales!**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Por qué es eso, no tiene sentido?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si les cuento, prometen no contárselo a nadie más!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Les conté todo lo sucedido hasta ahora, dejando aparte lo de Dracomon, claro esta. Después me encontraba siendo llevado por Dracomon para que así descansara, mientras caminábamos a la cima de la montaña."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Sea quien sea ese tal Devimon, seguro es el que causa este problema. Y no se saldrá con la suya por causar dolor a inocentes Digimon.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estoy de acuerdo contigo! ¡Pero en estos momentos necesitas descansar!**_

 _ **Devimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esos niñps no saben lo que les espera! ¡Pronto me ocupare de todos ellos y nadie podrá detenerme!**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Quién quiere adivinar porque Shinrai tardo más en sus ojos volver a la normalidad?! ¡Es muy simple si lo piensas bien! Bueno nada más por aquí. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Capítulo**_ _ **9: "¡EL GUERRERO DE LA OSCURIDAD, DEVIMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy harto de este Devimon, no causa más que problemas. Usa a inocentes Digimon para sus planes malignos y eso no me gusta. Espero que pronto nos enfrentemos a el.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En estos momentos no sabíamos que hacer. El plan era haber si lográbamos ver algo reconocible en la cima de la montaña, pero no tuvimos suerte. En estos momentos me encontraba siendo regañado por Matt por haberme ido sin avisar. Yo no estaba prestando mucha atención. Se preguntaran porque me imagino, pues la razón es simple. Mientras esperamos a los demás me había quedado dormido, y la pesadilla volvió, era casi idéntico como las otras veces a diferencia que al final, no terminaba siendo salvado por alguien sino que era envuelto por la oscuridad, lo que me obligo a despertar. Después de que Matt notara de que no estaba prestando atención me pregunto si estaba bien, y yo le dije que si. Después de un tiempo estaba de vuelta en mis pies, pero casi me caigo por sentir el sufrimiento de un Digimon, lo que significa malas noticias. Luego escuchamos algo que se derrumbo, al regresa por donde vinimos, los demás dijeron que ya no podíamos bajar. Luego vieron aún Digimon, que yo sabia que era el del problema. Según dice Dracomon es Leomon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Leomon es un Digimon de la clase bestia que posee un corazón lleno de justicia. Su técnica especial es el Golpe del Rey Bestia.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Como yo sospechaba Leomon fue controlado. Ahora nos encontramos huyendo de el. Luego empece a escuchar una risa que sonaba cerca, luego apareció otro Digimon, según Dracomon era Ogremon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Ogremon es un Digimon agresivo, que siempre busca la manera de como destruir todo lo que encuentra a su paso.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Se que Ogremon es uno de los villanos, ya que no siento algún tipo de dolor en el. Ahora nos encontrábamos rodeados por los Digimon, no teníamos escapatoria. Estaban por atacar a todos nosotros hasta que sentí una fuerte energía que venia de nosotros lo que significa que están digievolucionando."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Agumon digivol a… Greymon.**_

 _ **Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon.**_

 _ **Palmon digivol a… Togemon.**_

 _ **Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon.**_

 _ **Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon.**_

 _ **Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon.**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Mientras la pelea transcurría, sentí una presencia desde arriba, pero no podía concentrarme en eso en este momento. Íbamos ganando, hasta que Greymon iba a dar el golpe definitivo, cuando ocurrió un derrumbe, los Digimon lograron destruir todas las piedras que venían hacia los demás, pero uno casi me da, pero algo la destruyo, nadie más lo había notado excepto yo y esa presencia, que cabe resaltar que ya no lo siento, ahora tenemos el camino despejado. Después de que todos volvieron a la normalidad me tumbe en el suelo. En verdad se gasta bastante de mi energía por alguna razón. Nos encontrábamos caminando por un bosque, Dracomon llevándome. Todos empezaron a hablar de porque los Digimon lograron digievolucionar dos veces. Yo tengo varias teorías, y de momento solo una va ganando."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dracomon déjame bajar, ya me siento mejor. Al menos podrás descansar un poco.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Estoy bien no te preocupes. Tú eres el que más necesita descanso.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Dracomon tiene razón creo que todavía ni me puedo mantener de pie. Después de un tiempo, Joe logro visualizar algo en lo lejano, ahora nos encontramos corriendo hacia ese sitio. Pero no dejaba de sentir este presentimiento, era como si algo malo estaba por ocurrir. Resulta que es una casa normal y corriente, Joe fue el primero en querer ver que hay a dentro. Al entrar ese sentimiento se intensifico, tanto que estaba apretando a Dracomon, no lo suficiente como para ahogarlo. Después de que Tk entro al final, el comento algo sobre una pintura de un ángel, Dracomon y yo se quedo un poco más mirando la pintura, mientras los demás decidían que hacer en este sitio. La pintura tiene ese mismo sentimiento, creo que hemos caido en una trampa. Al final Gabumon estaba oliendo comida y todos los siguieron lo que nos hizo ponernos al día con ellos. Pues como sospechaba Gabumon, había un banquete, pero los demás dudaban, podría ser una trampa, pero al final todos terminaron comiendo. Yo preferí no comer, porque seguro habia algo malo en todo esto. Termine compartiendo unas bayas con Dracomon que habíamos recogido cuando estuvimos en lo de las aguas termales."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Dracomon tu también lo sientes ¿Verdad? Esa energía peculiar.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si es extraña. Abra que mantenerse alerta.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Todos decidieron tomar un baño. A mi, pues preferiría apestar a estar en un sitio donde todo podría ser una trampa. Termine, siendo metido al agua por mis hermanos. La verdad es que se sentía muy bien, Dracomon estaba a mi lado. Pobre Gabumon, según Dracomon se quedo fuera por alguna razón, de seguro fue porque no quería que su pelaje se mojara. Después del baño y de asegurarse de que Joe este bien, después del golpe en la cabeza que recibió de parte de Gomamon al ser mandado por las chicas, que yo supongo que estaba del lado equivocado. Fuimos a las habitaciones, había camas suficientes para todos, me opondría, pero mi cuerpo necesita descansar un poco más. Luego todos empezaron a hablar de que esto se parecía una excursión escolar, pero luego Joe menciono lo del campamento que hizo a todos sentirse mal. Yo no pude evitar sentirse igual, pero por razones diferentes. Este sitio me hace recordar el orfanato, los buenos amigos que deje atrás, los extraño."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ojala los volviese a ver a todos.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Eh?! Dijiste algo Shinrai.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No es nada amigo! No tienes de que preocuparte.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Todos decidieron ir a dormir. Una vez más las pesadillas me atormentaba, pero era la continuación del sueño anterior. La oscuridad me cubría, y luego de alguna parte me estaba enseñando imágenes de cosas que me ocurrieron, el orfanato, mis sufrimientos, mi nueva familia, mi soledad, mis buenos momentos… Pero había una imagen que llamo mucho la atención. Lo recuerdo bien, en ese entonces tenia 5 años, me encontraba en el parque solo, porque había tenido una discusión con Matt, que termino diciendo algo que no debía haber mencionado. Dijo que desearía que me hubiera quedado en el orfanato. Termine escapando de casa, sin protección, para ese entonces estaba nevando, por eso no me llevo bien con el frió. La imagen termino allí, pero yo entendí el mensaje. Mostraba mi desconfianza, mi soledad y mi sufrimiento. Luego la oscuridad termino envolviéndome una vez más, y termine despertando. Termine saliendo de la habitación con Dracomon que se había despertado."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Estas bien, Shinrai?! Si quieres, podemos hablar de eso.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estoy bien Dracomon! ¡Solamente necesito algo de tiempo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Duramos así un tiempo, hasta que volví a sentir el sufrimiento cerca de aquí, reaccione rápido y quite a Dracomon conmigo fuera del camino del ataque de Leomon, pero no pude evitar dañarme el tobillo de nuevo. Dracomon estaba en frente de mi protegiéndome, cuando escuchamos a Tai que estaba despierto junto con Agumon y estaban teniendo problemas con Ogremon. Un descuido mio, y con la agilidad de Leomon estaba a punto de golpearme, hasta que Dracomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Coredramon logro sacarme a tiempo del ataque. Estaba a punto de volver a enfrentar a Leomon cuando escuchamos una voz. Según Coredramon es Devimon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Devimon es un Digimon de la clase demonio, tiene mucha astucia y es un despiadado. Su técnica especial es el Toque de la Maldad.**_

* * *

 _ **Devimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Vaya, parece que alguien no cayo en mi trampa. Parece que eres más listo que los demás.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Buen intento Devimon, puede que engañaste a mis amigos pero no es tan facil engañarme! ¡Pagaras por todo el daño que les has causado a los Digimon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de eso, lo que creíamos que era una casa nueva, resulto ser una abandonada, que gracias a los poderes de Devimon lo hizo parecer como nueva. Eso me recuerda que no tengo mi ropa puesta, todos tenían batas. Luego escuche a Matt, que fue el primero en despertar, seguido de los demás. Luego Devimon hizo algo que todos los que estaban dormidos empezaran a gritar. Me hubiese gustado ayudar, pero en estos momentos estamos ocupados con Leomon. En otro descuido, Devimon logro agarrarme."**_

 _ **Devimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Es bastante curioso como fuiste el único que no cayó en mi trampa! ¡Pero eso no importa, acabare contigo al igual que a los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No te atrevas a hacerle daño a mis amigos! ¡Solo eres un obstáculo en el camino! ¡Y lo que hacemos con el, es pasarlo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese momento mi dispositivo se activo, cuando abrí los ojos, emitía una luz brillante que provoco que Devimon me soltara. En estos momentos vi que Leomon tenia a Coredramon, pero luego vi como empezaba a soltarse del agarre y le dio una patada lejos de el, que fue directo a Ogremon que tenia a Tai por el cuello. Luego cayo una de las camas cerca de donde estaba Tai y vi su dispositivo caerse y cayo justo al lado de Leomon que se había levantado. Empezaba a respirar con dificultad, Coredramon quería ayudarme, pero le dije que fuera a ayudar a Tai y a Leomon. Luego vi como Ogremon estaba por atacarme si no fuese por Leomon. Para ese entonces Coredramon había vuelto a la normalidad."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Gracias Leomon te debo una.**_

 _ **Leomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **No hay tiempo para agradecimientos, tienes que salir de aquí.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Pero que pasara contigo?! ¡Tú no podrás con Devimon tu solo!**_

 _ **Leomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No se preocupen por mi, estaré bien! ¡Se que puedo confiar en que ustedes lograran vencer a Devimon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Lo vi sonreír, pero después clavo su espada en el suelo donde estábamos y nos hizo caer en una cama que pasaba. Pero luego sentí el dolor de Leomon de nuevo, que se había ido cuando la luz le quito la maldad que tenia. No puedo permitir que Devimon se salga con la suya, voy a rescatar a Leomon y todos juntos derrotaremos a Devimon."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Je, je! ¡Tal como lo planeo mi señor, en poco tiempo no habrá que preocuparse por ese niño, que podría causarle problemas!**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Quién adivinara el personaje misterioso?! ¡Solo piénsenlo bien antes de contestar! ¡El siguiente capítulo, será solamente de Shinrai! Así que nada más por aquí y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Capítulo**_ _ **10: "¡UNA LUCHA BAJO CERO, EL PASADO DE SHINRAI!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **No se**_ _ **que**_ _ **pensar**_ _ **la**_ _ **verdad. No se si seré capaz de mantenerme al mismo nivel que los demás, soy el eslabón más débil del grupo. Por lo general, no dejaria que esto me deprima pero en verdad ya casi muero en varias ocasiones y alguien a tenido que salvarme. Supongo que es el precio de ser ciego.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Todavía estábamos navegando en la cama y no sabíamos en donde estamos, lo único que sabia era que estaba haciendo frió, así que tuve que ponerme la ropa. Terminamos chocando en una isla repleta de nieve, en ciertas circunstancias jugaria, pero no en estos momentos. Tengo que ver si mis amigos cayeron en esta isla, y tambien encontrar un sitio para descansar antes de que me resfrie. Todavia mi tobillo me dolia, asi que Dracomon se ofrecio llevarme, pero el necesitaba descanso asi que camine, pero con dificultad. Estaba empezando a anochecer y aún no encontramos un sitio en donde quedarse, me costaba caminar, era más por el frio. Al final encontramos una cueva, y Dracomon encontro algo de leña y encendio una fogata que me mantuvo caliente. Ya era completamente de noche y el frio habia aumentado, en estos momentos miraba mi collar. No podia dejar de pensar en esos sueños, y si tenia algo que ver con lo que pasaria más adelante, no estoy seguro. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Dracomon."**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estaremos aquí por la noche! Por lo menos la fogata nos matendra caliente. ¡¿Shinrai, crees que me puedes explicar lo que te pasa?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Me gustaria decirte, pero no puedo! ¡Es algo que no quiero que nadie más sepa!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai, soy tu amigo, siempre estaré ahí para cualquier problema! ¡Solo tienes que tener un poco de confiansa!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese entonces esas mismas palabras me recordaron lo que ocurrio en el parque. Mis padres adoptivos estaban empezando a buscarme pero no tenian suerte, yo seguia en el parque, lamentandome haber metido la pata completamente en esta familia. La discusión con Matt fue algo normal para mi, yo todavia no confiaba en ellos, asi que lo unico que hacia era asentir o negar con la cabeza, para hacerles saber mi opinion. El unico que me trataba bien era Tk, a pesar de que todavia era pequeño el siempre buscaba la forma de hacerme sonreir. Nuestra discusión ocurrio una mañana, todos ya estaban despiertos y los padres preparaban el desayuno, yo simplemente se quedaba cayado, mientras que los demás trataban de hacer una conversación conmigo. Lo que no resulto, lo que hacia era mirar mi collar, cuando habian servido el desayuno, fue cuando todo empezo, tenia a mama a mi lado dandome de comer, mientras escuchaba a Matt diciendo cosas malas a mi, yo me estaba enojando, hasta tal punto que tire mi comida hacia el. Por un momento estaba aturdido hasta que se enojo, mientras Papa trataba de calmar a Matt y Mama trato de calmar a Tk, el logro agarrarme, y me dijo que me debía disculpar, pero solo aparte la vista, lo que provoco que se enojara aún más. Me empujo al suelo y me dijo que preferiria que me hubiese quedado en el orfanato. Cuando volvi a la realidad Dracomon estaba esperando mi respuesta."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Todo esta bien, son solo pesadillas que tengo normalmente! ¡Es completamente normal para nosotros!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esta bien, si necesitas a alguien para escuchar, ya sabes a quien buscar! ¡Será mejor irse a dormir, mañana tendremos que seguir buscando!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Los dos nos fuimos a dormir, yo cerca del fuego para mantenerme caliente. A la mañana siguiente, nos encontrábamos caminando por un bosque helado, yo todavía me moría de frió, Dracomon siempre adelante para cualquier cosa. Al paso de unos minutos de caminata, escuchamos pasos acercarse, Dracomon se acerco más a mi, y al cabo de unos minutos salieron varios Digimon, según Dracomon son Frigimon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Frigimon es un Digimon hecha de nieve helada, cuyo cuerpo esta cubierto de cristales de hielo y nieve. Contrariamente a su apariencia fria, es de buen corazón y es suave en la naturaleza.**_

* * *

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Vaya, un niño humano junto aún Digimon! ¡Eso no se ve todos los días!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Por favor no queremos causar algún daño! ¡Estabamos tratando de encontrar a nuestros amigos!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Señora Frigimon, ¿Es usted?!**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ah, si mis ojos no me fallan, eres el pequeño Babydmon! ¡Habia escuchado rumores de que fuiste…!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡A mi tambien me da gusto saludarte, Señora Frigimon! ¡Y que bueno que la encontramos a tiempo, mi amigo Shinrai necesita algo para calentarse! ¡¿Crees que nos puedas ayudar?!**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Claro, el pueblo no esta demasiado lejos! ¡A demás podriamos revisar ese tobillo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Termine siendo llevado por Frigimon, a pesar de que estaba hecho de nieve se sentia caliente. Al llegar al pueblo, me encontraba en la cabaña de Frigimon mientras tomaba algo caliente, al lado de una pequeña fogata para mantenerme caliente. Dracomon se encontraba por fuera y Frigimon estaba revisando el tobillo."**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Lo bueno es que no sufriste mucho daño, solo necesitas descansar y estarás de nuevo en el camino!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Muchas gracias Frigimon, en verdad se lo agradezco! ¡No pude evitar escuchar que Dracomon la conocía, me gustaría saber su historia!**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No hay problema! Es bastante curioso la historia. Dracomon era un muy interactivo Babydmon en aquellos entonces, siempre se metía en problemas. Un día termino perdido por nuestro bosque, asi que lo cuidamos hasta que tenia la fuerza para volver por si mismo, siempre nos visitaba cuando podía. Luego casi no nos visitaba, hasta que dejo de visitarnos. ¡Ahora cuéntame algo de ti!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si no es ninguna molestia para usted, no me gustaria contarla! ¡En verdad lo siento, pero tendremos que salir tan pronto como mi tobillo se mejore!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Señora Frigimon, aquí les traigo las frutas que me pidio que recogiera! ¡Oh, no sabia que estabas recibiendo visitas!**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias por hacerme el favor! ¡Porque no vienes y te presentas a nuestro huesped!**_

 _ **SnowAgumon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola, mi nombre es SnowAgumon! ¡Encantodo de conocerte!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador**_ _ **Digimon:**_

 _ **SnowAgumon es un Digimon reptil. A ellos se les puede encontrar en las zonas más frias del Mundo Digital. Tienen un carácter travieso y les gusta jugar en la nieve. Usan su cuerpo blanco para el camuflaje.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Es un gusto conocerlo. ¡Frigimon, me gustaria hacerle una pregunta! No ha visto o escuchado de niños humanos iguales a mi, solo que más altos que yo.**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Creo que he escuchado de otro Frigimon que ha encontrado a niños humanos con un Agumon y un Gabumon.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esos son mis amigos! ¡Es bueno saber que estan bien!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Al cabo de unos minutos, volvio Dracomon con algo de comer. Le habia comentado que algunos del grupo estaban bien y que pronto deberiamos partir. Ya que tenía que descansar el tobillo decidimos pasar una noche aquí en el pueblo. Nos encontrabamos en la cabaña preparandonos a dormir. Decidi entablar una conversación."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Me quiero disculpar por como me he comportado en los ultimos días! ¡Es solo que es difícil de asimilar lo que me esta pasando!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No te preocupes! ¡Se podría decir que hasta yo mismo me comportaría así, si estuviera en tu lugar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Termine sintiendome mal, se que Dracomon no esta enojado conmigo, pero me preocupo. Fue lo mismo que sucedió en el parque. Estaba triste por hacer enojar a Matt que me habia escapado cuando nadie estaba viendo, me estaba acostumbrando al apartamento pero sabia donde estaban varias cosas. No se como, pero me las arregle para llegar al parque donde pasamos la mayor parte del tiempo. Este era el unico lugar donde puedo estar tranquilo. Lo unico que hice fue sentarme en el columpio a lamentarme por lo que he hecho. Esta familia ha hecho todo lo posible para que me adapte a ellos y lo único que hago es pasar completamente de ellos, no creo que merezcan a alguien como yo. Si Mama y Papa estuvieran viendo, estarían decepcionados. Al cabo de un par de horas estaba temblando del frió, se que para este entonces ellos me estaban buscando. Y efectivamente, al cabo de unos minutos, escuche como Matt venia corriendo hacia donde estaba, me dijo que no era su intención de enojarse conmigo. Yo solo asenti, el me había puesto un suéter que había traído y me ayuda a volver al departamento, estaba sentado en el sofá con una taza de chocolate caliente, con Tk a mi lado. Todos estaban felices de que estaba bien. Aprendi algo ese día. Que no importa lo mal que llegas a ser en una nueva familia, todos ellos te llegan a querer de todas formas. Cuando volví a mis sentidos, escuchaba la respiración de Dracomon lo que significa que ya estaba dormido, cuando me fui a dormir tenia una sonrisa. A la mañana siguiente, me sentía mejor del tobillo, y estábamos esperando a Frigimon para despedirnos."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Espero que todos los demás estén hiendo de camino hacia la isla! ¡Todavía tenemos aún enemigo que nos esta esperando!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No sera fácil, pero si trabajamos todos juntos lograremos vencer a Devimon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Esto no era bueno, alguien sufría y era en este pueblo. Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando cayó un ataque justo enfrente de nosotros, que hizo que cayera nieve justo encima de nosotros. Al despejarse el humo Dracomon pudo ver que era Iceleomon, según el."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Iceleomon es un Digimon Bestia Humanoide de orgullosa justicia. Este digimon entrena día tras día en las tierras heladas de la superficie de nieve helada del mundo digital. Su tecnica especial es el Hyojuken.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Si nos esta atacando solo significa una cosa, esta siendo controlado por un engranaje negro.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No hay tiempo que perder, hay que poner a todos a salvo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"No era fácil pero poco a poco fuimos poniendo a todos a salvo. Me distraje por un momento y un ataque de él venia directamente hacia mí. Me hubiese dado si no fuese por Dracomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución_**

* * *

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño y dejas a mi amigo en paz.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Coredramon, ten mucho cuidado! ¡No sabes la fuerza que tiene!**_

 _ **Iceleomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ese niño debe morir, son órdenes de mi señor! ¡Y tú no vas a detenerme!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Para ese entonces mis ojos han vuelto, y veia como Iceleomon levantaba sin problemas a Coredramon, y luego lo lanza lejos en una cabaña, vacia por suerte. Luego se acerca a mí y me agarra. He tratado de luchar, pero yo no era nada comparado con el."**_

 _ **Iceleomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Debo destruir al niño, y asi mi señor no tendrá de que preocuparse.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Iceleomon, por favor, tu no eres así! ¡Tu eres bueno, se supone que proteges no destruyes, algo debe de haberte pasado! ¡No se como, pero te voy a salvar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"En ese momento mi dispositivo lanzo una luz, que hizo que Iceleomon me soltara, haber lo que le hacia decidi acercarla más y luego toda su maldad se fue. Cuando todo termino, Dracomon habia vuelto a la normalidad. Nos acercamos a Iceleomon para ver como estaba."**_

 _ **Iceleomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gracias por ayudarme, no se que hubiera pasado si no estuvieran aquí!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No hay problema, siempre estamos para ayudar! ¡Pero dinos, ¿que te provoco a hacerlo?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No que, si no quien! ¡Iceleomon, algo te estaba controlando, ¿No tienes alguna pista de quien fue?!**_

 _ **Iceleomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡El único consejo que les puedo dar es: "Tener cuidado con el murciélago"!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"De repente todo se estaba llenando de oscuridad, y antes de que lo cubriera todo, vi la sombra de un ser humanoide, pero yo sabia que no era humano, luego la oscuridad me envolvio. Desperte gritando, resulta que solo era un sueño, aún estaba en el pueblo, y era la mañana del día de ayer. Ya era hora de que nos fuésemos, y Frigimon nos estaba dando algo de comida para nuestro viaje. Cuando estábamos charlando vi algo que parecía conocido."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Disculpe Frigimon, ¿Quién es el?!**_

 _ **Frigimon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ah, solo es Iceleomon, es un Digimon inofensivo! ¡El ha estado protegiendo a este pueblo durante mucho tiempo!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dicen, que hasta se puede comunicar contigo en los sueños!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Vi como Iceleomon me estaba viendo, y luego me sonrió y asintió con la cabeza y luego se fue a hacer otra cosa. Ya era hora de irnos, y nos despedimos de todos, Dracomon digievoluciono para asi llevarme hacia la isla, donde va a ser el ultimo encuentro contra Devimon. Espero que los demás esten en camino."**_

 _ **Iceleomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Y halla va el niño! ¡Debes tener cuidado o sino, todo se habrá perdido! ¡No pierdas la confianza, niño elegido de la confianza!**_

 _ **Narrador**_ _ **:**_ _ **A lo lejos se puede ver a alguien observando a Shinrai hiendo se. Y luego desaparecio como si nada.**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tenebroso ¿Verdad?! ¡Se me había ocurrido dar algo de suspenso! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Nada más por aquí. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Capítulo**_ _ **11: "¡LA AVENTURA DE PATAMON Y LA MIA!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Parecía que había una sombra de una criatura al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y sin darse cuenta de la criatura que los sigue desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con la criatura al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Este va a ser el último encuentro contra Devimon, todos debemos trabajar juntos si queremos vencerlo. Pero para eso todos deben estar reunidos. Espero que lleguen a tiempo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Por fin habíamos llegado a tierra firme, ahora solo falta encontrar a los demás y enfrentarnos a Devimon. Nos encontrábamos caminando por un bosque en busca de haber si hay alguien del grupo. Estaba escuchando una cascada cerca, así que aprovechando, fuimos para halla a tomar un poco. No pude evitar escuchar un llanto que reconozco en cualquier lugar, es Tk."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Eh Tk, Patamon! ¡Es bueno saber que están bien!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Shinrai, eres tú?! ¡Que bueno que estés bien!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de nuestro momento de reunión, empezamos a caminar. Terminamos en un sitio donde había vías del tren, que dudo mucho que halla, pero decidimos esperar el paso. Después de un tiempo de caminata terminamos en lo que parece una ciudad de bloques de juguete según Tk, decidimos explorar la ciudad haber que encontramos. No di ni dos pasos cuando ya empece a saltar, el piso debe estar hecho de un material suave. Luego terminamos rodando y terminamos en el suelo, sin ningún rasguño. Podía escuchar como Tk y Patamon se divertían, pero yo no me estaba divirtiendo, esto me hacia recordar los buenos tiempos con mi familia. Me pare del suelo y empece a caminar con Dracomon a mi lado. No tardo mucho que Tk y Patamon me siguieran, pero la razón era porque habían visto algo. Mientras que Tk y Patamon se divertían con unos Digimon bebé, yo estaba sentado en un árbol con Dracomon a mi lado."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Este lugar esta hecho para Digimon bebé. Pero de seguro hay alguien que cuida de ellos, espero que no nos metamos en problemas.**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **Descuida, todo estará bien. Estoy aquí para protegerlos.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Mi momento fue interrumpido, por un montón de pequeños Digimon llorando, me distraigo por un momento y algo pasa. Por alguna razón no podía moverme de donde estaba, según Dracomon, tenia un montón de Digimon bebé muy cerca de mi, tal parece que les agrado. Pero mi momento término por un ataque de un Digimon, por suerte Dracomon logro quitar a Tk y Patamon del camino. Me quería parar pero estos pequeños no me dejaban. Según escuchaba, el Digimon era Elecmon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Elecmon es un Digimon mamífero que le gusta las travesuras y la emoción. El puede extender su cola como las plumas de un pavo real para atacar a su enemigo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Elecmon estaba viendo hacia mi, según entendí de parte de Tk. Yo sabía que no iba a atacar por estos pequeños tan cerca de mí, pero tampoco quiero crear una pelea. Por suerte Patamon empujo a Elecmon fuera del camino, el choque provoco que los niños despertaran. Logre pararme, pero Elecmon y Patamon estaban peleando, si continúan así le harán daño a los pequeños. Podía sentir mi Dispositivo vibrar, pero no paso de ahí. No se como, pero me las arregle para ponerme en medio del combate."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ya es suficiente ustedes dos! ¡No ven que están asustando a los pequeños! ¡Elecmon, deberías saber más que todos, que es muy peligroso! ¡Y también es para ti Patamon!**_

 _ **Elecmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No te metas en esto niño, no es asunto tuyo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Por qué no hablamos de esto, tranquilamente?! ¡Estoy seguro de que ambos estarán de acuerdo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Por suerte ambos terminaron aceptando. Ahora nos encontramos sentados hablando, tengo un montón de los Digimon a mí al rededor queriendo jugar, pero estoy tratando de concentrarme en la conversación. Le explicamos lo sucedido a Elecmon, hasta los momentos, por suerte logro entender y se disculpo por su mal comportamiento. Algo no andaba bien, Tk estaba sufriendo, creo que era por la pelea. Por desgracia, seguían discutiendo. Hasta que a Tk se le ocurrió algo. Que bueno porque no quiero estar concentrándome todo el tiempo en la conversación y jugando con los pequeños. Ahora me encontraba sentado cerca de uno de los bloques grandes, mientras que jugaba con los pequeños, y Dracomon observando la contienda entre Elecmon y Patamon. Al final, Patamon resulto el ganador, de repente empezaron a caer plumas del cielo, y era divertido escuchar como se emocionaban los pequeños. Pero algo no andaba bien, se que Leomon esta cerca. Puede que llegue en cualquier momento. Por fin dejaron las diferencias y dejaron de pelear, Elecmon nos dio la bienvenida a la ciudad del comienzo."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estoy feliz de que al fin dejaron de pelear! ¡Gracias por dejarnos pasar un tiempo aquí, Elecmon!**_

 _ **Elecmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No hay problema, siempre es bueno a tener más gente alrededor, aparte de nosotros dos!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Eh, ustedes dos?! ¡Yo pensé que eras el único!**_

 _ **Elecmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues la verdad es que somos dos! ¡El otro esta recogiendo algunas cosas, y se ha tardado un poco!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ya veo! ¡Ah, por cierto, sabes como llegar a la Montaña Mugen! ¡Es que nuestros amigos se dirigen halla, así que tenemos planeado reunirse ahí!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues deben de estar locos para ir a esa montaña! ¡En esa montaña se encuentra Devimon!**_

 _ **Elecmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hablando del rey de roma! ¡Ya era hora de que llegaras!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Lo siento, se me ha presentado varios inconvenientes! ¡Pero al fin he reunido todo!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estamos consciente de quien esta ahí! ¡Pero Shinrai y yo tenemos que ir allí para reunirse con los demás!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Espera, has dicho ¿Shinrai?! ¡Quieres decirme que ese niño es Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Oye, no me trates como si fuese de trapo! ¡Y a todas estas porque lo preguntas!**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿En verdad no te acuerdas?! ¡Es normal que no te acuerdes ya que tenias cuatro años cuando ocurrió!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Cuatro años?! ¡Pero, es la edad cuando ocurrió el accidente! ¡Y nadie más sabe de eso, a demás de mi familia! Y… ¡¿Dra-Draco, eres tú?!**_

 _ **Draco**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Ha sido un tiempo, viejo amigo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Entonces tú fuiste el que me salvo de Monzaemon! ¡Pense que nuca te volvería a ver!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Tuve que explicarle a Tk de lo que nadie más sabe, y era de mi mascota que lo creí perdido. Draco me contó que de alguna forma apareció un portal que lo tele transporto aquí en el DigiMundo, bago por un tiempo hasta que termino aquí en la ciudad del comienzo, que es cuando conoció a Elecmon. Pero en estos momentos no era momento de reuniones, tenemos que ir a la Montaña Mugen a enfrentarse a Devimon. Elecmon fue a hablar con el pueblo de Yokomon para que nos ayude a restaurar la isla a su estado normal. Terminamos viendo hacia la puesta de sol, podía sentir como los demás se estaban dirigiendo hacia aquí. Esta es la ultima batalla, y esta vez nosotros seremos el que le ganemos a Devimon. Me encontraba sentado junto a Tk, mientras el tenia a uno, yo tenia a cinco a mi alrededor. Podía sentir el pesar de Patamon, creo que es porque es el único que no ha digievolucionado. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque los pequeños me saltaron encima y me tumbaron al suelo y nos hizo reír a todos."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending** **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Que tal, les gusto la sorpresa! ¡Al fin apareció la criatura misteriosa! ¡Ojo lectores, por que ahora es el enfrentamiento contra Devimon, así que cuidado! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	14. Chapter 14

**_Capítulo_ _12: "¡EL DESPERTAR DE ANGEMON!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 ** _Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 ** _Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 ** _Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 ** _(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Devimon_ _:_ _Esos niños no causan más que problemas. No permitiré que detengan mis planes. Los acabare aquí y ahora._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"En estos momentos nos encontramos cerca de un pequeño barranco, teníamos que partir pronto. Se que Leomon anda cerca pero no se en donde esta. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por los pequeños que tenían miedo de algo, y no fue hasta que Patamon vio a Leomon por encima de nosotros. Dracomon y Patamon intentaron frenarle pero no fueron capaces, así que tuvimos que correr. Nos encontrábamos escondidos en unos árboles. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido, por el simple hecho de que Ogremon tenia a uno de los pequeños. Esto era el colmo, Dracomon es el único que puede luchar, pero si hacemos algo, Ogremon le hará daño. Se que Matt y Tai andan cerca, pero en estos momentos, soy el único que puede proteger a Tk y a Patamon. Luego Leomon nos encontró, no se que puedo hacer."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Dracomon y yo te daremos el tiempo suficiente para que te ocultes!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡Pero Shinrai, tu no puedes contra Leomon o Ogremon! ¡Terminaran perdiendo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que no soy consciente de los hechos?! ¡Lo importante es que te mantengas a salvo! ¡Dracomon, ¿Puedes ocuparte de Leomon?!_**

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Haré lo mejor que pueda!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_ _Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Ogremon_ _:_ _¡Mira lo que tenemos, un niño se esta haciendo el valiente! ¡Pues lastima por el pequeño!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te permitiré que le hagas daño a ese pequeño!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Agarre una roca que tenia cerca, y lo lance a la mano de Ogremon. Para ese entonces tenia mi vista. Por suerte no le había dado al pequeño, pero al menos, provoco que Ogremon lo soltara, y Tai lo había agarrado. Que bueno que habían llegado, se que Greymon puede con Ogremon, ahora lo que importa es ver como esta Coredramon. Cuando estaba a punto de ir a ver a Coredramon, siento el sufrimiento de Leomon aumento, esto no era bueno. Cuando me acerque a la zona de batalla, Leomon ya había vencido a Coredramon y a Garurumon, y también a Greymon según me parece. Leomon se encontraba en frente de Tk y con Patamon en su mano. De repente Togemon llego desde el cielo y ataco a Leomon que hizo que soltara a Patamon. Pero en estos momentos había que buscar la forma de sacarle esos engranajes a Leomon. Debe de haber alguna forma. Un momento, claro el sueño me dijo que podía usar el dispositivo para quitar todo mal. Le debo una a Leomon, así que me uní a Tai y a Matt. Al final, logramos sacarle los engranes y dejo de sufrir. Todos habían vuelto a la normalidad y también mi vista, y nos encontramos debajo de un árbol alrededor de Leomon, me encontraba al lado de Dracomon y Draco se había unido, y también tenia al pequeño que tenia Ogremon en mi cabeza."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ha sido un tiempo! ¡En verdad no puedo creer que seas tú!_**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡También me da gusto volverte a ver, Shinrai! ¡No podía creer que ese niño que salve eras tú, pero te parecías mucho! ¡Y ahora se que fuiste tú todo el tiempo!_**

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _¡¿Y que soy yo un muñeco de trapo?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Cierto, Draco el es Dracomon! ¡Y Dracomon el es Draco!_**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡Encantado de conocerte, cualquier amigo de Shinrai es mi amigo!_**

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Lo mismo digo, supongo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Leomon nos había contado sobre la leyenda que se habla en el DigiMundo. Contaba de que si el DigiMundo llegase a estar en peligro, serian traídos seres de otro mundo para protegerlo. Ahora lo entiendo, nosotros hemos sido elegidos para terminar con el mal en esta isla, pero mucho me temo que esta aventura no termina aquí. Tal parece que todos están listos para ir a la montaña para así enfrentarse a Devimon, pero todavía falta Joe y Sora que no deben tardar en llegar. Terminamos siendo llevado en bote de remos a la Montaña Mugen, le pedí a Draco que se quedara para que cuidara del pequeño. Nos estamos acercando cada vez más a la cima, y no dejo de escuchar los engranes en la cima. De repente me costaba respirar, esto es malo, Devimon está aumentando su fuerza. Devimon se esta acercando y yo no dejaba de temblar, era por miedo, estoy dudando. No se si podamos vencerlo."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, prométeme que tendrás cuidado en la batalla! ¡Devimon es mucho más fuerte, y no quiero que salgas lastimado!_**

 ** _Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Haré lo que pueda! ¡Pero no puedo prometer nada!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tai le había pedido a Agumon que digievolucionara, pero Devimon reacciono rápido y lo impidió. De repente sentí una fuerza que me obligo a la pared de la montaña. Me costaba respirar aún más, por suerte Joe llego a tiempo y logro detener el ataque de Devimon. Luego escuche a Sora diciendo que era el momento de que digievolucionemos. Era ahora o nunca, este es el momento para tomar represalia contra Devimon."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 ** _Agumon digivol a… Greymon._**

 ** _Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon._**

 ** _Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 ** _Palmon digivol a… Togemon._**

 ** _Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos los Digimon no le hicieron mucho daño a Devimon. Bueno, todos excepto Coredramon, que tal parece que hizo que retrocediera, pero solo un poco. Me encontraba al lado de Tk, Coredramon tiene una distancia segura de Devimon, pero a la vez suficiente como para atacarle. Devimon tiene desde un principio acabar con Tk, porque así no le temerá a nada más. Estaba a punto de atacarnos, si no fuese por Garurumon. Tenia que proteger a Tk, si no lo hago Devimon ganara, se que él es el único que puede vencer a Devimon, yo confió en el. Luego volví a ser obligado a la pared. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, no podía pararme, Tk estaba a mi lado viendo como estaba."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Devimon te quiere a ti!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡No, no puedo dejarte aquí! ¡Tienes que pararte Shinrai, por favor!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escuchaba como Patamon trataba de detener a Devimon pero no podía. Coredramon también trato, pero termino siendo arrojado en la pared de la montaña unos pocos pies de distancia de donde estaba Matt. Yo se que Tk puede hacer que Patamon digievolucione, el es nuestra ultima esperanza para derrotar a Devimon, yo confió en el. Luego escuche el pitido de mi Digivice, cuando abrí los ojos Patamon digievoluciono."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución._**

 ** _Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces esa es la forma de Patamon! ¡Es muy impresionante! ¡Adelante Angemon puedes vencerlo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Angemon pidió que todo el poder sagrado se reúna. Luego sentí como mi Digivice sonaba, y luego vi como lanzaba un rayo de luz hacia Angemon, Coredramon también se le unió, aún le quedaba fuerzas. Pero si lo hace entonces… Ya era tarde Angemon junto a Coredramon, que de alguna forma logro aumentar su poder de ataque, dispararon a Devimon, que provoco una explosión. Escuchaba como Devimon le decía a Angemon y a Coredramon como había más Digimon más fuertes mas halla de la Isla File."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Coredramon?!_**

 ** _Coredramon_ _:_ _¡Descuida amigo, nos volveremos a ver! ¡Hasta que ese momento llegue, quiero que sigas luchando! ¡Adiós!_**

 ** _Tk __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Angemon/Coredramon!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final logramos vencer a Devimon, pero con el sacrificio de Angemon y Coredramon. Antes de perder la vista, que por cierto lo vio Matt, tengo la ser tesa de que hablaremos de esto. Vi como caían plumas y de esos brillos de color azul, el cual formaron dos Digihuevos, uno era de Patamon y el otro era de Dracomon. Descuida compañero, te cuidare hasta que nos volvamos a ver. Todos empezaron a hablar sobre lo que dijo Devimon, como sospechaba, aún queda un camino por recorrer. De repente, el suelo se abrió, y mostraba algún tipo de mecanismo circular, del cual salio una luz y mostró un anciano según los demás. Se que esto no ha acabado, ahora nos toca enfrentarnos aún nuevo villano, pero se que nosotros estaremos listos para el."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending :_**

 ** _(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_**

 ** _Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 ** _(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_**

 ** _Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 ** _(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 ** _Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._ _No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡¿Que tal, les gusto mi sorpresa?! ¡Espero que les guste el cambio que le hice a la canción! Bueno, nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	15. Chapter 15

**_Capítulo 13: "¡UN NUEVO CONTINENTE!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 ** _Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 ** _Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 ** _Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 ** _(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _Es duro ver a tu amigo sacrificarse para que así no reine la oscuridad. Pero es aún más duro si ya has perdido a tus seres queridos. Estaré ahí para apoyar a Shinrai._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"En estos momentos me encontraba sentado de espalda a la imagen del anciano, pero si estaba escuchando. No me encontraba de humor para hacer cara aún completo extraño, que por cierto se llama Gennai. Nos comenta lo que ya sabíamos, lo de los enemigos más halla de la Isla File, se llama el Continente Server. El nos dijo que si queremos vencer a los enemigos que hay allí, nuestros Digimon tienen que digievolucionar otro nivel más. Y para eso tenemos que buscar las Etiquetas y los Emblemas. Al final terminamos perdiendo la conexión con Gennai. Ahora, solo queda decidir que hacer, si ir al Continente Server o quedarse en la Isla File. Yo, no se que pensar, lo más grato es ir, supongo. Decidimos bajar de la Montaña para así comer y luego se decidirá que hacer. Ya habíamos reunido todo para comer, yo me encontraba un poco lejos del grupo con el DigiHuevo de Dracomon, apenas si comía. No pude evitar escuchar la conversación sobre mi, que los demás tenían."_**

 ** _Sora_ _:_ _¡Pobre Shinrai, le afecto mucho el sacrificio de Coredramon!_**

 ** _Izzy_ _:_ _¡El ha estado muy callado desde que bajamos de la Montaña!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡Hermano, tu crees que estará bien!_**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro! ¡Es normal que actué así, el ya lo ha hecho anteriormente!_**

 ** _Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!_**

 ** _Matt_ _:_ _¡Verán, el es adoptado! ¡Perdió a su familia cuando apenas tenía cuatro años, es por eso que se comporta así, la perdida de Dracomon le recordó lo que le paso a los cuatro!_**

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡Ay, ahora me siento mal por haberle gritado!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego empezaron a discutir sobre que hacer, al principio Joe les dijo que debíamos quedarnos, pero Tai seguía insistiendo en que deberían ir. No fue hasta que Tk les dijo que teníamos que ir, luego se les unió los Digimon, para así convencerlos. Y al final decidimos ir al Continente Server. A la mañana siguiente, todos los Digimon estaban talando árboles, yo me mantenía seguro para no estorbar. Luego empezaron a unirse otros Digimon, como son: Meramon y los Yokomon, Leomon, Elecmon y Draco, Frijimon y Mojyamon, según escuche de Matt. También Centarumon según Tai, y también Monzaemon según Mimi."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Centarumon es un Digimon tipo bestia humanoide. Esta protegido por una sustancia que llega a la superficie de sus entrañas y tiene un arma unida a su brazo derecho. Su técnica especial es el Cañón de Caza._**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Mojyamon es uno de los Digimon más raros que existen, es por eso que vive en lo más profundo de las Montañas, normalmente a el no les gusta las peleas. Es de carácter pasivo._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos los que habían llegado empezaron a ayudar a hacer la balsa que nos ayudara a ir al Continente Server. Me encontraba debajo de un árbol, escuchaba como los demás trataron de hacer que hablara, pero solo los ignoraba. Ellos no entenderán mi dolor. Al cabo de unos minutos se unió alguien."_**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡¿Estas bien?! Si quieres podemos…_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor, no hables! ¡Ya es suficiente que sufriera una vez! ¡Yo pensé que ya lo había superado, pero veo que no, sigo siendo el mismo cuando tenia cuatro!_**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡Escucha, si quieres puedo ir contigo al Continente Server, para que no estés completamente solo!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso me gustaría en verdad! ¡Gracias Draco!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final la balsa estaba lista, solo quedaba llevarla al mar. Por suerte, estábamos cerca de una pequeña colina, así que se nos hizo fácil mover la balsa. Justo antes de que pudiéramos subir a la blrsa, el DigiHuevo de Tk nació, según Agumon es un Poyomon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Poyomon es un Digimon recién nacido que tiene una textura como gel. Su apariencia puede ser engañosa, ya que es un ser muy fuerte, que posee un gran espíritu de pelea._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos subimos a la balsa, y zarpamos, nos despedimos de los demás. Ojala los volvamos a ver. No pasamos ni veinte minutos y Joe ya pregunta cuanto tardaremos. No dejo de sentir el dolor de un Digimon cerca de nosotros, eso quiere decir que aún quedaba un engrane negro. Me encontraba cerca de Izzy, que estaba empezando a marearse, a decir verdad yo también me siento mareado. Luego, de repente la balsa se movía como si hubiese sido arrastrada, sentía el Digimon cerca, y algo me dice que si es uno que vive en el agua, no me gustaría ser su cena. Terminamos siendo arrastrados por el Digimon llamado Whamon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Whamon es uno de los Digimon más grandes de este mundo. Es una criatura poderosa, capaz de crear olas gigantes._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por desgracia, terminamos siendo comidos por Whamon. Pero el lado bueno de esto es que podemos destruir el engrane negro que tiene. Después de un tiempo de ir por ducto digestivo, terminamos en su estomago, en donde estaba su engrane negro. Gracias a Tai pudimos destruir el engrane. Pero terminamos saliendo por el orificio de respiración de Whamon, pero termino destruyendo la balsa. Me encontraba en un tronco, junto con Draco, por suerte el DigiHuevo de Dracomon no salio lastimado. Por suerte Whamon se ofreció a llevarnos al Continente Server en agradecimiento por quitarle el engrane negro. Whamon nos contó que escucho que Devimon oculto algo en el fondo del mar, así que nos metimos en Whamon para que así se sumerja. Terminamos en una cueva, aquí sentía el sufrimiento de otro Digimon, eso quiere decir que el engrane de Whamon no era el ultimo. Decidí quedarme con Whamon, porque no iba a hacer nada si los acompañaba."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que nazcas pronto Dracomon! ¡Te extraño mucho!_**

 ** _Whamon_ _:_ _¡Veo que tienes mucho aprecio a tu amigo! ¡Es bueno saber que te preocupas por el!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, el me protegió de muchos problemas, así que es mi turno de devolverle el favor!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al cabo de unos minutos, todavía no han regresado. Pero sentí mi Digivice sonar lo que significa que alguien digievoluciono. Se que puedes Ikkakumon. Pero luego se les unió Kabuterimon a la pelea, ustedes pueden chicos. Al final lograron quitar el engrane al Digimon. Y después de un tiempo volvieron y me entregaron una de las etiquetas. Bueno, el que quedaba ya que los demás ya tenían uno. Draco les pregunto como les fue, que por cierto estaba a mi lado. Dijeron que tuvieron problemas con un Digimon llamado Drimogemon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Drimogemon es un Digimon que vive en el fondo de la tierra. Puede derrotar a su enemigo usando su taladro y otra técnica llamada Hueso Destructor._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego volvimos a zarpar hacia el Continente Server. Me encontraba al lado de Matt con Draco durmiendo a mi lado. Se que pronto llegaremos al Continente Server, y se que nos estarán esperando un sinnúmeros de enemigos, pero se que estaremos preparado para ellos. Y se que pronto Dracomon se unirá a nosotros, tengo fe en que así será. Solo hay que buscar los emblemas y lograremos pasar las adversidades, que nos depararan los enemigos."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_**

 ** _Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 ** _(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_**

 ** _Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 ** _(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 ** _Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 ** _No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ **_**¡Espero que les guste el capítulo! ¡Nos veremos en el siguiente, donde por fin están en el Continente Server! Nada más por aquí. Así que** ¡ADIÓS!_


	16. Chapter 16

**_Capítulo_ _14: "¡EL TERRIBLE ETEMON!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 ** _(_ _Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 ** _Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 ** _Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 ** _Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 ** _(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 ** _(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _No debe de quedar mucho para que lleguemos al Continente Server. Esperemos que seamos capaces de enfrentar a los Digimon que hay ahí._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Según se yo, ya pasaron cinco días desde que zarpamos de la Isla File, así que no debe de quedar mucho para que lleguemos al Continente Server. Me encontraba durmiendo al lado de Sora y Draco cerca de mí, el DigiHuevo no deja mis manos ni por un segundo. Después de un tiempo Tai empieza a decir que nos estamos acercando al Continente Server, así que tuvimos que pararnos, bueno casi todos, Mimi sigue durmiendo. Al fin llegamos a tierra firme, tuve que ser ayudado a bajar por Palmon, porque no quería que el DigiHuevo salga lastimado, después de que Whamon hizo que Mimi bajara a su manera, que era empujarla por así decirlo, se fue, nos despedimos de el. Espero que nos volvamos a ver. Después de que lo perdimos de vista, nos fuimos a la aldea de los Koromon que nos dijo Whamon. Estuvimos caminando por varias horas en lo que parecía un desierto porque hacia calor, y todavía no encontramos la aldea. A demás, no dejo de escuchar un sonido horrible de algo no muy lejos, sonaba alguien tocando una guitarra. Luego Agumon empezó a oler los Koromon. Empezamos a correr para terminar caminando en un bosque, y luego los demás pudieron ver la Aldea. No se porque pero tengo un mal presentimiento que viene de esa aldea, y no dejo de escuchar el gemido de varios Digimon, que no era lejos del pueblo."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Algo no anda bien en todo esto. Hay que tener cuidado aquí._**

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes tanto, de seguro no es nada! ¡Y si algo pasa, estaré ahí para cuidarte!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Agumon también tenia el mismo presentimiento. Mimi termino corriendo a la Aldea porque quería tomar un baño. Termine siguiéndola, no quería que le pasara nada. Cuando la alcance menciono que los que vivían aquí no eran Koromon. He conocido a uno y se que como se ríen estos Digimon no son los Koromon, algo les debió haber pasado. Según Palmon son Pagumon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Los Pagumon son Digimon bebes, les gusta molestar a los demás que son débiles y sobre todo burlarse de los demás._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que están planeando algo, pero no se que exactamente. No se porque pero apreté un poco más el DigiHuevo de Dracomon, no tanto como para hacerle daño. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por unos Pagumon que me estaban llevando. Al menos no me metieron en el mismo donde estaba Mimi. Termine aceptando el baño, solo por un tiempo, quería que el DigiHuevo de Dracomon estuviese limpio. Al cabo de unos minutos, escuchaba como Mimi gritaba, seguro entraron a donde estaba ella cuando estaba bañándose. Luego de que terminara de vestirme y de asegurarse de que Izzy y Tai estuviesen bien, fuimos reunidos en una cabaña por los Pagumon que nos estaban dando la bienvenida. Agumon y Gabumon tenían una charla sobre de quien vivía en este pueblo. Luego los Pagumon trajeron comida, por mi experiencia, no se puede confiar en la comida. Así que termine comiendo de la comida que me dio Frijimon. Draco termino comiendo lo que me habían triado. Escuchaba como los Digimon tenían charlas sobre los Pagumon, pero los Pagumon le decían otra cosa o afirmaban lo que decían, en el caso de lo que dijo Biyomon. Luego de un rato, sentí mi Digivice sonar, luego Poyomon volvió a ser al que siempre conocemos, Tokomon. Todos felicitaron a Tk por tener a Tokomon de vuelta. Yo ya quería que Dracomon naciera. Antes de perder la vista vi como los Pagumon tenían esa cara de no planear nada bueno. Al final, todos estaban durmiendo, bueno, menos yo. Si los Pagumon planeaban algo, no podía quedarme dormido, Draco seguía dormido. Estaba a fuera, escondido más o menos, vigilando cualquier cosa. Luego vi como los Pagumon se llevaban a Tokomon, así que los seguí. Escuchaba como le contaban a Tokomon de que estaban fingiendo. Ya tuve suficiente."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así que todo este tiempo estuvieron fingiendo! ¡Sabia que no eran de fiar!_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡¿Qué están haciendo?!_**

 ** _Pagumon_ _:_ _¡¿Gazimon?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Gazimon?! ¡No se quienes sean, pero se ve que no traen nada bueno!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Gazimon es un mamífero muy agresivo. Si alguien se acerca a el podría pasar el peor sufrimiento, ya que puede dar descargas eléctricas._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tal vez no fue buena idea irme sin apoyo. Termine siendo amarado por unos Gazimon, mientras que los Pagumon se llevaban a Tokomon y el DigiHuevo de Dracomon. Nos llevaron cerca de una cascada, donde podía escuchar más fuerte el gemido de los Digimon, termine siendo metido en una jaula junto con Tokomon y el DigiHuevo, al menos tenían corazón y lo pusieron suavemente en el suelo. Escuchaba como los Gazimon, nos estaban esperando desde un principio, fue idea de su jefe Etemon, según escuche."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Etemon se cree que es el Digimon más poderoso del mundo. Sus técnicas son el Concierto Destructor y Redes Oscuras las cuales son incomparables._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Descuida Tokomon, todo estará bien! ¡Buscaremos la forma de salir de aquí, y se que los demás nos estarán buscando en la mañana!_**

 ** _Tokomon_ _:_ _¡Eso espero, no quiero que Tk se preocupe, más de lo que va a estar al enterarse de que no estas!_**

 ** _Shinrai : __"Tokomon tenia razón, Matt y Tk se preocuparan mucho por mí. Estaré en problemas cuando salga de aquí. Luego escuche como uno de los Gazimon fue a avisarle a Etemon, mientras que los otros le dijeron a los Pagumon que mantuvieran ocupado a los otros. Esto no era bueno, espero que no caigan en su truco. Ahora que lo pienso, su jefe no tiene que ser listo para que tuvieron que terminar en otro sitio que no sea donde estábamos. Creo que podría usar eso a mi favor más adelante. Luego escuche como Agumon se acercaba. Luego entro en la cueva."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Agumon, que gusto me da volverte a ver!_**

 ** _Agumon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, Tokomon! ¡Los demás los están buscando! ¡Y Matt está preocupado por ti, Shinrai!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por decirme lo que ya se, Señor obvio! ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Esto no es bueno, los Gazimon llegaron y están enfrentando a Agumon. Yo se que Agumon no puede por si solo contra dos Gazimon. Luego sentí una descarga eléctrica correr por mi cuerpo, lo raro fue que no me habían atacado. A-Agumon estaba en problemas, pero no puedo hacer nada. Por favor chicos lleguen pronto. Luego de un tiempo de estar echando Flama Bebe a la cascada, que era muy buena idea, porque así sabrán nuestra posición. Tai llego a la cueva."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tai, has llegado justo a tiempo! ¡Agumon necesita ayuda!_**

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, Tokomon! ¡Matt y Tk han estado preocupados por ustedes!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, Agumon ya me dijo eso! ¡Ahora sácanos de aquí!_**

 ** _S_ _hinrai_ _:_ _"Tai hizo que Agumon digievolucionara para así espantar a los Gazimon que estaban en la cueva, nos logro sacar y también a los Koromon. También nos logro desatar a mí y a Tokomon, no tarde mucho y ya tenia el DigiHuevo en mis manos. Tk ya había recogido a Tokomon, pero no era momento de celebrar, apareció Etemon. Había recuperado la vista, y pude ver que Etemon no se ve muy amenazador, y tampoco muy listo. Pero me temo que hay que tener cuidado, podría estar aún nivel superior al nuestro. Lo raro es que no dejaba de sentir una especie de energía que provenía de la cueva. Los Digimon iban a digievolucionar para hacer frente a Etemon, pero no paso de Garurumon, porque Etemon uso uno de sus ataques, y sinceramente me iba a dejar sordo. Luego terminamos atrapados en la cueva, y una vez más no es muy listo, podemos escapar por la otra salida. Pero no había salida, sentía la energía que venia de la pared de enfrente, y luego la etiqueta de Tai estaba brillando al igual que la pared. Ahora lo entiendo, la energía era inusual, porque era uno de los emblemas. Y luego se nos abrió el camino para salir de la cueva. Ya teníamos una de ocho emblemas, solo queda encontrar las demás, pero tengo un mal presentimiento de lo que dijo Tai, algo va a salir mal, estoy seguro. No pude evitar ver lo que parecía un cable de color negro. Creo que Etemon sabe que salimos de la cueva. Bueno, ya tenemos a alguien de que preocuparse, pero estaremos listo para pelear con el."_**

 ** _Etemon_ _:_ _¡Con que ese es el niño, con el DigiHuevo! ¡Será fácil derrotarlo si juego bien mis cartas!_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_**

 ** _Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 ** _(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_**

 ** _Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 ** _(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 ** _Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 ** _No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Y así empezamos en el nuevo continente! ¡Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	17. Chapter 17

**_Capítulo_ _15: "¡SKULLGREYMON!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _En estos momentos debo de tener cuidado, soy el eslabón más débil junto con Tk. Pero soy más propenso a que me hagan daño, porque Dracomon no ha nacido. Tengo que tener cuidado, por el bien de todos, de Dracomon y la mía._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Esto es ridículo, pasamos de un desierto a otro. Nos encontrábamos caminando como ya dije en un desierto, para que no nos atrape Etemon. Se que en cualquier momento nos encontrara, si nos topamos con uno de esos cables. Me encontraba al final del grupo, no es como si quisiera estar ahí, solo es que me estaba muriendo de calor. Escuchaba como los demás estaban perdiendo los ánimos, y eso no era bueno. La verdad, es que tampoco tengamos mucha oportunidad contra Etemon si no hacemos algo. Luego Tai empieza a decir sobre que debemos ser fuertes, y también estaba alardeando sobre tener un emblema y que será más fácil derrotar a Etemon. Tai lo que menos tiene es coraje, y eso me preocupa. Pobre Agumon, es el que peor se lo lleva. Creo que estamos perdidos si Tai continúa con esa arrogancia. Y mis sospechas empeoraron, cuando descansamos en un oasis, y Tai estaba alimentando a Agumon con toda la comida que teníamos. Por suerte, me quede con la que tenia, en caso de emergencia, y tampoco es que Tai lo supiese. Me encontraba en la orilla del oasis echando un poco de agua al DigiHuevo de Dracomon, y aprovechando también llenar la botella, que una vez más estaba vacía. De repente, deje de lavar cuando sentí la misma energía solo que un poco diferente, es otro emblema y parece que es de Joe. Terminamos hiendo a lo que parece un Coliseo Romano según los demás, no sin antes de que Joe tropezó con el Cable Negro, eso quiere decir que Etemon anda cerca."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto es ridículo, cualquiera puede decir que es una trampa!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo, pero el emblema anda cerca, así que no podemos hacer nada de momento!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Draco tiene razón, entre más rápido encontremos el emblema más rápido saldremos de aquí, y no seremos emboscados por Etemon. Al final, Joe fue a buscar el emblema junto a Tai, mientras me quedaba junto con Agumon, no quería que le pasase nada si Etemon llega a atacar. Escuchaba como Sora propuso jugar fútbol, mientras que Joe buscaba, Matt propuso que sea de dos equipos, Humanos contra Digimon. Se les hacia fácil a los Digimon entender las reglas, incluso tienen un portero estrella que es Palmon. Pero luego Tai interrumpió el juego, diciendo que no hay tiempo para jugar, el se está tomando esto en serio y me esta molestando. Luego escuche la pantalla que se encendió, y según los demás, apareció Etemon. Todos fueron a una de las porterías, pero Agumon no se le pudo unir, y yo tampoco. No puedo hacer nada, Draco esta con los demás, Dracomon no esta y Agumon está incapacitado. Calma Shinrai, lo primero es ver si Agumon esta bien."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Agumon, crees que te puedes parar!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Creo que si! ¡Pero tienes que ponerte a salvo, estás en peligro!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Soy consciente del peligro, pero no puedo dejarte solo!_ **

**_Etemon_ _:_ _¡Perfecto, justo al niño que quería en el campo de juego! ¡Porque no saludas a tu jugador contrincante!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"La verdad es que me estoy cansando de su juegos de palabras. Pero no era momento de burlarse, Etemon mando a alguien que ni yo me esperaba, a Greymon, según los demás. Tai le pidió a Agumon a digievolucionar. Tai es un idiota, Agumon no esta en condiciones para pelear. Algo me pasaba, la respiración disminuyo, algo muy malo va a ocurrir. Greymon me pidió que me pusiera a salvo, pero no podía moverme, mis piernas me tiemblan. Era el mismo sentimiento cuando nos íbamos a enfrentar a Devimon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Greymon, yo se que puedes, no te puedes rendir! ¡No dejes que ese falso Greymon te gane!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, sal de ahí!_ **

**_Etemon_ _:_ _¡En poco tiempo acabare con ese niño, y luego me encargare de sus amigos!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tai no lo hagas, si lo haces harás todo menos ayudar. Biyomon y Gabumon digievolucionaron, yo no deje de apretar el DigiHuevo, se que algo va a ocurrir. Y ocurrió, solté el DigiHuevo, por suerte no salio lastimado. Y me agarre la cabeza, me empezó a doler de repente. Tai activo incorrectamente el emblema, y ahora nació lo que me temía. Es SkullGreymon, según Tentomon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _SkullGreymon es uno de los pocos monstruos que hace temblar a los Digimon. Su poder es destructivo, tiene una gran obsesión por pelear y es un Digimon perfeccionado_ _._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"SkullGreymon es muy fuerte, no van a poder contra el. Me fui obligado a ver, y tuve que quitar a Tai de ser aplastado por la pierna de SkullGreymon. El DigiHuevo de Dracomon estaba en peligro, tengo que protegerlo. Mientras Tai iba a los demás, yo iba a por el DigiHuevo. En el proceso Tentomon digievoluciono para apoyar a los demás en el combate contra SkullGreymon. Después de agarrar el DigiHuevo, tuve que hacer frente a SkullGreymon, se que todavía esta el dulce Agumon que conozco. A demás le debo una por ayudarnos a salir de la cueva en el pueblo de los Koromon."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Agumon, se que todavía estás ahí! ¡Por favor, si me escuchas detén todo esto!_ **

**_Birdramon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, que estas haciendo, sal de ahí!_ **

**_Garurumon_ _:_ _¡Es muy peligroso que andes aquí!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se metan en esto! ¡Agumon, por favor, para! ¡Yo se que no quieres hacer daño! ¡Tú no eres así!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego sentí mi Digivice sonar, y cuando SkullGreymon me iba a agarrar, salio una luz que hizo que retrocediera. La luz hizo que SkullGreymon volviera a ser un Koromon, supongo que perdió bastante energía. Me acerque a el, y puse el DigiHuevo en el suelo por un momento y recogí a Koromon."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que bueno que has vuelto a ser el mismo, Koromon!_ **

**_Koromon_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Shinrai! ¡No era mi intención de ponerte en peligro!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, todo esta perdonado!_ **

**_Koromon_ _:_ _¡También debo agradecerte! ¡Tú fuiste el que me dio la confianza suficiente para detener todo esto! ¡Gracias por confiar en mi, Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se a que te refieres con eso, pero de nada!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego se acercaron, Tai y los demás. Si Tai no se hubiese comportado inmadura mente el pobre Agumon no terminaría así. Volví a la normalidad, y tuve que devolverle a Koromon a Tai. No me gusto devolvérselo, pero creo que aprendió la lección, así que Koromon estará en buenas manos, eso espero. Por suerte, SkullGreymon hizo que los Cables Negros se dañaran, así que Etemon no nos podrá ubicar por un tiempo. Ahora son dos que tienen su emblema, solo quedan seis. Y se que pronto los encontraremos. Será mejor que te cuides Etemon, porque los Niños Elejidos van a por ti."_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Ese mocoso niño es más fuerte de lo que pensó mi señor! ¡Le tendré que avisar esto, pero no estará muy feliz de saberlo!_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._ **

**_(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_ **

**_José_ _:_ _¡Adivinen que personaje ha vuelto! ¡Les tengo tres sorpresas para más adelante, y no se preocupen, que no tardara mucho! ¡Solo esperen un capítulo más! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	18. Chapter 18

_**Capítulo**_ _ **16: "¡KOKATORIMON!"**_

* * *

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: Etemon es más problemático de lo que pensé. Pero se que si no perdemos la fe, lograremos ganarle. Espero que Dracomon nazca para que se una a la batalla.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Seguíamos caminando por el desierto, pero esta vez hacia bastante calor. Me había quedado sin agua, porque no quería que nadie se muera de deshidratación, así que tuve que compartir. Pero no era suficiente, todavía se morían de calor. Palmon empezó a decir como le gustaría digievolucionar para ser nuestra sombra y que descansemos. Ya me gustaría a mi que halla un cactus gigante. Y lo que no me esperaba, era que apareció un cactus gigante. Pero se bastantes cosas, como para saber que eso es nada más que un espejismo, provocado por el calor. Luego los demás corrieron para aprovechar la sombra, mientras yo caminaba, y es que tampoco tenga energías para correr. Cuando los alcance estaban descansando, y también se llevaron una gran decepción al descubrir que era una alucinación. Luego empece a escuchar la voz de Gennai, creo que estoy imaginando cosas. Pero los demás lo escucharon también. Luego apareció el aparato de nuevo y la imagen de Gennai salio. Tai le empezó a decir a Gennai lo que ocurrió, de como obtuvimos las etiquetas y él obtuvo el emblema. También le menciono que no funciono y como el pobre Koromon se transformo en SkullGreymon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No es que no funcionara, si no que activaste incorrectamente el emblema!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **: ¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No estoy seguro, pero algo debió pasar para que se activara incorrectamente!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Su amigo tiene razón! ¡Cuando tengan las etiquetas y el emblema, deben activarlo correctamente!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Luego volvimos a perder la comunicación con Gennai. Ahora no solo los Digimon piensan que los estamos criando mal, si no también los demás. No se que pensar, no quiero que le pase lo mismo a Dracomon, voy a tener cuidado si llego a conseguir el emblema. Luego de la nada aparece un crucero, pero esta vez no es un espejismo. Así que terminamos quitandonos de en medio. Pero creo que podría ser una trampa, no es coincidencia que aparezca por esta zona. Se que Etemon no puede ser, porque no nos hemos topado con un Cable Negro, pero también existe la posibilidad de que sea un esbirro de Etemon. Luego aparece un Numemon, pero posiblemente sea una victima, pobre cito. Tai intento convencerlo para que subamos, pero no resulto, luego lo intento Mimi y resulto."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Quien se hubiese esperado que esto iba a funcionar! ¡Algo huele mal aquí, y no me refiero a los Numemon!**_

 _ **Draco**_ _ **: ¡Vamos, no seas así! ¡Al menos podremos descansar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Terminamos subiendo, mientras que los chicos y Draco fueron al comedor o la piscina. Las chicas tomaron una habitación para tomar un baño, y yo agarre otra. Con este calor tengo que mantener al DigiHuevo de Dracomon muy fresco. No se si era por el calor o la deshidratación, pero estoy escuchando el canto horrible de Etemon. Eso quiere decir que algo malo va a ocurrir, hay alguien trabajando para él, en este barco. Cuando termine con el baño y de vestirme, entraron las chicas con paños alrededor, de ustedes saben donde. Y también entro Draco quien cerro la puerta, y la estaba bloqueando con lo que encontraba."**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Shinrai, que bueno que estás bien!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Si lo estoy, pero cual es la emergencia!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **: ¡El crucero es una trampa, esta gobernado por Kokatorimon!**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Kokatorimon pertenece a la especie de las aves salvajes. Debido a la forma de sus alas no puede volar, y su técnica especial es el Rayo Petrificador.**_

* * *

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Kokatorimon tiene a los demás y también tiene los emblemas de Tai y Joe, Draco logro escapar para avisarnos! ¡Logramos escapar de él cuando nos fue a buscar, así que fuimos a buscarte para ver si estabas bien!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No perdimos tiempo y salimos por la ventana, deje que las chicas vallan primero, porque así serán las que nos libren si llegan a atraparme. Logre salir gracias a la ayuda de Palmon y luego salio Draco. Pero Kokatorimon no tardo en encontrarnos, así que tuvimos que correr, terminamos en la cubierta superior donde no había salida. Estaba agarrando el DigiHuevo de Dracomon por miedo, no quiero que nada le pase al DigiHuevo. Sentí como alguien ponía una mano en mi hombro, era reconfortante."**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡¿Te encuentras bien, Shinrai?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Tengo miedo, no quiero que eso le pase al DigiHuevo! ¡Tampoco quiero que nada nos pase a nosotros, solo quiero que esta pesadilla termine!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **: ¡No te preocupes, no dejaremos que nada te pase! ¡Lograremos vencer a Kokatorimon y liberar a los demás!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Mimi tiene razón, solo tienes que confiar en nosotras!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Sonreí a lo que dijeron, les tengo que agradecer más tarde. No deje de sentir otro emblema por aquí cerca. Luego apareció Kokatorimon, planeaba vencernos, pero no contó que Biyomon y Palmon digievolucionaran. Se que ustedes pueden, Birdramon y Togemon. Gracias aún ataque de Birdramon soltó los emblemas de Joe y Tai, Draco no perdió tiempo y los recogió. Luego Togemon lo mando a unas de las tuberías en lo alto del barco, pero se que todavía tenia para más. Mientras que las chicas fueron a vestirse, me despedí de los Numemon, como sospechaba, eran victimas de los acontecimientos. Luego de que se vistieran las chicas y bajaran a los chicos, bajamos del crucero. Una vez más continuamos caminando por el desierto, sentía la energía más cerca."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Dime loco, pero ciento la energía de un emblema!**_

 _ **Draco**_ _ **: ¡De seguro no es nada, no es posible que lo encontremos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Luego escuchamos el crucero una vez más, y estaba manejándolo un Kokatorimon muy furioso. Terminamos corriendo para escapar de el, los demás vieron otro cactus gigante, y esta vez se que no es un espejismo, porque siento la energía del emblema ahí. Así que nos pusimos a cubierta por detrás del cactus, y termino lanzando el crucero lejos de nosotros, a pesar de que era malo, me dio lastima Kokatorimon. Luego ocurrió algo que ni yo me esperaba, al abrirse una flor encima del cactus volví a ver, pero por un corto tiempo, el emblema resulta que es de Mimi. Pero Mimi dudaba de que no podía criar bien a Palmon. Terminamos descansando cerca del cactus, ya van tres, solo quedaban cinco. La verdad, es que estaba dudando si estaba cuidando bien a Dracomon, no creo que merezca el emblema si llego a conseguirlo. Creo que estoy perdiendo la confianza en mi mismo."**_

 _ **Desconocido**_ _ **: ¡Parece que el niño esta perdiendo su confianza! ¡Pronto no habrá que preocuparse por el!**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Que misterio, les digo que no es la misma persona que apareció en anteriores capítulos! ¡El siguiente, es cuando muestro mis tres sorpresas! ¡Así que sean pacientes! Nada más por aquí. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	19. Chapter 19

**_Capitulo_ _17: "¡PIXIMON!"_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Chicos, en este capítulo les mostrare mis sorpresas! ¡También les sugiero, que cuando llegue a una parte les diré que pongan una canción!_ _watch?v=150Xu2bHWqY._ _Es donde lo buscaran._**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_ **

**_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_ **

**_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Ojala pudiese ser de apoyo para los demás, pero… no se que puedo hacer. No puedo luchar al menos que Dracomon nazca, también tengo miedo de que va a suceder cuando llegue a conseguir mi emblema. Ya no se que hacer, he perdido mi confianza en todo._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Bueno al menos todos tienen las energías renovadas. Bueno, todos excepto yo. No se que voy a hacer si llego a estar solo sin mis amigos y Dracomon aún no ha nacido. Me encontraba muy por delante de los demás, más que Tai, pero no deje de escuchar como unas pinzas, que venían de alguna parte. Luego de repente, fui arrastrado hacia un agujero, que salio de la nada. No podía hacer nada, estoy atrapado y no quiero soltar el DigiHuevo. Escuche de los demás que apareció Kuwagamon. Tienes que estar bromeando, pensé que lo dejamos en la Isla File."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Las tenazas que tiene Kuwagamon en la cabeza pueden cortar lo que sea. Esta clase de Digimon es más poderoso que los que habitan en la Isla File_ _._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eso no era la mayor de mis preocupaciones. Tai no quería que Agumon digievolucionara, de seguro es temor por convertirlo en SkullGreymon de nuevo. Por suerte, gracias a Palmon pude salir del agujero, ahora tenemos que preocuparnos de Kuwagamon. De repente, escuche una voz que venia desde arriba, y lanzo un ataque que destruyo a Kuwagamon, según los demás. Luego sentí como algo se paraba en mi cabeza, según Biyomon es Piximon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Piximon usa su lanza del amor la cual parece sacada de un cuento de hadas. Es un Digimon hada que tiene poderes mágicos._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tal parece que Piximon nos conocía, así que no pudo quedarse con los brazos cruzados. Después empieza a decir como no estamos utilizando bien los emblemas, y luego paso a los Digimon, que no mostraban valor, y cosas por el estilo. Eso hizo que los Digimon se sintieran mal. Tal parece que solo era la mitad de lo que tenia en esa cabeza suya, luego se dirigió a mí."_ **

**_Piximon_ _:_ _¡Y aparte de su amigo con gafas, tú eres el otro con problemas! ¡Eres un desastre, en vez de quedarte a salvo decides arriesgar tu propia vida para que los demás no salgan lastimados! ¡¿Quiero que me des una buena razón para que te entrene?!_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Aquí pongan la canción._ _)_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡La única razón por la que me arriesgo es porque…! ¡No quiero perder a alguien más! ¡Me preocupo por todos, y si los llego a perder no se que haría! ¡Son mis amigos, ya he perdido a mis padres, pensé que perdí a mí mascota, luego perdí a mí compañero, y los únicos que me han apoyado en estos momentos son mis amigos! ¡Conozco los riesgos, soy consciente! ¡Pero, no quiero que nadie sufra por lo que yo pase!_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pausa al vídeo._ _)_**

* * *

 **_Piximon_ _:_ _¡Ya veo, entonces los entrenare a todos ustedes!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No sabia que hacer, si me ayuda a librar mis dudas, entonces acepto. Termine caminando al lado de Piximon con Draco a mi lado. Mientras que los demás discutían que hacer. Luego los demás se unieron. Estábamos caminando, posiblemente por unas horas y todavía no llegamos. No dejo de sentir cuatro emblemas cerca, y dos están más cerca de los otros. Me pregunto de quienes serán. Estaba distraído en mis pensamientos que pase por una especie de portal, y lo se porque ya no sentía el calor del desierto. Sentía los emblemas cada vez más cerca, no estoy seguro, pero los dos se sienten muy diferentes a los demás, son emblemas, pero algo es diferentes en ellos. Mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una especie de calor dentro de mi camisa. Podrá ser…"_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pongan el vídeo._ _)_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, mi etiqueta esta brillando! ¡Mi emblema debe de estar cerca!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Entonces será mejor ir a por el!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Con permiso de Piximon, fuimos a buscar mi emblema. Nos llevo a lo que parecía un árbol algo viejo, sentía los dos emblemas ahí. Al acercarme con ayuda de Tk, todo el sitio alrededor del árbol brillaba de un color azul verdoso, y al tocar el árbol con mi mano, salio el emblema. Pude ver que parecía una especie de reloj de arena, pero de lado. Tenía una X en un lado y un círculo del otro, y todo eso en un círculo. Lo más raro es que había otra luz que venia del hueco que se creo, al salir el emblema. Cuando me acerque, pude ver otra etiqueta y con su emblema. Este parecía un triangulo, dentro de un circulo y ellos dentro de un cuadro."_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pausa al vídeo. Si se acabo, pónganlo otra vez._ _)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que raro, no sabia que habría otra etiqueta y este tiene su emblema!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Tal vez sea importante, será mejor que lo guardes!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Decidí quedármelo, lo guarde junto con el otro. Después seguimos con nuestro camino, que es la casa de Piximon. Los demás vieron que el camión de Etemon pasaba por aquí, pero Piximon nos dijo que el no podía ver este lugar. Me hace gracia porque me imagino a Etemon volviéndose loco buscándonos. Luego de un tiempo de caminata nos detuvimos en unas muy largas escaleras, según los demás. Según Piximon, es parte de nuestro entrenamiento. Yo no quería esperar más, así que empece a subir las escaleras. Ya era el atardecer y todavía no llegamos a la casa de Piximon, me encontraba muy por delante del grupo, no estaba cansado la verdad. Pude escuchar, como Piximon les dijo a los demás que les tenía una comida preparada al llegar a la cima. Pero la verdad es que no creo que sea cierto."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que sea cierto lo que dijo de la comida! ¡Todos nos morimos del hambre!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡De seguro es cierto! ¡Solo tienes que esperar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y como me temía, no había comida. Según Piximon, teníamos que terminar primero el entrenamiento. Que resulta ser limpiar todos los pisos de su casa, y eran muchos. Aparto a Tai y a Agumon porque tenía algo especial para ellos. Me encontraba limpiando un poco lejos del grupo, con Draco a mí lado. El DigiHuevo aún en mis manos. No dejo de sentir los otros dos emblemas cerca, e igual que ocurrió con los demás, eran totalmente diferentes. Ya era de noche, y me encontraba durmiendo al lado de Gabumon, con Draco a mí lado. Escuche como alguien abría la puerta, creo que escuche a Matt hacer callar a Izzy, de seguro se preguntan donde esta Tai y Agumon. A la mañana siguiente, Piximon nos había parado. Según los demás, no se encontraba ni Matt ni Izzy, de seguro los emblemas son de ellos, y fueron a buscarlo a noche. Luego Piximon nos hizo continuar con el entrenamiento. Que resulta ser meditación, creo que escuchaba a Gabumon roncar, pero fue despertado por Piximon. Luego Piximon comento que habían invadido su hogar, de seguro Izzy y Matt se toparon con los Cables Negros, así que tuvimos que ir a ver como estaban ellos."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto es malo, Etemon nos encontró! ¡Y si toca su horrible música los Digimon no podrán digievolucionar!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Tal vez halla otra forma de vencerlo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final nos encontramos con Matt e Izzy. Pero también nos encontramos con otro Digimon. Según Biyomon, es Tyrannomon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Tyrannomon es un dinosaurio salvaje. Su técnica especial es Lanzar Llamarada las cuales son bastantes peligrosas._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Como me temía, después de reunirnos apareció Etemon y toco su Concierto Destructor, que una vez más me iba dejar sordo. Pero, ahora los Digimon no podrán digievolucionar. Por favor, Ta y Agumon son nuestra única esperanza. Por alguna razón podía sentir el valor que creció en el corazón de Tai. Entonces, después de todo, el entrenamiento de Tai si sirvió. Luego sentí como mi Digivice sonó, eso quiere decir que Agumon digievoluciono a Greymon."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Vamos Greymon, se que puedes contra ese Digimon! ¡Confió en tí!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No me había dado cuenta, pero cuando agarre la etiqueta que había sacado, brillo por un corto tiempo. Terminamos apoyando a Greymon. Estábamos celebrando nuestra victoria, pero nuestro momento termino cuando sentí el DigiHuevo moverse. Eso quiere decir…"_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pongan el vídeo._ _)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, el DigiHuevo se está moviendo! ¡Dracomon está por nacer!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Eso es bueno! ¡Volverá a estar contigo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y al fin nació, era el segundo momento más feliz de mi vida. El primero fue cuando fui adoptado. Cuando tuve a Petitmon en mis manos no pude evitar llorar, lo abrace suave para que no se lastime. No quería soltarlo, no quiero perder lo de nuevo. Nos despedimos de Piximon, ya era hora de que partamos y continuemos nuestro viaje. Yo no dejaba de abrasar a Petitmon, en verdad lo extrañe. Ahora prepárate Etemon, porque volvemos a estar completos. Bueno, no completamente, Pero todo el grupo de Digimon ha vuelto, y te derrotaremos."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm_ _._ **

**_(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._ **

**_(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._ **

**_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡¿Qué tal, les gusto mi triple sorpresa?! ¡Primero el emblema de Shinrai! ¡Luego el emblema misterioso! ¡Y por ultimo el nacimiento de nuestro viejo amigo, Petitmon! ¡Se que subí dos capítulos en un solo día! ¡Lo que pasa es que no quería esperar para publicar este, ya saben la razón, por Petitmon! Bueno, nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS_ _!_**


	20. Chapter 20

**_Capítulo_ _18: "¡DATAMON!"_**

* * *

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor_ _)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ _(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_ **

**_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Es bueno tener de vuelta a Petitmon. Pero aún tengo mis dudas, Piximon tiene razón, me arriesgo mucho. Pero no se que puedo hacer. Todavía tengo miedo de activar el emblema, espero que no llegue a activarse._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos encontramos encima de una colina, donde nos rodeaba un montón de Redes Oscuras de Etemon. Se que va a ser inútil escapar porque nos encontrara de todas formas. Desde el día de ayer, no dejo de contarle lo que se perdió Petitmon, no pude evitar escuchar a todos que estaban felices de que volviese a ser el mismo que antes. Ya tenemos seis de ocho emblemas, solo falta Tk y Sora. Izzy tenia intenciones de averiguar que es lo que planea Etemon al conectar su computadora portátil, pero al hacerlo recibió un mensaje de alguien que pedía ayuda, decía que si lo ayudamos nos mostraría donde esta un emblema. La verdad es que puede que sea cierto, pero también puede que sea una trampa hacha por Etemon. Después de decidir ir a ver quien es esta persona, estábamos caminando por un barranco, Petitmon descansaba en mi cabeza. No dejaba de sentir otro emblema por aquí cerca. Resulta que el emblema era de Tk, ahora solo queda Sora. Voy a estar al tanto de ella, no se sabe si es una trampa. A demás, es mi agradecimiento por protegerme en el barco de Kokatorimon. Solo queda ver quien es la persona que pidió ayuda."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo se, pero creo que esto podría ser una trampa! ¡Y si esa persona resulta que trabaja con Etemon!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Vamos, posiblemente no sea así! ¡Tal vez nos quiera ayudar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No lo se pero creo que es una trampa. Petitmon que estaba despierto, estaba gruñendo. Posiblemente tenga razón. Terminamos caminando dentro de un pasillo con un montón de símbolos, según Izzy se parecen a los que vio en lo de Andromon y lo de Centarumon. Luego empieza a decir de que posiblemente no seamos reales en este mundo, que somos solamente datos. Pues para mi todo esto es bastante real. Luego nos comenta de que las redes de este mundo y el nuestro se parecen. Me estás diciendo que posiblemente estemos en las redes de nuestro mundo, parece ridículo si lo vez de diferentes formas. Cuando Izzy acciono un programa que venia con el correo, se podía ver el exterior. Al salir Tai pudo ver el camión de Etemon, más razones para preocuparme. Era de noche y estábamos descansando, bueno aparte de Tai que hacia de guardia, y yo que no tenia sueño y me encontraba aún lado de la cueva donde los otros dormían. Petitmon durmiendo en mis manos, Draco durmiendo con los demás."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me pregunto quien será el remitente, tengo mis dudas de que si es bueno o malo! ¡Pero si Etemon vino de tan lejos para verlo, entonces deben tener problemas!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Te importa si te acompaño?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡Oh, eres tú Sora, entonces ya le debió tocar cambio de turno!_ **

**_S_ _ora_ _:_ _¡Tú crees que esa persona tenga mi emblema!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si te soy sincero, creo que lo tiene! ¡Pero no puedo asegurarlo! ¡La experiencia me dice que no se puede confiar en todo el mundo! ¡Créeme cuando te digo que se como te sientes, yo incluso me sentiría así si estuviese en tus zapatos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final me había quedado dormido en el sitio. Se que Sora se preocupa por todos, de seguro lo que quiere es conseguir rescatar a esa persona y obtener su emblema y salir de aquí. Créeme que yo también tendría ese mismo pensamiento. A la mañana siguiente, estábamos listo para entrar en la pirámide. Nos habíamos dividido en grupos, y después de una larga discusión con mi hermano, pude acompañar a Tai, Sora, Joe e Izzy. Draco me acompaña, después de que llegamos a una parte donde se supone donde se encuentra la entrada secreta, Tai vio a Etemon. Pero antes de que nos encontrara, logramos encontrar la entrada. Creo que Tai se esta comportando como paso cuando consiguió su emblema y eso son malas noticias. Luego llegamos a otra entrada, y pudieron ver a unos Gazimon, y a Tai se le ocurrió bromear con ellos. Después continuamos caminando, y Sora lo regaña y el dice que ella se esta preocupando demasiado. He tenido suficiente con este Tai."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por que no te callas y dejas de comportarte como si tuvieras cuatro años!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡Porque me alzas la voz, si yo no he hecho nada malo! ¡De todas formas…!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?! ¡No podemos estar completamente seguro de que seamos datos! ¡Se supone, como uno de los mayores debes comportarte de acuerdo a tú edad, pero en estos momentos, te comportas como si fueses, un completo niño mimado!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Terminamos caminando en silencio. Después de un tiempo de caminata, llegamos a una reja electrificada, y por poco la toco si no fuese por Joe. Le debo una. Después de que Izzy ubico el sitio seguro pasamos la reja. Sentía el emblema de Sora por aquí cerca, el no la tiene pero la tiene guardado. Según Tentomon es Datamon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Datamon. Sin importar de que tipo de sistema se trate, el es capaz de restaurarlo con una técnica especial. Es un Digimon perfeccionado._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Algo no anda bien, no tiene ese aire de Digimon bueno. Si no, es un poco de ambas. Incluso Petitmon le gruñía. Mientras que los demás hacían las cosas que le pidió Datamon, me acerque aún lado cerca de el. Petitmon en mis brazos. Se que hay una parte por aquí donde se encuentra el emblema, pero no se en donde. Algo planea Datamon, eso estoy seguro."_ **

**_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Es sorprendente como un niño como tú halla llegado tan lejos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se lo que estas planeando, pero no es nada bueno! ¡Si descubro que nos engañaste de alguna forma, me asegurare yo mismo que no vuelvas a construirte! ¡La confianza es algo que es difícil de recuperar, así que ten eso en cuenta!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Antes de que Tai pudiera subir la palanca, Etemon llego. Recia que nos estuvo vigilando todo este tiempo. También dijo que las Redes Oscuras se volvieron locas desde que llegamos, pero Datamon también tenia que ver con eso. Espera un segundo, si es cierto de que fue derrotado por Etemon y encerrado en este lugar. Algo no anda bien. Oh no, Etemon debe de haber metido a Datamon aquí por otra razón. Nos atrajo aquí, el emblema. Tengo que detener a Tai. Etemon iba a detener a Tai, pero los Digimon digievolucionaron. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, Tai acciono la palanca. Y provoco problemas, lanzo cristales a Etemon, a los Gazimon y a Birdramon, y estoy bastante seguro de que no fue por accidente. Esa alimaña, termino escapando con Sora y Biyomon. Pero no iba a permitir que se escape tan fácilmente, lo perseguí antes que los demás."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te saldrás con la tuya, Datamon! ¡No te perdonare por esto!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Hay mira como tiemblo! ¡Haber si puedes seguirme el paso! (Interesante, la capacidad de razonamiento de este niño es mayor a la que pensé, tal vez le haga algunos exámenes.)_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Escuchaba como los demás me dijeron que me detuviera, porque había otra reja. Pero estaba más concentrado en rescatar a Sora que no me di cuenta. Logre pasar sin ningún rasguño. Pero tampoco me di cuenta, del brillo que venia del otro emblema. Pero no pude continuar porque caí en una trampilla que salio de la nada. Se que Tai y los demás, se preocuparan por nosotros, se que puedo confiar en que nos sacaran de las garras de Datamon. Una vez más arriesgo mi vida por salvar la de alguien más. Supongo que es una costumbre. Cuando salga de donde sea que termine, Datamon me las va a pagar por engañarnos."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_** _ **¡Les tengo otra sorpresa preparada, pero tienen que esperar uno o dos capítulos más! ¡Así que sean pacientes! Nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS**!_


	21. Chapter 21

**_Capítulo_ _19: "¡METALGREYMON!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon_** ** _._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Esa alimaña de Datamon, me las va a pagar. Como se atreve a jugar con la confianza de alguien. La confianza es lo último que deseas perder de alguien._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En estos momentos no sabia donde estaba, lo único que recuerdo es haber ido a por Datamon, pero luego no recuerdo nada más. Estoy en lo que parece ser una habitación oscura, o es lo que quieren que piensen. No tengo la menor idea de donde está Petitmon, pero se quien me las va a pagar cuando salga de aquí. De repente se ilumino la habitación, estaba en el aire libre. Que raro, lo que si recuerdo es que no estábamos en un sitio así, tal vez es obra de Datamon. Tengo que buscar la forma de salir de aquí y rescatar a Sora. No dejo de escuchar voces cerca, venían de la derecha, pero no muy lejos. No caeré en el truco, se que esto es obra de Datamon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Datamon, se que me puedes oír! ¡No caeré en tu juego, cuando salga de aquí, iré a por ti! ¡Así que prepárate!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Ah, pero como planeas encontrarme! ¡Estas solo, y no tienes quien te apoye! ¡A demás, es difícil que encuentres la salida!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya verás que encontrare la salida! ¡Y más te vale que no le hagas daño a Sora, Biyomon y a Petitmon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya no lo escuchaba, tengo que salir de aquí, antes de que haga algo a Sora. Pero como lo hago. De repente, escuchaba pisadas fuertes. Reconocería esas pisadas donde fuese, es SkullGreymon. No solo eso, escucho la voz de Devimon. No estoy entiendo lo que está pasando, pero se sentía tan real. Podía sentir el miedo recorrer por mi cuerpo. Tengo que calmarme, solo son los trucos de Datamon. Pero porque los siento tan real. Y si no es real, la única vez que siento algo parecido es cuando tuve mis pesadillas. Entonces solo debo calmarme y despertar. Pero no esperaba despertar de esta forma, escuchaba burlas, que venían de todas direcciones, y reconocía la voz. Eran mis amigos, escuchaba cosas como: (No debí haber venido) (Solo eres un estorbo) (No debiste tener a Dracomon) Y (Debiste morir en vez de tus padres) Al fin desperté, lo que veía es que estaba en una jaula, a mí lado derecho estaba Biyomon y a mí izquierda estaba Sora. Y cuando vi al frente, veía a Datamon. Petitmon estaba en mis manos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Sácame de aquí, Datamon! ¡Y te prometo no hacerte mucho daño!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡En serio piensas que un niño como tú pueda conmigo! ¡Solo eres un obstáculo para todos los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero porque lo hiciste Datamon! ¡Teníamos el mismo objetivo, planeábamos ayudarte a derrotar a Etemon! ¡Pero en cambio, decidiste jugar con nuestra confianza!_ **

**_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Las cosas cambian niño, tienes que acostumbrarte!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El problema no es ese! ¡El problema es que… no debes arruinar la confianza que tienes con alguien! ¡O sino te arrepentirás toda la vida! ¡No entiendes que todos los demás querían ayudarte, tenían esperanza de que nos ibas a ayudar a vencer a Etemon! ¡Pero no eres más que una alimaña, no te da vergüenza!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Uno termina acostumbrándose! ¡De todas formas no iban a poder contra Etemon! (Es impresionante como cambio su estado de animo, algo lo esta atormentando.)_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Odio decirlo, pero Datamon tiene razón. Si no lográbamos la siguiente digievolución, no tendríamos oportunidad contra Etemon. Estúpido emblema, estúpido Gennai que nos hizo venir aquí al Continente Server. Ahora no hay ninguna posibilidad de que salgamos de esta. Creo que Petitmon entendía mi dolor, porque trataba de animarme de alguna forma, pero no esta funcionando. Tai, chicos, son nuestra única esperanza. De repente, escuchaba como se movía mi mochila, y también escucho a alguien comiendo ahí. Al ver dentro, estaba Petitmon comiendo lo que tenia de comida. Petitmon quería ayudarme, pero, no hay nada que hacer. Si logra digievolucionar a Babydmon, tampoco va a tener posibilidades contra Datamon, y tampoco creo que sea capaz de abrir la jaula."_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, no te rindas! ¡No dejes que las palabras de Datamon te afecten, eres el más sensato que he conocido! ¡Eres alguien en que podemos confiar para hablar, porque siempre estas ahí para escuchar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡De que sirve, no seremos capaces de derrotarlo! ¡Y tampoco a Etemon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por un momento mi emblema brillo, pero luego se apago. Y se volvió negra. En estos momentos soy el único en quien puedo confiar. Luego sentí mi Digivice sonar, Ikkakumon, Garurumon y también Togemon. Ellos están haciendo lo posible por rescatarnos. Pero eso no termina, también Kabuterimon, eso quiere decir que andan cerca. Recupere la vista para ver a Petitmon digievolucionar a Babydmon, supongo que se termino toda la comida. De repente, sentí que el emblema de Tai se activo, pero correctamente. Pero luego Agumon digievoluciono, Etemon no debe andar muy lejos. Luego llego Tai, logro quitarle el emblema y el Digivice a Datamon. De repente, la parte de debajo de la jaula se abrió. Y caí en una especie de lugar oscuro. Pero Sora logro agarrarme la mano. Luego Biyomon digievoluciono, cuando Tai le entrego el Digivice y el emblema a Sora. Gracias a Birdramon logramos salir. Pero decidí hacer algo más antes de irme."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos ustedes salgan, tengo algo que hacer! ¡Babydmon, necesito tu ayuda!_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Siempre estoy dispuesto a ayudarte!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando llegue de nuevo donde Datamon, estaba borrando a la Sora falsa. Supongo que ya no le sirve. Lo que estoy haciendo, puede terminar conmigo, pero tengo que ayudarle. Por suerte tenia una cuerda en mi mochila, uno nunca sabe. Cuando Datamon planeaba acabar con Etemon lanzandolo a la zona oscura junto con el, tuve que reaccionar. Hice un lazo con la cuerda, y lo lance a la mano libre de Datamon, por suerte logre sujetarlo a una altura que no caiga en las Redes Oscuras, pero Etemon si cayo. Lo subimos, y teníamos que escapar, porque creo que no es todo de Etemon."_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡¿Tú, me salvaste?! ¡¿Pero pensé que me odiabas?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No puedo guardar rencor contra alguien! ¡Se supone que venimos a salvar Digimon no dejar que mueran! ¡Es algo que una verdadera persona o Digimon haría, arriesgarse por alguien más, que sabes que puede cambiar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Lo gramos salir de la pirámide. Pero como me temía, Etemon seguía vivo. Logramos ponernos al día con los demás. Pero no quedaba nadie más para enfrentar a Etemon, todos excepto Greymon. El emblema de Tai seguía brillando, puedo sentir el valor que recorre por mi cuerpo. Tai, se que puedes derrotarlo. Luego ocurrió un milagro, Greymon logro digievolucionar."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Greymon ultradigivol a… MetalGreymon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_MetalGreymon. Para las batallas su cuerpo y sus armas han sido modificadas. Es un Digimon perfeccionado. Su técnica especial es el GigaBlaster, el cual tiene un poder destructivo._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"MetalGreymon logro vencer a Etemon, pero se creo una especie de portal que estaba absorbiendo todo. Y hubiese sido absorbido si no fuese por Datamon. Supongo que ya estamos a mano. Pero termino absorbiendo a Tai y a MetalGreymon. Genial perdimos a alguien de nuestro grupo. Pero de algo estoy seguro, se que siguen con vida. Pero, ahora que vamos a hacer."_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Je, je! ¡El plan salio a la perfección! ¡El Señor Myotismon estará contento de escuchar que el niño ya no será ninguna molestia!_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Ta-chan! ¡Aquí terminamos con la Saga de Etemon, y ahora empezamos con la de Myotismon! ¡Y tengo planeado empezarla fuerte, por así decirlo! Nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	22. Chapter 22

**_Capítulo_ _20:_ _"¡RECUPERANDO LA CONFIANZA!"_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _Aquí les pediré que pongan otra canción._ ****_watch?v=b1uH4BnswKQ_**

* * *

 **_Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon_ _._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir_ _._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _Ahora que Tai se ha ido, todos empiezan a dudar, incluso yo. No se si vamos a salir de esta. Por favor Tai, vuelve._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ha pasado ya dos meses desde que Tai se fue, y todos están haciendo lo posible de encontrarlo, si es que sigue por aquí. Poco a poco todos se fueron separando. Primero Sora. Luego Mimi, luego Izzy. Pero de ahí no se quien más los abandono. Porque me fui, no es como que quería. En un momento me encuentro durmiendo con los que quedaban y a la mañana siguiente me encuentro en un bosque. Babydmon seguía conmigo cuando desperté. Datamon se ya se había ido no hace mucho. Pero dijo que ayudaría si se presentase la ocasión. Espero que Matt no se enoje conmigo. No me había dado cuenta antes, pero mi emblema es de un color negro, me pregunto porque. En todo caso, hemos tratado de sobrevivir en este bosque porque parece que no tiene salida, y tratando de averiguar si había alguien más por aquí. Ya era el tercer día, y nos estábamos despertando."_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Otro día y otro día en este bosque! ¡Ya se esta volviendo molesto estár aquí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que logremos encontrar la salida de este lugar y encontrar a los demás! ¡Los estoy extrañando!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡_ _Vamos_ _,_ _arriba_ _ese_ _ánimo_ _! ¡_ _Ya_ _verás_ _que_ _lograremos_ _salir_ _!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Desde el primer día, Babydmon me ha dicho que todo va a salir bien, pero ya no se si creerle. Hicimos lo que siempre hacemos al despertar. Desayunar, ver si hay alguien, ya sea Digimon o humano. Y explorar la zona de posibles salidas. Y por desgracia siempre volvemos con las manos vacías. Lo raro es que siempre había un nuevo sitio donde explorar, es como si tratasen de que nos desorientemos. Era de noche cuando volvimos de nuestra patrulla."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Sigue sin haber forma de escapar y sigue apareciendo nuevas zonas! ¡Solo quiero salir de aquí, para así encontrar a los demás!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Solo mantén la calma, ya verás que tarde o temprano saldremos de aquí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No es necesario que sigas mintiendo, se que no hay forma de escapar!_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡¿Alguien ha dicho escapar?! ¡Pues yo conozco la forma más sencilla!_**

 ** _Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Reconocería esa voz donde fuese, es Tapirmon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Tapirmon se le conoce como un Digimon que se alimenta de los sueños de otras personas. También puede causar buenos sueños. Pero también causa pesadillas a sus enemigos con su técnica especial llamada Síndrome de Pesadilla._**

* * *

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡No pude evitar escuchar, que ustedes dos están perdidos! ¡Pues están de suerte, porque conozco este bosque como la palma de mi pata!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, pero no necesitamos de tu ayuda! ¡Estamos bien completamente solos ¿Verdad, Shinrai?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si estamos bien sin la ayuda de nadie más!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Bien, si así quieren! ¡Pero será mejor que lo piensen, porque se quedaran sin comida pronto! (Es como pensaba el Señor Myotismon, el niño ha perdido la confianza en otros. Será fácil vencerlo.)_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El emblema sigue igual, hay algo que hice mal. Ya me había quedado dormido, y mis pesadillas volvieron. Eran en mis tiempos en el orfanato. Recuerdo este día, era la segunda semana en el lugar. Y todavía era el nuevo, apenas si conversaba, era como el silencioso. En fin, ese día se supone que conocía a mi nuevo compañero de cuarto. Tampoco es que estaba emocionado, porque todos los que conocía me odiaban. Recuerdo que ese día había tenido una mala mañana, todos se burlaban de mí, no había nadie que no se burlara. Por esa razón, me costaba confiar en las personas. Pero hubo alguien que si entendió mi dolor, y me dio razones para creer que si podía confiar en la gente. Cuando desperté, ya era de mañana. No podemos rendirnos todavía hay que encontrar la forma de salir de aquí y encontrar a los demás. Desayunamos y Babydmon había propuesto que buscáramos a Tapirmon, ya que lo único que quería era verme sonreír."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tapirmon, si me oyes, nos gustaría que nos enseñes la salida!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Con gusto seré su guía! (No puedo creer que pasara por eso, entonces el Señor Myotismon me engaño.)_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Partimos con Tapirmon adelante, el viaje era tranquilo pero con cierto aire de tensión. Nos detuvimos a descansar después de un tiempo. Babydmon y yo compartimos algunas frutas que recogimos, y Tapirmon aún lado. Cuando me acerque a el le di un poco de lo que estábamos comiendo, parecía sorprendido al principio, pero luego las acepto."_ **

**_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Tú, ¿En verdad quieres salir de aquí?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto que si! ¡Si no lo hago, no podre encontrar a mis amigos!_ **

**_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡¿Tanta fe me tienes para que te saque de aquí?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues si, eres en alguien en quien puedo dar mi fe!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego continuamos con nuestro camino. Prometo que saldremos de aquí. Nuestro momento termino por un ataque que vino de la nada. Al ver hacia arriba, era un Digimon. Según Babydmon era Airdramon. Pero no venia solo, había otro Digimon con el, según Babydmon era Gatomon."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Airdramon es un Digimon de la clase bestia mítica, el cual le crecieron alas gigantescas. Su técnica especial es la Aguja Giratoria._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Gatomon. No te dejes llevar por la apariencia de este Digimon, a pesar de su tamaño es un Digimon de la especie sagrado, lo demuestra por el anillo que tiene en su cola. Su técnica especial es el Ojo de Gato._**

* * *

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Pero mira a quien tenemos aquí! ¡Justo al niño que quería!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te tengo miedo Gatomon! ¡Tapirmon, ponte detrás de nosotros!_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pongan el vídeo._ _)_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Estaba agarrando mi Digivice para que ocurriese un milagro. Lo sentí vibrar y al abrir los ojos, Babydmon volvió a ser Dracomon. Pero no tardo mucho de esa forma, porque digievoluciono."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Coredramon luchaba muy bien, se defendía ante los dos Digimon. Pero, después de un tiempo empezamos a oír una risa. Gatomon lo nombraba Señor Myotismon. Pero eso no era todo, mientras que Coredramon peleaba, me ataco pero si no fuese por Tapirmon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Myotismon es un Digimon fantasma, muy hábil y despiadado. Su técnica especial es el Ala Espeluznante y el Látigo Sangriento._**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Detengan la música. En la siguiente parte es sugerible que la vuelvan a poner._ _)_**

* * *

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Ese insensato, se entrometió en mi ataque!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Como te atreves! ¡¿Quién eres tú, para tratar uno de los tuyos?!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Ya que terminaras derrotado de todas formas, te lo diré! ¡Soy Myotismon, y he venido a acabar contigo personalmente!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero si querías acabar conmigo entonces porque no veniste tú, en vez de enviar aún pobre Digimon, como lo es Tapirmon!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡De todas formas, el te ha engañado todo este tiempo! ¡El plan original, era llevarte a una trampa, pero no resulto! ¡Así que tuve que tomar medidas!_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Pongan la primera canción que les sugerí._ _)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Yo ya lo sabía! ¡No lo había notado al principio, pero cuando entro en mi sueño, lo había descubierto!_ _¡El se arriesgo a llevarnos lejos de aquí, a sabiendas de que tarde o temprano pasaría esto! ¡Pero, yo sabia que era un Digimon bueno! ¡Y que si, estuvo jugando con nosotros todo este tiempo, pero el no jugo con algo importante, es…!_**

 **_Coredramon_ _:_ _(Siento una energía correr por mi cuerpo. No te rindas Shinrai, yo tengo fe en ti. Porque en nosotros existe la…)_**

 ** _Shinrai __y __Coredramon_ _:_ _¡LA CONFIANZA!_**

* * *

 ** _(_ _José_ _:_ _Aquí pongan en pausa el vídeo y pongan el otro._ _)_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sentía como mi emblema estaba brillando, era algo que había perdido hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora lo usare para pelear contra Myotismon. Vi como mi Digivice cambio de color a un azul verdoso, y Coredramon digievoluciono a su siguiente forma."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Wingdramon. Poseyendo alas muy desarrolladas, es un Digimon Aéreo capaz de volar libremente por el aire. Este Digimon se le conoce por romper la barrera del sonido solo al batir sus alas, el cual puede causar daño. Este Digimon es muy veloz y también es perfeccionado. Sus técnicas especiales son el Aliento de Resplandor Sonico y la Lanza Sonica Explosiva._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ve a por el Wingdramon! ¡No dejes que salga ileso por dañar a Tapirmon!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Desearas nunca haberte metido con nosotros! ¡Aliento de Resplandor Sonico!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Ala Espeluznante!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los dos ataques al colisionar, provoco que creara una nube de humo. Aprovechando el momento, recogí aún inconsciente Tapirmon, y Wingdramon me recogió, y salimos de allí. Ya era el atardecer, cuando todo volvió a la normalidad, resulta que el bosque interminable solo era una ilusión creada por Tapirmon. No estoy enojado con el, se que no lo hizo con malas intenciones. Babydmon descansaba en mis brazos, perdió mucha energía. Tapirmon antes de irse, me dio uno de sus anillos que tenia en sus patas, me dijo que me ayudaría a dormir bien. Le di un ultimo abrazo antes de irse."_**

* * *

 ** _(Pausa al vídeo y pongan el otro.)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por todo Tapirmon, si no hubiese sido por ti seguiríamos en el bosque!_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Si muchas gracias! ¡Ahora eres parte de nuestros amigos!_ **

**_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Yo soy el que les debo dar las gracias, sin ustedes no me hubiese dado cuenta de mi error! ¡Por favor, detengan a Myotismon y restauren la paz que había en el Continente Server!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Puedes confiar en nosotros! ¡Nos vemos pronto, Tapirmon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos despedimos de el, y se fue. Cuando lo perdimos de vista, fuimos por un camino que no andaba lejos de donde estábamos. Sentí como dos emblemas se activaron, eran de Matt e Izzy. También estuvo Mimi, pero por un corto tiempo. De repente, mi Digivice sonaba, al verlo, pude ver varios puntos que se dirigían aún solo punto. Creo que son los demás, si ellos van halla, entonces iremos. Volvemos a estar unidos, y es lo necesario para derrotar a Myotismon. Prepárate Myotismon, porque los Niños Elegidos irán a por ti."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._ **

**_(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Ta-chan! ¡¿Les gusto mi sorpresa?! ¡Quiero agradecer a las personas que leen esta historia! ¡En verdad me gusta el apoyo que le dan y espero que sigan así! ¡Son los que puedo llamar buenos amigos! ¡Gracias de verdad! Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo. Así que… ¡Adiós!_**


	23. Preguntas y Respuestas

**_José_ _:_ _¡Chicos, hoy no habrá capítulo! ¡Porque voy a tardar un poco en terminarlo! ¡Pero aprovechando la ocasión, voy a hacer una de preguntas y respuestas! ¡Ustedes me pueden preguntar cualquier cosa de los capítulos que hayan leído! ¡Cualquier duda que tengan o algo que no hallan entendido! ¡Y haré lo posible de responder!_**


	24. Chapter 24

_**Capítulo**_ _ **21: "¡LAS ALAS RESPLANDECIENTES DE GARUDAMON!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que todos estuvimos reunidos. Ahora que se a quien nos enfrentamos, tendremos que derrotarlo. En serio espero que Matt no este muy enojado conmigo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Seguimos caminando por un bosque cerca de un lago, Babydmon en mis brazos. Todavía tratamos de llegar al sitio donde se reunirían todos los demás, pero nos costaba un poco. Al final, terminamos en los arbustos, cerca de un muelle que a la vez estaba cerca de un parque de diversiones, según Babydmon. El Digivice sonaba más fuerte, así que nos estábamos acercando. Los escuchaba cerca. Oía a Matt diciendo que vayan a buscarme primero, eso quiere decir que falta alguien. Cuando me acerque aún más, fingí como que estaba llegando."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Tk, Matt?! ¡¿Chicos donde estás?!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **: ¡¿Chicos, no es divertido?! ¡Salgan de donde estén!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Al final, llegue a reunirme con todos. Estaba Mimi, Matt, Tk, Izzy, Joe y Tai. Es bueno saber que estaba bien. Ah, y no olvidemos a Draco, que termino tumban dome, de seguro me extraño mucho. Tuve que explicar a todos de porque había desaparecido de la noche a la mañana. Por suerte entendieron que no era mi intención irme. Ellos también me contaron lo que les paso después de separarse, fue bastante trágico que un murciélago hiciera todo eso, dijeron de que se llama DemiDevimon. También les conté de lo que me había pasado."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **DemiDevimon es un Digimon pequeño en forma de murciélago evolucionado. Su técnica especial es el DemiDardo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Vaya que si me he perdido de mucho! ¡Por cierto chicos, han escuchado del Digimon Myotismon!**_

 _ **Motimon**_ _ **: ¡¿Has dicho Myotismon?!**_

 _ **Koromon**_ _ **: ¡Myotismon es un enemigo muy temible!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **: ¡¿Por qué lo preguntas?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Verán, tuve un encuentro contra el! ¡Había terminado en un bosque no lejos de aquí, y parecía interminable, duramos tres días ahí adentro! ¡Luego, apareció un Digimon llamado Tapirmon que nos iba a enseñar la salida, pero luego apareció otros Digimon! ¡Babydmon digievoluciono para protegerme, pero luego apareció Myotismon, le causo daño a su propio secuaz y me contó que estaba engañándome! ¡Logramos salir con vida de ese combate gracias a que Coredramon digievoluciono a su siguiente forma, se llama Wingdramon!**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **: ¡Ahora que lo mencionas, creo haber visto un humo saliendo de una zona!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: ¡Probablemente sea de la pelea que tuvieron! ¡¿Sabes porque terminaste en ese bosque?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Mi conjetura es que buscaban algo! ¡Y creo que era la etiqueta! ¡Myotismon me contó que tenia planeado una emboscada pero no salio como lo esperaba, así que se tuvo que ocupar con sus propias manos! ¡Creo que sabia lo que me pasaba, así que aprovecho la oportunidad de acabar conmigo, pero no salio bien!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: Entonces, si ese es el caso, lo mejor seria encontrar a Sora lo antes posible.**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Todos estuvimos de acuerdo en ir a buscar a Sora, que no anda lejos. Ahora nos encontramos caminando por un bosque siguiendo la señal de Sora. No dejo de escuchar un zumbido como de una abeja. No creo que sean buenas noticias. Tenemos que tener cuidado con el, es Flymon según dijo Koromon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Flymon es un Digimon insecto, esta en la clase adulta. Su técnica especial es el Aguijón Café que contiene veneno.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Hay que tener cuidado con sus aguijones, lo ultimo que queremos es ser envenenados. Por poco me da uno de sus aguijones, Koromon y Tsunomon digievolucionaron para proteger a Tai y a Matt. Pero lo que no me esperaba es que Babydmon también lo hiciera. Pense que no tenia energía para poder combatir. Esto es malo, Flymon es muy rápido, esta esquivando todos los ataques de nuestros Digimon con su velocidad. Se que Sora anda cerca, lo puedo sentir. Si Flymon quiere un combata a altas velocidades pues la tendrá. Si Babydmon logro sacar la energía suficiente para digievolucionar a Dracomon, también lo lograra de alguna forma a llegar a Campeón. Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando Dracomon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Vamos Coredramon, enséñale quien es más rápido!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Coredramon igualaba la velocidad de Flymon, ambos lanzaban ataques de aquí y halla. Los demás se pusieron a salvo, me estaba sintiendo muy cansado, hasta tal punto de que no pude reaccionar aún ataque de Flymon que venia hacia mi. Y me hubiese dado si no fuese por los Meteoros Fugaces de Birdramon, pero la explosión de ambos ataque provoco que fuera mandado a un árbol. Mientras que los demás trataban de alcanzar a Sora, Izzy me ayudo a pararme. Draco fue ayudar a los demás a acorralar a Sora, Dracomon volvió a la normalidad, e igual que lo hizo Birdramon."**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: ¡¿Estás bien, Shinrai?! ¡Estas peor que la última vez!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado! ¡Lo que me parece raro es que Dracomon digievolucionara, si se supone que no tenia fuerzas para luchar!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: ¡Tal vez hay una explicación para todo esto! ¡Como también las otras veces que ocurrieron, tal vez tenga que ver con los acontecimientos en torno a ti, Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No podía discutir con ese punto. Greymon, Garurumon, Birdramon, Kabuterimon, Togemon, Coredramon, Ikkakumon y también con Angemon. Todos ellos tienen algo en común, y es que no solo provoca que recupere la vista, si no también mi digivice sonaba. Y me apostaría que también sonó cuando digievolucionaron Greymon y Garurumon. Tampoco olvidemos el cansancio que sentí cuando nos enfrentamos a Andromon. No solo eso, también sentía los emblemas que estaban cerca de la zona. Esto es muy confuso. Terminamos caminando para ponernos al día con los demás, cuando los alcanzamos ya habían encontrado a Sora. Izzy me recostó en un árbol. Ella nos contó que cuando se marcho para encontrar a Tai se encontró a DemiDevimon charlando con alguien, no estoy seguro, pero creo que es Myotismon. Ella escucho que hablaban de los emblemas, que todos tenían un significado. El de Tai era el valor, explicaría el valor que recorría por mi cuerpo, es como si todos los emblemas estuviesen conectados a los demás de alguna forma. El de Matt es de la amistad. El de Izzy es el de conocimiento, que en mi opinión queda muy bien con el. El de Joe es de la sinceridad, creo que le queda, porque no tiene miedo de decir lo que tiene en su cabeza. Lo digo de buena forma. El de Tk es de la esperanza. El de Mimi es de la pureza. El otro emblema que tenía representa la protección. El de Sora representa el amor, pero siento que tiene problemas. Y el mio, antes de que pudiera decirlo, lo dije por ella."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡El mio representa la confianza ¿No es así?!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Si pero, ¿Cómo supiste?!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **: ¡Fue lo que sentimos cuando nos enfrentamos a Myotismon! ¡Era lo que nos faltaba en los dos de nosotros! ¡La confianza!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Sora nos dijo que su emblema nunca brillara porque ella no tenia amor. Pero Tai lo mal entendió. Hay algo detrás en todo, de porque Sora cree que su emblema nunca brillara, a parte del hecho de que en parte DemiDevimon tuvo que ver con eso. Ese pequeño murciélago me las va a pagar. Ella nos contó su problema que tuvo con su madre cuando estaba en el club de fútbol soccer femenino de su escuela. Ese día tenia un partido, el cual tenia que asistir, porque ella era la jugadora que metía más goles en el equipo. Pero por una lesión en la pierna, su madre no la dejo ir. Pero ella fue de todas formas, pero cuando llego, el juego ya había terminado. Su equipo había perdido con una gran diferencia. Ella dijo que su madre se preocupa más por la reputación de la academia, que por ella. Pero al igual que Tai, ella lo entendió mal. Estaba por tirar su emblema, cuando la agarre de su muñeca derecha. Todavía me sentía cansado, pero no podía permitir que ella tirara su emblema."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Sora, por favor no lo hagas! ¡Ella no es que no se preocupe por ti! Si no…**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Y tú que vas a saber! ¡Tu más que nadie no puede entender mi dolor!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Te equivocas, Sora! ¡Yo te entiendo muy bien y lo sabes! ¡Acaso no entiendes que todos nos preocupamos por ti, al igual que tu hiciste por nosotros! ¡Dime, acaso olvidaste de lo que hablamos antes de que ocurriera lo de Datamon! ¡Yo no mentía, yo te entiendo perfectamente como te sientes! ¡Y te diré porque, pero primero tienes que prometerme que no vas a tirar el emblema! ¡DemiDevimon es lo que siempre quería desde un principio, jugo con tu mente! ¡Pero puedo demostrar que se equivoca!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Sora termino aceptando. Cuando la solté casi me caigo de frente, pero Sora me detuvo la caída. Debo tener más cuidado cuando esto pase. Ya era casi de noche cuando nos reunimos en un círculo, con nuestros Digimon con nosotros. Tenia a Draco a mi derecha y a Dracomon a mi izquierda. Podía sentir todas las miradas en mi, esperando a que hablara. Tome un respiro y empece."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡La razón por la que creo que DemiDevimon se equivoca, tiene que ver con tu madre Sora!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡¿Mi madre, a que te refieres?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Solo es mi opinión, pero comprendo si no quieres escucharme! ¡Tu madre no es que no se preocupe por ti, es todo lo contrario! ¡Ella se preocupa por ti! ¡No entiendes que ella se preocupo por ti cuando ocurrió lo de la lesión! ¡La razón por la que te dijo que no fueras, es porque no quería que salieras lastimada, más de lo que estabas! ¡Ella te quiere, pero no todas las madres lo hacen de la misma forma que algunas! ¡Mi madre me enseño que todas las madres tienen una forma diferente de querer a sus hijos, y tu madre no es la excepción!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡¿En serio lo crees?! ¡Todo este tiempo, tal vez estuve equivocada! ¡Gracias Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No es que crea, si no que confió que es así! ¡No hay problema, para que están los amigos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Todos terminaron entiendo lo que quise decir. Y eso es bueno. Ya era de noche cuando nos quedamos dormidos, me encontraba del lado derecho de Sora, Draco y Dracomon de mi lado derecho. Algo no andaba bien, hay una energía maligna que se a próxima, y creo saber quien es. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el grito de Sora. Le hicieron daño a Biyomon. Y todo es culpa de Demidevimon, según Tk. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido, por una nube que tapo la luna. Alguien se acerca, y creo que no es un comité de bienvenida. Era como me temía, el vino a encargarse con sus propias manos al igual que quiso hacer conmigo. Cuando Tai pregunto que era esa cosa, nadie esperaba que respondiera la pregunta."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Chicos, tenemos que tener cuidado! ¡Es Myotismon!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡También es la persona que estuvo conversando con DemiDevimon!**_

 _ **DemiDevimon**_ _ **: ¡Mocoso niño, el es el Señor Myotismon para ustedes!**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **: ¡En este lugar es donde terminara su viaje de una vez por todas! ¡Ala Espeluznante!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No había tiempo para reaccionar, cuando vi hacia Dracomon el también lo hacia. Y estoy seguro que tenemos la misma idea. Dracomon digievoluciono para protegernos a todos."**_

* * *

 _ **(Pongan la segunda canción.)**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **: ¡Lo siento Myotismon, pero tu cita ha sido cancelada!**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **: ¡No te entrometerás en mis planes una vez más! ¡Látigo Sangriento!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **: ¡Blue Flare Breath!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡A que están esperando, es vuestra oportunidad!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Todos habían digievolucionado, a excepción de Biyomon que Sora lo tenia en sus manos. Pero ninguno pudo con la fuerza de Myotismon. Maldición, que podemos hacer. Podía escuchar a Biyomon queriendo que Sora la soltara pero ella se negaba, porque Biyomon estaba lastimada. No fue hasta que Biyomon grito algo que hizo que Sora entrara en razón. Al fin lo entendió, pero tengo que darles el tiempo suficiente. Se que Sora puede activar el emblema, confió en ella. Cuando abrí los ojos, que los tenia cerrados. Coredramon digievoluciono."**_

* * *

 **(Si se acabo el vídeo coloquen lo de nuevo.)**

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución.**_

 _ **Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Lo bueno es que Birdramon no tardo en unirse a la fiesta. Pero Birdramon no iba a tener posibilidades contra Myotismon. Mis sospechas se hicieron realidad cuando el uso su Látigo Sangriento, y le hizo mucho daño a Birdramon. Podía sentir el emblema de Sora que se esta activando, eso quiere decir que al fin lo entendió. Y ocurrió el milagro que esperaba, Birdramon digievoluciono a su siguiente forma."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución.**_

 _ **Birdramon ultradigivol a… Garudamon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Garudamon es la digievolución de Birdramon. Es un Digimon ave gigantesca, ama la naturaleza. Es el guardián de la tierra y el aire. Su técnica especial es el Ala de Espadas.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Podía ver que Myotismon no estaba feliz de que Sora activara su emblema. Pues lastima para ti Myotismon. Garudamon uso su Ala de Espadas, y por supuesto Myotismon tuvo que contraatacar. La explosión hizo que nos diera el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Mientras que Garudamon llevaba a los demás, Wingdramon me estaba llevando. Estoy feliz de que hallamos salido sin ningún rasguño. Ya era de día cuando aterrizamos en tierra firme lejos de Myotismon. Wingdramon y Garudamon volvieron a ser Babydmon y Yokomon. Me encontraba recostado contra un árbol cerca de donde estábamos. Seis Campeones y dos ultras, me dejaron sin energía. Matt y Tk estaban preocupados por mi, pero seguía insistiendo en que estaba bien. Pero sabia que tenia que contarles a todos lo que me pasaba. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Sora."**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Y todo fue gracias a Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Yo?! ¡¿Pero que yo hice?! ¡Si fuiste tú la que hizo la mayor parte!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Te equivocas, Shinrai! ¡Si no fuese por ti, no hubiese entendido lo mal que estaba! ¡Te agradezco que me hallas guiado por el buen camino!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No hay de que, solo hice mi trabajo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No pude evitar sonrojarme por los cumplidos de Sora. Me hacia sentir bien. Era hora o nunca les tenía que contar. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por, nada más y nada menos que Myotismon. Que nos estaba dando una advertencia."**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **: ¡Escúchenme bien niños elegidos! ¡Ustedes ocho no impedirán la expansión de las tinieblas!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Esto es el colmo, Myotismon no se rendirá hasta conseguir su objetivo. Si quiero que todo salga bien les tengo que contar a todos el problema por el que paso."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Chicos necesito que me escuchen, por favor! ¡Tengo algo que decirles!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Era hora o nunca. Tengo que decirles todo desde un principio. Espero que mis hermanos lo entiendan. Pero se que puedo confiar en ellos. No, se que puedo confiar en todo el grupo. Prepárate Myotismon, porque esto apenas a empezado."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con unos edificios en la noche.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego se hace de día, y aparece Tai mirando hacia la izquierda, mientras que Koromon aparecía en la parte de abajo, luego Agumon y cuando Tai voltea hacia el frente con una sonrisa y un pulgar arriba, aparece Greymon. Luego se ve a Sora con una sonrisa, mientras aparece Yokomon en la parte de abajo, luego Biyomon y cuando sonríe aun más es cuando aparece Birdramon.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece Matt tocando su armónica con el viento soplando su pelo, y abajo aparece Tsunomon, luego Gabumon y por ultimo Garurumon. Luego aparece Tk sonriendo, con Tokomon en la parte de abajo, luego aparece Patamon, y cuando Tk muestra una señal de paz, aparece Angemon. Luego se ve a Shinrai, sentado viendo un colgante que tiene, y en la parte de abajo aparece Babydmon, luego Dracomon y cuando Shinrai levanta la vista al cielo es cuando aparece Coredramon.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Izzy sentado escribiendo en su computadora portátil, y en la parte de abajo se ve a Motimon, luego a Tentomon y por ultimo a Kabuterimon. Luego se ve a Joe que sonríe mientras esta de pie, y en la parte abajo aparece Bukamon, luego Gomamon y por ultimo Ikkakumon. Y por ultimo se ve a Mimi sonriendo con sus manos sujetando el sombrero para que no se fuese, en la parte de abajo aparece Tanemon, luego Palmon y por ultimo Togemon. Luego se vuelve a hacer de noche y pasa una estrella fugaz.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Me quiero disculpar por la tardanza que tomo este capítulo! ¡Pero al fin lo termine, solo falta pocos capítulos para que los chicos regresen a su mundo, así que sean pacientes! Nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	25. Chapter 25

_**Capítulo**_ _ **22: "¡EL CASTILLO DE MYOTISMON!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Matt**_ _ **: Me pregunto que es lo que querrá decirnos Shinrai. Tal vez nos explique porque estaba cansado. Pero solo son conjeturas, habrá que esperar.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "En estos momentos no se que decirles. Seguíamos en el mismo sitio donde nos habíamos quedado. Pero había un aire de incomodidad en todo el alrededor. Bueno, solo entre mis hermanos, que son los únicos que no sabían. Bueno, también Mimi, pero ella comprendió. Les conté todo lo que había pasado, a excepción de lo de Dracomon. Todavía no estamos listos para contarlo."**_

* * *

 _ **(Hace unas horas.)**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Chicos, se que para algunos les parecerá extraño lo que les voy a contar! ¡Pero no es nada más que la verdad! ¡¿Por donde empiezo?! ¡Creo que empezare desde el momento con Greymon! ¡Agumon no era el único que había comido ese día, también lo hizo Dracomon, el no quería dejarme solo en ese entonces! ¡Cuando Agumon digievoluciono, ocurrió algo que ni yo mismo puedo explicar, recuperaba la vista! ¡Pero solo duraba hasta que volvía a la normalidad!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Y así es como les contaba a todos lo que pasa. Cada vez que mencionaba a alguien les estaba mirando."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Paso con Garurumon, también con Birdramon! ¡Con lo de Kabuterimon, ocurrió algo extraño, cuando digievolucionaron tres Digimon al mismo tiempo era como si sentía que mi energía se iba! ¡También ocurrió con Togemon, y con Ikkakumon! ¡Por supuesto no olvidemos a Coredramon y a Angemon! ¡Lo que aún sigo sin entender es cuando los digivice sonaban, es como el mio me daba una señal de que todo iba a estar bien, porque el también lo hacia!**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **: ¡Entonces, lo que nos estas diciendo, es que todo eso te pasaba y ni siquiera no nos lo dijiste!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Se que suena mal, pero intenten ponerse en mis zapatos! ¡Que hubiesen hecho si les pasaba lo mismo que a mí! ¡Lo más probable es que nadie les crea!**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: ¡El tiene un buen punto!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡Si, lo más probable es que piensen que estamos mal de la cabeza!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Entonces, ¿Siempre ocurría?! ¡Que más nos estás ocultando!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Entiendo completamente tu preocupación Tk, al igual que entenderé el enojo de Matt! ¡Pero todo esto lo hacia para que no se preocuparan! ¡No solo eso, también cuando nos enfrentamos a Devimon, era como si la oscuridad intentase apoderarse de mí! ¡Sentía miedo, creía que no podíamos vencer a Devimon! ¡No solo eso, podía sentir el sufrimiento de los Digimon cuando tenían el engrane negro! ¡Luego esta el tema de los emblemas! ¡Cada vez que andábamos cerca de alguno, podía sentir la energía de el! ¡De alguna forma sabia que había una conexión con los emblemas, porque cuando Tai activo incorrectamente el suyo, podía sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza! ¡Pero, también se cuando lo activan correctamente, al igual que paso con ustedes, Matt e Izzy!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Y así es como termine explicando, todo lo que paso hasta que llegamos hasta este momento. Y si no hubiese sido por el hecho de que recupere la vista en ese momento, mis hermanos y Mimi no me hubiesen creído. Espero que mis hermanos no estén enojados conmigo."**_

* * *

 _ **(Volviendo al presente.)**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Ya me sentía mucho mejor, me siento feliz de que les halla contado mi problema. Pero ahora me siento preocupado, espero que mis hermanos comprendan. Me encontraba sentado a la sombra de un árbol, Babydmon durmiendo en mis brazos. Hay que buscar la forma de vencer a Myotismon, ni siquiera dos ultras pudieron contra el. Debe haber alguna forma más sencilla. Al cabo de unos minutos, Tk se unió a mi lado con Patamon en su cabeza."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡En verdad lo siento, Tk! ¡No quería guardar secretos a ninguno de ustedes, pero no quería provocar que me excluyan!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡No es necesario que te disculpes! ¡Es comprensible que lo hallas hecho! ¡Todos lo hubiésemos hecho, así que deja de sentirte culpable!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Gracias, Tk! ¡Pero, el problema es ver si Matt entenderá!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Tk estaba a punto de decir algo, pero nuestro momento termino, cuando Izzy nos dijo que Gennai se esta comunicando. Ahora nos encontramos alrededor del aparato para saber lo que Gennai nos tiene que decir. Me encontraba entre Gomamon y Patamon. Babydmon en mis brazos, y Draco al lado de Mimi. Tal parece que Gennai tenía dos buenas noticias y una mala. Decidimos escuchar las buenas primero."**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Bueno, las buenas son que he encontrado a dos de sus camaradas!**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **: ¡¿Te refieres a otros niños elegidos?!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Así es! ¡Después de un estudio minucioso, en total son diez niños elegidos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Entonces sabes donde están?! ¡¿O como se llaman?!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Lamento decirles que no se como se llaman! ¡Pero si se donde están en estos momentos, están en Japón!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Entonces nos estas diciendo, que nuestros camaradas están en nuestro mundo?!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Así es! ¡La otra buena noticia es que hay una forma de ubicar a uno de los niños elegidos!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **: ¡Entonces dínoslo Gennai, como lo podemos ubicar!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Tiene que ver con ese otro emblema que su amigo tiene!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Te refieres al emblema de la protección?!**_

 _ **Gennai**_ _ **: ¡Así es! ¡Cuando Devimon oculto los emblemas, el oculto esos dos juntos! ¡Por suerte, Myotismon no lo ha encontrado! ¡Pero hay posibilidades de que sepas a quien le pertenece!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Me quede en silencio después de eso. (Posiblemente conozca a quien le pertenece) que querrá decir Gennai. Luego Gennai nos contó las malas noticias. Nos dijo que Myotismon planea ir a Japón a buscar a los dos niños elegidos que faltan. Y que para eso están reuniendo a un ejercito, y me apostaría a decir que Gatomon los esta reclutando. Porque dudo mucho que DemiDevimon traiga fuertes Digimon. Ahora solo queda infiltrarnos en el castillo de Myotismon. Palmon, Agumon y Dracomon se ofrecieron para infiltrarse, y cuando este la costa libre nos dejaran entrar. Gennai nos contó de que hay una puerta en lo profundo del castillo de Myotismon, donde le puede llevar a cualquier dimensión. Pero si lo estuvo planeando, entonces porque fue a por mí, si se supone que tenía las manos ocupadas. Después de un tiempo, lograron llegar para así subirnos para infiltrarse al castillo. No permitiré que Myotismon se vaya sin pelear. Nos tuvimos que separar, todos fueron por caminos separados para buscar el sitio de la puerta. Me encontraba siguiendo un ruido cerca de donde estaba. Se oían como Digimon y muchos. Tengo que mantenerme oculto si quiero evitar que me vean. Draco estaba con los demás, porque sabia que el los iba a guiar a donde estaba."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Maldición, Myotismon se está preparando para salir! ¡Ay que darse prisa!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **: ¡Si, pero hay que esperar a los demás!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "De seguro se preguntan porque Babydmon ya es Dracomon. Pues la verdad tampoco lo se. En fin, después de que empece a seguir a los Digimon. Llegue a una recamara, donde estaba Myotismon y su ejercito. Como me temía, Gatomon ubico los Digimon más fuertes. Pero no me esperaba que DemiDevimon encontrara algunos. Según Dracomon, hubo un Digimon que los estuvo entrenando, y se llama Nanimon. En mi opinión, no creo que sirva de general. Me da escalofrió, con solo mirarlo. Al cabo de unos minutos llegaron los demás."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Nanimon. ¿Quién es ese sujeto? Pues es otro de los Digimon más extraños que hay. Su cara se parece a la de un rebelde. Y su técnica es el Súper Golpe.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No teníamos tiempo que perder, Myotismon ya tenia la puerta abierta y teníamos que ir tras el. Lo siento, compañeros Digimon que se metieron en esto, pero necesitamos pasar. DemiDevimon no es la amenaza en estos momentos, es Gatomon. Que curiosamente Dracomon y yo al ver a donde estaba ella, también nos estaba viendo. Pero no podemos cortarnos, podía escuchar el Digivice de todos sonar, bueno excepto el de Sora, que todavía tenia a Yokomon."**_

* * *

 _ **(Imagínense esto. Seis recuadros donde mostraban la digievolución de Gomamon, Palmon, Tentomon, Gabumon, Agumon y Dracomon.)**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon.**_

 _ **Palmon digivol a… Togemon.**_

 _ **Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon.**_

 _ **Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon.**_

 _ **Agumon digivol a… Greymon.**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Lo bueno es que los demás Digimon que no querían ni estar aquí salieron corriendo, al igual que lo hizo Nanimon. DemiDevimon, a pesar de saber que perdió decidió atacar, pero Patamon detuvo su ataque. Estábamos a punto de seguir, si no fuese por Gatomon. Joe pensó que era débil, pero con la primera experiencia que tuve con ella, no era alguien de quien te puedes descuidar. Mas bien la trato como un Digimon débil y trato de espantarla."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Joe, si yo fuese tu, no haría eso! ¡Gatomon no es un chiste! ¡A diferencia de DemiDevimon que es un debilucho, ella es muy fuerte!**_

 _ **DemiDevimon**_ _ **: ¡Oye, sigo aquí sabias!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **: ¡Creo que deberían seguir el consejo de su amigo! ¡Porque yo soy alguien con quien deseas no entrometerse en su camino!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Como siempre tenia razón. Gatomon no tenía ningún problema con todos nuestros Digimon. Aprovechamos que Gatomon estaba ocupada para ir a la puerta, pero ella ya iba un paso adelante e invoco refuerzos. Según Coredramon son Devidramon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Devidramon es un Digimon maligno. Mejor conocido como el Dragón de la oscuridad. Las garras que tiene, sirven para cortar al enemigo. Su técnica especial son las Garras Camersi.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Por desgracia, los Devidramon lograron paralizar a los Digimon a excepción de Coredramon, que no se encontraba con ellos. Teníamos serios problemas con los Devidramon. No fue hasta que Greymon digievoluciono y nos ayudo destruyendo los que quedaban. Ahora hay que correr a la puerta antes de que se cierre. Pero Gatomon no lo iba a permitir. Fui el único que noto el Devidramon que venia hacia nosotros. Tengo que hacer algo, pero no tengo energía, para que ocurra un milagro. Pero tengo que proteger a mis hermanos y a mis amigos. Lo que no me esperaba, es que el otro emblema reacciono a mi pedido, y ayudo para que Coredramon digievolucionara."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Wingdramon, detén todo lo que puedas a Devidramon!**_

 _ **Wingdramon**_ _ **: ¡No permitiré, que nos detengan para ir a la puerta! ¡Si es necesario daré toda mi fuerza para evitar que les hagas daño!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Wingdramon de alguna forma era capaz de ocuparse de todos los Devidramon que aparecieron. Pero lo malo es que no fuimos capaz de pasar por la puerta. Maldición, Gatomon lo tenia todo cubierto en caso de que nosotros llegáramos. Ahora el noveno y décimo niño elegido esta en merced de Myotismon. Prometo que de alguna forma lograremos abrir esta cosa e iremos a nuestro mundo para salvar no solo a nuestros camaradas si no nuestro mundo de Myotismon. Pero, si no logramos saber como Myotismon la abrió desde un principio, no hay mucho de lo que podemos hacer."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Para que no halla confusión, el anillo es el que le dio Tapirmon! ¡Ya casi estamos de vuelta al mundo humano, que emocionante! ¡También les dejo un poco de intriga por la sombra que aparece en este nuevo Ending! ¡Quiero que me digan que tal les pareció la canción! Nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	26. Chapter 26

**_Capítulo_ _23: "¡VAMOS A JAPÓN!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ _(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Lo cerca que estuvimos por entrar en la puerta! ¡Ahora hay que buscar la forma de abrirla para así ayudar a nuestros camaradas!_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de lo sucedido, tuvimos que salir del castillo. Tuve que ser llevado por Gabumon, porque estaba cansado una vez más. Nos encontrábamos informando las noticias a Gennai. Me encontraba recostado en un árbol, Draco y Babydmon a mi lado. Nos contó que hay una forma de abrir la puerta, pero se necesitan herramientas especiales para hacerlo. No pude evitar pararme por escuchar eso, pero Babydmon y Draco me impidieron hacer mucho esfuerzo. Hay que saber como abrir la puerta lo antes posible, no solo nuestros camaradas están en problemas, si no también el mundo entero. Nos dijo que teníamos que ir a su casa para poder hablar. Después de un tiempo terminamos en un lago, yo podía caminar pero con un poco de ayuda de Tk. Luego el lago se dividió por la mitad y mostraba unas escaleras, y decidimos bajar para llegar a la casa. Al llegar, nos recibió Gennai, todos le hicieron preguntas. Pero había un tema que me gustaría discutir con Gennai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Disculpe por ser impulsivo, Gennai! ¡Pero creo que no nos está diciendo toda la verdad!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Que quieres decir con eso?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El segundo emblema que tengo! ¡Hay otra razón por la que Devimon los oculto juntos, o tal vez no los oculto Devimon! ¡Usted está manteniendo algo y estoy seguro que tiene que ver con mi emblema y el otro! ¡Porque no le veo sentido, si Myotismon estaba ocupado haciendo los preparativos para abrir la puerta! ¡Y que halla venido personalmente a acabar conmigo!_ **

**_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Vaya, entonces ya lo sabes! ¡Pues entonces no es necesario guardar más el secreto! ¡Yo fui el que guardo esos dos emblemas! ¡Pero había una razón! ¡Esos dos emblemas trabajan bien juntos, si los llegas a usar correctamente te llegaran a sorprender por lo que pueden hacer!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Soy consciente de lo que pueden hacer por separado! ¡¿Pero que es lo que harían si trabajan juntos?!_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Me temo que eso es algo que tendrás que averiguar tu mismo! ¡Una cosa más, hay algunos que han venido a visitarte, que creo que estarás feliz de ver!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al entrar a la casa de Gennai, adentro estaban Datamon y Tapirmon. Que en verdad me dio gusto volverlos a ver. Les tuve que presentar a Tapirmon a todos los demás, ya que no lo conocían. Después de eso, Gennai nos mostró el lugar donde exactamente se encontraba Myotismon en estos momentos, el cual sorprendió a Tai, Matt y a mi. Era HikariGaoka. Pero ese no es la razón por la que me sorprendí, si no por el hecho de que creo haber descubierto porque Gennai había dicho que posiblemente conozca a uno de los otros dos niños elegidos. Son solo conjeturas, pero tendré que investigar más a fondo sobre el tema al llegar a nuestro mundo. HikariGaoka es el lugar más cercano al orfanato. Si lo que dice Gennai es cierto, entonces solo queda averiguar donde están. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tk."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Shinrai, que pasa?! ¡¿Hay algo que te molesta?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo es que creo saber quien es el noveno niño elegido!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡¿EH?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son solo conjeturas, pero HikariGaoka es el lugar más cercano al orfanato donde fui llevado! ¡Antes de ser adoptado, escuchaba como varios niños tenían familias que vivían en HikariGaoka! ¡Pero son muchos, así que será difícil saber quien es! ¡Pero lo más probable es que estuvo en el mismo orfanato que yo!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Entonces, al menos sabemos por donde empezar! ¡Solo hay que ir allí y pedir información!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Si, mientras que un grupo va allí, el otro investiga donde puede estar el décimo niño elegido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El único inconveniente es que el orfanato ya lleva cerrado por casi cuatro años! ¡Dudo que podamos sacar información, de lo que queda en el sitio!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego Gennai nos mostró lo que usaríamos para abrir la puerta. Son cartas, que tenían diferentes imágenes de Digimon. Según creo recordar, había nueve ranuras donde podían encajar las cartas. Pero el problema es que tenemos diez, y Gennai no sabia cual era el orden donde lo podíamos poner. Y si nos equivocamos, podría ser desastroso. Me quede con las cartas para poder examinarlas aún mejor. Tiene que haber un orden para colocarlas, pero no se cual. Era de noche y todos estaban dormidos, bueno a excepción de Izzy y yo. Izzy estaba hablando con Gennai de algunas cosas. Mientras que yo, seguía tratando de averiguar el orden de las cartas. Tuve un poco de ayuda de Datamon, pero no pudimos llegar a nada. Así que tuvimos que irnos a dormir, para descansar para lo que venia mañana. A la mañana siguiente, habíamos terminado el desayuno, cuando Gennai entro en la habitación y no venia solo. Nos deseo la mejor de las suertes para solucionar este problema. Pero antes de poder irnos, me había pedido un favor."_ **

**_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Quiero que te encargues de este pequeño! ¡Le pertenece al noveno niño elegido!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Hola, mi nombre es Betamon! ¡He oído hablar mucho de ustedes de parte de mi Tío! ¡Me quiero disculpar por su comportamiento de casi matarte, Shinrai!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Betamon es un Digimon anfibio cuadrúpedo. Es un Digimon dócil y con una personalidad amable. Pero no es sugerible que lo enojes, porque provoca descargas eléctricas. Su técnica especial es el Shock Eléctrico y la Aleta Cortadora._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espera, me estas diciendo que eres familia del Seadramon, el cual nos enfrentamos!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Así es!_ _¡Perdón por el comportamiento de mi Tío, suele de estar de mal humor si se le molesta de su siesta!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de despedirnos de Gennai y los demás, partimos una vez más al castillo de Myotismon. Pero la teníamos difícil, ya que habían muchos Devidramon. Tentomon decidió encargarse del problema, mientras nosotros entrabamos. Gracias a MegaKabuterimon, el lugar volvió a la normalidad, y es un alivio porque así no tenemos que andar buscando la recamara. Ahora el único inconveniente es como poner el orden correcto. No se, pero creo que de alguna forma tienen una relación entre si. Mientras que los demás decían que confían en Tai para tomar la decisión. Yo me encontraba evaluando el pedestal y las cartas. Pero no teníamos mucho tiempo, porque el castillo se esta derrumbando, también tenemos problemas de insectos literalmente, escucho algo que se acerca, y son muchos. De lo poco que recuerdo de la conversación de Izzy con Gennai, es que cada Digimon tiene una función. Un momento, y si las cartas no son lo que parecen. Eso es."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy, ayúdame con esto por favor!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡Si, ya voy! ¡¿Me puedes decir que has descubierto?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Quiero que mires las imágenes, que hay en el tablero! ¡¿No te parecen conocidas?!_ **

**Izzy : _¡Pero si son como las constelaciones que conocemos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Exacto! ¡Y si tenemos en cuenta los Digimon que hemos conocido, concuerdan perfectamente a las constelaciones que hay aquí! ¡Las estrellas, posiblemente representen el nivel en el que están!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Entonces tendríamos como resultado, este orden! ¡Pero todavía sigue sobrando dos cartas, que son las de Gomamon y Agumon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Izzy tiene razón, uno de ellos es la correcta. Mientras que la otra puede ser que nos lleve a una perdición. Solo hay que ubicar la forma de saberlo. Mientras que Izzy les explicaba el descubrimiento que hicimos, que tal parece que Tai le había encargado para solucionar el problema. Me quede analizando las dos cartas. Agumon y Gomamon. Es difícil, así nunca sabremos. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por unos Digimon, que literalmente son insectos, irónico. Según Dracomon son Dokugumon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Dokugumon es un Digimon maldito que vive como parásito en los virus de las computadoras. Usa un hilo venenoso como técnica especial._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora es el turno de Tai para elegir la carta correcta. Mientras que los Digimon se ocupaban de Dokugumon. Pero Tai tenia que darse prisa, o sino el lugar se derrumbara. Maldición, Dokugumon nos tiene a su merced. Por favor, necesitamos un milagro. Y ocurrió, Babydmon digievoluciono pero no tardo mucho de esa forma, porque volvió a digievolucionar. Gracias a Coredramon, logro soltar a los demás Digimon. Tenia que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a mis amigos y a mis hermanos, se que Tai elegirá el correcto, yo confió en el. Esta vez ambos emblemas brillaron, y ayudaron a Coredramon a digievolucionar."_**

 **_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Tienen que darse prisa, no creo que dure mucho tiempo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Vamos Tai, se que puedes hacerlo! ¡Solo elige una carta, todos tenemos fe en que escogerás la correcta!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tai logro elegir, fue la de Gomamon. Por favor que sea la correcta. La puerta se abrió, y ahora nos toca ir a través de el. Todos pasaron a través, después de que Wingdramon logro derrotar a Dokugumon, me recogió a mi y a Draco, mientras yo tenia a Betamon en mis brazos. Por suerte logramos pasar antes de que se cerrara la puerta. Y también antes de que se terminara destruyendo el castillo. Ahora estamos en camino a nuestro mundo. No te confíes Myotismon, porque nosotros te detendremos cueste lo que cueste. Ubicaremos al noveno y décimo niño elegido y te detendremos, de una vez por todas. Pero, ahora que lo pienso. Aún nos falta el otro Digimon. Esperemos ubicar lo también."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._ **

**_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Y aquí estamos, por fin volverán a su mundo! ¡Pero no se angustien, pronto sabrán quien es el niño a quien se refería Shinrai! ¡Pues nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	27. Chapter 27

**_Capítulo_ _24: "¡MAMMOTHMON ATACA EN HIKARIGAOKA!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Draco_ _:_ _Ha sido un tiempo muy largo desde que estuve aquí. Me pregunto cuanto ha cambiado._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Hay mi cabeza, en donde estamos. En verdad espero que en nuestro mundo. Poco a poco fui abriendo los ojos, y lo primero que vi fue a un Babydmon durmiendo encima mio. Me logre poner en una posición de sentado, pero desperté a Babydmon. Al ver a mí alrededor, todos los demás estaban conmigo. Draco al lado de Tk. Pero no veo a Betamon o a los demás Digimon. Me pregunto donde se habrán metido. Después de un tiempo, los demás se fueron despertando. Bueno, lo único que queda es averiguar en donde están los demás Digimon. Pero no tardo mucho, ya que aparecieron. Habían ido a buscar algo de comer, pero ya no era necesario que lo hagan. En fin, esperemos que Myotismon no halla encontrado al noveno y décimo niño elegido antes que nosotros. Mientras que los demás discutían sobre en que tiempo estamos, ya que hemos durado mucho en el Digimundo. Tenia que discutir un tema con Babydmon, Draco y Betamon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Escuchen chicos, a partir de aquí están en nuestro mundo! ¡Lo que significa que ya no pueden hacer las mismas cosas que hacían en el Digimundo! ¡Draco se que ya estuviste aquí pero un perro que habla seria extraño! ¡Betamon y Babydmon, lo mejor seria que finjan ser muñecos de felpa, no queremos llamar mucho la atención!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes por nosotros!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Si, nos comportaremos! ¡Puedes confiar en nosotros!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Todo estará bajo control!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No sabia que Draco aún se puede comunicar sin estar en el Digimundo. En fin, luego hablaremos de eso. Tai decidió ir a ver cuanto ha cambiado desde que estuvimos fuera. Pero todos habíamos decidido ir con el. Si uno va todos vamos. Luego se escucho a alguien llamando a Tai, creo que es el Profesor Fujiyama. Tal parece que no había pasado mucho el tiempo desde que estuvimos fuera. Porque aún seguíamos en el mismo día desde que nos fuimos al Digimundo. Le tuvimos que explicar al Profesor Fujiyama, que todos los Digimon que teníamos eran muñecos de felpa, por suerte se la creyó. Pero ahora había otro inconveniente. El Profesor Fujiyama, pasó a mí y a Draco. No pude evitar tragar, por nerviosismo. Por suerte, estaba ciego cuando apareció el Profesor Fujiyama."_**

 **_Fujiyama_ _:_ _¡Me puedes decir de donde has sacado a ese perro!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues verá, el estaba perdido cuando lo encontramos! ¡No había comido durante mucho tiempo, así que le dimos de comer y un poco de agua! ¡Decidí quedármelo, porque no quería que la pasara solo por este lugar! ¡Y no se preocupe él esta entrenado, sabe seguir cualquier orden!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte el Profesor Fujiyama se la creyó. Nos dijo que teníamos que recoger nuestras cosas, porque no faltaba mucho para irnos. Cuando lo perdimos de vista, no pudimos evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio, eso estuvo cerca. Después de empacar las cosas, nos fuimos a los autobuses. Solo quedaba pedir al Profesor Fujiyama que nos deje en HikariGaoka. Pero va a ser difícil. Tai le pidió que nos dejara en HikariGaoka, pero el Profesor Fujiyama se negaba. Si no hacíamos algo, nunca podremos ir a HikariGaoka. Y detener a Myotismon de encontrar a nuestros camaradas. Solo se me ocurría una cosa que podría funcionar."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor, Profesor Fujiyama! ¡Déjenos en HikariGaoka, es el sitio más cercano a mi orfanato donde me habían llevado! ¡Así que me gustaría visitarlo y revivir viejos tiempos! ¡Si, también soy consciente del hecho de que ya lleva cerrado por casi cuatro años! ¡¿Pero que mal haría visitarlo?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El Profesor Fujiyama seguía sin estar convencido. No fue hasta que Joe dijo que estaría pendiente de nosotros. Y por suerte lo acepto. Suspire una vez más por alivio, no se como es que nos salimos de estas situaciones. Al final todos nos subimos al autobús. Me encontraba en los asientos de atrás, ya que no había mucho sitio por delante. Betamon y Babydmon en mis brazos, y Draco sentado en el suelo del autobús. No se como fue que logramos convencer al Profesor Fujiyama y al conductor de dejarlo subir. Después de un tiempo llegamos a nuestro destino, HikariGaoka. Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que estuvimos aquí. Luego, los demás empezaron a hablar de que todos alguna vez vivieron aquí en HikariGaoka, pero no por mucho tiempo. No se si era mi imaginación o otra cosa, pero escuchaba murciélagos. Eso quiere decir que Myotismon aún anda cerca de aquí. Pero no se porque, pero es como si ya estuve aquí. Después de eso nos encontramos en una tienda donde solían ir todos algunas veces. No dejaba de mirar alrededor. Siento un aire de nostalgia. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por coches de policía que pasaban cerca. Escuchaba pisadas fuertes y pesadas. Hay un Digimon cerca."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, hay un Digimon cerca! ¡Y es un peso pesado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No perdimos tiempo y fuimos a donde estaba el Digimon. La sensación se hizo más fuerte. Es como si ya hubiese vivido este día. Cuando llegamos a la zona, vimos al Digimon. Parece un elefante. Luego se paro un coche de policía al frente de nosotros, nos dijo que esta era una zona peligrosa y que teníamos que salir de aquí. Pero por desgracia el Digimon nos vio, y venia hacia nosotros. Ninguno de nuestros Digimon están capacitados para pelear, a excepción de Biyomon. El Digimon que nos enfrentamos se llama Mammothmon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Mammothmon. Es un Digimon perfeccionado que posee los poderes de un animal primitivo. Sus técnicas especiales son los Colmillos Destructores y también el Aliento Congelante._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Biyomon digievoluciono para enfrentarse a Mammothmon, pero dudo que pueda estando en ese nivel. La pelea provoco desastres, pero me hicieron darme cuenta. El accidente ocurrido hace cuatro años, no fue un atentado, si no una pelea entre dos Digimon. Recuerdo ese día, era de noche. Yo tenía cuatro, esa vez estaba viendo por el balcón. Tk estaba al lado mio, pero fue a decirle a Mama lo que vio. No lo había tenido en cuenta hasta ahora, pero si fui testigo del combate. Porque aquella noche fue cuando…"_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ahora lo recuerdo, puede que sea extraño, pero fui testigo de la pelea entre los dos Digimon hace cuatro años!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Qué estás diciendo?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Digo, que fui testigo de la pelea! ¡No fue ningún atentado, nosotros fuimos testigos de una pelea entre dos Digimon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los demás empezaron a darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Todo era exactamente igual. A diferencia de los Digimon que se enfrentaban aquella vez. Birdramon tenía dificultades contra Mammothmon. El uso su Aliento Congelante que le congelo la cara. Tai, Sora y yo, fuimos a ver a Birdramon. Sentía el emblema de Sora se activo, y Birdramon digievoluciono a Garudamon. Gracias a Garudamon nos protegió del daño del ataque de Mammothmon. Garudamon fue capaz de vencer a Mammothmon. Pero ahora teníamos que salir del sitio si no queríamos que nos atrape la policía. Nos encontrábamos en un claro. Ya veo, entonces la sensación que sentía, era porque ya había estado en este sitio. Pero lo bueno de todo esto es que Myotismon no ha encontrado al noveno y décimo niño elegido. Pero había algo que no tenia sentido. Si la pelea ocurrió hace cuatro años, entonces porque el orfanato lleva cerrado el mismo tiempo. Recuerdo que cerraron, pero no dieron explicación alguna. Un momento, y si hubo otra razón por la que estuve ahí. Y si yo y el noveno niño elegido, fueron reunidos por el destino. Ahora que lo pienso, en el orfanato no nos permitían salir al menos que estuviésemos acompañado de un adulto, pero si tuviese un motivo oculto. Si es así, entonces tenemos que hacerle una visita. Escuchaba a los demás que tenían que volver a Odaiba porque ya no tenia sentido quedarse aquí."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, hay algo que no había tenido en cuenta! ¡El orfanato lleva el mismo tiempo cerrado que cuando ocurrió la pelea! ¡¿No les parece extraño?!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡No le veo tu lógica! ¡Tal vez es pura coincidencia!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Joe! ¡La pelea ocurrió una noche, pero recuerdo que la mañana siguiente después del accidente, el orfanato había cerrado sus puertas oficialmente! ¡Digo, que no puede ser ninguna coincidencia algo parecido!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Creo haber leído sobre eso! ¡Decían que cerraron, pero fue de la noche a la mañana! ¡No había ningún motivo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡A eso me refiero! ¡Si estoy en lo correcto, puede que el noveno niño elegido halla sido adoptado el mismo día que yo! ¡Y eso quiere decir, que la única forma de saberlo es hiendo al orfanato!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, pero decidimos primero volver a nuestras casas. Si estuvimos en el mismo sitio, entonces Gennai tenia razón. Debo conocerlo, pero quien es. Esperemos que Myotismon no llegue a enterarse, puede que estemos un paso adelante que el, al buscar a uno de los niños elegidos. Pero no creo que dure por mucho tiempo nuestra ventaja. Genial, tenemos un problema. Que haré con Draco, Mama no dejara que se quede. Tendré que arreglármelas."_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras a las a fueras de la estación del metro, se encontraba una familia saliendo de allí. Y había un niño de ocho años que estaba con su familia. El tenía zapatos de color azul con lineas blancas. Una camisa con capucha de color azul oscuro. Y pantalones de color verde. El tenía una mochila de color verde. Y una pañoleta alrededor del cuello de color verde, el cual tenía mucho aprecio. En una de las correas de su mochila tenia un dispositivo, que se las arreglo para convencer a sus padres que era un regalo de un amigo._**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _Ha sido un tiempo bastante largo desde que estuve aquí. Espero encontrar las respuestas que busco._**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo_** ** _._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía la que se lió en HikariGaoka! ¡En fin, un nuevo personaje apareció y parece que busca respuestas! ¡Que misterio! Nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	28. Chapter 28

_**Capítulo**_ _ **25: "¡LOS DIGIMON ATACAN TOKIO!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: No se que pensar, es un completo misterio de porque yo y el noveno niño elegido hallamos estado en el mismo sitio. Pero no es momento de pensar en eso, hay que encontrar a nuestros camaradas, cueste lo que cueste.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Después de lo sucedido en HikariGaoka, hemos concluido que el noveno y décimo niño elegido se habían mudado después del accidente. Así que lo más probable es que ande en Odaiba. Solo nos queda volver, a nuestras casas. Nos encontrábamos comprando un boleto a Nakano Sakaue. Ahora nos encontramos esperando el tren. En verdad extrañaba todo esto. Recuerdo que siempre teníamos que tomar un tren, para ir a los sitios que teníamos que ir. A pesar de que posiblemente todo halla sido cosa del destino que estuviera en ese orfanato. Fueron muy buenos momentos que pase ahí. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el simple hecho de que Koromon y Tsunomon saltaron a las vias del tren pensando que habia un Digimon. Por suerte no resultaran heridos. No pude evitar suspirar una vez más, vamos a tener muchos problemas para no llamar la atención. Ya habíamos subido al tren, me encontraba en un asiento al lado izquierdo o derecho, dependiendo de como lo veas. Ya que uno de esos asientos grandes no era suficiente para los ocho de nosotros. Betamon y Babydmon en mis brazos. Tuvimos que decirle al conductor que Draco era un perro guía para que así lo dejasen subir. Luego escuche como un niño lloraba pero luego se detuvo. Pero ahora estamos metidos en un lió, estaba agarrando a Yokomon y lo estaba jalando fuerte. Pobre Yokomon. Pero la cosa se puso peor cuando Yokomon le grito al niño."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Y ahí va nuestro plan de no llamar mucho la atención!**_

 _ **Betamon**_ _ **: ¡De seguro Sora lo podrá solucionar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Por suerte Sora los convenció de que era un muñeco de ventrílocuo. Pero ahora un niño quería uno de esos, y si no hacíamos algo, provocaría un desastre. Sora les dijo que los podían conseguir en la Tienda Departamental Rabano de Nerima. Curiosamente estábamos en esa estación, todos los que estaban en el tren salieron a ese sitio. Dejamos escapar un suspiro de alivio una vez más, en serio como es que nos salimos de estas situaciones. Luego me empezó a entrar sueño, Draco se subió al asiento para dormir. Pero no podía quedarme dormido, teníamos que bajar en la estación Nakano Sakaue, pero al final me quede dormido. Cuando despertamos, estábamos en Shinjuku. Resulta que Patamon estaba despierto, y lo único malo que al prohibirles hablar, no nos pudo despertar. Creo que debimos pensar mejor las cosas. No se como pero termine separándome del grupo. Y no tenía la menor idea de a donde fueron los demás. Ahora nos encontramos sentado en un banco, llevar a dos Digimon es un problema. Nos estábamos muriendo de hambre, así que compartimos lo que quedaba en mi mochila. Espero encontrar a los demás. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por cierto gatuno que se sentó en el mismo banco."**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **: ¡Será mejor que se rindan, no podrán evitar que encontremos a esos niños elegidos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Pues estás mal de la cabeza si piensas de que nos rendiremos tan fácilmente, Gatita!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **: ¡Será mejor que no me provoques si no quieres crear un problema en este sitio!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡De todas formas se que lo harás! ¡Porque se que quieres, arreglar las cuentas de nuestro primer encuentro!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Como sospeche, Gatomon había llamado a un viejo amigo que conocía, Airdramon. No perdimos tiempo y salimos de esa zona. Llegamos aún sitio que no había gente alrededor. Babydmon digievoluciono, pero no duro mucho en esa forma porque volvió a digievolucionar. Mientras que yo me encontraba siendo protegido por Betamon y Draco. Se que puedes Coredramon. Resulta que Gatomon no había venido solo. Cuando vio que iba perdiendo, llamo a otro Airdramon."**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **: ¡¿Dos contra uno, no creo que sea justo?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Coredramon, tienes que encargarte de ellos antes de que llamemos la atención de la gente!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Mi emblema se activo, he hizo que Coredramon digievolucionara. Wingdramon no tuvo problemas para encargarse de los dos Airdramon. Cuando vi a donde estaba Gatomon, ya se había ido. Eso es bueno, pero ahora hay que Salir de aquí. Porque escucho sirenas de policía a lo lejos. Por suerte Wingdramon no causo ningún daño al sitio. Nos encontrábamos caminando por una acera cuando me tope con los demás, que parece que están pidiendo aventón. Supongo que fueron a comer, ya que todos nos moríamos de hambre. Cuando me vieron, les tuve que contar lo sucedido. Tal parece que ninguno de los chicos tuvo suerte para pedir un aventón a excepción de Matt, pero era uno en el que no podíamos entrar. Dudo mucho que yo tenga suerte. Quien le hará caso a alguien como yo. En fin, las chicas tuvieron mejor suerte. Lograron conseguir a uno que nos lleve a Odaiba. Por suerte logramos convencer al conductor de que Draco se iba a comportar, así que lo dejo subir. Ahora nos encontramos en carretera, el único inconveniente es que el conductor dijo que solo nos está llevando a nosotros los chicos, porque somos amigos de Mimi y Sora. La verdad es que no me sorprende. Luego de un tiempo puso música a todo volumen. Me quejaría si no fuese por el hecho de que ya me acostumbre al sonido horrible de Etemon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Por lo menos suena mejor que Etemon!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **: ¡Si, también es más soportable!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa. La verdad es que esto es mucho mejor que Etemon. Luego empezaron las noticias, contaban lo sucedido en HikariGaoka. Pero luego pasaron a los acontecimientos en donde estaba, decían que había testigos que afirman ver un niño pequeño en el lugar de los hechos. Podía sentir las miradas de todos en mi. No pude evitar soltar un suspiro de desesperación. Cuando menos queremos llamar la atención más la llamamos hacia nosotros. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por… Bueno Koromon si hizo en el auto del señor, así que tuvimos que detenernos. Ahora era acusaciones de aquí y halla para ver quien fue. Sora intento convencerlo que fue ella, pero no funciono. Así que se fue a las otras personas que estaban en la parte de atrás. Al primero que fue es a Joe, pero no quería que le suceda nada a el. Así que le intente detener, pero me empujo. Lo que provoca que pierda el equilibrio y caiga del puente. Al caer al agua, lo primero que hice fue buscar una forma de mantenerme a flote, pero era difícil. No fue hasta que Betamon acudió a mi rescate. El único inconveniente, es que nos encontramos con otro de los secuaces de Myotismon. Según Betamon es Gesomon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Gesomon es un Digimon molusco. Su función es la de un virus. Su técnica especial son los Corales Mortales con los cuales paraliza el cuerpo del enemigo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Betamon me logro llevar a salvo a la orilla. Mientras que Ikkakumon se encargaba de Gesomon. Tuvimos que ocultarnos, porque se estaban reuniendo gente en el puente. Y no pude evitar ver el pequeño resplandor del emblema de la protección. Eso quiere decir que presencio este combate. Por suerte Ikkakumon logro vencer a Gesomon, pero provoco que se creara más problemas. Una vez más nuestro plan de permanecer desapercibido se fue por la borda. Ahora nos encontramos siendo llevados por Ikkakumon, que de alguna forma consiguió unos troncos y pudimos subirnos a ellos. Ahora si estamos en camino a Odaiba."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Nos encontrábamos en nuestro camino para el hotel donde nos quedaríamos. Pero por alguna razón hubo coches aparcados en el puente. Algo de vio pasar. También escuchamos noticias de que hubo otro incidente en HikariGaoka. Me pregunto que habrá sido. También hubo un reportaje de que algún testigo vio aún niño pequeño en el lugar de otro acontecimiento. Quien dejaría aún niño pequeño solo. Así que tuvimos que esperar a que pudiésemos pasar por el puente. Lo mas extraño es que mi dispositivo reacciono a algo. Desde que fui adoptado, y después de los sucesos en HikariGaoka hace cuatro años. Este dispositivo apareció en mi mochila después de que venia de un paseo con mis padres. No se como me las arregle para convencerlos de que fue un regalo. En fin, espero encontrar las respuestas que busco en el orfanato. Incluso tal vez vuelva a ver a mi amigo. Hicimos una promesa antes de que me fuera, porque fui adoptado antes que el. Que si se presentase la ocasión, que fuéramos al orfanato, y así nos volveríamos a ver. Espero que pueda ir, ya que lleva cerrado cuatro años. Cada vez que tengo la oportunidad no puedo dejar de tocar la pañoleta alrededor del cuello. Es muy importante para mí. Le prometí que la iba a cuidar. Siento que tengo que hacer algo aquí, pero no se que. Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Shinrai."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Madre mía la que se lió ahora! ¡Otra cosa, si no entienden el suceso en el tren, les sugiero que busquen el capítulo, para que lo entiendan mejor! ¡El nombre del capítulo, es el mismo que en la serie! Nada más por aquí. Espero que les halla gustado el capítulo. Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	29. Chapter 29

**_Capítulo_ _26: "¡RAREMON ATACA!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_ **

**_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 ** _Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma de novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Los sucesos en HikariGaoka. Me pregunto que relación tendrá con las apariciones de los monstruos estos últimos días. Hay algo que no cuadra en todo esto y creo que tiene que ver con el niño y ese acontecimiento._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora todos volvieron a sus casas. Después de que Ikkakumon nos dejo en una zona cerca de casa y de despedirnos de los demás. Tk y yo fuimos caminando a casa. Ha pasado mucho sin ver a Mama. Decidimos dejar a Draco, en un callejón cerca de nuestra casa, ya que Mama no dejara que se quede. Solo esperemos que Mama nos deje conservar a los Digimon o muñecos de felpa. Lo importante es averiguar que paso en aquel entonces. La razón por la cual fue cerrado el orfanato. Cuando llegamos, tenía a Babydmon en mis brazos. Mientras que Tk tenia Betamon en sus manos y a Patamon en la cabeza. Nos miramos por un momento, la verdad es que estoy un poco nervioso de esto. Solo hay que dejar que pase lo que tenga que pasar. Al entrar, pudimos ver a nuestra madre en la cocina preparando la cena."_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡Mama, estamos en casa!_**

 **_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡Bienvenidos! ¡No esperaba que volvieran tan temprano del campamento!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es que la han cancelado por la tormenta de nieve que hubo! ¡Pero no te preocupes, todo salio bien al final!_ **

**_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡Me alegro, será mejor que vayan a lavarse las manos, ya que la cena estará lista dentro de poco! ¡Por cierto, que son lo que traen ahí!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Esto?! ¡Pues verás, son manualidades de papel mache! ¡Se me ocurrió hacerlos para mi y Shinrai! ¡¿No es así, Shinrai?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, y te agradezco el bonito regalo que me has hecho Tk!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte Mama se lo creyó. No pude evitar suspirar de nuevo de alivio, en serio debo dejar de hacer esto. Ya se esta volviendo costumbre. Después de lavarnos las manos, me encontraba en el sofá, escuchando las noticias sobre el suceso en el puente. Que suerte que nadie salio lastimado. Justo en ese momento pasaba sobre el acontecimiento del cual tuve que enfrentarme. Y sabiendo que Mama puede escucharlo, Tk apago la televisión. Si Mama se llega a enterar de eso, no quiero imaginar que pasaría. Ahora, el tema en cuestión. Quien es el noveno niño elegido, y porque lo conozco. A demás, porque fuimos adoptados al mismo tiempo. Esto es muy confuso. Si recapitulamos aquel día después de los acontecimientos en HikariGaoka. Recuerdo que ese día nos estábamos preparando para mudarnos, iba a tardar un poco, pero ya teníamos las cosas preparadas. También recuerdo que Papa había encendido la tele, la cual mencionaban sobre ese suceso. Pero luego cambiaron al tema del orfanato. Lo extraño es que dijeron que el viejo edificio iba a ser demolido. Pero no podía ser verdad, tal vez se trataba de una ilusión. No, no es posible. Pero ahora que caigo, no muchos recuerdan ese lugar como un orfanato. Pero lo más extraño es que a los pocos días fue cancelado la demolición. Dijeron que estaba embrujado el sitio. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Tk."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Te veo muy pensativo! ¡¿En que estas pensando?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo estoy pensando en los acontecimientos en relación con el orfanato! ¡Me parece extraño que nadie recuerde ese lugar como un orfanato!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Si, ahora que lo mencionas, solo nosotros recordamos ese sitio de esa forma! ¡¿Crees que tenga que ver por el hecho de que estuviste ahí junto al noveno niño elegido?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En ese momento se me prendió el foco, literalmente. Tk tiene razón. Nadie lo recuerda. Estuvo cerrado el mismo tiempo que los sucesos en HikariGaoka hace cuatro años. El hecho de que fue cancelado la demolición del lugar. Y que solo tuviese interacción con una sola persona. Si sumamos dos más dos, tendremos como resultado. El descubrimiento de la identidad del noveno niño elegido."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, eres un genio! ¡Acabas de resolver uno de nuestros problemas!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿A que te refieres?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me refiero que has descubierto la forma de como saber la identidad del noveno niño elegido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le explique el razonamiento que se me había ocurrido. Y los cinco de nosotros llegamos a la misma conclusión. La identidad del noveno niño elegido se encuentra en el orfanato. La cena ya estaba lista, y después de haber terminado, Tk y yo nos preparábamos para ir a dormir. Cuando de repente sonó el teléfono. Mama al agarrarlo, dijo que era para mí. Era de Izzy. Me pregunto que necesita. Al agarrarlo, Izzy no perdió tiempo en ir al grano."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, necesito de tu ayuda! ¡Hay un Digimon en el Puerto de Shibaura!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esta bien! ¡Estaré en camino! ¡Nos veremos ahí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de colgar, fui a la habitación y le explique lo sucedido a Tk. Se que Mama no me dejara ir, pero tengo que hacerlo se lo prometí a Izzy."_**

* * *

 ** _(Hace unas cuantas horas.)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eh Izzy, me gustaría darte las gracias!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Las gracias, porque?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Porque tú fuiste el que me ayudo en el Digimundo! ¡Te debo por todo lo que has hecho por mí, así que si necesitas algo solo pídemelo, estaré ahí para ayudarte!_**

* * *

 ** _(De vuelta al presente.)_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Así que tenia que hacerlo. Deje a Betamon con Tk y me lleve a Babydmon. Después de que le explique a Mama que iba a salir a caminar, y que iba a tener cuidado. Salimos del departamento. Recogimos a Draco, ya que nos podría ser de utilidad. Babydmon digievoluciono a Dracomon y luego a Coredramon. No tardamos tiempo en ubicar el Puerto Shibaura. No veíamos a Izzy ni a Tentomon por ninguna parte. Pero si veíamos algo en el agua. Era Kabuterimon y otro Digimon. Apostaría que es un secuaz de Myotismon. Después de que Coredramon nos dejo en el suelo, fue a ayudar a Kabuterimon. El cual estaba feliz por el refuerzo. Según Coredramon, el Digimon que nos enfrentábamos es Raremon. Mientras que ellos se ocupaban de Raremon, Draco y yo fuimos a buscar a Izzy."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Raremon es un Digimon fantasma que sufrió una series de mutaciones en su cuerpo. Su técnica especial es el Aliento Putrefacto._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No era difícil de ubicar a Izzy ya que Draco lo ubico. Sirve bastante un perro con buen olfato. Cuando lo encontramos, DemiDevimon lo tenía acorralado. Estaba por darle el ataque DemiDardo de DemiDevimon, pero lo aparte del sitio. Eso estuvo cerca. Ahora Draco se encontraba al frente de nosotros protegiéndonos. Pero no duro mucho ya que se calmo y nosotros le dimos una sonrisa. Resulta que Kabuterimon y Coredramon, ya se habían encargado de Raremon. Se escapo DemiDevimon, al igual que tenemos que hacer nosotros, si no queremos ser atrapados. Mientras estábamos volando, Izzy me contó que capto la señal del décimo niño elegido. Eso quiere decir que andaba cerca de aquí. Pero que hacia el aquí. Eso me recordaba que tenia que contar lo que he descubierto a Izzy."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy, he descubierto algo más sobre la identidad del noveno niño elegido!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Eh, a que te refieres?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son solo conjeturas, pero después de los sucesos en HikariGaoka! ¡Unos pocos días después de que cerraron el orfanato, descubrí que solo era un edificio normal!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Eso es imposible, entonces porque lo recuerdas de esa forma!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No solo yo recuerdo eso, mi familia lo recuerda! ¡Y me apostaría a decir que el noveno niño elegido también lo recuerda! ¡Y si eso es cierto, entonces, es posible que nuestro camarada este al tanto de todo lo sucedido en aquel entonces! ¡No es pura casualidad que se halla cancelado la demolición del edificio!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Entonces crees que el noveno niño elegido, ya sepa de lo ocurrido en el orfanato?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No solo eso! ¡Si estoy en lo correcto, puede que el noveno niño elegido busque respuestas a la misma incógnita, y en que lugar se puede descubrir algo como esto!_ **

**_Kabuterimon_ _:_ _¡El orfanato! ¡¿Entonces eso quiere decir que…?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No cabe la menor duda, nuestro camarada ira al orfanato!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Acordamos decirle a los demás. Después de despedirnos, nos fuimos por caminos separados. Si estoy en lo correcto, puede que nuestros caminos se vuelvan a cruzar. Pero sera mejor que actuemos rápido si queremos encontrarlo antes que los secuaces de Myotismon. Espero que todo salga bien."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro hotel. Y no tardamos mucho en desempacar las cosas, ya que no íbamos a durar mucho en este sitio. Todos se habían ido a dormir menos yo. Hay muchas preguntas que tengo. Pero solo había varias que se iban a responder si iba al orfanato. No se si tengo sueño o es otra cosa. Pero estoy viendo a dos de esas criaturas volando del Puerto de Shibaura. Y creo que veo a dos niños con ellos, y uno de ellos llevaba un perro. Sera posible que ellos me den las respuestas a las otras preguntas que tengo. Sera mejor que busque la forma de ubicarlos."_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en otro sitio. Se encontraba Myotismon con Gatomon discutiendo un tema con el._**

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas segura de lo que estás diciendo?!_ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Si señor! ¡Tengo razones para creer de que podría haber alguna pista sobre lo que buscamos en ese sitio! ¡Así que le ruego que me deje quedarme un poco más de tiempo!_**

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Bien, espero que no me defraudes!_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía la que se esta liando! ¡Pronto se reunirán los digielegidos con su noveno camarada, que emocionante! ¡Pues nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	30. Chapter 30

**_Capítulo_ _27: "¡UN VIEJO AMIGO APARECE!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _Esperemos que busquemos las respuestas que buscamos en el orfanato. Shinrai nunca se ha equivocado. Así que tengo fe de que lo lograremos encontrar._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por mala suerte de Dracomon, se tuvo que quedar en el callejón. Ya que no quiero que Mama me pregunte de donde he sacado a un monstruo sacado de la edad media. Mañana era crucial que vayamos al orfanato, porque así encontraremos quien es el noveno niño elegido. A la mañana siguiente, después de recoger a Draco y a Dracomon, que tuvo que ponerse un disfraz para no llamar la atención. Tk y yo estábamos rumbo aun parque donde se reuniría todo el mundo. En el camino nos topamos con Matt. Luego poco a poco se fueron reuniendo todos los demás. Pero la reunión empezó sin Joe. Izzy le contó lo que descubrió en el puerto de Shibaura. Y cabe resaltar que cuando conté que estuve ahí, Matt no estaba contento. En fin, antes de que pudiera decir lo que he descubierto, Joe al fin llego."_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Bueno, ya que todos están reunidos, puedo empezar a hablar de este tema! ¡La noticia de la señal del décimo niño elegido no es lo único que venimos a contar! ¡¿No es así, Shinrai?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Ayer por la noche, junto con la ayuda de Tk, pude descubrir como podríamos enterarnos sobre la identidad de nuestro noveno camarada!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ayer me había dado cuenta, de algo que es crucial para encontrar al noveno niño elegido! ¡A los pocos días después de que cerraron el orfanato he descubierto que solo se trataba de un edificio abandonado!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Yo escuche sobre eso! ¡Dijeron que lo iban a demoler, pero luego se cancelo! ¡Los trabajadores decían que estaba embrujado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Pero, lo extraño es que solo mi familia lo recuerda! ¡Nadie más lo recuerda como un orfanato! ¡Y es ahí cuando me di cuenta de algo! ¡Si es verdad esto, entonces el noveno niño elegido tambien lo recuerda!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Ayer hice una investigación más a fondo de ese lugar! ¡Parece que anteriormente era un hospital para niños, donde fue cerrado por los múltiples accidentes en relación a el! ¡Pero sigo sin ver porque se cancelo la demolición!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Porque hay alguien o algo que lo impidió! ¡Tengo razones para creer que hay algo que lo protege! ¡Y espera que nosotros vayamos ahí! ¡Y si estoy en lo correcto nuestro camarada, también ira! ¡Pero a buscar respuestas de lo sucedido!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Entonces, no hay tiempo que perder! ¡Vayamos ahí antes de que los secuaces de Myotismon lo encuentre primero!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡En realidad lo más sensato es que alguien investigue ahí! ¡Mientras que los demás averiguamos donde puede estar el décimo niño elegido!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo! ¡Si todos nos concentramos en un solo punto, entonces Myotismon podrá encontrar al décimo niño elegido!_ **

**_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Entonces solo queda decidir quien ira! ¡En mi opinión, que sea Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Espera que?! ¡¿Por qué yo?!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Porque tú eres el único que conoce el sitio!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Mimi tiene razón! ¡Todos a favor digan "Yo"!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡YO!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Entonces está decidido! ¡Te lo dejamos en tus manos, Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de decidir el plan de acción, nos dividimos. La única forma de llegar más rápido es por tren. Después de comprar el boleto, solo tenía que esperar por el tren. Y lo único que no tenia en cuenta es que cierta niña de ocho años estaba esperando al lado mio."_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Tú eres uno de los amigos de mi hermano ¿Verdad?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡Y tú eres Kari Kamiya ¿No?! ¡Tu hermano nos hablo de ti!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Y a donde planeamos ir?! ¡Por cierto, como se llama tu compañero Digimon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espera, has dicho iremos! ¡Lo siento, pero…! ¡¿Has dicho Digimon?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Mi hermano tiene a Agumon, así que asumiendo que los demás también tienen uno!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Puede que este equivocado! ¡Pero, que recuerdas del incidente en HikariGaoka hace cuatro años!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando subimos al tren, me contó que recordaba lo sucedido. Por desgracia, tuve que dejar que venga. Porque si había secuaces de Myotismon cerca, entonces estaría en peligro. Espero que este equivocado, porque si no Tai me mataría si le cuento esto. Puede que este enfrente del décimo niño elegido. Nos sentamos tranquilamente, Kari tenia a Betamon que parece haberle cogido cariño. Pero si Kari es el décimo niño elegido, entonces porque mi Digivice no reacciona. Algo anda mal. De repente sentía como si alguien nos vigilaba, al mirar al rededor no veía nada sospechoso. Será imaginación mía. En fin, al fin llegamos a nuestro destino. Tendré que cuidar de Kari, si no quiero que le pase nada. Mientras nos dirigíamos a nuestro destino, empece a hablar con ella."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Escucha Kari, el lugar a donde vamos puede ser peligroso! ¡Así que te pido que te quedes atrás de mí en todo momento!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, todo estará bien!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por fin llegamos, el orfanato. O eso es lo que pienso que es. El sitio donde debe estar la información que busco debe estar en este sitio abandonado. Como prometió, Kari se quedo detrás de mí. Será mejor mantenerse alerta, si no queremos ser emboscados. Lo primero que digo y lo primero que pasa. Cierto gatuno se apareció al frente de nosotros. Genial es lo que me faltaba. Más problemas para mi."_ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Entonces es aquí en donde te dirigías! ¡Tenia razón de que alguno de ustedes, sepa algo del noveno niño elegido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lamento decirte que tendrás que esperar en la cola, como todos los demás! ¡Ah, espera es cierto! ¡Ellos terminaron perdiendo!_ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Pues este no lo hará! ¡BlackWereGarurumon encárgate de ellos!_ **

**_BlackWereGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Son solo niños será pan comido!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_BlackWereGarurumon. Es un Digimon perfeccionado. Es ruin, cruel y tramposo. Y solo piensa en el beneficio propio. Sus técnicas especiales son Garra de Lobo y Patada Garuru._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Kari, tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Te lo encargo, Dracomon!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Estoy en ello!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Salimos del lugar por el agujero que se creo cuando Coredramon empujo a BlackWereGarurumon. Se que BlackWereGarurumon es un Digimon nivel ultra. Así que Coredramon no podrá contra el. Pero también tengo que tener cuidado, porque Gatomon puede aparecer en cualquier momento. Tengo que hacer todo lo posible para proteger a Kari. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el resplandor del emblema de la protección. Eso quiere decir que ha llegado."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Me encontraba de camino al orfanato. Y cuando llegue, vi que en un lado del edificio salio una de esas criaturas que vi ayer cerca del Puerto de Shibaura. Parece que está luchando con otra bestia. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido de mi dispositivo. Eso quiere decir que anda cerca. Para mi mayor sorpresa, es que apuntaba hacia un lado del edificio. Y no podía creer lo que veía. El dispositivo apuntaba a… Shinrai. Y tenia a una niña de ocho años junto a el. Entonces, el esta metido en este asunto. Estaba por ir a reunirme con ellos, cuando un gato blanco se puso en frente de mí. Es cosa mía, o creo que es otra de esas criaturas. Y este tenia cara de asesino."_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡A donde crees que ibas, niño elegido!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Estaba tan concentrado en la pelea, que no me fije en el chico aun lado. No fue hasta que Gatomon se paro en frente de el. El emblema no solo reacciono al noveno niño elegido, sino también mi Digivice. Y apuntaba al chico. Si no fuese que Coredramon fue lanzado por BlackWereGarurumon, Gatomon le hubiese hecho daño."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Coredramon, no te dejes vencer!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Gatomon estuvo cerca de acabar con el chico. Pero luego se fue. De seguro pensó que volvió a perder. Wingdramon termino con BlackWereGarurumon. Pero ahora tenia que ver al niño. Cuando vi a donde estaba, pude ver que tenia a Betamon saltando en frente de el. De seguro esta feliz de ver a su camarada. Cuando lo vi más de cerca, no pude creer lo que veía. Era Mark, entonces el es el noveno niño elegido. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los sonidos de las sirenas de policía, así que teníamos que salir de ahí. Agarre a Mark, y salimos de ahí corriendo, con Kari siguiéndonos. Ya estaba atardeciendo cuando los seis de nosotros estábamos esperando el tren que nos llevaría a Odaiba. Teníamos un helado cada uno, y los Digimon comían disimuladamente. Y tenia que sujetar el de Draco."_**

* * *

 **_(Coloquen la primera canción.)_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces, estás metido en todo esto ¿No es así?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Tenia mis sospechas de que fueras tu, pero todo quedo aclarado! ¡Eres el último que nos faltaba por encontrar! ¡Mark, estoy feliz de volverte a ver!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡El sentimiento es mutuo, viejo amigo! ¡Amigos hasta el final…!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Amigos por toda la vida! ¡Quiero presentarte a Kari!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es un gusto conocerte!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Igualmente! ¡Por cierto a que te refieres que fui el último que les faltaba por encontrar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues muy simple! ¡Vinimos a buscar a dos personas, y esas dos personas están sentados al lado mio! ¡Kari, eres el décimo niño elegido! ¡Pero nadie más sabe, así que sera mejor que lo mantengamos en secreto!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Al fin llego el tren. Y ahora solo queda esperar a llegar a Odaiba. He encontrado a los que vinimos a buscar. Pero el problema es que nos falta el décimo Digimon, el cual le pertenece a Kari. Pero también nos falta el Digivice. Al fin llegamos, tenía que llevar a Kari a casa, así que tuvimos que tomar caminos separados. Antes de irse Mark, por poco había olvidado entregarle algo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eh Mark, atrapa lo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Eh, que es esto?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es el emblema de la protección, y es tuya! ¡De momento no lo podrás usar, pero se que pronto lo activaras!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego nos despedimos y nos fuimos por caminos separados. No pude evitar sonreír, Mark aún tiene mi pañoleta que le regale. Es bueno saber que cumplió su promesa. Luego de un tiempo de caminata. Llegamos al departamento donde vivía Kari. Cabe resaltar, que ninguno de su familia estaba feliz por irse sin avisar. Pero también contentos de que estaba bien. Aprovechando que estaba en casa de Tai le dije que había encontrado al noveno niño elegido. Me dijo que no tuvieron suerte en encontrar al décimo niño elegido. Pronto se dará cuenta que está en frente de el. Me despedí de la familia Kamiya. Me hubiese quedado, pero Matt nos iba a llevar a mí y a Tk a casa. Ahora tengo un nuevo objetivo. Encontrar el décimo Digimon y el Digivice. Que le pertenece a Kari."_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _En el tejado de un edificio se podía ver aún Digimon que parecía un hechicero. Y estaba observando a Shinrai irse a reunir con sus hermanos._**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Es muy probable que el me pueda ayudar! ¡Será mejor que lo mantenga vigilado!_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._ **

**_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._ **

**_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Es fácil reconocer a este Digimon! ¡Quien olvidaría lo que hizo para proteger a sus amigos! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	31. Chapter 31

_**Capítulo**_ _ **28: "¡PUMPKINMON Y GOTSUMON!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: Solo queda descubrir donde esta el Digivice y el Digimon de Kari. Pero será bastante difícil. Espero que no terminen odiándome por mantener otro secreto al grupo.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Después de reunirme con mis hermanos, les conté lo sucedido. De momento, solo Tai y mis hermanos saben que encontré al noveno niño elegido. En estos momentos, nos encontrábamos en el tren. Los Digimon están en un compartimiento por encima de nosotros. Había un cierto aire de incomodidad entre los tres. Ya se estaba haciendo muy tarde, era pasar las siete en punto. Tk quería quedarse en la siguiente estación, pero Matt quería llevarnos. Matt enserio se preocupa por nosotros. Estoy feliz de que Tk tenga a alguien que lo cuide. Desde hace un rato los Digimon estaban conversando, y el tema en cuestión era sobre nosotros. No fue hasta que Patamon dijo que nos costaba despedirnos. Y es cuando Tk se enojo con el, lo que provoco que saliera del tren en la estación en la que paramos. Yo, Babydmon y Draco, no tardamos en bajarnos y siguiéndonos por detrás era Matt y Tsunomon. Pero tuvimos que esperar a Tk que no quería bajar. Dijo que no le importaba lo que le pasaba a Patamon. Pero luego bajo con nosotros antes de que las puertas se cerraran. Ahora nos encontramos caminando por las calles de Shibuya. Esperemos encontrar pronto a Patamon. Lo malo es que Draco no servirá de mucho en la búsqueda. Me encontraba por detrás de mis hermanos, Babydmon en mis brazos. Ellos me hacen recordar mucho a mi familia, lo mucho que se quieren. Después de un tiempo de caminata nos detuvimos en unas escaleras. Pero luego Babydmon y Tsunomon saltaron de nuestras manos. Había dos Digimon al frente de nosotros. Según Gabumon, que por cierto ambos digievolucionaron. Se llaman Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Pumpkinmon es un Digimon marioneta que tiene la cabeza de calabaza. Tiene una apariencia linda pero al mismo tiempo tenebrosa. Su técnica especial es Dulce o Truco.**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Gotsumon. Su cuerpo es resistente pero es un Digimon travieso. Su técnica especial es el Puño de Roca.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Como ocurre con los demás Digimon que nos hemos enfrentado, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon vinieron al mundo real por ordenes de Myotismon en busca del noveno y décimo niño elegido. Eso me recuerda, Gatomon le habrá contado sobre lo de Mark. Si es así será mejor mantenerse en contacto con el. Me divierten estos dos, ya que lo único que querían era divertirse en Shibuya. Luego, nos distrajimos por un momento y esos dos ya se habían ido. Los encontramos en los semáforos, que casi provoca choques de automóviles. No pude seguir a mis hermanos después de la acera. Tenía miedo, no quiero que me ocurra algo. Solo me quede mirando al suelo. Pero luego fui agarrado por la muñeca, por parte de Tk. Estábamos tomando un descanso, y los habíamos vuelto a perder. No fue hasta que los encontramos en una tienda de ropa, probándose ropa. Y me causo gracia, porque se veían adorables con lo que se ponían. Pero luego sentí como se me hundía el corazón. Mama siempre me hacia poner nueva ropa. Cuando mire a la ventana, pude ver el reflejo mio y de mi Mama y Papa comprando ropa. Estos Digimon no son malos. Solo se comportan como cualquier niño haría. Y no voy a permitir que su diversión termine. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un aleteo que reconocía, era Patamon. Por desgracia perdí a mis hermanos, Dracomon y Draco. Y termine con Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon. Solo caminaba entre ellos, evitando entrometerme en su conversación."**_

 _ **Pumpkinmon**_ _ **: ¡¿Oye chico, te encuentras bien?!**_

 _ **Gotsumon**_ _ **: ¡Si, no es necesario esa cara larga!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Entienden que si Myotismon los descubre andando con nosotros…! ¡Los eliminara!**_

 _ **Pumpkinmon**_ _ **: ¡¿Y que?! ¡Solo queremos divertirnos cuantas veces queramos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Ellos son consciente de las consecuencias de lo que hacen. Me recuerdan a mí, que solo quería divertirme. Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, no puedo creer que se hayan metido en este lió. Luego los vi cerca de un carrito de helado. Sabiendo que se meterían en problemas si no hacia algo, decidí comprar el helado. Por suerte tenia suficiente. Pero una vez más vino la tristeza, siempre comíamos helado para alegrar el día. Los tres de nosotros caminamos cerca de unos edificios, mientras me comía mi helado. Pero luego me detuve en un restaurante, y estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de un niño. No pude evitar ver un reflejo de mi y mi familia celebrando mi cumpleaños. Ya han pasado seis años desde su partida, y pronto se cumplirán los siete. Cuando mire, los dos se habían ido. Así que los tuve que buscar. Pero no pude evitar ver que se estaban formando nubes de tormenta. Pero algo me decía que no eran las normales que conocemos. Antes de que pudiera continuar un rayo cayó al frente de mí. Y apareció al que menos me esperaba, Myotismon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Myotismon! ¡¿Al fin decidiste mostrar tu cara, en vez de enviar Digimon inocentes a hacer tu trabajo sucio?!**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **: ¡No! ¡Pero he encontrado justo al que quería! ¡Dime donde esta el noveno y décimo niño elegido!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No se de que me estás hablando! ¡Y si lo supiera, en serio piensas que te lo diría!**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **: ¡Entonces lo sacare a la fuerza! ¡Ala Espeluznante!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "De repente, vino una bola de energía de alguna parte y provoca una pantalla de humo al chocar con el ataque de Myotismon. Lo que me dio tiempo para escapar. Cuando estuve a salvo, solté un suspiro de alivio. Eso estuvo cerca. Pero, quien me ayudo. No podía quedarme quieto en un solo sitio, Myotismon no tardara en ubicarme. Estuve caminando por un buen rato hasta que vi a mis hermanos siendo acorralados por Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon, algo me decía que Myotismon hizo una visita a mis hermanos. Fui capaz de ponerme al lado de mis hermanos. El cual estaban felices de verme. Pero como me imagine, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon no querían hacernos daño. Pero conozco a alguien que si hará daño no solo a nosotros, si no también a Pumpkinmon y a Gotsumon. Y hablando del rey de roma, Myotismon se estaba acercando. Así que Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon nos dijo que nos ocultáramos. Yo no quería, se que Myotismon los acabara. Ellos son mis amigos. Tienen un corazón puro. Son sinceros. Son consciente del peligro. No tienen miedo a enfrentarse a Myotismon. Ellos tienen fe al mundo humano, a pesar de los problemas. Yo… confió en ellos. Y mi deber es protegerlos. Sentí como mi Digivice sonaba. Por favor Coredramon, protege a nuestros amigos."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Coredramon, no permitas que le hagan daño!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **: ¡Pumpkinmon, Gotsumon, agachen ce! ¡Blue Flare Breath!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Hermano, mira! ¡Tu emblema!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **: ¡No soy el único, el tuyo también! ¡Vamos Gabumon, apoyemos a Coredramon!**_

 _ **Gabumon**_ _ **: ¡Estoy en ello!**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Garurumon se unió a la pelea. Nuestros Digimon no iban a tener posibilidades contra Myotismon. Por suerte, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon no salieron lastimados. Solo queda saber donde esta Patamon. Vamos Coredramon, yo se que tu puedes. Sentí el emblema de Matt activarse, no solo eso. El Digivice de Tk se activo, Angemon ha vuelto. Y no olvidemos mi emblema, claro esta."**_

* * *

 _ **(Imagínense esto. Tres recuadros. Uno muestra la digievolución de Patamon. Y las otras muestran la de Coredramon y Garurumon.)**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Patamon digivol a… Angemon.**_

 _ **Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon.**_

 _ **Garurumon ultradigivol a… WereGarurumon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Los tres Digimon fueron capaces de defenderse contra Myotismon. Hasta tal punto que lo obligo a retirarse. Hemos ganado, por ahora. Cuando nuestros Digimon volvieron a la normalidad, caí al suelo de rodillas. Me costaba respirar, esto no pasó antes. Ya me estaba acostumbrando a esto. Pero ahora era diferente. Por suerte, solo tarde unos minutos para recuperarme. Ahora nos encontramos enfrente de la tienda donde estaban probando vestimenta Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon. Era hora de despedirnos. No pude evitar darles un abrazo, ellos me recuerdan mucho a mí. Los voy a extrañar."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Prométanme que no causaran más problemas! ¡Y que se van a cuidar!**_

 _ **Pumpkinmon**_ _ **: ¡Lo prometemos!**_

 _ **Gotsumon**_ _ **: ¡No causaremos tantos problemas! ¡Les agradecemos que nos hallan ayudado!**_

 _ **Matt**_ _ **: ¡No hay de que! ¡Para que están los amigos!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Si, esperemos que los volvamos a encontrar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Y luego se fueron. Tengo la certeza de que se meterán en problemas. Ahora solo queda volver a nuestras casas. No permitiré que Myotismon se nos adelante, tengo que encontrar el Digivice y Digimon de Kari, como de lugar. Ahora que lo pienso. Si, se me había olvidado que también debe existir su emblema. Así que, no creo que sea necesario buscarlo. Porque creo que Myotismon lo tiene. Genial, solo hay que buscar la manera de quitárselo."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mimi:**_

 _ **Mimi**_ _ **: "Ocurrió lo más extraño. Estaba a punto de irme a dormir, cuando de repente mi emblema empezó a brillar. No entiendo porque, pero luego se detuvo, después de unos cuantos minutos."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Tai:**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **: "Estaba preparándome para irme a dormir, cuando mi emblema empezó a brillar. Que extraño."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Sora**_

 _ **Sora**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Estaba en mi cuarto dando de comer a Biyomon, cuando mi emblema brillo."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Izzy:**_

 _ **Izzy**_ _ **: "Estaba revisando algunas cosas en mi computadora portátil cuando mi emblema brillo. Que lo habrá causado."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Joe:**_

 _ **Joe**_ _ **: "Había terminado de llamar a todos los de las escuelas de los demás. Pero ninguno se había mudado de HikariGaoka. Solo me falta el de Tai. Cuando iba a llamar a Tai. Pude ver que mi emblema brillaba. Que estará pasando."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Estaba en mi habitación jugando con Betamon. Cuando vi que mi emblema empezó a brillar. No creo que eso no sea normal. Hablando de normal. El cumpleaños de Shinrai se acerca, pero no se si valla a querer que le hagamos uno. Ya que se cumplirán siete años desde que sus padres murieron."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Wizardmon:**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **: "Estuve siguiendo al chico llamado Shinrai, desde que se fue junto a aquella niña. Por poco me descubre estando en el tren. Pero como sospechaba, el descubrió la identidad del noveno y décimo niño elegido. Solo le quedaba descubrir donde se encontraba el Digivice y el Digimon. Y yo se quien es. Luego lo empece a seguir, junto a sus hermanos. Si no fuese porque estuviera ahí, Myotismon le hubiese hecho daño. Son solo conjeturas, pero creo que es muy importante de alguna forma. Tengo que buscar la forma de ponerme en contacto con el. El me podría ayudar a ubicar el Digivice."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Les tengo dos sorpresas preparadas para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Uno no será difícil de adivinar si leen el capítulo! ¡Y el otro tendrán que esperar! ¡Nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	32. Chapter 32

**_Capítulo_ _29: "¡CUMPLEAÑOS, FANTASMAS DEL PASADO!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo_** ** _._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Estoy decidido, le hare una fiesta sorpresa a Shinrai. Se que le va a gustar. Así el sabra que estoy con el para apoyarlo._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Desde que veníamos de regreso hacia nuestras casas, no dejaba de mirar el Digivice, a ver si tenia alguna señal del Digivice de Kari. Pero de momento no he tenido suerte. Dracomon se tuvo que quedar de nuevo en el callejón. Tarde o temprano tendremos que decirle la verdad a Mama. Porque llegara el momento que tendremos que estar todo el equipo, para así terminar de una vez por todas a Myotismon. La verdad es que no tengo nada planeado para mañana, tal vez vaya al orfanato para así ver si descubro porque se cancelo la demolición del lugar. Al llegar a casa Tk y yo pudimos ver que Mama hablaba por teléfono, me pregunto quien llamo. En fin, tengo que descubrir como voy a quitar el emblema a Myotismon. Porque si trato yo mismo, entonces sabrá que oculto algo. Y lo que no necesitamos en estos momentos es que termine atrapado por el. A la mañana siguiente, me desperté, y Tk no estaba en su cama. Se habrá parado antes. Tenía planeado salir a buscar en las zonas alrededor antes de ir al orfanato."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mama, voy a caminar! ¡Vengo dentro de poco!_ **

**_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, pero ten cuidado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de recoger a Draco y a Dracomon, que tuvo que ponerse un disfraz. Empece a buscar a los alrededores, es bastante difícil buscar si no sabes por donde empezar. Veamos, recapitulemos lo que se hasta el momento. Izzy encontró la señal del Digivice, por el Puerto de Shibaura… Bueno es lo único que se, por que no sabemos donde pueda estar el Digivice en estos momentos. Esto será más difícil de lo que pensé. Nos encontrábamos en unos bancos cerca de un parque. Y ni siquiera por aquí hubo suerte. Será mejor que vuelva si planeo ir temprano al orfanato. Tal vez en el camino hacia halla capte algo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, hay que volver! ¡No quiero que se me haga tarde al regresar del orfanato!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡¿Estas seguro que no quieres buscar un poco más?!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Todavía hay sitios que no hemos revisado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estoy seguro, tal vez mañana tengamos más tiempo en buscarlo! ¡No podemos permitir que Myotismon lo encuentre primero! ¡Porque así nos llevaría la ventaja!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos decidimos regresar a casa. Me pregunto si algún secuaz de Myotismon sepa quien es el Digimon que le pertenece a Kari. En fin, no puedo dejar que eso me detenga. Tengo que descubrir donde esta, para así mantenerlo a salvo y no permitir que Myotismon ponga una mano en ella. Pero en estos momentos, de seguro nos lleva la ventaja de alguna forma. Al fin llegamos al departamento, pero cuando llegue. Mark estaba bajando las escaleras, y cuando me vio se puso contento. Que estará planeando. Lo conozco también que se cuando algo planea."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, justo a la persona que quería ver! ¡Pense en visitarte, pero me dijeron que saliste a dar un paseo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues si, y ahora estoy de regreso! ¡Pero no tardare mucho, solo recogeré algunas cosas y volveré a partir! ¡Tengo planeado ir al orfanato!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si todavía hay algunas cosas que no quedaron claras! ¡¿Oye, que tal si vamos los dos?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tenia que estar de acuerdo. Ya que de consta, nos conviene saberlo los dos. Recogí las cosas que necesitaba para el viaje. Cuando entre solo vi a Mama hablando por teléfono, pero no vi a Tk. Habrá ido a reunirse con Matt y los demás. En fin, ahora que tenía todo listo, fuimos a la estación de tren. Compramos los boletos, y tuvimos que esperar."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Temprano por la mañana me puse en contacto con la Mama de Shinrai. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Shinrai, y no iba a dejar que la pase triste. Después de decir a mis padres que iría a visitar aún amigo, me fui al departamento de Shinrai. Ahí nos pusimos de acuerdo lo que íbamos a hacer. Mientras que yo distraía a Shinrai, los demás preparaban la fiesta. Tk salio para avisarle a su hermano. Cuando todo quedo claro, tenia que ir a reunirme con Shinrai. Después de reunirme con el, y de comprar los boletos. Solo quedaba esperar el tren y abordarlo. El en verdad se preocupa por los demás, no ha dejado de buscar el Digivice de Kari. No quiere que Myotismon gane la batalla. Yo tampoco me puedo quedar atrás, si quiero ayudar a vencer a Myotismon, tengo que ayudar a Betamon a digievolucionar. Después de todo, tengo que proteger a los que más quiero. Pero, que pasara si no lo logro. Después de todo no pude ayudar a mis verdaderos padres cuando lo necesitaban. No, no puedo pensar en eso. Tengo que proteger a todos como de lugar."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al fin habíamos llegado a nuestro destino. Ahora solo queda caminar al orfanato. En ese edificio se encuentra la respuesta que buscamos. Al llegar al edificio, era como si nada hubiese pasado. Era como si Wingdramon no hubiese peleado contra BlackWereGarurumon. Esto es extraño. Según Izzy, esto antes era un hospital que cerro por los accidentes que hubo en relación con el. Pero no entiendo, que fue lo que paso para no ser demolido este lugar. Al entrar, decidimos tomar caminos separados para así cubrir más espacio. Deje que Draco vaya con Mark, porque de momento no se puede defender. Este lugar se siente como si algo te vigila. Al entrar en una habitación que parecía la oficina. Decidí investigar en los archivos. Pero no había mucho de interés. Solo problemas con pacientes. Después de un tiempo de estar revisando. Decidí explorar otra parte. Por desgracia lo único que encuentro es nada más que polvo. Pero había una pintura en el medio del lugar que parecía extraño. Mostraba el orfanato en sus viejos tiempos. Ahí nos veía a mi y a Mark juntos en la foto. No había nadie que nos pudiese separar. Eramos como hermanos. Cuando mire más de cerca la pintura, pude ver que tenía una fecha. Y no podía creer lo que veían mis ojos. La fecha era un día después de los acontecimientos en HikariGaoka. Pero eso es imposible, se supone que ya estaba cerrado. Pero si planeaban demoler el lugar después de los acontecimientos. Algo tiene que estar relacionado en todo esto. Y si no fue alguien que lo detuvo si no algo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No entiendo, es algo que no le veo sentido! ¡Se supone que lleva cerrado después de los acontecimientos en HikariGaoka! ¡¿Entonces porque hay una pintura con esa fecha?_** ** _!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Tal vez tuvo que ver con ustedes estando aquí! ¡¿Qué paso antes de que ustedes fueran separados?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hicimos una promesa de que nos volveríamos a encontrar en este lugar!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡¿Y si esa promesa tuvo que ver con la cancelación de la demolición?! ¡Tal vez algo quería que ustedes se reencontraran en este lugar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No puedo discutir con ese tema. Es la única explicación que le veo a todo esto. Un momento, Gennai dijo que se supone que yo sabía quien era el noveno niño elegido. Y si sabe algo más de lo que aparenta del tema. Tengo que ponerme en contacto con el. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un ataque que vino de la nada. Cuando mire hacia donde vino el ataque. Nos encontramos con un Digimon que parecía la parca ya que tenia una hoz. Según Dracomon es Phantomon. Me pregunto como le ira a Mark. Si hay un secuaz de Myotismon aquí, entonces no debe venir solo. Tengo que ir a ayudarlo."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Phantomon es un Digimon fantasma perfeccionado que carga una enorme guadaña para cortar lo que sea. Su técnica especial es la Guadaña de la Sombra._**

* * *

 **_Phantomon_ _:_ _¡Por órdenes del Señor Myotismon, tu y tu amigo vendrán conmigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En serio piensas que iremos así como así! ¡Primero tendrás que vértelas con mi amigo! ¡¿Listo Dracomon?!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Cuando tu lo estés!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de haber llegado al orfanato, habíamos decidido separarnos para cubrir más terreno. Shinrai dejo que Draco vaya conmigo para que al menos tenga a algo para protegerme hasta que el llegue. No se exactamente que es lo que debería buscar, se que este sitio se suponía que debió haber sido demolido. Pero no le veo el sentido a que halla sido cancelado. Después de un tiempo de búsqueda, no habíamos encontrado nada que llame la atención. Espero que ha Shinrai le halla ido mejor. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos… Bueno porque Draco se puso a la defensiva. Algo debe de estar cerca. Pero lo que no esperábamos es Coredramon atravesando una pared. Después de el era Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Coredramon, ¿Estas bien?!_ **

**_Coredramon_ _:_ _¡Eso creo! ¡Ese Ponchomon me ha agarrado desprevenido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ese Digimon es muy diferente al que hemos enfrentado! ¡Como me gustaria que Izzy estuviera aquí!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Ponchomon. A pesar de ser clasificado como tipo fantasma. Este Digimon tiene la forma de un vegetal. Su técnica especial es el Tequila Nudillo el cual puede dejar desorientado al oponente._**

* * *

 **_Ponchomon_ _:_ _¡Rindan se, solo están atrasando lo inevitable! ¡Se que Myotismon dará muy buena paga si entrego a ustedes dos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Espera, quieres decir que eres como un caza recompensas?!_ **

**_Ponchomon_ _:_ _¡Lo puedes ver de esa forma!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark, tienes que salir de aquí! ¡Ellos te quieren, y no quiero que te atrapen!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero no puedo dejarte solo contra estos dos Digimon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, pero tampoco harás mucho, contra un ultra y un campeón!_ **

**_Phantomon_ _:_ _¡La mentó decirles que de aquí no saldrán! ¡Guadaña de la sombra!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo único que pude ver era Coredramon protegiéndome a mi y a Shinrai. Y luego Ponchomon vino y le dio con su ataque. Shinrai estaba enfrente de mi protegiéndome de que Phantomon o Ponchomon se acerque. Pero Phantomon uso su Guadaña de la Sombra, que provoco que nos mandara a volar a diferentes sitios. Cuando mire de nuevo, Phantomon se estaba acercando a un Shinrai inconsciente. No podía dejar que le hiciese daño, no lo puedo permitir. Era mi turno de devolverle el favor por todas las veces que me ha ayudado. Parece que Betamon sentía el mismo sentimiento, porque se lanzo a proteger a sus amigos. Es entonces cuando ocurrió un milagro. Betamon digievoluciono."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"No me podía mover, sentía como si mi cuerpo ardiera. Tuve que abrir los ojos para ver que pasaba. Y lo que pude ver era Phantomon acercándose a mí. No podía hacer nada, estoy muy débil. Pero ocurrió algo que extrañaba. Mi Digivice sonó, eso quiere decir que alguien digievoluciono. Cuando vi más detenidamente, pude ver que era Betamon."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seadramon fue capaz de quitar a Phantomon a pesar de ser un Campeón contra un ultra. Pero no podía quedarme atrás, no dejare que pelee solo. Mi emblema brillo, y Coredramon digievoluciono."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mientras que Wingdramon se ocupaba de Phantomon. Seadramon se ocupaba de Ponchomon. Al final salimos victoriosos, pero Phantomon se escapo. No pude evitar reírme. Ya que después de salir del orfanato, Betamon estaba muy feliz de haber digievolucionado. Ahora nos encontramos en unos bancos comiendo unos helados. Dentro de poco tendríamos que partir de vuelta a casa."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Tuvieron suerte de encontrar alguna información?! ¡Porque nosotros no la tuvimos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En realidad, si! ¡Nos encontramos con una vieja pintura del orfanato en sus antiguos tiempos! ¡Pero lo extraño es que tenia fecha de un día después de los acontecimientos en HikariGaoka!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero eso es imposible! ¡Se supone que ya estaba cerrado!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tampoco lo entiendo! ¡Pero lo único que llegue a entender, es que al parecer nuestra promesa fue lo que provoco que no fuera demolido el lugar!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Pero porque, no entiendo nada de eso?!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Creo que puedo responder esa pregunta!_ **

**_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Draco?!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Esto es un poco difícil de explicar así que presten atención! ¡Yo no soy como los otros perros, yo podía hablar desde un principio! ¡Me habían encomendado una misión, y era proteger a Shinrai de todo peligro, pero lamentablemente no lo pude hacer con sus padres! ¡La razón por la que se cancelo la demolición era por su vínculo!_ **

**_Shinrai __y __Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Nuestro vinculo?!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Cuando se conocieron, ustedes dos se hicieron amigos! ¡Y no queríamos que ese vínculo entre ustedes se rompiera! ¡Mi tribu son conocidas por honrar los emblemas de la confianza y la protección! ¡Así que al ver que ustedes hicieron una promesa, nuestro trabajo consistía en proteger ese lugar!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si esto es verdad! ¡¿Entonces, porque estabas en el Pueblo del Comienzo?!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Había perdido mi memoria, solo recordaba que eras importante! ¡Pero para nuestra tribu es normal! ¡Cuando mostraron el lugar donde estaba Myotismon, mis recuerdos volvieron! ¡Gennai tiene razón al decir que cuando los emblemas trabajen juntos, ocurrirá algo sin precedentes! ¡Ambos emblemas representan una especie de vínculo entre dos personas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pudimos evitar ver nuestros emblemas después de eso. Entonces, los dos emblemas tanto el de protección como el de la confianza, son un vinculo entre dos personas. No pude evitar sonreír, es por eso que nos hicimos tan buenos amigos. Era hora de volver, Mark estaba emocionado por algo. Y sigo sin entender porque. Estábamos en camino a la estación de tren, cuando se nos aprecio una especie de hechicero enfrente de nosotros. Algo me decía que era un secuaz de Myotismon. Me puse enfrente de Mark, no dejaría que se lo lleven. Pero lo que sorprendió a nosotros cinco. Es que el Digimon se inclino de forma formal."_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Perdonen mi aparición repentina! ¡Me llamo Wizardmon, solo vengo a hablar!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y como podemos estar seguros de que solo quieres hablar!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Entiendo su desconfianza! ¡Pero es necesario que me escuchen!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Bien, dejaremos que hables! ¡Luego veremos que haremos!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Te lo agradezco! ¡Seré breve, se que estas buscando el Digivice y Digimon de tu amiga Kari! ¡Y te puedo ayudar con eso, yo no soy un mal Digimon! ¡Solo vengo a ayudar a una amiga a recordar lo que olvido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Entonces, eres alguien que busca lo mismo que nosotros?!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Les daré tiempo para que lo piensen, no quedara mucho antes de que Myotismon descubra quien es el décimo niño elegido!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Y como sabemos que no eres una de esas personas que te clavan un cuchillo por la espalda?!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Porque al igual que ustedes, yo quiero ayudar a mis amigos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de eso Wizardmon se fue. Se que es un buen Digimon, lo mostraba en su cara. Si en verdad me puede ayudar a encontrar el Digimon y Digivice de Kari, entonces puedo confiar en el. Por fin habíamos llegado a la estación de tren y abordamos en el tren después de comprar el boleto. Por alguna razón, Mark me pidió que me cubriera los ojos. Me pregunto en verdad que estará planeando. Después de un tiempo, el tren había llegado a Odaiba. Luego Mark me guió todo el camino al departamento. Cuando entramos al departamento, podía sentir un silencio. Habrá salido Mama. Luego llegamos a una parada, Mark me pidió que me quitara la venda de los ojos. Y cuando me los quite, me lleve una sorpresa, literalmente. Había un cartel que decía: Feliz cumpleaños Shinrai. Y luego mis hermanos, junto con Mama, Mark y los demás aparecieron gritando feliz cumpleaños. Estuve tan concentrado en encontrar el Digivice y Digimon de Kari que se me olvido mi cumpleaños. En verdad no puedo creer que ya han pasado siete años. Mark se me acerco."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Entonces, que te pareció tu sorpresa?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En verdad, no puedo creer que te hallas acordado! ¡Te lo agradezco, Mark!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No hay por donde! ¡Para que están los amigos! ¡Ahora basta de hablar, que toca celebrar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar reírme del entusiasmo de Mark. Es bueno saber que puedo contar con el. Lo pasamos genial en la fiesta. Es bueno tomar un descanso de tantas peleas contra los secuaces de Myotismon. En un momento que podía descansar de la fiesta. Me puse a ver mi collar. Mama, Papa no saben cuanto los extraño. Les prometo que luchare para proteger a mi nueva familia. No dejare que Myotismon gane."_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _En una azotea cerca del edificio donde se podía ver el departamento de Shinrai. Estaba Gatomon observando todo desde un principio. Pero también estaba observando Wizardmon en otro edificio cercano._ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡No llego a entender a estos humanos! ¡¿Cómo pueden estar felices sabiendo que pronto su planeta sera dominado?! ¡Nunca los entenderé! ¡Será mejor que me ponga a buscar al décimo niño elegido!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Es bueno ver que se lo pasen bien por un tiempo antes de que empiece la batalla que definirá el destino de este mundo!_ _¡Pronto Gatomon sabrá que ella no pertenece del lado del mal! ¡Esperemos que no sea demasiado tarde cuando se de cuenta!_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._ **

**_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._ **

**_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._ **

**_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Ta-chan! ¡¿Les gustaron mis sorpresas?! ¡Primero la digievolución de Betamon y luego la fiesta sorpresa de Shinrai! ¡Ojo lectores, que pronto llegara la batalla contra Myotismon, así que pendientes! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	33. Chapter 33

_**Capítulo**_ _ **30: "¡EL DESTINO DE GATOMON!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **Fue bueno disfrutar de un tiempo de paz. Pero el mal no descansa, Myotismon todavía sigue buscando el décimo niño elegido. Y no voy a permitir que se nos adelante. Tengo que hablar con Wizardmon.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Después de la fiesta, todos se fueron poco a poco. Pero ahora no hay tiempo que perder, tengo que buscar el Digivice de Kari. Y se que Wizardmon me ayudara. Odio hacer esto, pero es la única forma en que me puedo reunir con Wizardmon. Le deje una nota a Tk, diciéndole que me cubriera hasta que vuelva. Al salir del departamento y reunirme con Dracomon y Draco. Empezamos a buscar a Wizardmon. Pero no tardamos mucho ya que apareció. Si es cierto lo que me dice, entonces solo queda confiar en el."**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Les agradezco mucho que hayan decidido ayudarme!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ **:** _ **¡No te preocupes! ¡Mientras logremos una ventaja, aún por lo mínima que sea contra Myotismon, estaremos ganando!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Wizardmon nos llevo de vuelta a donde vivían los demás. Dice que probablemente el Digivice ande por ahí. Mientras que nosotros buscábamos alrededor, Wizardmon fue a hacer algo. Buscamos durante minutos, pero no teníamos suerte. No fue hasta que pasamos cerca de un árbol, y fue que capte la señal. En ese momento llego Wizardmon, le señale donde estaba el Digivice. Pero luego nos tuvimos que ocultar, porque apareció DemiDevimon. Por suerte logro engañarle, y se fue. No teníamos tiempo que perder. Nos volvió a guiar, hacia el departamento donde vivía la familia Kamiya. Pero más exactamente en el edificio cerca de el. Y lo que no esperaba ver, era Gatomon observando hacia la ventana. Sabía que Gatomon no iba a tardar en ubicarme. Y tenia razón, cuando se voltio estaba en una postura de combate. Pero yo no hice nada. Simplemente me acerque al lado de ella y vi hacia donde veía ella. Estaba viendo a la ventana, donde se podía ver a Kari."**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Qué haces tú aquí?! ¡No creas que puedes venir aquí y agarrarme por sorpresa!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tranquila Gatomon, no vengo a pelear! ¡Ya que se que estamos buscando lo mismo!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues estás mal de la cabeza si te dejare que consigas primero al décimo niño!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡No me refiero a eso! ¡No se me paso por la mente, que el décimo Digimon sea alguien que conozca!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Dímelo tú, Gatomon! ¡Tu eres el que debería saberlo!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Wizardmon?! ¡¿Qué haces con el enemigo?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Una vez más te equivocas Gatomon! ¡No somos enemigos, porque tenemos aún enemigo en común! ¡Y es Myotismon!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estas diciendo disparates! ¡No tenemos nada en común!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues si estoy diciendo disparates! ¡Entonces ¿Por qué andas viendo a la ventana donde está Kari Kamiya?! ¡Gatomon, puedo sentir tú dolor, se que no perteneces a los secuaces de Myotismon! ¡Y hay una forma de averiguarlo!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Así, pues como?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues de la única forma que conozco! ¡Visitando a Kari!**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Kari:**_

* * *

 _ **Kari**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Me encontraba viendo la tele con mi hermano, comiendo piezas de sandia. Y Agumon comiéndose lo que queda debajo de la mesa. En la tele pasaba las noticias del enfrentamiento de Shinrai y Mark en el edificio. Por suerte no salieron lastimados. Después de que mi hermano fue a hablar por teléfono a su cuarto. Decidí salir al balcón, y evitar que Miko salga ya que no se le es permitido. Cuando miraba por el balcón se acerco uno de esos Digimon. Y no venia solo, estaba acompañado de Shinrai, y Gatomon que menciono cuando nos encontramos con el la primera vez."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola Kari! ¡¿Disfrutando de la noche?!**_

 _ **Kari**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Shinrai, ¿Quién es tú amigo?!**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Soy Wizardmon! ¡Hemos venido a comprobar una cosa!**_

 _ **Kari**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Te refieres a quien es mi Digimon?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Se puede ver de esa forma! ¡Ya que sigue sin aparecer, y creo que acabaremos descubriendo lo en estos momentos!**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Shinrai:**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Wizardmon le entrego el Digivice a Gatomon. Para que así vea que estamos del mismo lado. Como sospechaba Wizardmon, Gatomon era el décimo Digimon. Eso es bueno. Pero ahora solo queda recuperar el emblema de Kari. En verdad, espero que Tai no salga y vea lo que pasa. Porque estaré en serios problemas. Pero para mala suerte mia, el rey de roma aparece."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Hola Tai! ¡¿Disfrutando de la noche?!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Shinrai, que haces aquí?! ¡Y por que estás con nuestros enemigos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues verás, es una historia muy divertida! ¡Que con gusto te lo explicare! ¡Pero tienes que prometerme que no te enojaras por lo que vas a escuchar!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Bien, te escuchare!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Se que te enojaras, pero es la verdad! ¡El día cuando Kari salio sin avisar, ella me había acompañado al orfanato! ¡Me había resultado extraño que supiera de los Digimon, así que le pregunte que recordaba del incidente en HikariGaoka hace cuatro años! ¡Ese día no solo había descubierto quien era el noveno niño elegido, si no también el décimo! ¡Es tu hermana, ella es la que hemos estado buscando y Gatomon es su Digimon!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Me estás diciendo, que Kari es el décimo niño elegido?! ¡¿Y que Gatomon es su compañero?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pues es una forma de resumirlo, pero si! ¡Es nada más que la verdad! ¡Lo siento Tai, no quise guardar otro secreto a ustedes! ¡Pero era necesario para mantener a salvo a Kari!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Tai tardo su tiempo en pensarlo, espero que no este enojado conmigo. Al final lo acepto. Pero sabía que solo era la fresa en el pastel. Todavía falta contarles a los demás. En este momento hay que concentrarse en como poder quitarle el emblema de Kari a Myotismon. Según Wizardmon, Myotismon debe tener el emblema en su ataúd en su guarida. En un principio pensaban ir solos, pero no quería que ninguno resulte lastimado. Así que me ofrecí en ir con ellos. Estuvieron de acuerdo, dejamos el Digivice con Tai, para que al menos Myotismon no tenga algo más si llega a atrapar a Gatomon, si descubre que es el décimo Digimon. Mientras nos íbamos al lago donde se encontraba la guarida de Myotismon. Wizardmon me contó su plan."**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Escucha, mientras que Gatomon y yo vamos a buscar el emblema, tú te quedaras a fuera oculto en caso de que tengamos que salir y enfrentar a Myotismon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Esta bien, pero tengan cuidado!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Estoy bastante seguro que Myotismon volverá en cualquier momento. Espero que Wizardmon y Gatomon salgan a tiempo. Mientras ellos buscan, nosotros nos mantenemos oculto para que no nos vean. Y estar preparados cuando veamos a Myotismon. Para ambos lados esta cada vez más cerca de su objetivo. Y Myotismon sabe que sabemos quien es el décimo niño elegido. Bueno, sospecha de que yo lo se. Y eso me podría meter en problemas. Este lugar se siente tan escalofriante. Tengo un mal presentimiento. Escucho a los murciélagos de Myotismon, eso quiere decir que llego a casa. Lo que significa que es la hora de la pelea."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡¿Estás listo, Dracomon?!**_

 _ **Dracomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Siempre lo estoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Esperamos a que ocurra algo. Hasta que vimos a Wizardmon y a Gatomon siendo sacados por los murciélagos de Myotismon. Y luego vi a Myotismon saliendo después de ellos. Vi como los murciélagos los soltaban, así que Coredramon tuvo que reaccionar rápido y los salvo a los dos. Ya me esta hartando Myotismon. No le perdonare por lo que ha hecho. Después de que Coredramon puso a Wizardmon y a Gatomon junto a mi, se enfrento a Myotismon."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Si quieres a ellos tendrás que pasar por nosotros primero, Myotismon!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Y no nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente!**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Entonces los rumores son ciertos! ¡Tú posees uno de los dos emblemas más poderosos, lastima que no estemos del mismo lado, serias perfecto como mi mano derecha! ¡Pero por cosas del destino, terminamos del lado equivocado! ¡Así que te tendré que destruir! ¡Ala Espeluznante!**_

 _ **Coredramon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Blue Flare Breath!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Estas muy equivocado si estaremos de acuerdo en algo! ¡Nunca estaría del lado de alguien que provoca destrucción en cada paso que vas! ¡Myotismon, no eres más que una simple alimaña y nosotros te detendremos! ¡Ahora, Coredramon!**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Pelea, Wingdramon!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Entonces ¿Ese es el deseo de la confianza en el corazón de Shinrai?!**_

 _ **Wizardmon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Así es! ¡El no se rendirá hasta ver que sus amigos estén seguros! ¡El emblema de la confianza ha hecho la elección correcta! ¡El podría ser clave para derrotar a Myotismon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Es raro, pero podía sentir la energía que fluía por mi cuerpo. También siento lo mismo con Wingdramon. Los dos hemos pasado por mucho, y no permitiré que Myotismon lo arruine. Desde que era pequeño siempre luchaba por proteger a todos, y esto no es una excepción. Los protegeré a todos de Myotismon cueste lo que cueste. Pero en estos momentos las riendas están hiendo de lado de Myotismon. Wingdramon es capaz de defenderse, pero se esta empezando a cansar. Termino siendo arrojado por el Látigo Sangriento de Myotismon. Maldición, ni siquiera hemos podido hacerlo retroceder. Se esta volviendo más fuerte. Hay que detenerlo. Podía ver como murciélagos agarraban a Wizardmon y lo lanzo al lago que estaba cerca. Espero que Wizardmon este bien. No puedo hacer nada contra Myotismon, necesitaríamos un milagro. Hablando de suerte, Tai apareció."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tai, ten cuidado! ¡Myotismon es un hueso duro de roer!**_

 _ **Tai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Lo tendremos! ¡¿Listo Greymon?!**_

 _ **Greymon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Cuando tu lo estés!**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Greymon ultradigivol a… MetalGreymon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"MetalGreymon lucho fuerte contra Myotismon, pero al final termino con el mismo resultado que Wingdramon. Solo que este parece como si estuviera cansado. Wingdramon no se paraba, estaba muy débil para continuar. Myotismon saco conclusiones de que Gatomon sea el décimo Digimon. Maldición, entonces ira a por Kari. Se llevo a Gatomon, y dijo que reuniría a todos los niños de la zona, para así saberlo."**_

 _ **Myotismon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Puede que hayas tenido suerte esta vez niño! ¡Pero la próxima no tendrás la misma que tuviste hoy!**_

 _ **Gatomon**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Tai, Shinrai!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Gatomon! ¡Te prometo que te salvaremos!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **:**_ _ **"Y luego se perdieron en la oscuridad de la noche. Maldición, ahora todos estarán en peligros. No puedo permitir que Myotismon gane esta batalla. Mejor prepárate Myotismon, porque esto es la guerra. Pero, me pregunto si lograremos encontrar a Wizardmon. Según se yo, podría estar en cualquier sitio. No te preocupes Wizardmon. Te prometo que mantendré a salvo a Gatomon cuando la encontremos. Se aproxima una dura batalla, y podría ser el último encuentro contra Myotismon. Si es así, todos estaremos preparados."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparecen los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **:**_ _ **¡Madre mía, ahora si empieza el verdadero espectáculo en el enfrentamiento contra Myotismon! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa preparada, pero no se cuando lo pondré, pero será pronto! ¡Bueno nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	34. Chapter 34

**_Capítulo_ _31: "¡PROTEGIENDO LA CONFIANZA!"_ **

**_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_ **

**_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _No permitiré que alguien como Myotismon nos gane. Al igual que hicimos con los otros, este va caer. Y me asegurare de que pague por meter a pobres Digimon en todo esto_** ** _._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Vaya que fue una noche larga. Pero por desgracia hemos perdido. Sin el emblema. Myotismon tiene a Gatomon. Y nosotros lo que tenemos es el Digivice. Necesitaremos un milagro si queremos conseguir la ventaja de vuelta. Myotismon empezara con la búsqueda de Kari, y nosotros no permitiremos que llegue a ella. Después de despedirme de Tai, tenía que volver pronto a casa antes de que amanezca. O si no Mama se enojara. Es lo malo de ir a una zona muy lejos de casa. Todos debemos estar listos para lo que se avecina. Ya que no conocía una forma más rápido de ir a casa. Wingdramon antes de transformarse, me llevo de vuelta."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esperemos estar listos para el último enfrentamiento contra Myotismon!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso espero! ¡Porque si llegamos a fallar, todo nuestro mundo estará perdido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todo el viaje de regreso estuvo callado. No quiero que nada le pase a mis hermanos, a Mama y Papa, amigos, Mark y todos lo que viven en Odaiba. Tenemos que detener a Myotismon como de lugar. Al fin habíamos llegado a casa, y logramos adentrarnos en el cuarto sin despertar a Mama. Mañana empezara la lucha por el destino del mundo. Y estaremos listos para ello."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"La hora esta llegando, el enfrentamiento contra Myotismon sera pronto. Recibí una llamada de Shinrai antes de que nos fuéramos a dormir. Me dijo todo lo que paso. Y me dijo que estuviese preparado. Si los secuaces de Myotismon llegan aquí, tendrán que vérselas conmigo y Betamon. No me importa en el lió en el que me meteré al contarle lo que sucede a Mama y a Papa. Pero me crean o no, tengo que ir a ayudar a mis amigos. También me dijo que nos reuniríamos en el parque en caso de que la invasión comenzó. Había que proteger a los que habían en esa zona."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Tú crees que estemos listo para tal responsabilidad?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, los dos lo estaremos cuando llegue el momento! ¡No podemos dejar que Myotismon nos gane esta batalla! ¡Como decían ustedes, solo tienes que confiar en que todo saldrá bien!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Me gustaría estar de acuerdo con Betamon. Pero no puedo. Shinrai era el que siempre me protegía, pero ahora que el es dependiente, siento que tengo que protegerme a mi mismo. Espero que nadie salga lastimado por mi mala decisión. A partir de mañana tengo que concentrarme en proteger a todos a como de lugar. Pero en estos momentos tengo que descansar."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya era por la mañana, mientras que Tk y yo desayunamos, escuchábamos las noticias. Hoy en la mañana, le conté lo sucedido la noche anterior. Y le dije que es posible que pronto empiece la pelea contra Myotismon. Los cuatro de nosotros estuvimos de acuerdo en reunirse con los demás a como de lugar. Claro no olvidemos a Draco, pero él no esta aquí. Pero no lo podemos olvidar. En fin, cuando escuchamos que decían que una niebla rodeaba la zona de Odaiba. Tk y yo dejamos los cubiertos en nuestros platos. Nos vimos los dos, y estoy seguro que tenemos la misma idea. Asentimos los dos, para entender que es hora."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mama tenemos que ir a Odaiba!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Si, es ahí donde se encuentra Papa, Matt y nuestros amigos!_ **

**_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡¿Tk, Shinrai?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor Mama, tenemos que ir a ese lugar como de lugar! ¡Por favor!_**

 **_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, iremos todos juntos!_**

 **_Tk_ _y_ _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos preparamos para partir. No se como Mama se llevara cuando conozca a Draco y mi secreto de la vista. Estaré en serios problemas. Espero que a los demás les este hiendo bien."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"A la mañana siguiente, después de haber desayunado, me preparaba para ir al parque donde nos reuniríamos Shinrai y yo. Tenía a Betamon en mis manos, y Papa y Mama se preparaban para ir a trabajar. Cuando de repente sonó el timbre. Me encontraba en mi habitación empacando algunas cosas, cuando escuche los gritos de Mama y Papa. Al salir de la habitación pude ver que algunos Digimon entraron al departamento. No permitiré que le causen daño a mis padres. Eran los mismos Digimon que vi por ahí en el orfanato que venían con Phantomon. Según Betamon son Bakemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Bakemon es un Digimon fantasma que usa una sabana blanca. Nadie sabe que es lo que hay debajo de esa sabana._**

* * *

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Chock Eléctrico!_**

 **_Shiro_ _:_ _¡Pe-pero ¿Eso no era un muñeco de felpa?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Les explicare luego, pero ahora tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡¿Listo, Betamon?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Sabes que siempre lo soy!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seadramon logro espantar a los Bakemon que había alrededor. De alguna forma el departamento no salio tan destruido. Debí pensarlo mejor. Pero ahora hay que concentrarse en ponerse a salvo. Me subí a la espalda de Seadramon, aunque mis padres dudaron, subieron al final. Salimos de ahí, pero no pudimos evitar ver como varios Bakemon se llevaban a los padres y a los niños de sus apartamentos. Esto es muy serio. Pronto los pondremos a salvo a todos. De momento hay que reunirse con Shinrai."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo de estar en el tren que habíamos subido. No pudimos continuar más que eso, ya que los servicios de transporte han sido cancelados por la densa niebla. Maldición, si esto continua así nunca llegaremos a Odaiba. Por desgracia terminamos separados de Mama, y terminamos cerca del muelle en donde estábamos. Teníamos que hallar la forma de ir a Odaiba sin los transportes. Wingdramon será capaz de llegar muy rápido a Odaiba. El problema esta que no puede pasar de dos pasajeros. Por cierto Draco nos estuvo siguiendo a escondidas. Al final, por casualidad nos encontramos con Joe. Que parece que quería tomar un barco a Odaiba. Y es más que perfecto, así podremos ir todos a Odaiba."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Joe que bueno verte!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡Tk, Shinrai! ¡Es bueno también verlos! ¡¿Ya supieron lo de la niebla en Odaiba?!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Y apostaría que es obra de Myotismon! ¡Es por eso que planeábamos ir halla, pero los transportes fueron cancelados por la niebla!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero no solo hay una forma de cruzar el mar por barco! ¡También hay otras formas ¿Verdad, Joe?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡Gomamon anda conmigo, así que será capaz de llevarnos a nosotros!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y yo puedo ir con Coredramon! ¡Así que solo queda ponerse en marcha!_ **

**_Joe_ _y_ _Tk_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Están seguros de que no quieren que los acompañemos?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes por nosotros! ¡Tú adelante y ayuda a los demás!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Bien, por favor Joe cuida de Tk!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Déjalo en mis manos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que nos subimos a los Digimon, yo estaba a punto de partir cuando Mama apareció. Nos dijo que era peligroso y que nos bajáramos de los Digimon. Pero les dijimos que eran nuestros amigos. Nos despedimos de Mama, les dijimos que íbamos a estar donde Matt y Papa. Ahora la prioridad es ir a reunirse con Mark. Me despedí de Joe y Tk y les desee suerte. Tengan cuidado por favor. Podía sentir como el emblema de Mimi se activo. E hizo que Togemon digievolucionara. No se rindan chicos pronto estaré con ustedes. Luego de andar por el cielo, por debajo. Ya que muy arriba no veremos nada. Nos encontramos con Mark y unos padres con cara de querer explicaciones. Esto será difícil."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, sabemos que tienen muchas preguntas y las responderemos todas!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Empecemos con el principio, en HikariGaoka hace cuatro años! ¡Lo que pensamos que era un ataque terrorista, en realidad fue un combate entre dos Digimon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y entre todos que vieron el combate, solo diez fueron escogidos! ¡Nuestro grupo se le es conocido como los Digielegidos!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡En un principio eran ocho niños con sus respectivos Digimon!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Pero luego nos dimos cuenta que eramos diez en total!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y entre ellos era yo! ¡Yo fui el que presencio el combate junto con los otros nueve niños! ¡Perdón si les he guardado secretos pero era para que se mantengan a salvo!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Y no se preocupen, mantendré a salvo a su hijo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tardaron un poco en asimilar lo que les dijimos. La tensión era tan alta que se podría cortar con un cuchillo. Pero al final no estaban de acuerdo. Saben, la verdad es que me esperaba este resultado. Pero no podemos hacer nada, ellos son los que eligen. Incluso si cuesta la vida de millones de personas. Esperen, eso no sonó muy bien. Mark necesitaba estar solo, así que se aparto. Los demás se quedaron, en donde estaban. Se que hay algo más aparte del rechazo de los padres. Se cuando le molesta algo a Mark. Literalmente, siempre se toca el pañuelo. Y lo mejor que puedo hacer es estar con el para apoyarlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Mark, estás bien?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No, no lo estoy! ¡En verdad esperaba que Mama y Papa lo entendieran, si no me dejan participar, todos estaremos perdidos! ¡Ellos simplemente me odian por mentirles!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Aquí veo el ejemplo claro de algunos emblemas! ¡Empezare con el que más se acerca y es el amor! ¡Tus padres no te odian, simplemente se preocupan por ti! ¡Cualquiera lo hubiese hecho si supiesen por lo que pasaste! ¡Luego esta la sinceridad, tu les fuiste sinceros con ellos, al contarle a lo que tenias que enfrentarte! ¡Pero no siempre se recibe un resultado positivo! ¡Mark, hay algo que te molesta y lo se bien! ¡Así que me gustaría que me contaras!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es que se ha visto muchas ocasiones donde se pudieron activar mi emblema pero no sucedía nada! ¡¿Estaré haciendo algo malo?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo único malo que estas haciendo es tratar de forzar la digievolución! ¡No puedes esperar que se active así como así! ¡Mark, tu emblema es el de la protección, y no solo puedes estar protegiéndote a ti mismo! ¡Hay otros que lo necesitan!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y hablando del mal karma. Escuchamos gritos y eran los padres de Mark. Porque será que pasa esto cuando yo lo menciono. Al llegar pudimos ver a algunos Bakemon tratando de agarrar a los padres, pero Betamon, Dracomon y Draco lo impedían. Pero los Bakemon no eran los problemas mayores. Escuchamos algo aterrizar atrás de nosotros. Al voltear, era un gran Digimon de color azul en su mayoría. En serio porque los Digimon que nos enfrentamos son más grandes que nosotros. Según Dracomon es un Aero V-Dramon."_**

* * *

 **Analizador Digimon:**

 **Aero V-Dramon es un Digimon tipo Dragón sagrado. Este Digimon es muy fuerte tanto ofensivo como defensivo. Sus técnicas especiales son el V-Wing Blade y V-Breath Arrow.**

* * *

 **_Aero __V_ _-_ _Dramon_ _:_ _¡Justo a las personas que me han pedido buscar! ¡No permitiré que se escapen!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pues nosotros no nos dejaremos atrapar tan fácilmente! ¡¿Listo, Dracomon?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ : _¡Siempre lo estaré para acabar con Digimon malvados!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Vamos Betamon, no dejemos que peleen solos!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Era difícil Aero V-Dramon. Pero al menos nos deshicimos de los Bakemon. Teníamos que hacer algo con este Digimon. Según Seadramon, este Digimon es perfeccionado. Pero yo sabía que no había posibilidad alguna contra este Digimon. Pero Shinrai no se iba a rendir, iba a proteger a sus amigos. Porque el no fue el que recibió el emblema de la protección."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** Shinrai: _¡Vamos Wingdramon, no te des por vencido!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pero por desgracia Wingdramon era superado. Termino siendo arrojado hacia un árbol, y volvió a ser Babydmon y estaba inconsciente. Teníamos que hacer algo, o sino estaremos perdidos. Seadramon es el que queda, pero no podrá contra un último. ¿Estamos perdidos? ¿Este es el final? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shinrai."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No puedes dejar que tu miedo te gane! ¡Todos tienen miedo en sus vidas, y no eres la excepción!_**

 **_Aero __V_ _-_ _Dramon_ _:_ _¡Solo rindan se, no tienen escapatoria! ¡El único que podía defender los esta inconsciente! ¡Así que lo mejor es que se entreguen o acaso quieren que sus amigos sufran!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pudimos ver que unos Bakemon tenían a mi Mama y Papa. Y también un inconsciente Draco. Podía ver el miedo de mis padres, no se que puedo hacer. Shinrai no se iba a rendir tan fácilmente, se quedo enfrente de mí en todo momento para que no llegasen a mí. Pero cuando llego Aero V-Dramon, ya era otra historia. Lanzo a Shinrai con uno de sus brazos, y choco contra un árbol. Tenia que hacer algo todos dependen de mí. Aero V-Dramon estaba en frente de mi."_**

 **_Aero __V_ _-_ _Dramon_ _:_ _¡Me das lastima! ¡Eres débil, ni siquiera puedes ayudar a los que están a tu alrededor! ¡Ahora por tu problema todos a tu alrededor sufrirán, empezando por tu amigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark, no te rindas! ¡No escuches a el, tu tienes algo que te diferencia de los demás! ¡Nunca olvides las cosas que tuvimos que pasar, pero siempre las pasábamos juntos como equipo!_ **

**_Aero __V_ _-_ _Dramon_ _:_ _¡Que tierno, casi me da lastima deshacerme de ustedes! ¡Dije casi, es hora de acabar con ustedes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai tiene razón, los dos siempre seguíamos adelante, sin importar lo que se nos enfrentaba. El conocía los riesgos, y aún así se arriesgo a protegerme. No me había dado cuenta de eso antes, pero ahora lo entiendo. Shinrai no quería verme lastimado. Y no le importaba recibir nada a cambio. El… siempre tenia su sonrisa cuando lo hacia. Tiene razón, estaba mal al forzar la digievolución. No era consciente de que podría causar algún daño. Pero ahora no va a ocurrir, porque es mi turno de devolverle el favor. Nunca pensé en tener algún tipo de relación con este emblema pero me equivoque. El problema era que no sabía como verlo de tal forma que lo entienda. Tengo que proteger a mis amigos, a mis padres y a todos que están a merced de Myotismon. Cuando recupere los sentidos, pude ver que Seadramon estaba haciendo lo posible de proteger a Shinrai. Pero no funciono, termino siendo arrojado de distancia. No dejare que les causes daño a mis amigos."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Seadramon, es hora de luchar!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ : _"No recuerdo mucho después de haber sido arrojado contra un árbol. Pero cuando recupere los sentidos, podía escuchar el pitido de mi Digivice. Al ver hacia donde Mark, podía ver que su Digivice cambio de color a uno de color vino. El emblema ha sido activado. Mark lo entendió, y ahora usara ese poder para derrotar a Aero V-Dramon."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Seadramon ultradigivol a… MegaSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Seadramon ha digievolucionado?!_**

 **_MegaSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Ahora soy MegaSeadramon! ¡He digievolucionado gracias a tu sentido de proteger a tus amigos y familiares!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MegaSeadramon es un Digimon de la especie acuática. Este Digimon evoluciono para enfrentarse a los diferentes entornos que hay en el Mundo Digital. Su técnica especial es Jabalina de Trueno._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"MegaSeadramon no tuvo problemas contra Aero V-Dramon. Más bien, Aero V-Dramon era que tenía problemas. Al final, MegaSeadramon fue el que gano. Y MegaSeadramon volvió a ser su forma de entrenamiento. Era como Bukamon de Joe, solo que su mechón no era de color naranja si no verde. Estábamos reunidos en el mismo parque, por desgracia los Bakemon se llevaron a los padres de Mark y a Draco. Así que había que buscar la forma de rescatarlos a todos. También pude sentir otro emblema activado, era el de Joe. Mark estaba muy callado, así que decidí animarlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, rescataremos a tus padres! ¡Te lo prometo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Gracias, pero no era todo el problema! ¡Quiero agradecerte por todo lo que has hecho por mí! ¡No me hubiese dado cuenta que estaba haciendo todo mal si no fuese por ti! ¡Gracias, Shinrai!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No hay por donde! ¡Para que están los amigos! ¡Ahora hay que encontrar a nuestros amigos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos caminando para encontrar a los demás. Pero esta batalla solo ha sido el principio de la verdadera que se avecinara. Te detendremos Myotismon, y no dejaremos que dañes a gente inocente. Cada vez más se acerca el combate que decidirá el destino del planeta. Y nosotros seremos el que gane."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_ **

**_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Hey que pasa DigiLectores! ¡¿Qué les pareció este capítulo?! ¡Les informo que este era mi sorpresa! ¡Al final decidí ponerla en este capítulo, espero que les halla gustado! ¡Si aún no han leído mi OVA de Digimon adventure, les pido que se pasen por ahí! ¡Porque me encantaría que dejaran su comentario del OVA! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	35. Chapter 35

**_Capítulo_ _32: "¡ANGEWOMON!"_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Aquí les traigo una sorpresa que puede o no le guste a todos! ¡Y sabrán porque cuando llegue el momento! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo!_**

* * *

 **_Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ _(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Es hora o nunca. La batalla que decidirá el destino del planeta entero esta llegando. Y ninguno retrocederá, no hasta que acabemos con Myotismon_ _._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de estar un tiempo caminando, no sabíamos a donde ir. Se que Myotismon debe tener algún sitio donde tenga a las personas que atrapo. Pero donde podría ser. En verdad espero que Myotismon no encuentre a Kari. Pero tenía un mal presentimiento, algo anda mal. Creo que Myotismon ha conseguido a Kari. Si es así hay que darse prisa, y detenerlo. Aceleramos el paso cuando escuchamos un aleteo familiar, muy pequeño de unas alas. DemiDevimon, tengo un mal presentimiento. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido cuando escuchamos algo acercarse. Nos teníamos que ocultar, ninguno de nuestros Digimon estaban en condiciones para pelear. Resulta que eran conocidos, era Matt junto con Sora. Que parecen tener prisa. Se detuvieron por donde estábamos, de seguro captaron nuestra señal. Cuando salimos de los arbustos, no tardamos mucho en dar explicaciones."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt, Sora! ¡Que bueno que están bien!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Si, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de Kari! ¡Ella decidió entregarse!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Que?! ¡Entonces hay que darse prisa, si queremos salvarla de las garras de Myotismon!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Nosotros estábamos en camino hacia halla en estos momentos!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mimi:_**

* * *

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _"Había sido atrapado junto con los otros niños. Y veía como niño tras niño se paraba en frente de Gatomon tratando de ubicar al décimo niño elegido. Pero de repente apareció DemiDevimon diciendo a Myotismon que han encontrado al décimo niño elegido. Entonces hay que darse prisa y evitar que le hagan daño. Pero de repente nos fuimos obligados a dormir. Pero gracias al emblema, fui capaz de despertar. Tenía que darme prisa y reunirme con los demás. Por suerte me había encontrado con Tai que estaba en el mismo edificio. Le conté que todos estaban dormidos, y que Myotismon ha encontrado al décimo niño elegido. El murmuró algo de su hermana Kari y luego dijo que nos fuéramos. Pero cuando estábamos a punto de continuar nos topamos con Draco. Parecía lastimado."_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Por favor lleven me con ustedes! ¡Quiero estar con Shinrai!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Me encontraba junto al padre de Matt, Tk y Shinrai en su oficina. Esperando a los demás que aparezcan. Cuando de repente vi a Matt, Sora, Shinrai y a alguien que no conocía. Pero suponiendo que era el noveno niño elegido. Cuando salimos a reunirnos con los demás, el Señor Hiroaki parecía asustado por las bestias. Al principio le regaño a Matt por no quedarse en donde le pidió que lo hiciera. Pero cuando vio a Shinrai bajarse del lomo de Garurumon su expresión cambio a una de sorpresa."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Si les soy sincero no se a donde íbamos. Pero llegamos a una parada donde nos esperaba Izzy, y alguien que no había visto durante mucho tiempo. Era mi Papa adoptivo, el Señor Hiroaki. En ese momento tenia una cara de sorpresa, y lo entiendo porque en ese momento tenia la vista. Así que es comprensible que este sorprendido. Nos encontrábamos a fuera del edificio esperando a los demás a aparecer. Mientras yo tenía una charla con Papa. Mientras que Mark le explicaba quien era a Sora y a Izzy ya que no lo conocían todavía."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es bueno verte Papa, ha sido un tiempo muy largo!_ **

**_Hiroaki_ _:_ _¡No tenia ni idea que estuvieses involucrado en esto! ¡También me sorprendió lo de la vista! ¡La última vez que recuerdo seguías siendo sin vista!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es una larga historia que luego te puedo explicar! ¡Pero en estos momentos hay que concentrarse en lo que tenemos en frente! ¡Y es detener a Myotismon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el llamado de Tk, que había llegado junto al Superior Joe. Y a Zudomon, entonces esa es la digievolución de Ikkakumon. Es sorprendente. Pero no venían solos, junto a ellos era Wizardmon. Me daba gusto ver que seguía con vida. Wizardmon tenía la mirada en Lilimon, que era la digievolución de Togemon. No se porque pero conozco el nombre del Digimon. En fin, estoy seguro que Wizardmon podía curar a Lilimon. Tk se puso en frente de Wizardmon diciéndoles que no era un Digimon malvado. También les dijo que tenía la etiqueta y el emblema. Entonces se llevo el emblema, y yo pensé que Myotismon lo tenía."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces, todo este tiempo tenías el emblema y la etiqueta de Kari! ¡Y yo pensé que Myotismon lo tenia, después de nuestro encuentro aquella noche!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Izzy nos dijo que Gennai le había mandado un mensaje que decía que la esfera gigante, el cual estábamos cerca era los dominios de Myotismon. Y justamente venia pasando Myotismon, junto con DemiDevimon y Gatomon. No quería que nada le pasara a Kari y a Gatomon. Prometí que iba a cuidar de Gatomon y es lo que haré. No perdí tiempo y fui a dentro del edificio, haciendo caso omiso de los demás. Se que no conocía el sitio, pero había algo que me guiaba hacia donde estaba Myotismon, Kari, Gatomon y DemiDevimon. En el camino Babydmon digievoluciono hasta llegar a su forma campeón. Debíamos estar listos para enfrentarse a Myotismon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Shinrai se adentraba en el edificio, e íbamos a seguirlo cuando aparecieron dos Digimon. Que seguramente sean secuaces de Myotismon. Tenia que ayudar a mis nuevos amigos. Bukamon tenía la misma idea así que salto de mis brazos y digievoluciono a Betamon y luego a Seadramon. Pero sabiendo que posiblemente no tenga posibilidad contra ellos. Digievoluciono a su forma ultra. Según Matt, los Digimon eran un Snimon y uno que parecía sacado de la era de los dinosaurios, su nombre es Tuskmon. Pero no había tiempo que perder, hay que ayudar a Shinrai."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Tuskmon es un Digimon muy poderoso y destruye todo lo que se encuentra en su camino. Su técnica especial es el Golpe Destructor._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Snimon. Se parece a una Mantis Religiosa pero es un Digimon insecto y también perverso. Su técnica especial son las Hoces Gemelas._**

* * *

 **_Garudamon_ _:_ _¡Vayan, nosotros nos ocuparemos de estos dos!_ **

**_MegaSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Asegúrense de que Myotismon no cause ningún daño a Kari!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Estábamos a punto de entrar cuando Wizardmon se tropezó. De seguro aun sigue lastimado del último encuentro. El Señor Hiroaki se ofreció para llevarlo. Teníamos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo para salvar a Kari y a Gatomon. De seguro Shinrai ya halla llegado, pero necesitara refuerzos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Dimos vuelta tras vuelta, y también peleamos con algunos Bakemon por el camino. Hasta llegar a la sala donde estaba Kari y Phantomon. Myotismon no debe tardar en llegar. Ella me vio oculto detrás de la puerta le hice una señal que guarde silencio y ella entendió. No quiero que Myotismon se de cuenta de mi presencia, pero estaré listo para intervenir si es necesario, para evitar que Myotismon le haga daño a Kari y a Gatomon. Y al fin llego, Myotismon hizo su acto de aparición. Podía escuchar a Myotismon preguntando a Kari porque se delato. Ella le dijo que lo hizo porque Myotismon les estaba haciendo daño a todos alrededor. Pude ver que Gatomon no se atrevía a mirar a Kari, de seguro era una esperanza de que Myotismon crea que Kari no es el décimo niño elegido. Pero no funciono. Era hora o nunca, Myotismon se preparaba para lanzar un ataque. Pero yo no voy a permitir que suceda."_ **

**_Coredramon_ _:_ _¡Blue Flare Breath!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No permitiré que les hagas daño a Kari y a Gatomon, Myotismon!_ **

**_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, Coredramon!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Recuerda que te hice una promesa Gatomon! ¡Te dije que te iba a rescatar a como de lugar! ¡Lo siento Myotismon, pero tus planes han sido cancelados!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Ya me has causado demasiados problemas! ¡Acabare contigo de una vez por todas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Una vez más Myotismon se preparaba para lanzar un ataque. Estaba delante de Kari y Gatomon, no puedo permitir que se rompa mi promesa. Pero una vez más Myotismon fue detenido por Kabuterimon y Lilimon que lanzaron sus ataques. Pero ambos los mando hacia arriba como si nada. Luego vi como Myotismon se estaba llevando a Kari y a Gatomon. Tengo que ayudarlos a como de lugar. Los seguí, pero Phantomon me detenía el paso. Pero yo no era su mayor problema, tendrá que vérselas con Coredramon. Mi emblema se activo y Coredramon digievoluciono."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Porque no te metes con alguien de tu tamaño!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Wingdramon, mantén ocupado a Phantomon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Poco a poco los demás Digimon se fueron uniendo a la pelea. El emblema de Izzy se activo, permitiendo que Kabuterimon digievolucionara a MegaKabuterimon. Me logre poner en frente de Kari y Gatomon. No tenia miedo de a alguien como Myotismon. Podía ver que Myotismon se estaba hartando de mi constante entrometimiento. Estaba por atacar cuando Wizardmon lo detuvo lanzando un ataque. Myotismon no se veía feliz por ver que Wizardmon seguía con vida. Wizardmon lanzo el emblema a Kari, que la atrapo. Es bueno eso, solo queda el Digivice. Pero luego Myotismon lanzo de regreso un ataque a Wizardmon que lo hizo chocar contra la pared de atrás. MegaKabuterimon quería ayudar, pero Myotismon redirigió el ataque a WereGarurumon. Que lo hizo colgarse del borde, pero luego Myotismon uso su Látigo Sangriento y lo hizo caer. Ahora tenia una mirada hacia nosotros."_**

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Niña, entrégame ese emblema!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡No lo haré!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡No fue una pregunta!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Veía como Myotismon se preparaba para lanzar un ataque a Shinrai, Kari y Gatomon. Pero luego aparece Tai al otro lado del edificio cercano junta a Greymon. También se nos unió Mimi y Draco en donde estábamos observando el combate. Pude ver como Tai le lanzaba el Digivice a Kari, lo atrapo, pero luego DemiDevimon se lo arrebato de sus manos. Maldición, teníamos la ventaja. Ya que no tenia que preocuparse por eso, mando a Phantomon a deshacerse de Tai y Greymon. Si no fuese porque el emblema de Tai se activo. Debe haber una forma de detener de una vez por todas a Myotismon. Podía ver como los Digimon mandaron sus ataques a Myotismon, pero el simplemente los vaporizo sin ningún esfuerzo. Al ver a donde estaba Tk y Patamon, parecía como si tuviesen algún plan. Espero que funcione, porque en estos momentos necesitamos un milagro."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡¿Digievoluciono?!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Angemon logro unirse a la pelea, lanzo su Golpe de Fe. Que no le hizo mucho daño a Myotismon, pero si destruyo a Phantomon."_ **

**_Angemon_ _:_ _¡Myotismon, estas listo para rendirte!_ **

**_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que con esos ataques me podrás derrotar! ¡Ala Espeluznante!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como Myotismon mando el ataque hacia nosotros. Estaba enfrente de Kari y Gatomon. Se que Wizardmon no esta en condiciones de moverse, pero existe la posibilidad de que se interponga entre nosotros y el ataque. No permitiré que les haga daño. Cerré los ojos y espere el ataque, pero nunca llego. Cuando los abrí, me lleve una sorpresa, enfrente de mi era Wingdramon. ¿El se interpuso entre nosotros? Pero ¿Porque? Él no tenía que hacerlo. Supongo que teníamos la misma idea de proteger a todos nosotros. El había caído al suelo, y yo, Kari, Gatomon y Wizardmon fuimos a ver como estaba."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Wingdramon, ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes por mí, solo fue un rasguño!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡¿Pe-pero, porque lo hiciste?!_**

 **_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Porque no puedo permitir que Myotismon le haga daño a mis amigos!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Wizardmon ¿Crees que estará bien?!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡No estoy muy seguro, ese ataque puede causar mucho daño al que lo recibió! ¡Hasta puede causar la muerte, si se llega a estar muy bajo de energía!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Wingdramon, por favor! ¡Mejórate!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Vi como una lagrima venia cayendo de la mejilla de Kari, y callo justo en el emblema, que tenia en la mano. De repente sentí una energía muy fuerte, y venia del emblema de Kari. Entonces ella logro activar el emblema. Y Gatomon logro digievolucionar."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Podía ver que el Digivice de Kari estaba reaccionando, lo que provoco que DemiDevimon lo soltara. Al atraparlo no perdí tiempo y se lo lance a Kari, que la atrapo. Myotismon no se veía muy feliz cuando Kari tenia el Digivice."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gatomon ultradigivol a… Angewomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Gatomon ha digievolucionado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es sorprendente! ¡Vamos Angewomon, enséñale de que estas hecho a Myotismon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Angewomon es un Digimon ángel perfeccionado. Su técnica especial es la Flecha Celestial, el cual tiene un gran impacto._**

* * *

 ** _Angewomon_ _:_ _¡Myotismon, has interferido en la misión de los niños elegidos! ¡Has intentado conquistar el mundo real! ¡Y casi has acabado con la vida de mi amigo Wingdramon! ¡Es hora de que pagues por tus pecados!_**

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡He utilizado todos los medios posibles para tratar de cubrir este mundo con las tinieblas, así este sitio se uniría con el Digimundo y me convirtiera en el eterno soberano!_**

 **_Angemon_ _:_ _¡Myotismon, parece que no estas arrepentido de tus pecados ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Myotismon_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Grito…!_ **

**_Angewomon_ _:_ _¡Atmósfera Celestial!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como una especie de atmósfera rodeaba el edificio. Lo que provoco que una especie de energía recorriera por todo mi cuerpo. Se sentía muy bien. Luego Wingdramon se pudo parar, y también llego WereGarurumon. Angewomon era el único que podía derrotar a Myotismon, pero no tenia que hacerlo solo. Hay que darle nuestro apoyo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Rápido, brindan le sus poderes a Angewomon!_ **

**_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Tiene razón! ¡Aliento de Resplandor Sonico!_ **

**_MegaKabuterimon_ _:_ _¡Cuerno Mortal!_ **

**_Lilimon_ _:_ _¡Cañón de flor!_**

 **_MegaSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Jabalina de Trueno!_**

 **_WereGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Garra de Lobo!_ **

**_Zudomon_ _:_ _¡Martillo Vulcán!_ **

**_Garudamon_ _:_ _¡Alas de Espada!_ **

**_Angemon_ _:_ _¡Golpe de Fe!_**

 **_MetalGreymon_ _:_ _¡Giga Destructora!_ **

**_Angewomon_ _:_ _¡Flecha Celestial!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como los ataques de nuestros Digimon se reunían en el circulo que había creado Angewomon. Luego, Angewomon preparo uno de sus ataques. Y Dispara a Myotismon, el cual le atravesó y lo destruyo. Por fin, se había acabado el ultimo enfrentamiento contra Myotismon. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el movimiento del edificio. Si no salíamos de aquí íbamos a ser sepultados en escombros. Por suerte salimos antes que se derrumbara por completo, solo quedo la esfera y lo demás era escombros. Lo que son Lilimon, Zudomon, Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon, MegaSeadramon y Wingdramon. Volvieron a su forma de entrenamiento. Mientras que MetalGreymon, WereGarurumon y Angewomon. Volvieron a su forma de novato. O en caso de Angewomon a su forma de campeón, que era Gatomon. Lo único malo, es que la energía maligna no ha desaparecido. Estaba junto a Tk, Kari, Mark, Wizardmon, Draco y nuestros Digimon. Viendo hacia el cielo. Y lo que me temía, la niebla no ha desaparecido. ¿Quiere decir que no ha acabado?"_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¿Qué les pasa a ustedes cinco?_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Observen bien hacia arriba!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡La niebla no ha desaparecido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos los demás miraron y vieron que era cierto. La niebla sigue ahí. ¿Me pregunto porque? ¿Acaso es solo el principio de la pelea que definirá el destino de nuestro mundo? Después de lo que tuvimos que pasar y todavía no ha acabado. Sea cual sea lo que se avecina, estaremos preparados para detenerlo. Es nuestro deber como niños elegidos. Pero ¿Que es lo que nos vamos a enfrentar?"_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai y Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de una sombra misteriosa. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon, Wingdramon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡¿Qué les pareció mi sorpresa?! ¡Quiero que me digan que les pareció en los comentarios, haber si les gusto! ¡Pero si no, no hay ningún problema, puedo volverlo a poner como en la serie! ¡También me gustaría saber, si les gustaría que les pusiera en un capítulo a parte la información de los otros Digimon que digievolucionaron en su forma ultra! ¡Y les informo que casi acabamos con la saga de Myotismon, y les tengo una sorpresa más en el siguiente capítulo! ¡Y para terminar, después de que termine la saga de Myotismon! ¡Estaré un tiempo inactivo, porque estaré haciendo la segunda película de Digimon! ¡Y no se preocupen, no habrá nada que no hayan visto en la historia, aparte de lo que todos ya conocen de la serie como tal! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	36. Chapter 36

**_Capítulo_ _33: "¡EL REY MALIGNO, VENOMMYOTISMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_ **

**_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _No puedo creer que no termino esta pelea. Lo mucho que tuvimos que pasar, y para terminar con que solo era el principio. En verdad espero que logremos vencer lo que se nos avecina._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En verdad esperaba que esto había sido el final de la pelea. Pero solo era el principio. Mientras que todos discutían que hacer, me encontraba revisando las heridas de Draco. Recibió mucho daño, de seguro fue cuando nos encontramos con Aero V-Dramon. Por suerte sus heridas no eran tan graves. Nada como unos vendajes y todo estará bien. Después de agarrar unos vendajes de mi mochila, que en verdad agradezco a Mama por dármelas. Yo pensaba que no iba a ser de utilidad, pero ya veo que estaba equivocado. Y de ponérselas alrededor de las heridas, todo lo que necesitara, es un buen descanso, y estará como nuevo. Fue bueno que aprendí un poco de como ayudar a los heridos con Frigimon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Listo, con esto debería ser más que suficiente! ¡¿Cómo te sientes, Draco?!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Mucho mejor! ¡Gracias Shinrai!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando termine, me reuní con los demás que estaban alrededor de Izzy. Que parece haber recibido un correo electrónico de Gennai. Nos dijo lo que más o menos sabíamos. Que la batalla no ha terminado. Nos dijo sobre una leyenda que encontró en unas viejas runas por el Digimundo."_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _"Al principio aparecerán muchos murciélagos en el cielo. Después una gran multitud aclamara al gran Digimon sempiterno; justo cuando el número de la bestia se cumpla, el rey de los Digimon sempiterno aparecerá y tomara forma de monstruo. Los ángeles estarán destinados a lanzar una flecha de luz y esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos y ocurrirá un milagro. Y solo aquellos que tengan lo que alguna vez el otro perdió, serán capaces de brindarles ayuda al compañero de su amigo para que ocurra un nuevo renacer de dos Digimon poderosos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de eso Gennai se fue. Eso me dejo bastante confundido la verdad. Esperemos entenderlo antes de que algo ocurra. Ahora lo importante es ir a ver a nuestras familias que se encontraban en las garras de Myotismon. Bueno al menos los que tienen familia que viven aquí. Me pregunto como estará Mama. Ahora nos encontrábamos en un edificio donde vivía Joe e Izzy. Izzy quería recoger a sus padres que los había dejado en su apartamento. Y Joe quería ver si había alguien en el suyo. Seguíamos esperando a Joe, cuando Mimi apareció. Que por cierto se fue a cambiar, ya que era la única que estaba en pijamas. Papa nos organizo, mientras que los otros iban al mirador, donde estaban toda la gente. Los otros iban a ver si podían despejar la niebla. Me quede con Mark, porque quería saber como están sus padres. Tenia un mal presentimiento en todo esto, me preocupa la profecía que Gennai nos dijo. Nos reunimos con Joe y su hermano que se llama Shin, en el mirador. Al entrar, el sitio estaba custodiado por Bakemon. Los Digimon que estaban en la forma de entrenamiento digievolucionaron para deshacerse de ellos, junto a Gatomon y a Agumon."_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Tanemon digivol a… Palmon._**

 **_Yokomon digivol a… Biyomon._**

 **_Motimon digivol a… Tentomon._**

 **_Bukamon digivol a… Gomamon. (J)_**

 **_Bukamon digivol a… Betamon. (M)_**

 **_Babydmon digivol a… Dracomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos los Digimon eran capaces de deshacerse de los Bakemon que habían alrededor. Solo queda revisar como esta todo el mundo. Parece que todos están bien, solo que están inconscientes. Eso es bueno, supongo. Me pregunto si habrá una forma de despertarlos. Pero me sigue preocupando la profecía. Es coincidencia mía, o en este lugar hay como una multitud de gente. Un momento, (Una gran multitud aclamara por el gran Digimon sempiterno) no puede ser pura coincidencia ¿O si?"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Una gran multitud aclamara por el gran Digimon sempiterno" ¡¿No te parece pura coincidencia que haya una multitud de gente aquí?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, es muy extraño! ¡Si eso es cierto, entonces una parte de la profecía se ha cumplido!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No podemos hacer nada, ellos están durmiendo. Pero se que hay una forma para despertarlo ¿Pero cual? En estos momentos me encontraba mirando por la ventana, Matt y los demás no deben tardar en llegar. De repente, algo llamo mi atención. ¿Murciélagos? (Aparecerán muchos murciélagos en el cielo) esto no se ve nada bien. Mis preocupaciones están aumentando, algo se avecina. Y algo me dice que vendrá con mucha hambre. Wizardmon vio lo mismo que vi. Espero que nada salga mal."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Tú crees, que Myotismon vaya a renacer?!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Es muy probable! ¡Si lo que dice la profecía es cierto, entonces renacerá, pero de una forma diferente!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En verdad esperaba que no dijeras eso! ¡Entonces, solo hay que prepararse para lo que viene!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El escalofrió anda empeorando. No queda mucho para que renazca. De repente, la Mama de Sora despertó. No completamente, al igual que las demás personas que estaban ahí. Empezaron a clamar por Myotismon. Esto es malo, se ha cumplido una cuarta parte de la profecía. Pero entonces ¿Qué será la hora de la bestia? Me costaba respirar, me tumbe de rodillas. Esta energía es mucho más maligna que la de Devimon. Cuando me reuní con los demás, tenia mis brazos abrasando mi cuerpo. Era como si tuviese frió, pero en realidad no lo es. Wizardmon se aseguraba que estuviese bien. Matt, Papa y Tk habían vuelto. Y sospecho que no tuvieron suerte despejando la niebla."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Una gran multitud aclamara al rey Digimon sempiterno" "Solo cuando se cumpla la hora de la bestia renacerá en forma de monstruo" ¡Todo esta encajando a la perfección!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No olvidemos a los murciélagos! ¡Esa parte de la profecía también se cumplió!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Pero entonces, que será esos números de la bestia?!_**

 **_Hiroaki_ _:_ _¡6´6´6! ¡Significa a las seis con seis minutos y seis segundos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando mire mi Digivice, no faltaba mucho para que llegara ese momento. Esto es muy malo. Me había quedado con Shin en el mirador, Mark y Wizardmon también se quedaron. Los únicos que fueron fue Tai, Matt y sus Digimon. No olvidemos a Papa que se ofreció a llevarlos al sitio. Le pedí a Dracomon que apoyara a los demás lo mejor que pueda. Claro, se fue en su forma ultra. Y al fin ocurrió, las seis con seis minutos y seis segundos. Volví a caer de rodillas, la respiración bajo mucho. La energía de este Digimon es mucho más mayor que la de Myotismon en si."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Matt:_**

* * *

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Tai, Papa y yo junto a nuestros Digimon. Y también Wingdramon, fuimos al sitio donde pensábamos que iba aparecer el Digimon sempiterno. Cuando llego la hora, el edificio donde fue la pelea con Myotismon exploto. Y apareció Myotismon, pero era de una forma diferente. Si él es el Digimon sempiterno, entonces ira a por los del mirador. Luego aparece DemiDevimon diciendo el nombre del Digimon, es VenomMyotismon. Gabumon y Agumon digievolucionaron para apoyar a Wingdramon en la batalla. Luego volvieron a digievolucionar para tener más posibilidades de vencer."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Garurumon ultradigivol a… WereGarurumon._ **

**_Greymon ultradigivol a… MetalGreymon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_MetalGreymon_ _:_ _¡Ustedes vayan a avisarle a los demás!_ **

**_WereGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de darles tiempo!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, se los encargamos a los tres!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Me encontraba al lado de Shinrai, que poco a poco iba recuperando el aliento. Estábamos esperando noticias de Tai y los demás. Pero desde que marco la hora de la bestia, sentí una energía maligna. Que venia del sitio a donde fueron los demás. VenomMyotismon, según Matt. Venia hacia acá. Pero como derrotaríamos un Digimon gran dote como lo es VenomMyotismon. Lo único que podíamos hacer era luchar y rezar para que ocurra algo bueno. Todos querían ayudar para pelear contra VenomMyotismon, pero Gatomon dijo que solo necesita a Patamon. Dijo que todavía necesitaban descansar para llegar a la siguiente digievolución. Así que, Tai, Matt, Tk, Kari, Izzy y sus padres fueron a ver el combate. Pero antes de poder irse, Shinrai los detuvo. Todavía le costaba caminar, Wizardmon tuvo que ayudarlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor, lleven me con ustedes! ¡Wingdramon está peleando solo, y quiero estar con el!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡No, no puedes! ¡Apenas si te puedes mantener de pie! ¡Lo mejor seria que te quedaras a descansar aquí con los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No quiero, Wingdramon me necesita! ¡Soy su compañero, y tengo que estar con el en este combate! ¡Por favor Matt, tu harías lo mismo!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al final terminaron aceptando. Mark y Wizardmon se ofrecieron para cuidarme en todo momento. Cuando llegamos a la batalla, tanto WereGarurumon, MetalGreymon y Wingdramon tenían problemas contra VenomMyotismon. VenomMyotismon tenía planeado darle un golpe a MetalGreymon, pero Wingdramon lo aparto y recibió el golpe que lo mando hacia un lado. Devolviéndolo a un Dracomon herido. VenomMyotismon tiene mucha fuerza. Al final, le dio a MetalGreymon y lo mando a donde estaba WereGarurumon, y ambos volvieron a ser Agumon y Gabumon. Al detenerse el coche me baje a ver como estaba Dracomon. Claro con Mark y Wizardmon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Dracomon, te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Si, solo necesito un poco de descanso! ¡VenomMyotismon es demasiado fuerte, dudo que Angemon y Angewomon puedan contra el!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero si tres ultra no pudieron contra el! ¡Entonces ¿Qué es lo que los detienen?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si tres de nuestros Digimon no pudieron contra el! ¡Entonces, lo único que le veo sentido es que VenomMyotismon este…!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿A otro nivel más halla de ultra?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Me temo que si, VenomMyotismon esta a nivel Mega!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_VenomMyotismon. Es la digievolución de Myotismon. Se encuentra en el nivel más alto de desarrollo._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces VenomMyotismon es un nivel Mega. Estupendo, lo que nos hacia falta en estos momentos. No veo forma en que podamos derrotar a VenomMyotismon. Al menos, que descifremos la otra parte de la profecía. (Los ángeles protegerán a los seres queridos de sus amos, y dispararan una flecha de luz y esperanza) Ángeles, luz, esperanza. Eso es, si sumamos dos más dos. Tenemos como resultado ha Tk y a Kari. Ellos portan el emblema de la luz y la esperanza. Y Angemon y Angewomon son los ángeles. Entonces tienen que lanzar una flecha de luz y esperanza a Matt y a Tai."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy ¿Estas pensando lo mismo que yo, al ver a Kari y a Tk?! ¡Quiero que lo pienses, ellos portan el emblema de la luz y la esperanza!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Y Angemon y Angewomon son los ángeles! ¡Entonces, ellos tienen que lanzar una flecha de luz y esperanza a los seres queridos de sus amos! ¡Que son…!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tai y Matt! ¡Pero que pasa con la otra parte de la profecía! "Y solo aquellos que tengan lo que alguna vez le falto, serán capaces de brindarles ayuda al compañero de su amigo para que ocurra un nuevo renacer de dos Digimon poderosos." ¡¿Qué significara?!_**

 **_Masami_ _:_ _¡Posiblemente signifique un vínculo que hay entre dos personas!_ **

**_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Vinculo has dicho?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa, tienen algo en mente?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero de pequeños siempre eramos inseparables! Mark y yo representamos el emblema de la protección y la confianza. Y es algo que alguno nos falto._**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡A Shinrai le falto la confianza! ¡Y a mi, pues tenia miedo de proteger a mis amigos!_**

 **_Yoshie_ _:_ _¡Izzy, no creerás que…!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Sin duda alguna, la otra parte de la profecía habla de Mark Y Shinrai!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué dices, Shinrai?! ¡¿Probamos a ver que pasa?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo estoy si tu lo estas! (Espero que esto funcione) ¡Brindare mi confianza a Betamon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y yo brindo protección a Dracomon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente dos haces de luz salieron disparados de los emblemas. El mio a Betamon mientras que el de Mark fue a Dracomon. Al mismo tiempo, Angemon y Angewomon lanzaron una flecha de luz y esperanza a Matt y a Tai. De repente, los cuatro Digimon se envolvieron en una luz. El de Agumon es de color naranja. Mientras que Gabumon es de color azul. El de Betamon es de color azul verdoso. Y Dracomon es de color vino. Los cuatro llegaron a digievolucionar a otro nivel."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces, esta es la otra digievolución más halla del ultra. Me encanta, ahora si podemos enfrentarnos a VenomMyotismon. Prepárate VenomMyotismon, porque nosotros te derrotaremos de una vez por todas, y terminaremos con tu reinado de maldad. Se que pueden lograrlo, WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, Examon y MetalSeadramon. No se dejen vencer por VenomMyotismon."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm_** ** _._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía, las ganas que tenía de colocar este episodio! ¡Es uno de mis preferidos de la Saga de Myotismon! ¡Al fin revele que era la sombra misteriosa en la canción! ¡Perdón por el misterio, es que no quería que nadie supiera quien es, hasta que llegase este capítulo! ¡Voy a tratar de hacer el ultimo capitulo de la Saga de Myotismon lo más rápido que pueda, para así empezar con la película! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	37. Chapter 37

**_Capítulo_ _34: "¡LAS DIGIEVOLUCIONES MÁS PODEROSAS!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon_** ** _._ **

**_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _VenomMoytismon es demasiado fuerte, esperemos que seamos capaces de derrotarlo. También espero que hayan descubierto que significa la otra parte de la profecía._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En anteriores episodios de Digimon Adventure…"_**

* * *

 ** _Izzy_ _:_ _¡Sin duda alguna, la otra parte de la profecia habla de Mark Y Shinrai!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué dices, Shinrai?! ¡¿Probamos a ver que pasa?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo estoy, si tu lo estas! (Espero que esto funcione) ¡Brindare mi confianza a Betamon!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y yo brindo protección a Dracomon!_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Volviendo al presente…"_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_WarGreymon. Es la digievolución más poderosa que tiene Agumon. Su técnica especial es Terra Force. La cual es una bola de energía reunida._**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MetalGarurumon. Es la digievolución más poderosa de Gabumon. Su técnica especial es el Aliento de Lobo Metálico, con el cual puede congelar a sus enemigos._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MetalSeadramon. Es la digievolución más poderosa de Betamon. Su técnica especial es la Corriente Definitiva, con el cual dispara un fuerte rayo de energía hacia sus enemigos._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Examon. Este Digimon forma parte de los Caballeros Reales. Esta en lo más alto de los tipos Dragón, hasta ganarse el titulo de Emperador Dragón. Su técnica especial son Las Puertas de Ávalon, con el cual apuñala a su enemigo con su lanza Ambriosius._**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Los cuatro están a nivel Mega! ¡Alcanzaron el nivel más alto de digievolución!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Pero que será eso de los Caballeros Reales?!_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Son un grupo que se encargan de proteger al mundo digital!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Porque tengo el presentimiento que eso más tarde traerá problemas!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es sorprendente la fuerza de nuestros Digimon. Como se nota que están a otro nivel. Nos encontramos siguiéndolos desde el coche de Papa. Podía ver como MetalGarurumon congelo a VenomMyotismon, pero estoy bastante seguro que no es todo de el. Y como sospechaba, logro liberarse del hielo. Empezó a atacar por todas partes. Y uno de sus ataques le dio a un edificio que iba cayendo en nuestra dirección. Papa logro esquivarlo, pero termino volcando el coche. Si no fuese por el hecho de que mi mente esta ocupada tratando de salvar el mundo, estaría asustado por lo ocurrido. Logramos salir del coche."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Mimi, Joe y yo. Estábamos afuera del mirador, observando la pelea contra VenomMyotismon. Esperemos que al derrotarlo nuestros padres vuelvan a la normalidad. Según el hermano de Shin, aún siguen en su trance. Eso quiere decir que la única forma de ayudarles, es derrotando a VenomMyotismon."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados! ¡Tengo que ayudar a los demás!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Mimi tiene razón, también es nuestra pelea! ¡Vamos a apoyar a los demás!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _"Los seis de nosotros fuimos a la batalla. No sin antes pedirle al hermano de Joe que cuidara a nuestros padres. Resistan chicos, el apoyo vendrá pronto."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"De alguna forma todos terminaron separados, me encontraba tratando de encontrar a los demás, junto a Wizardmon y Draco. Pero no veíamos a Shinrai por ningún lado. Todos los demás Digimon vinieron a apoyar en la batalla contra VenomMyotismon. Lanzaron sus ataques combinados, y parecía que hubiese funcionado. Pero en realidad no. El orificio que se había creado al pasar WarGreymon, termino siendo parte de VenomMyotismon. Ya que salio una fea cara de el. Pero si que era potente, ya que lanzo lo que parecía ondas oscuras que afecto a todos nuestros Digimon. Parecía que no podíamos ganarle a VenomMyotismon. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te rindas Examon! ¡Esta batalla aún no ha terminado!_**

 **_Examon : __¡Tiene razón, esta batalla no termina hasta que se de el último golpe!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente mi emblema empezó a brillar, al igual que lo hicieron todos los demás. Podía ver como salia un rayo de luz de los emblemas, que envolvieron a VenomMyotismon. Esta era nuestra oportunidad de acabar con el. No hay que desaprovechar esta oportunidad. Esta podría ser nuestra única y ultima oportunidad que tenemos para detener a VenomMyotismon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon, el agujero! ¡Disparen le a el y se terminara el combate!_ **

**_Examon_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos ocuparemos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como MetalGarurumon lanzo la bola que antes formaba parte del edificio, a MetalSeadramon que luego se la pasa a Examon, y este se lo pasa a WarGreymon."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Buen pase!_ **

**_Todos_ _:_ _¡TIRA!_**

 **_WarGreymon_ _:_ _¡Terra Force!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!_ **

**_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Corriente Definitiva!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Gloria de Pendragón!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como WarGreymon lanzo la bola del edificio hacia el orificio donde estaba el monstruo que era parte de VenomMyotismon. Al darle en el blanco, los cuatro Digimon lanzaron su ataque hacia el. Y por suerte fue más que suficiente como para acabar con VenomMyotismon de una vez por todas. Todo al fin había terminado, y con eso espero que las personas en el mirador hallan vuelto a la normalidad. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por un Babydmon que me salto desde atrás y estaba feliz. Y quien no lo estaría, hemos vencido de una vez por todas a VenomMyotismon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Has hecho un buen trabajo, Babydmon! ¡Te felicito!_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Gracias, pero no lo hubiésemos hecho sin ustedes!_ **

**_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Si, gracias a ustedes dos, tuvimos las fuerzas para llegar a otro nivel!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar ver mi emblema. El emblema de la confianza y la protección, tienen mucho en común. Y Mark y yo los representamos perfectamente. Cometí el error una vez y no volverá a suceder, no voy a perder la confianza. Ten lo por seguro, que cuidare bien de el. No pude evitar ver a un pequeño cachorro cerca de donde estaba. De alguna forma me parecía familiar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Gatomon, eres tú?!_**

 **_Salamon_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Pero en esta forma me puedes llamar Salamon!_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Salamon. Es un Digimon bebe con las orejas caídas. Es la etapa de crecimiento a la que regresa Gatomon. Su técnica especial es el Aullido de Cachorro._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"La niebla se estaba dispersando, y lo bueno es que ya se fueron los escalofríos. Pero lo que no esperábamos es lo que veían nuestros ojos. En vez de ser la luz de las estrellas, veíamos una especie de montañas de cabeza en el cielo. Que esta pasando. No se porque, pero me parece familiar ese sitio. Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Mama. Creo que es la primera vez que toda la familia se reúne. Lo único malo de esta reunión, es que tendré que explicar lo de la vista a Mama, ya que en estos momentos la tengo."_**

 **_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, Tk! ¡Que alegría me da ver que están bien! ¡No están heridos ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, estamos bien! ¡Matt nos ayudo!_ **

**_Natsuko_ _:_ _¿Has dicho Matt?_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Ha sido un tiempo, Mama!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tk llevo a Mama a donde estaba Matt para que se reunieran después de mucho tiempo. Yo estaba junto a Wizardmon, tratando de mantenerme oculto, para que Mama no me vea con la vista. No quiero estar en medio de la reunión, y terminarla con un interrogatorio. Es bueno ver que ellos estén felices de estar reunidos. Bueno por lo menos Tk. Estoy feliz por ellos."_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas bien?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso creo! ¡Al verlos reunidos, me hace pensar lo bien que se llevan a pesar de estar separados! ¡Es algo que no se puede perder, no después de estar solo durante mucho tiempo! ¡Ellos me recuerdan a mi familia, lo mucho que nos divertíamos, no quiero que ellos estén tristes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En todo momento, no pude apartar la vista de ellos. Es agradable verlos tan contentos. Tk al verme me sonrió, y fue a donde estaba. Me agarro de la muñeca y me atrajo a donde estaban los demás de nuestra familia. Me dijo que ahora era parte de ella, así que no podía dejarme apartado de esta reunión. Pero al final tenia que explicar a Mama lo sucedido con la vista. Era bastante difícil de explicar, pero con la ayuda de Matt y Tk se me hizo bastante fácil."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y así es como terminamos a estos momentos! ¡No estuvo planeado nada de la vista! ¡Así que no es culpa de Matt ni de Tk! ¡Pero sigo siendo el mismo que siempre!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡El tiene razón, Mama! ¡No te preocupes por nada, sigue siendo Shinrai! ¡Solo que ha recuperado la vista, después de haberla perdido hace mucho!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Miraba al suelo porque no quería ver la cara de Mama. Espero que no este enojada. Lo que me sorprendió es que recibí un abrazo de parte de ella. Me dijo que no importaba que aún me seguía queriendo. No pude evitar devolverle el abrazo. En verdad agradezco, tener esta familia para que me cuide. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el hermano de Joe, que había llegado. Nos dijo que todas las personas en el mirador volvieron a la normalidad. Pero aún queda algo por saber. Que es lo que se esta viendo en el cielo. Sigo pensando que es conocida, pero no se de donde lo he visto. Parece que Izzy se preguntaba lo mismo, ya que veía el cielo."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Izzy ¿No te parece conocido lo que estamos viendo?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡También tengo ese presentimiento! ¡De alguna forma se me es conocido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando mis ojos se posaron en la montaña que veía Izzy. De repente se me prendió el foco, literalmente. No me digas que es la Montaña Mugen. Pero no puede ser cierto ¿O si? Izzy le pidió a Tai que revisara la montaña con su MiniTelescopio. Pero le costaba ubicar lo. Pero se detuvo, cuando vio un brillo de color rojo. Es un avión. Maldición, y se esta cayendo. Por suerte Biyomon digievoluciono para detener la caída del avión. Pero mi vista se concentro en algo más de color rojo. Es Kuwagamon, que hace aquí en el mundo humano. De repente, el avión empezó a dar vueltas sin control. Algo tuvo que pasar, cuando paso volando Kuwagamon. Birdramon llego al avión, pero le costaba mantenerlo en el aire."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Birdramon, no te rindas! ¡Se que puedes!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Escuchaba como Shinrai le daba apoyo a Birdramon. Se que Birdramon puede hacerlo, yo también creo en ella. De repente, mi emblema se activo. E hizo que Birdramon digievolucionara."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Birdramon ultradigivol a… Garudamon._ **

**_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Gracias a Garudamon el avión logro estabilizarse. Que bueno. Luego llego Kabuterimon, para ayudarla a ponerlo en el suelo. Pero Kuwagamon paso, y Kabuterimon intento golpearlo con su ataque pero lo traspaso. Luego digievoluciono a MegaKabuterimon, para hacer más fácil colocar el avión en el agua. Que bueno que nada salio mal. Entonces mis sospechas eran ciertas, el continente en el cielo es…"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El DigiMundo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Qué dijiste?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo que estamos viendo en el cielo, es el DigiMundo! ¡¿Estoy en lo correcto, Izzy?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Me temo que si! ¡Lo que vemos, es sin duda alguna el DigiMundo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente Shin nos llamo. Nos dijo que viniéramos a ver algo. Cuando llegamos, pudimos ver que aparecieron Digimon por todo el mundo. No podíamos hacer nada para deshacerse de ellos, nuestros ataques no le harán nada. Izzy llego a la conclusión de que el DigiMundo sigue en problemas. Tiene sentido, ya que la diferencia de horario entre nuestro mundo y el mundo digital, son muy diferentes. Entonces, lo único que queda es ir al DigiMundo una vez más, para arreglar el problema."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, si el DigiMundo esta en peligro una vez más! ¡No nos podemos quedar de brazos cruzados! ¡Hay que ir a ayudarlo!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Pero, como lo haremos?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El Digivice fue lo que nos llevo la primera vez ¿No?! ¡Pues tal vez, nos lleve una segunda vez!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estuvimos de acuerdo. Así que pusimos los Digivice en el centro. Y Tai dijo que quería ir de nuevo al DigiMundo. Yo también quería, así podre volver a ver a mis amigos. De repente, de los diez Digivice salieron una estela de luz como un arco iris, y con ello se creo un portal hacia el DigiMundo. Solo queda subir a el, y nos llevara al DigiMundo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Mama. Al parecer no quería que fuéramos."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor Mama, tenemos que hacer esto! ¡Si no lo hacemos, nuestro mundo sufrirá!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Pero te prometemos volver, cuenta con ello!_ **

**_Natsuko_ _:_ _¡No lo permitiré!_**

 **_Hiroaki_ _:_ _¡Deja que vayan! ¡Al fin que nosotros hicimos lo que quisimos sin pedirle su opinión!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eso provoco que bajara la mirada al suelo. Papa tiene razón, su separación fue repentina. Y ninguno quiso saber nuestra opinión. En ese momento pensé que nunca volveríamos a estar juntos como una familia. Sentí como Matt puso su mano en mi hombro. Se sentía reconfortante, pero seguía mirando al suelo. Matt le dijo a Mama casi lo mismo que yo dije. No quiero que Mama este triste, pero tenemos que hacerlo si queremos evitar la destrucción de la tierra. La Mama de Izzy tiene plena confianza en nosotros. Al igual que el hermano de Joe."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mama, te prometo…! ¡Que volveremos! ¡No podemos permitir que nuestro mundo se destruya! ¡Vamos a estar seguros, si nos mantenemos unidos como un equipo!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo que veía mis ojos, era algo que nunca pensé volver a ver. Shinrai siempre pensando en los demás. Yo también mantendré la promesa, para así volver a estar con mis padres. Pero me gustaría verlos antes de irnos. De repente, escuche la voz de mi Mama. Al ver al suelo, los podía ver ahí."_ **

**_Shiro_ _:_ _¡Hijo, ten mucho cuidado!_ **

**_Selene_ _:_ _¡Te lo encargamos, a ti y a tus amigos, para que vuelva el amanecer a nuestro mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Mama, Papa! ¡No se preocupen, volveremos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Los demás también tuvieron la oportunidad de despedirse. Sentí como alguien ponía su mano en mi hombro. Al ver al lado derecho, vi que era Shinrai. Me estaba dando una mirada de determinación. Luego asintió con la cabeza, y yo se la devolví. Volveremos a estar con nuestras familias. Pero primero hay que salvar el DigiMundo. No se que nos depara en el, pero se que trabajando como equipo los superaremos. Porque nosotros somos los… De repente sentí como una conexión. Era como si todos pensáramos lo mismo."_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡Niños elegidos!_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Y así es como se termina la saga de Myotismon! ¡Y ahora empieza la de los Dark Masters! ¡Algo más, el otro ataque que mostré es de Examon! ¡No puse el otro, porque era un ataque de frente, pero si usaremos ese ataque! ¡Me acabo de dar cuenta de algo! ¡Es que voy a mostrar un pequeño espoiler! ¡No se si estarán de acuerdo, es después del combate final contra Apocalymon! ¡Cuando tuvieron que despedirse! ¡Solo díganme si quieren que ponga ese espoiler o no! ¡Les recuerdo que estaré inactivo, porque estaré haciendo la película! ¡Y si todo sale bien, la tendré lista para navidad! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	38. Chapter 38

**_Capítulo_ _35: "¡LOS DARK MASTERS!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_ **

**_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Es hora de volver al DigiMundo. Detendremos a quien sea que este causando problemas. No permitiré que le causen daño al hogar de Betamon._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No recuerdo mucho después de haber dejado la tierra. Solo recuerdo que fuimos llevados por el haz de luz que se creo por nuestros Digivice. Luego se volvió negro. Cuando desperté, me encontraba en el suelo lleno de hierba. Al fin habíamos vuelto al DigiMundo. Cuando mire a mí alrededor, todos estaban empezando a levantarse. Wizardmon, Draco y Babydmon estaban junto a mí. Mark no se encontraba lejos de donde estaba. Pero lo más extraño es que parecía que habíamos llegado de noche, pero en otra parte se veía que era de día. Cuando mire arriba, no podía creer lo que veía. Era nuestro mundo. Algo andaba mal, era un mal presentimiento."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Algo anda mal, este sentimiento es mucho peor que VenomMyotismon!_**

 **_Babaydmon_ _:_ _¡Crees que te puedes sujetar por ti solo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso creo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente escuche como algo se movía entre la hierba cerca de donde estaba. Había un Digimon cerca. Todos los Digimon que estaban en su forma de entrenamiento a excepción de Salamon, digievolucionaron para enfrentar al Digimon. Pero este no era malo, solo tenía miedo. Así que los detuve."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tranquilos chicos, tal vez es un amigo que solo tiene miedo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veía como Kari se acerco a donde se encontraba el Digimon asustado. Cuando ella lo calmo, el Digimon salio. Parecía una pequeña rata que camina en dos patas. Resulta que si es amigo, según Mimi y Palmon es uno de los amigos que se encontraron después de que Devimon nos separo. Se llama Chuumon. Espera, si se supone que son dos, que paso con el otro. Según entendí de Dracomon, Chuumon siempre anda con Sukamon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Sukamon es un estiércol grande de color dorado. Como no tiene capacidad de razonar, siempre es manipulado por las ideas de Chuumon._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chuumon, si fueras tan amable, me gustaría que nos contaras que fue lo que paso en nuestra ausencia!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Chuumon nos contó todo lo que paso. También nos contó, que lo pregunto Palmon. Que su amigo Sukamon murió. Eso es horrible. Empezó a llorar, y lo único que podía hacer era confortarlo. Ya que se como se sentía. Le acaricie suavemente la cabeza y poco a poco se fue calmando. Al verme, le di una sonrisa, diciéndole que todo estaría bien estando con nosotros. Me dio alegría ver que devolvió la sonrisa. Pero ahora lo importante es saber que paso. Nos contó que se creo una especie raíz. La llaman la Montaña Espiral. Nos dijo que lo creo los Dark Masters. Quienes serán, lo único que se es que serán nuestros nuevos enemigos. Chuumon se encontraba en los brazos de Mimi."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tengo el presentimiento que estos Dark Masters no serán fáciles de vencer!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Pero se que si trabajamos juntos los podremos vencer!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Chuumon nos dijo que no lo hiciéramos, no podíamos vencerlos. ¿Tan peligrosos son estos Dark Masters? Me pregunto que paso con los demás Digimon de la zona. Espero que se encuentren bien. Tai le contó a Chuumon que nosotros pudimos vencer al malvado Myotismon. Y Mimi le dijo que mientras que permanezcamos juntos podremos salvar los dos mundos. Luego escuchamos la voz de alguien cerca y no sonaba amigable. Pero lo que más me aterro a mi y a Mark, es que esa voz sonaba conocida. No podía ser verdad. Cuando apareció el Digimon, era lo que temía. Antes de que Chuumon dijera algo Mark y yo nos adelantamos."_**

 **_Mark __y __Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡¿Que?!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MetalSeadramon es un Digimon que ha alcanzado el nivel más poderoso. Su cuerpo esta hecho totalmente de metal y tiene una espada en el centro de su cabeza._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tratamos de escapar de MetalSeadramon, pero era muy veloz. Creo que incluso más que el nuestro. Esto es malo, MetalSeadramon esta al nivel Mega. Teníamos que pelear de una forma u otra. No importa si esta un nivel diferente que el nuestro."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡A pelear, Dracomon!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Déjamelo a mí!_ **

**_(Imagínense esto. Diez recuadros que mostraban la digievolución de todos los Digimon.)_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Agumon digivol a… Greymon._ **

**_Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon._ **

**_Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon._**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Palmon digivol a… Togemon._**

 **_Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 **_Salamon digivol a… Gatomon._**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Como sospechaba, ninguno pudo contra MetalSeadramon. Parecía que estaba más concentrado en Seadramon que en todos los demás. ¿Por qué será? Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el ataque de MetalSeadramon. Destruyo todo a nuestro alrededor. Y nos mando a otro sitio. Todos nuestros Digimon se aseguraron de que no saliéramos lastimados. Luego terminamos en un sitio donde casi no se podía ver nada, estaba cubierto por niebla. En el impacto de la caída me golpee el hombro derecho. Estaba bien solo un poco dolorido. Tengo un mal presentimiento, hay algo observándonos. Angemon iba a ver. Pero recibió dos disparos y termino regresando a Patamon. Al ver a donde salio los disparos era otro Digimon. Era Machinedramon, según Chuumon. Que ahora se encuentra en mi cabeza. Había que volver a digievolucionar, tal vez tengamos más suerte."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Machinedramon es uno de los Digimon más poderosos que hay. Su técnica especial son los Cañones Giga_** ** _._**

* * *

 **_(Ahora imagínense lo mismo. Solo que esta vez activándose los emblemas a excepción de Patamon, claro esta.)_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 ** _Greymon ultradigivol a… MetalGreymon._**

 **_Garurumon ultradigivol a… WereGarurumon._**

 **_Kabuterimon ultradigivol a… MegaKabuterimon._**

 **_Birdramon ultradigivol a… Garudamon._ **

**_Togemon ultradigivol a… Lilimon._**

 **_Ikkakumon ultradigivol a… Zudomon._**

 **_Gatomon ultradigivol a… Angewomon._**

 **_Seadramon ultradigivol a… MegaSeadramon._**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero al igual que paso con MetalSeadramon, no fuimos capaces de darle cara a Machinedramon. Termino lanzando su ataque y destruyendo el piso donde estábamos. Menuda fuerza tiene los Dark Masters. Terminamos en una zona oscura. Nos logramos detener de la caída. Pero algo no anda bien, es como si nos estuviesen controlando. Luego escuche una risa, al ver hacia arriba pude ver a otro Digimon que parecía una marioneta. Supongo que otro de los Dark Masters. Este se llama Puppetmon, según Wingdramon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Puppetmon es un Digimon de nivel mega. Es el más malhumorado de todos. Su técnica especial es el Mazo de Marioneta._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ya son tres de nivel mega! ¡Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto!_**

 **_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Casi lo olvido, es hora de que pasen al último escenario!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Puppetmon nos lanzo hacia un lado, e hizo que todos nuestros Digimon volvieran a ser o novato como ocurrió con Agumon, Gabumon, Dracomon y Betamon. O el entrenamiento, como paso con los demás a excepción de Gatomon. Cuando despertamos, nos encontramos en el coliseo donde tuvimos problemas con SkullGreymon. Digamos que no me hace gracia estar aquí. Todos parecían estar bien, pero no ubicaba a Wizardmon. Sentí como algo se posaba en mi cabeza, al ver hacia arriba pude ver a una pequeña bola de fuego que me estaba dando una sonrisa."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Wizardmon, eres tú?!_ **

**_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡Si, el ataque de Puppetmon me hizo regresar a mi forma de entrenamiento! ¡Supongo que todavía no he recuperado toda mi fuerza! ¡Me puedes llamar DemiMeramon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_DemiMeramon es un Digimon tipo llama. Tiene una naturaleza áspera entre los Digimon pequeños. Su técnica especial es la Bola de Fuego._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me parecía muy tierno esta forma de Wizardmon. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el sonido de una bocina que venia de algún lugar del coliseo. Esto no es bueno. De uno de los pilares salio un payaso. Algo me dice que no es un payaso como tal. Nos contó una historia, que no me hizo gracia. Era de nosotros tratando de salvar el DigiMundo, y la forma de hacerlo era subir a la Montaña Espiral, pero los Dark Masters nos derrotaron. No me digas que esta copia barata de payaso es uno de los Dark Masters."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, basta de juegos! ¡Muestra tu verdadero rostro, seas quien seas!_ **

**_Payaso_ _:_ _¡Oh vaya! ¡Y yo que quería hacerlos reír antes de que terminara la obra! ¡Pero ya que insisten…! ¡Es hora de acabar con ustedes!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como al payaso le cambio la voz y luego se quito su disfraz y mostró su verdadera cara. Era un Digimon, y supongo que es parte de los Dark Masters. Se llama Piedmon, según Chuumon. Pero había algo que lo diferenciaba de los demás. Era como si estuviera lleno de una energía oscura. Tengo el presentimiento que Piedmon será el más difícil de vencer que todos los demás Dark Masters. Hay que detenerlo de alguna forma."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Piedmon es un Digimon de nivel Mega. Su identidad aún permanece oculta._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, es hora de digievolucionar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tu también Betamon!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Gabumon encárgate de el!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡No nos dejaremos vencer tan fácilmente!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon_** ** _._**

 **_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por desgracia ni siquiera cuatro mega pudieron contra Piedmon. Uso sus Espadas del Triunfo. Que Examon logro bloquear con su lanza. Pero los demás no tuvieron tanta suerte. Los demás volvieron a su forma de novato. Parecía que Piedmon estaba a gusto de que Examon halla bloqueado su ataque. Era como si se lo esperaba."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon ¿Te encuentras bien?!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Si, lo siento por no haber podido hacer algo más!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes! ¡Por ahora descansa!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon, enséñale de que estas hecho!_ **

**_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Vaya, nunca pelee contra uno de los Caballeros Reales! ¡Ni mucho menos contra uno con tal titulo! ¡Es un gran honor!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Desearas no haber pronunciado esas palabras!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Examon peleaba bien contra Piedmon. Estaban igualados de poder. Pero al final Piedmon logro darle con sus Espadas del Triunfo y volvió a ser Dracomon. Shinrai lo atrapo para que no saliera lastimado. Maldición, ni siquiera un Caballero Real pudo contra el. Si es así no hay mucho de lo que podamos hacer."_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Es hora de presentarles a los miembros que conforman a los temibles Dark Masters! ¡MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Ja, no me hagas reír! ¡Y pensar de que es uno como mi especie y tiene que trabajar con un niño para poder digievolucionar! ¡Pero también es interesante como otro niño es poseedor de un Caballero Real con tal titulo! ¡Será fácil vencerlo y obtener ese titulo para mí!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Y me dices a mí que soy una burla para nuestra especie! ¡Mírate a ti, trabajando para los malos y esclavizar a los Digimon! ¡No mereces existir en este mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Continuando con las presentaciones! ¡Ahora les presento a Machinedramon!_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡No te adelantes MetalSeadramon! ¡Dos pueden jugar al juego de conseguir ese titulo!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Puppetmon!_ **

**_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Acaso pensaron que se iban a olvidar de mi tan fácilmente!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Y por último su anfitrión, Piedmon! ¡Y lamento decirles que su tiempo se ha acabado! ¡Veamos, quien será el primero en morir!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Era como un juego de adivinanzas, Piedmon iba a elegir a quien de nosotros iba a matar primero. Y no creo que este bromeando. Su mirada se poso en cada uno de nosotros, hasta que termino en Mimi. No puedo permitir que le haga daño a mis amigos. Me puse enfrente de Mimi, y le estaba dando una mirada asesina a Piedmon. Diciéndole que si quiere a ella tendrá que pasar por mí. El me dio una sonrisa que asustaría a cualquiera, pero no funciono conmigo. He enfrentado a peores que el. Que incluso podrían causar pesadillas a cualquiera. Entonces lo decidió, lanzo una espada hacia mí. Pero para mi horror, Chuumon se interpuso. El callo en mis manos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chuumon, porque lo hiciste! ¡No tenias que hacerlo!_ **

**_Chuumon_ _:_ _¡Porque se que ustedes pueden derrotar a los Dark Masters! ¡Es algo que aprendí de ti en el poco tiempo que te conocí! ¡Yo confió en ustedes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego delante de mis ojos Chuumon desapareció. Entonces… el murió. El no lo merecía, el solo era un pobre Digimon. Podía sentir lagrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. No te preocupes Chuumon, no dejare que tu muerte sea en vano. Voy a vengar tu muerte y la de tu amigo Sukamon y de cualquier Digimon que haya muerto por los Dark Masters. A pesar de que era la primera vez que te conocía, nos hicimos amigos. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un ataque que conocíamos bien, era Piximon. Luego sentí como era llevado por algo. Cuando mire alrededor, era como sospechaba, fuimos rescatados por Piximon. Me encontraba mirando a mis manos, era como si sentía a Chuumon en ellos. No permitiré que alguien más muera. No por mi culpa. Piximon nos contó unas cosas, decía que a pesar de que estamos reunidos todos, aún nos faltaba algo. Pero no había tiempo para decirnos que era. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por los Dark Masters. Nos habían encontrado. Piximon los iba a detener el tiempo suficiente para que escapemos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo hagas Piximon, no podrás contra ellos!_**

 **_Piximon_ _:_ _¡Soy consciente del peligro! ¡Pero tengo que hacerlo para que ustedes estén a salvo y logren salvar el DigiMundo! ¡Son nuestra única esperanza!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Piximon salio de la burbuja y nos dio un golpe con su bastón que nos mando lejos. Piximon no lo hagas, por favor. Veía como el tiempo pasaba y ocurrió como una especie de luz cegadora. Y al final se termino, Piximon murió a manos de los Dark Masters. Primero Chuumon, luego Piximon. Los Dark Masters no se detendrán hasta acabar con nosotros. No les perdonare, no voy a permitir que nuestros amigos hallan muerto en vano. Detendremos a los Dark Masters al igual que hicimos con todos los demás. Piximon me enseño a no perder mi confianza de que todo no esta perdido. Y se que ahora es algo que tengo que mantener en mi mente si queremos vencer a los Dark Masters. Pero me preocupa algo. Me temo que será una pelea muy difícil contra MetalSeadramon y Machinedramon. Espero que nadie más muera mientras tratamos de vencer a los Dark Masters."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._ **

**_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Pobre Chuumon y Piximon, ellos han muerto para que los niños elegidos vivan una vez más para derrotar a los Dark Masters! ¡Se que puse otro Analizador Digimon de MetalSeadramon, pero quería hacerlo! ¡De mostrando que son un poco diferentes entre los dos! ¡Si no les gusta, pues lo puedo quitar, no hay ningún problema! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el comienzo de la Saga de los Dark Masters! Bueno, nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	39. Chapter 39

**_Capítulo_ _36: "¡METALSEADRAMON!"_ **

**_Canción de inicio:_**

 ** _(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._ **

**_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _Los Dark Masters son enemigos formidables. Tendremos que tener una estrategia si queremos derrotarlos. Pero es muy triste que Piximon y Chuumon murieran para que nosotros sobreviviéramos._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en un sitio. No se en donde porque había una niebla, pero había arena. Y el sitio se siente tan familiar. Aún me dolía el hombro pero se esta mejorando. Aún seguía triste por la muerte de Chuumon y Piximon. Y todos sabían que no había ninguna posibilidad de que les hable estando triste. Todos excepto Kari. Que seguía tratando. Pero creo que ya se dio cuenta, pero sigue tratando. A eso le llamo una niña insistente, en el buen sentido. Cuando la niebla se disperso pudimos ver que era una playa. Y no cualquier playa, era la playa el cual tuvimos el encuentro contra Shellmon. Tengo el presentimiento que lo vamos a encontrar. DemiMeramon se encontraba en mi cabeza, mientras que Dracomon al lado mio. De repente, escuchamos a alguien pidiendo ayuda. Por favor que sea amigo. Me quede atrás mientras que los demás van a rescatar a la persona en problemas."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto! ¡Espero que no sea quien creo que es!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Si te refieres a Shellmon, es muy probable! ¡Ya que estos son sus territorios!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego como sospechaba, era una trampa hecha por Shellmon. Es lo que necesitamos en estos momentos. Pelear con alguien estando débil. Tal vez sea obra de MetalSeadramon. Ya que un lugar con agua es igual a territorio de MetalSeadramon. Los Digimon no tenían fuerzas para luchar contra Shellmon, pero conozco a alguien que si, con un poco de ayuda."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, es hora de digievolucionar!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas seguro de esto?! ¡No creo que sea buena idea!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estoy seguro! ¡No quiero que mis amigos resulten lastimados!_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Coredramon iba a ayudar a los demás. No era fácil pelear contra Shellmon ya que se encuentra en el agua. Los Digimon que estaban en su forma de entrenamiento decidieron ayudar a Coredramon. Así que digievolucionaron, y ayudaron con la pelea. Gomamon ayudo a los demás a volver a tierra firme. Mientras que los demás hicieron que Shellmon retrocediera. Cuando todos volvieron a tierra firme y después de que Coredramon volvió a la normalidad. Me encontré cayendo, si no fuera por Agumon. Use casi toda mi energía para ayudar a Dracomon a digievolucionar."_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas bien, Shinrai?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, Agumon! ¡Solo estoy algo cansado! ¡Lo importante es que todos se encuentran bien!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me estaba sintiendo un poco mejor, pero todavía no podía casi moverme. Tuve que usar a Dracomon como apoyo. Luego nos encontramos charlando con lo que dijo Piximon, los Digimon se están volviendo más fuertes. Y todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Pero cuando Dracomon me pregunto a mí, no sabia que responder. Hemos pasado un montón de cosas, pero este incidente no lo pasamos porque los Digimon se volvieron más fuertes. Es porque tuvimos suerte. Simplemente agache la cabeza, Dracomon parecía triste. Pero el comprendió lo que paso. Fue pura casualidad que logramos ganarle a Shellmon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, Dracomon! ¡Me hubiese gustado estar de acuerdo, pero no es posible!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡No, yo soy el que debe disculparse! ¡Fue mi culpa preguntarte algo como eso sabiendo por lo que tuvimos que pasar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego Dracomon y yo nos quedamos cayados. No queríamos continuar con esa conversación. De repente los demás decían estar viendo una especie de cabaña. Y no eran los únicos, yo también lo veía. Pero una vez más me apostaría a decir que es una trampa preparado por alguien. 50/50 a que es MetalSeadramon o un secuaz suyo. Los demás pensaron que había comida ahí. Y es normal, ya que todos se mueren de hambre al igual que yo. Los demás terminaron corriendo a la cabaña, mientras yo hacia lo posible por mantenerme al día con ellos. Pero no pude, los únicos que quedaron fui yo, Dracomon, DemiMeramon, Betamon y Mark. Que no querían dejarme solo. Draco se fue con los demás. Pero como sospechaba era una trampa. Genial, es lo que nos faltaba. Nos acercamos en silencio para que no nos vieran. Al ver por una de las ventanas, podíamos ver a los demás inconsciente y cubiertos de arena. Esto no era bueno, luego escuchamos la risa de MetalSeadramon. Al acercarnos, podíamos ver que estaba reunido con uno de sus secuaces, parecía un escorpión. Según Dracomon, se llama Scorpiomon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Scorpiomon es un Digimon crustáceo. Su técnica especial son los Rayos de Espada. Los cuales lanza en forma de cruz._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Me pregunto cual era su plan desde un principio!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me apostaría a decir, que seguramente planeo acabar con todos nosotros de una vez! ¡Pero cuando vea que faltan dos de nosotros, entonces va a tratar de buscarnos!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Y como estas seguro de que ira a buscarnos! ¡El fácilmente puede acabar con los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Muy simple, tanto MetalSeadramon y Machinedramon quieren el titulo de Examon! ¡Y no solo eso, MetalSeadramon quiere acabar contigo Betamon!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡¿Conmigo, porque?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por la simple razón, de que te ve como una escoria entre su especie! ¡No es por ofender, si no que es lo que dijo MetalSeadramon! ¡Pero no debería molestarte, ya que piensas lo mismo que el ¿O me equivoco?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Estábamos manteniendo nos en silencio para que nos escuchen. Hablábamos en voz baja también. Pero todos sabían que tenia razón con lo que le dije a Betamon, el también tiene rencor contra MetalSeadramon. Y hablando de el, estuvo observando dentro de la cabaña y cuando descubrió que faltaban dos no se veía feliz. Así que mando a Scorpiomon a buscarnos. Lo malo es que no tardo en ubicarnos. Ahora estamos huyendo de el."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si tan solo pudiéramos hacer que nuestros Digimon digievolucionaran!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El único inconveniente es que todos nos morimos de hambre! ¡Así que no podemos hacer mucho! ¡Pero se me acaba de ocurrir algo! ¡DemiMeramon, puedes mantener ocupado a Scorpiomon!_**

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡Lo intentare!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mientras nosotros aprovechamos para darles de comer a nuestros Digimon! ¡Espero que les guste las almejas, ya que es el menú del día!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veíamos como DemiMeramon se encargaba de mantener a Scorpiomon ocupado. Mientras recogimos algunas almejas que había cerca y se las damos a nuestros Digimon. A Betamon les encantaba, pero a Dracomon no mucho. Pero él sabía que tenía que comérselo para ayudar a protegernos. Cuando comieron suficiente, era hora de pelear contra Scorpiomon. DemiMeramon volvió a nosotros cuando nos pusimos al frente de Scorpiomon. Es hora o nunca."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon, es hora!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tu también, Betamon!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como nuestros Digimon peleaban contra Scorpiomon. Pero a pesar de que son dos contra uno, Scorpiomon les iba ganando. Teníamos que volver a digievolucionar para así derrotarlo. Pero hay que distraerlo el tiempo suficiente para lograrlo. Shinrai parecía que tenia la misma idea ya que agarro una roca cerca y lo lanzo a Scorpiomon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eh, cara de crustáceo por aquí! ¡A que no me puedes atrapar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai logro mantener a Scorpiomon distraído para que nuestros Digimon pudieran digievolucionar. Espero que sea mas que suficiente para derrotar a Scorpiomon."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Coredramon ultradigivol a… Wingdramon._**

 **_Seadramon ultradigivol a… MegaSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por suerte, nuestros Digimon fueron capaces de dejar inconsciente a Scorpiomon. Pero ahora hay que concentrarse en rescatar a los demás de la cabaña antes de que MetalSeadramon se le ocurra hacer algo. Cuando llegamos, veíamos que MetalSeadramon pensaba quemar la cabaña con los demás a dentro. Así que nos dimos prisa en sacar a todos de ahí y dejamos a Scorpiomon a dentro. Cuando salimos toda la cabaña había quedado en cenizas. Eso estuvo cerca, cuando MetalSeadramon vio que no habían sido los demás los que se quemaron. Se enojo con Scorpiomon y lo destruyo. Lo que haría para acabar con nosotros. Luego MetalSeadramon se fue."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Espero que no nos volvamos a encontrar a MetalSeadramon durante un tiempo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Yo pienso que no! ¡Posiblemente vuelva por más! ¡Pero no vamos a ser capaces de enfrentarse a el por desgracia!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de lo que pasamos estábamos descansando. Mark les explico lo que paso, y también les dijo que nuestros Digimon no se están volviendo más fuertes. Ya que solo fueron capaces de hacer cara a Scorpiomon cuando digievolucionaron a su forma ultra. Me encontraba recogiendo algunas bayas ya que no sabia cuando volveríamos a comer. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por nada más ni nada menos que MetalSeadramon. Sabía que iba a volver por más. Teníamos que escapar de ahí. Gomamon digievoluciono a Ikkakumon y luego a Zudomon para poder llevarnos. Ya que MegaSeadramon no iba ser capaz. Mientras que Wingdramon y MegaSeadramon trataban de mantener ocupado a MetalSeadramon. Pero no pudieron, ya que fue a por nosotros."_**

 **_MegaSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Jabalina de Trueno!_**

 **_Wingdramon_ _:_ _¡Resplandor Sonico!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Los ataques de Wingdramon y MegaSeadramon no fueron capaces de hacerle mucho daño a MetalSeadramon. Luego MetalSeadramon se encargo de ellos, mientras que MegaSeadramon volvió a Betamon. Wingdramon volvió a ser Babydmon, debió gastar mucha energía en el combate contra Shellmon. Zudomon se detuvo para que pudiéramos recoger a nuestros Digimon. Pero ahora no se ve a MetalSeadramon por ningún lado."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿A dónde habrá ido MetalSeadramon?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Seguramente planea encarnarnos debajo del agua!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ " _Como sospechaba Babydmon, MetalSeadramon planeaba emboscar nos bajo el agua. Fue capaz de tumbarnos al agua con solo una embestida. Y como todavía no se nadar, me costaba mantenerme a flote. Pero gracias a la ayuda de Betamon fue posible que me mantenga a flote. Ahora estamos en un serio problema. Estamos en el agua enfrente de MetalSeadramon, y esto no iba a terminar muy bien. Maldición, necesitaremos un milagro para salir de aquí. Y hablando de suerte, una sombra muy conocida paso por debajo de nosotros. Y fue capaz de mantener a MetalSeadramon atontado el tiempo suficiente para recogernos y escapar._ "**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Whamon, me da gusto verte de nuevo!_ **

**_Whamon_ _:_ _¡Estoy feliz de haber llegado justo a tiempo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Logramos escapar de MetalSeadramon gracias a Whamon. Pero se que no tardara en ubicarnos, ya que estamos en su territorio. Por lo menos se nos ocurrirá algo para derrotar a MetalSeadramon, eso espero. Solo es uno de los cuatro Dark Masters y nos esta causando problemas. No quiero ni imaginar como serán Puppetmon, Machinedramon o incluso Piedmon. Estos serán las batallas más difíciles que hemos enfrentado. Pero se que permaneciendo juntos lo lograremos. Esperen Dark Masters, porque los niños elegidos van a por ustedes."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_ **

**_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._ **

**_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Bueno aquí terminamos el segundo capítulo de la saga de los Dark Masters! ¡Y también el pronto final de MetalSeadramon! ¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! Bueno nada más por aquí. Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	40. Chapter 40

**_Capítulo_ _37: "¡WHAMON_** ** _!"_**

* * *

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon_** ** _._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _Tuvimos suerte de que Whamon nos ayudara a escapar de MetalSeadramon. Pero la próxima, dudo que tengamos tanta suerte. Hay que tener un plan para derrotar a MetalSeadramon de una vez por todas._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de MetalSeadramon:_**

* * *

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _"Esos niños elegidos se escaparon delante de mis ojos, y todo fue por Whamon. Pero no se mantendrán ocultos todo el tiempo, estos son mis territorios, así que no hay sitio donde se pueden ocultar. Pronto podre acabar con ese Betamon, y luego acabar con Examon y conseguir su titulo. Y así todos me temerán. Pero ahora, debo encontrarlos. Y conozco a los Digimon indicados para el trabajo. Y son los Divermon."_**

 **_Divermon_ _:_ _¡Siento la tardanza, Señor MetalSeadramon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Divermon es un Digimon acuático que anda por todo el océano con traje de buco. Su técnica especial es el Arpón Acuático._**

* * *

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡No importa! ¡Soy el soberano de estos mares! ¡Así que no importa donde vayan los niños elegidos y esos Digimon, los voy a encontrar! ¡Vayan Divermon y encuentren los!_**

 **_Divermon_ _:_ _¡Si señor MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Pronto la victoria ante esos niños será mía!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En verdad le agradezco a Whamon por sacarnos de ese aprieto. El es un verdadero amigo. Pero aún no podemos celebrar, MetalSeadramon nos puede encontrar en cualquier momento. Ahora nos encontramos navegando por el mar tratando de encontrar un sitio donde descansar. En verdad ha sido difícil después de escapar de MetalSeadramon. Me encontraba al frente sentado con Babydmon en mi regazo y Draco durmiendo al lado mio. DemiMeramon se encuentra con Kari. Los demás están detrás de mí. Sigo triste, así que trato de mantenerme lejos de los demás."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es bueno saber que aún tenemos a alguien que nos puede apoyar en estos momentos de necesidad! ¡Te lo agradezco Whamon, ojala pudiera pagarte por lo que has hecho!_**

 **_Whamon_ _:_ _¡No es necesario que lo hagas, estoy feliz de ayudar a mis amigos! ¡Ya que ellos me han ayudado una vez!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar reírme un poco, en verdad Whamon se preocupa por todos nosotros. Al igual… que lo hicieron Piximon y Chuumon. Espero que Whamon no termine con el mismo resultado que ellos. No, no puedo pensar en eso. Si lo hago, entonces podrá hacerse realidad. No quiero que nada le pase a Whamon. Ya he visto suficientes sacrificios de tan buenos Digimon. Me pregunto que paso con Datamon y Tapirmon. De repente sentí a alguien sentándose al lado mio. Al ver de reojo pude ver que era Kari. Tenia a DemiMeramon y a Gatomon con ella."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Escucha, se que debe ser doloroso ver a Digimon morir! ¡Pero no puedes estar triste, tienes que continuar por ellos!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Tú no entiendes Kari, Shinrai ya paso por muchas perdidas! ¡Y lo ultimo que quería es perder a alguien regresando al DigiMundo! ¡Y mucho menos a alguien que solo apenas a conocido por un corto tiempo! ¡Tampoco a alguien que le ayudo a entender lo que hacia mal!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Entiendo que tal vez hayas sufrido mucho! ¡Pero eso no es motivo para estar triste!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tú no entiendes! ¡Nadie lo hace! ¡Yo prometí que no iba a permitir que nada le pase a ningún Digimon! ¡Se lo prometí a Chuumon, le dije que estaría a salvo con nosotros! ¡Y mira como termino! ¡Piximon me ayudo a entender que no todo tiene que ser de la manera en que lo veo! ¡Ella se sacrifico porque sabia que podíamos ganarles a los Dark Masters! ¡Ella… conocía los riesgos y aún así lo hizo! ¡Ella hizo lo que yo hice, poner en peligro su propia vida por delante de los demás para que estén bien! ¡Ella no se merecía ese destino, ninguno que halla muerto a manos de los Dark Masters!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sentía como lagrimas caían por mis mejillas, yo no quería… yo no quería que esto pasara. Porque fui elegido, es un misterio que aún no entiendo. Pero en estos momentos desearía no haber sido escogido. Se que todos estaban escuchando la conversación y sabían que estaba empeorando. Kari entendió que quería estar solo, al igual que Babydmon, así que se fue con ella. Solo quiero que esta pelea termine para que nadie más sufra."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mama, Papa! ¡Díganme que estoy haciendo mal! ¡No logro hacer nada bien! ¡Dejo que el pasado me afecte y aún así sigo tratando de vivir una vida normal! ¡Pero hay algo que no estoy haciendo bien, y me gustaría tener a alguien que me guié en el buen camino!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Son las palabras que andan por mi cabeza. Siento que no estoy haciendo algo bien, pero no estoy seguro que exactamente. Ahora nos encontramos en una isla descansando. Todos hacíamos algo para pasar el tiempo. Algunos pescaban, otros observaban a Gatomon picando el pescado que salia del agua. Y luego a Palmon sacando un pescado gigante que le cayó encima. Matt tocando su armónica. En estos momentos eso no va a animarme. Me encontraba pescando un poco lejos del grupo. Podía escuchar como todos parecían divertirse en este momento de paz. Incluso Babydmon juega con Gatomon y DemiMeramon. Por desgracia no llegaba a pescar nada. Así que decidí comer un poco de las bayas que tenia."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ojala pudiese divertirme como los demás lo hacen! ¡Pero no puedo, al menos no hasta acabar con los Dark Masters!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No podía dejar que esto me afectara, si quiero vengar a mis amigos caídos tengo que luchar contra los Dark Masters. Debe haber una forma de vencer a MetalSeadramon. Cuando me reuní con los demás, parecía que Izzy encontró la forma de vencer a MetalSeadramon. Y era con la ayuda de las garras de WarGreymon. Entonces debe ser sencillo mientras WarGreymon se mantenga enfocado. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risa por Agumon comiendo el pescado gigante que pesco Palmon. La verdad es que es la primera vez que me rió después de todo lo que ha pasado al regresar al DigiMundo. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por la alerta de Gomamon. Decía que el enemigo se acerca, maldición si nos encuentran estaremos en problemas."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_** ** _"Tuvimos que meternos en Whamon para que así pudiera despistar a los sirvientes de MetalSeadramon. Esperemos que no nos encuentren porque seremos blanco fácil. Me da alegría que Shinrai se ria porque es el que más esta sufriendo en estos momentos desde que volvimos al DigiMundo. No permitiremos que nos gane MetalSeadramon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de MetalSeadramon:_**

* * *

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _"Aún seguimos sin suerte de encontrar a ese mastodonte y esos niños elegidos. Han tenido bastante suerte al tener tanta ayuda, pero la suerte se les acabara en cualquier momento. Conseguiré acabar con esa escoria y obtener el titulo de Examon."_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡¿Han tenido suerte en encontrarlos?!_ **

**_Divermon_ _:_ _¡Me temo que no! ¡Se nos esta dificultando encontrar a esa ballena! ¡Pero no deben tardar en aparecer!_ **

**_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Bien, entonces sigan buscándolos! ¡Y no quiero que paréis hasta encontrarlos!_ **

**_Divermon_ _:_ _¡A la orden, Señor MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _"Pronto dejaran de existir esos niños y nosotros gobernaremos el DigiMundo. Pero primero debemos concentrarnos en localizarlos para así acabarlos. No podrán esconderse todo el tiempo, los encontrare fácilmente ya que estos son mis territorios."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seguíamos navegando para escapar de los secuaces de MetalSeadramon. Esperamos que no nos encuentren. Me encontraba recostado contra una de las paredes del interior de Whamon, Babydmon descansando en mis manos, Draco durmiendo junto a mí y DemiMeramon descansando junto a Kari y Gatomon. Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me di cuenta de alguien sentándose al lado mio."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo te sientes?! ¡He notado que has estado un poco distante de los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No se que decir, todo ha sido difícil de asimilar! ¡Todo lo que hemos pasado hasta llegar a este preciso momento! ¡Creo que aún no estoy listo para continuar! ¡Me esfuerzo por ser fuerte… pero lo único que consigo es decepcionarme de mi mismo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Se como te sientes y lo sabes! ¡Pero tienes que seguir luchando para que la muerte de nuestros amigos no hallan sido en vano!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Lo único que hice fue suspirar, se que Mark tiene razón. Pero es difícil para mí continuar. De repente, me empezaron a doler los oídos. Y también pasaba lo mismo con Babydmon y Draco que se despertaron por eso. Draco es el que peor se lo lleva. Resulta que solo fue ocasionado por que Whamon se sumergió muy rápido lo que causo presión dentro de su cuerpo. Lo libero y fue cuando dejo de dolerme los oídos. Espero que eso no haya arruinado nuestro escondite. Pero por desgracia empece a escuchar un sonido que se acercaba, y me apostaría que son los secuaces de MetalSeadramon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tengo un mal presentimiento! ¡Espero que no nos hallan descubierto!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Esperemos que no! ¡Porque estaremos en serios problemas! ¡Estando aquí abajo estaremos en claras desventajas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero por desgracia no tuvimos suerte, nos descubrieron uno de los sirvientes de MetalSeadramon. Maldición, lo bien que nos iba estando oculto. Ahora tenemos que escapar de nuevo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de MetalSeadramon:_**

* * *

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _"Seguía esperando los resultados de la búsqueda de los Divermon, mientras seguíamos nadando tratando de encontrarlos. Cuando un Divermon que me acompañaba me dijo que encontraron a Whamon. Es perfecto, ahora los podre acorralar y terminar con ellos de una vez por todas. El Divermon me guió a donde estaban esos niños y Whamon. Pronto se arrepentirán de haberse metido con los Dark Masters."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"La verdad es que no podíamos hacer nada, solo nos quedaba dejar que Whamon lograra despistar a los Divermon. Esto es demasiado para asimilar, apenas nos escapamos del ataque de uno de ellos. Pero dudo que tengamos la misma suerte. Debe de haber alguna forma de hacer que los Divermon nos dejen de seguir, pero estando bajo el agua lo dudo mucho."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo único que hacemos es escapar! ¡No podemos escapar todo el tiempo, hay que buscar la forma de luchar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si pero no podemos hacer nada contra MetalSeadramon! ¡Es un enemigo muy por encima de nosotros! ¡Es necesario pensarlo bien antes de actuar y lo sabes bien!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que Mark tiene razón, pero no puedo dejar que MetalSeadramon ande por ahí sabiendo que puede causar daño a más Digimon. Parece que Tai tenia planeado luchar contra los Divermon ya que le pidió a Whamon que suba a la superficie, pero Whamon tenia un plan que dice que va a hacer que los Divermon no los sigan más. Se que Whamon lo lograra, MetalSeadramon no es el único que puede crear planes. Solo quedaba esperar. Agarraba con fuerza mi emblema con la esperanza de que logremos escapar de los Divermon. Pero de algo que no me había dado cuenta es que mi emblema junto al de Mark brillaron. Tanto era la luz que los demás también lo notaron."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No se si es mi imaginación u otra cosa. Pero en un momento me encontraba agarrando mi emblema al mismo tiempo que Shinrai y de repente empezaron a brillar. No entendía lo que estaba pasando, pero luego de un tiempo se detuvo. Sentía como mi energía fue drenada al igual que Shinrai. ¿Porque paso esto? Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Whamon que nos dijo que de alguna forma no resulto dañado por los ataques de los Divermon que los perseguían. Cuando mire a la pantalla de la computadora de Izzy, tuve que parpadear varias veces para asegurar de que no viese cosas. Creo haber visto una especie de energía alrededor de Whamon. Parece que los demás no lo podían ver, esto es extraño."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Espero que mi mente no me este jugando una broma! ¡Sea lo que sea, agradezco que nos halla ayudado!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al fin habíamos logrado hacer que los Divermon nos dejaran de perseguir. Resulta que llevan unos tanques de oxigeno, y parece que no resisten muy bien la presión."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces este era tu plan desde un principio! ¡Traer a los Divermon a una zona que no nos pudiesen seguir! ¡Es muy brillante!_ **

**_Whamon_ _:_ _¡No fue nada! ¡MetalSeadramon no es el único que conoce estos mares!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente, Izzy le pidió a Kari que le hiciese un favor. No tenía la menor idea de que se trataba. Pero mi pregunta fue respondida cuando Kari soplo su silbato. En verdad espero que nos ayude en algo. Según Izzy nos ayudo a encontrar una abertura, esperemos que nos lleve a la superficie."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo espero que nada más salga mal mientras nos dirigimos a la abertura!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Con la suerte que tenemos, lo dudo mucho!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por desgracia era como me temía, apareció MetalSeadramon y nos estaba persiguiendo. En serio quiere acabar con nosotros. Teníamos que darnos prisa y escapar de las profundidades del agua para así enfrentarse a MetalSeadramon y terminar con este combate de una vez por todas. Al final logramos salir a la superficie, pero se que MetalSeadramon sigue detrás de nosotros. Pero por lo menos era bueno salir y tomar un poco de aire fresco."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No hay tiempo para descansar, se que MetalSeadramon aún sigue detrás de nosotros!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Se que estamos listos para el, solo hay que esperarlo y así podremos acabar con el!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por la risa de MetalSeadramon, era como sospechaba. Whamon uso uno de sus movimientos para así dispersar a los Divermon que habían por ahí. Era ahora o nunca, este iba a ser el ultimo enfrentamiento contra MetalSeadramon."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de Evolución:_**

 **_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon._**

 **_Gabumon digivol a… Garurumon._**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Este era sin lugar a dudas el lugar donde acabaríamos con MetalSeadramon. Después de que varios de nuestros Digimon digievolucionaran, nos montamos en ellos para así ir a la orilla. Yo estaba junto a Izzy, Tai y Kari, con Betamon en mis manos. Shinrai se encontraba junto a sus hermanos. Draco, Dracomon y DemiMeramon estaban con el. Le pedimos a Whamon que escapara por que seria blanco fácil para el enemigo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Esperemos que todo salga según lo planeado!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡MetalSeadramon sera difícil de vencer! ¡Más si nos logra meter bajo el agua!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Betamon tenia razón, WarGreymon estaría en una clara desventaja si MetalSeadramon lo mete debajo del agua. Pero mis temores en peroraron cuando MetalSeadramon logro agarrar a WarGreymon. Maldición, no podemos hacer mucho. Al menos que… Cuando mire a Shinrai, el me estaba mirando. Parece que pensáramos lo mismo, si no actuábamos MetalSeadramon acabaría con WarGreymon. Si MetalSeadramon quiere una pelea con Betamon la tendrá."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de Evolución:_**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon, ayuda todo lo que puedas a WarGreymon!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Era el mejor plan de acción que teníamos, si no lo hacíamos WarGreymon no hubiese tenido oportunidad contra MetalSeadramon. Pero por desgracia hemos caído en su trampa, es como si lo hubiese previsto. Porque ahora esta usando esto a su favor."_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Vaya, mira en que aprietos te encuentras! ¡Sera mejor que no te hagas el listo si no quieres que WarGreymon sea lastimado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Maldición, MetalSeadramon nos tiene entre la espada y la pared. Si Betamon hace algo tendremos que decir adiós a WarGreymon. Pero de repente, llego una ayuda inesperada. Era Whamon, que logro golpear a MetalSeadramon. Lo que hizo que soltara a WarGreymon. A eso lo llamo justo a tiempo. Pero MetalSeadramon no se veía feliz por esto, hasta tal punto que uso su ataque Rio Poderoso que termino atravesando a Whamon. No, no puede estar pasando esto de nuevo. WarGreymon aprovecho para terminar de una vez por todas a MetalSeadramon. La buena noticia es que acabamos con uno de los Dark Masters, la mala noticia es que perdimos a alguien más de nuestros amigos. Ahora nos encontramos en frente de un Whamon que iba desapareciendo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Whamon, esto no tenia que pasarte! ¡Fue mi culpa por no ver el plan de MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_Whamon_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas, no fue tu culpa! ¡No quiero que llores por mi muerte, quiero que sigas luchando y acabes con los Dark Masters! ¡Te lo pido como ultimo deseo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego desapareció, primero Chuumon, luego Piximon y ahora Whamon. Todos ellos nos han ayudado y cada uno de ellos los he visto morir delante de mis ojos. Me tumbe de rodillas en la arena, caían lágrimas por mis mejillas. Porque… Porque no lo vi venir, esto no hubiese pasado si hubiese visto venir el plan de MetalSeadramon. Hablando de el, el también desapareció. Junto al mar que formaba la Montaña Espiral."_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡¿Shinrai, te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solamente déjame en paz! ¡No quiero hablar del tema!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ganamos pero a la vez perdimos. Se supone que vinimos a proteger a los Digimon, pero termina en un mal resultado. Shinrai ya tenia suficiente con las dos primeras muertes. Y ahora con la muerte de Whamon… Sinceramente, no se que pasara. Aún nos queda tres Dark Masters por derrotar. No me importa quien sea el siguiente, solo quiero que Shinrai este feliz. Porque la pelea apenas comienza y me asegurare de estar junto a Shinrai en todo momento."_**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 ** _(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 ** _Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 ** _(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 ** _Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 ** _(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 ** _Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 ** _No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 ** _(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Es lamentable ver gente morir delante de tus ojos, en especial si son buenos amigos! ¡Aquí esta el final de MetalSeadramon, y el comienzo del combate contra Puppetmon! ¡En verdad me quiero disculpar por el tiempo ausente, he tenido bastantes problemas personales que me mantiene en otro mundo, por así decirlo! ¡Pero al fin pude traerles este capítulo! ¡Atentos para la otra serie de Digimon que también publicare un capítulo! ¡Bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	41. Chapter 41

_**Capítulo**_ _ **38: "¡PUPPETMON!"**_

 _ **Canción de inicio:**_

 _ **(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)**_

 _ **Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)**_

 _ **Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)**_

 _ **Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo.**_

 _ **(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)**_

 _ **Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon.**_

 _ **(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)**_

 _ **Fin de la canción.**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: No se que decir, esta pelea ha sido muy difícil para mi. No se cuanto puedo aguantar hasta que acabemos con los Dark Masters.**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Nos encontramos en el sitio donde fue el ultimo encuentro contra MetalSeadramon. Veíamos como el mar de la Montaña Espiral desaparecía. Todos estaban felices de haber derrotado a uno de los Dark Masters, bueno casi todos. Veía como Shinrai ayudaba a Mimi a hacer una especie de tumbas, eran tres. Supongo que para los compañeros que han caído. Lo veía que se concentraba más en la de Whamon, mientras que Draco y Babydmon lo ayudaban con el de Chuumon y Piximon. No podía dejar a mi amigo así, así que decidí ayudarlo, mientras que Betamon ayudaba con las otras tumbas. El me miro por un momento y me dio una sonrisa de agradecimiento, el cual yo se lo devolví."**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: ¡Yo también los extrañare! ¡A pesar de que no los conocía bien, me dolió verlos sacrificarse por nosotros!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Cada uno de ellos han hecho algo por nosotros! ¡Piximon me ayudo a entender las cosas que hacia mal! ¡Whamon nos ayudo para llegar mas halla de la Isla File! ¡Y Chuumon, a pesar de que no lo conocía se que era alguien que pudo haber hecho algo más! ¡No se si podre continuar con esta pelea!**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Shinrai:**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Después de terminar con las tumbas Mimi explico de a quienes le pertenece. Pero eso no basto para que Tai arruinara el momento. Decía que si no hacíamos algo no podíamos vengar a nuestros amigos caídos. Pero el no se preocupa por los sentimientos de los demás. Solo se preocupa por derrotar a los Dark Masters. Pero Mimi no quería, ya estaba cansada de luchar. Y la entiendo perfectamente. Luego Matt y Tai estuvieron peleando por el mismo tema que les mencione. Al final no se podía hacer nada, tuvimos que movernos para que el enemigo no nos encontrara. Nos encontramos caminando por un bosque. Podía sentir el pésame de todos los corazones de los demás."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **; (Ojala hubiese alguna forma de animar a todos. Esto ha sido demasiado difícil para cada uno de nosotros.)**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: (Shinrai debe de estar pasándolo muy mal después del sacrificio de Whamon. Lo único malo es que no habrá ningún descanso, porque estoy seguro que vendrán uno de los Dark Masters.)**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Me encontraba cerca de Kari, con Babydmon en mis manos y Draco a mi lado. DemiMeramon estaba con Mark. De repente, escuche una voz que hizo que me detuviera. Empece a mirar a mi alrededor pero no encontraba el origen. Parece que Kari y Mark lo escucharon también, porque se detuvieron también."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Escucharon esa voz ¿Verdad?!**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: ¡Si, pero ¿De donde provino?!**_

 _ **Kari**_ _ **: ¡No sonaba conocido! ¡¿Crees que sea el enemigo?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Son muy pocas las posibilidades, esta voz no sonaba como si fuese mala!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Gatomon y Betamon fueron a ver que hacia que nos retrasáramos. Parece que ninguno escucho la voz, incluso Babydmon no lo escucho. Solo fuimos nosotros tres. Dejando eso a parte, nos pusimos al corriente con los demás. Tai no se veía feliz por Kari haberse tardado. Ella explico que habíamos escuchado una voz, pero tampoco creo que nos crean. Empezamos a caminar de nuevo, pero de repente los arboles se movían más rápido que nosotros. Tengo el presentimiento de que hemos caído en una trampa de los Dark Masters. Ni siquiera pasando a otro lado nos libramos del problema. Nos escondimos en unos arboles. Me encontraba en una de las ramas de un árbol con Babydmon en mis manos y Draco junto a mí. DemiMeramon se encontraba junto a Kari. Y Mark y Betamon están en el mismo árbol que yo."**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: ¡¿Crees que hemos caído en la trampa de uno de los Dark Masters?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Me apostaría a que si, me suena a territorio de Puppetmon!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "De repente todos empezaron a desaparecer, en un momento me encontraba junto a Mark y al siguiente aparezco en otra parte del bosque. No tengo ni la menor idea en donde estoy, lo importante es encontrar a los demás. Y hablando del mal agüero, de repente llego Kari de la nada y cayo encima mio. Sin duda deben ser obra de los juegos de Puppetmon."**_

 _ **Kari**_ _ **: ¡Lo siento Shinrai ¿Te encuentras bien?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Estoy bien Kari, solo es un pequeño rasguño!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Cuando me levante gracias a Kari, de repente desaparecí y ahora me encontraba junto a Tk y Matt y ambos estaban felices de verme. Ya me estoy cansando de estos juegos."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Muy bien, ya me estoy cansando de esto! ¡Ahora estoy seguro de que es obra de Puppetmon!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Shinrai ¿Estas seguro?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿Quién más jugaría con el enemigo antes de acabarlo?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No podíamos hacer nada, si Puppetmon nos encuentra seremos blanco fácil. Estamos a completo merced de Puppetmon. Se que Matt siendo el mayor tratara de protegernos, pero el tiene que entender que Tk y yo ya no somos los mismos desde que empezamos este viaje. Los tres empezamos a escuchar a alguien cerca. Y parecía que se estaba acercando. Los tres miramos alrededor, no fue hasta que fui cubierto los ojos por unas manos. Reaccione rápido y me aparte, cuando mire era el que me esperaba."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Puppetmon! ¡¿Qué es lo que quieres muñeco de madera?!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Tranquilos, solo he venido a jugar un juego!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡¿Un juego?!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Así es! ¡Vengo a jugar con ustedes dos al juego de la guerra!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Tengo el presentimiento de que no sera un juego que me gustaría jugar!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Puppetmon nos dio un arma, que por desgracia era muy pesada para los dos. Al caerse empezó a disparar, por suerte nadie salio lastimado. Puppetmon planea acabarnos jugando, por lo menos no es el que toma las decisiones de los Dark Masters. Matt insistía en que no lo escucháramos, pero Puppetmon uso una especie de cuerdas y lo amarro. Nos dijo que si no jugábamos con él, mataría a Matt. Maldición no teníamos otra opción. Solo suspire y tome el arma que sorprendió a Matt y a Tk."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Muy bien Puppetmon! ¡Si lo que quieres es jugar, bien! ¡Pero tienes que dejar tranquilo a Matt!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Aja, al menos uno si se quiere divertir antes de su perdición!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No tenia opción, si nos negábamos le podría hacer daño a Matt. Y no lo puedo permitir, es mi única forma de agradecerles por lo que han hecho por mí. Tk termino aceptando también, así que tuvimos que seguir a Puppetmon a lo que seria su guarida. Y con suerte esperemos que nuestros Digimon nos encuentren."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Al final termine lejos del árbol donde nos encontrábamos. Me encontraba junto a Tai y Sora. No tengo la menor idea de que paso con nuestros Digimon o Shinrai y los demás. Lo que importa es reunirnos. Pero iba a ser difícil, se que Draco no tendrá problemas en encontrar a Shinrai. Pero el otro problema es reunirnos con el y los demás. Espero que estén a salvo en donde sea que se encuentren."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Babydmon:**_

* * *

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **: "Después de que todos empezaron a desaparecer, incluyendo Shinrai. Los Digimon tuvimos que separarnos para encontrarlos. Me encontraba junto a Patamon y Draco que nos estaba guiando a donde seria la ubicación de Shinrai y tal vez alguien más. Pero teníamos que darnos prisa, no es seguro por estos lares con Puppetmon merodeando."**_

 _ **Patamon**_ _ **: ¡¿Estas seguro de que este es el camino?!**_

 _ **Draco**_ _ **: ¡Estoy seguro, es el aroma de Shinrai y de alguien más! ¡Creo que es Tk! ¡También huelo a una marioneta andante!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **: ¡Seguramente es Puppetmon! ¡Hay que darnos prisa!**_

 _ **Babydmon**_ _ **: "Llegamos a lo que parecía una especie de casa, seguramente es donde se encuentra Puppetmon, Shinrai y Tk. Como Patamon era el único que podía volar alto, dejamos que vaya por una ventana abierta que había. Mientras que Draco y yo buscábamos a Shinrai y a Tk."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Tk:**_

* * *

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: "Ahora estábamos a completo merced de Puppetmon. El conocía todos los rincones de este lugar y dudo mucho que podamos ocultarnos sin que nos encuentre. Ahora nos encontramos entrando en una habitación donde había dos Digimon, supongo que secuaces de Puppetmon. Pero no teníamos tiempo de preocuparnos de ellos. Había un maniático con un arma que nos quiere matar. Les pedí que no contaran donde estamos, pero Shinrai me advirtió de que seguro le contara donde estamos a Puppetmon. Y Shinrai tenia razón, cuando Puppetmon pregunto por nosotros ellos nos delataron. Nos tuvimos que mover de ahí, pero Puppetmon hizo algo que no quería haber visto, mato a sus secuaces por haberle mentido. Cuando mire a Shinrai el miraba al suelo, creo que debí pensar mejor el plan de acción."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Patamon:**_

* * *

 _ **Patamon**_ _ **: "Después de separarme de Babydmon y Draco, me encontré entrando por la ventana de una habitación. Parecía que es algún tipo de zona de juego ya que veía muñecos de los demás y había una pantalla al frente. Mi curiosidad me gano y empuje un poco el muñeco parecido a Joe, al ver a la pantalla podía ver que el verdadero Joe tuvo el mismo efecto. Cuando agarre el control remoto, presione un botón al asar he hizo que todo el piso se moviera he hizo que todos se reunieran en un solo lugar. Por lo menos hemos resuelto un problema. Le tengo que avisar a Tk y a Shinrai sobre esto, y de paso encontrarme con Draco y Babydmon."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "De repente el piso donde nos encontramos se empezó a mover de nuevo. Nos llevo a un árbol donde nos reunimos con los demás, podía ver a Matt amarado. Pero no veía a Shinrai y a Tk, algo les debió pasar. También nos logramos reunir con los Digimon, agarre a Betamon a tiempo porque me salto, de seguro se preocupo por mí. Haciendo cuentas vi que Draco, Babydmon y Patamon no se encontraban, debieron haber ido a buscar a los que faltaban. Gabumon logro soltar a Matt de su aprieto, cuando se solto nos contó que Tk y Shinrai fueron secuestrados por Puppetmon. Teníamos planeado ir a ayudarlos pero un Digimon nos detuvo, según Betamon es Kiwimon."**_

* * *

 _ **Analizador Digimon:**_

 _ **Kiwimon. Como es una ave prehistórica se pensaba que este Digimon ya esta extinto. Como no tiene alas no puede volar. Su técnica especial son los Picotazos.**_

* * *

 _ **Kiwimon**_ _ **: ¡Lamento decirles que en estos momentos el Señor Puppetmon se encuentra ocupado! ¡Así que les pediré que no lo molesten!**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Se notaba que este Digimon habla en serio, no teníamos tiempo que perder, teníamos que ayudar a nuestros amigos. El nos ataco con su ataque, pero la mayoría de nuestros Digimon nos protegió de ellos. Si queríamos pasar teníamos que encargarnos de Kiwimon."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Shinrai:**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Es difícil escapar de Puppetmon y tampoco es que tuviésemos ventaja de lugar. Pero si tuviésemos a nuestros Digimon seria otra historia. Nos encontramos corriendo por unos pasillos, hasta que nos topamos con Puppetmon. Por poco nos llega a dar los disparos. En estos momentos nos encontramos tirados en el suelo. Por suerte oportuna, Puppetmon se quedo sin balas. Teníamos que pensar en algo y rápido. Pero Tk se me adelanto."**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡No se porque, pero este juego ya se me hizo aburrido!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡¿Qué dijiste?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "No entendía cual era el plan de Tk, el me miro de reojo y me guillo el ojo. Era como si tratara de decirme algo. Luego fue que me di cuenta, Tk estaba tratando de ganar tiempo distrayendo a Puppetmon. No pude evitar sonreír y continué con el juego. Había puesto cara de aburrimiento e incluso bostece."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Debo estar de acuerdo con Tk! ¡Pense que este juego me iba a mantener entretenido, pero no es nada más que decepción!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Ya nos estamos cansando de repetir lo mismo una y otra vez!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Ahora nos damos cuenta de que no eres más que una marioneta llena de aburrimiento!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡¿Que?! ¡Se equivocan, soy el más divertido del mundo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡¿En serio?!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡Ahora lo entendemos, seguro no tienes un compañero de juego!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Podía ver que Puppetmon se iba desmoronando poco a poco, el plan estaba saliendo bien. Hay que continuar."**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Pues claro que si tengo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Entonces serias tan amable de presentárnoslo!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Si, espero que con el tiempo los conozcan!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡No podemos esperar tanto! ¡Queremos que no los presentes, ahora!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡No, no puedo hacerlo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Ah! ¡¿En serio?!**_

 _ **Tk**_ _ **: ¡De seguro es porque no tienes ninguno!**_

 _ **Puppetmon**_ _ **: ¡Claro que si, enseguida traeré uno! ¡Espérenme un momento!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Veíamos como Puppetmon se iba por las escaleras, no pudimos evitar reírnos un poco de lo rápido que cayo en el truco Puppetmon. Nos dimos los cinco por la victoria que tuvimos. De repente escuchamos un aleteo y unos pasos por detrás de nosotros. Al voltear, veíamos a Draco, Patamon y a Babydmon. Era bueno saber que llegaron justo a tiempo. Veía como Patamon tenía un control remoto en sus patas, me pregunto para que."**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡Patamon ¿Qué es eso que tienes ahí?!**_

 _ **Patamon**_ _ **: ¡Es cierto, déjenme que les enseñe!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Patamon nos guió a una habitación donde podíamos ver unos muñecos parecidos a nosotros en lo que parece un mapa del bosque en donde estábamos. Entonces así es como Puppetmon hacia el truco de aparición y desaparición. Pues ya no lo va hacer. Después de recoger los muñecos, Tk destruyo el control mientras que yo destruía el mapa, luego nos encargamos del televisor. Pude ver que nuestros amigos se enfrentaba a un Digimon, estoy seguro de que podrán con el. Ahora teníamos que salir antes de que Puppetmon nos encuentre. Ahora salimos de la casa, Draco por delante para enseñarnos el camino. Creo haber visto algo moviéndose entre los arbustos cuando pasamos por ellos."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Mark:**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Seguíamos teniendo problemas con Kiwimon, es bastante complicado de derrotar. Matt se lo estaba pasando peor, ya que quería encontrar a Tk y a Shinrai. Se que estarán bien, ambos se pueden cuidar solos. Matt quería hacer que Kiwimon hablara para que nos diga donde están Tk y Shinrai. Podía ver que Kiwimon estaba temblando, el sabe que no puede hacer mucho contra nosotros y aún así pelea. Pero ocurrió algo extraño, Gabumon no podía digievolucionar."**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: ¡Algo le esta pasando a Matt para que no pueda hacer que Gabumon digievolucione a MetalGarurumon!**_

 _ **Betamon**_ _ **: ¡Estoy de acuerdo, no me suena nada bueno todo lo que le esta pasando!**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Kiwimon nos volvió a atacar, tenia que proteger a mis amigos. No puedo permitir que salgan lastimados. Mi Digivice sonó he hizo que Betamon digievolucionara."**_

* * *

 _ **Etapa de evolución:**_

 _ **Betamon digivol a… Seadramon.**_

 _ **Fin de la etapa de evolución.**_

* * *

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: "Seadramon nos protegió de los ataques de Kiwimon y termino de una vez por todas con el. Que bueno que se termino. Cuando Seadramon volvió a la normalidad, recogí a Betamon y le agradecí por salvarnos el cual estaba feliz por el cumplido. Pero ahora Matt no estaba feliz por lo que hice, porque ya no podíamos saber donde esta Tk y Shinrai. Hablando de los reyes de roma, los escuchamos. Al mirar, vimos a los dos con sus Digimon y Draco corriendo a nosotros. Es bueno saber que regresaron sanos y salvos."**_

* * *

 _ **P.O.V de Shinrai:**_

* * *

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "Que bueno que todo había terminado, Tk les explico a los demás como nos defendimos contra Puppetmon. Todos estaban felices por eso, excepto Matt que parecía que algo no le agradaba en lo que ocurrió. Supongo que se acaba de dar cuenta de que nosotros ya no somos niños. Podía ver como se alegaba junto a Gabumon, creo que es lo mejor, necesita un tiempo. Mark también lo vio."**_

 _ **Mark**_ _ **: ¡¿Crees que estará bien?!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: ¡No estoy seguro! ¡El esta pasando por un mal momento en estos momentos y lo único que podemos hacer es dejarlo tranquilo!**_

 _ **Shinrai**_ _ **: "La verdad es que me preocupa Matt, pero no creo lograr convencerlo de regresar. Creo que necesita estar un tiempo solo. Espero que nada le pase. Tk repartió los muñecos a los demás para que lo vean. Parece que Joe también vio a Matt separarse del grupo, porque cuando Tk pregunto donde estaba Matt el le contó que se separo. Este grupo esta teniendo problemas y en verdad espero que se solucionen."**_

* * *

 _ **Ending**_ _ **:**_

 _ **(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)**_

 _ **Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm.**_

 _ **(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)**_

 _ **Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)**_

 _ **Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí.**_

 _ **No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo.**_

 _ **(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)**_

* * *

 _ **José**_ _ **: ¡Y aquí termina otro capítulo de la saga de los Dark Masters! ¡Les diré que me divertí mucho haciendo el tema de Tk y Shinrai engañando a Puppetmon y espero que les haya gustado a ustedes también! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa muy pronto, es un capítulo después de este si siguen la serie, les estoy dando una pista de como será más o menos lo que tengo planeado! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!**_


	42. Chapter 42

**_Capítulo_ _39: "¡CHERRYMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Presiento que se acerca un momento muy oscuro para los niños elegidos! ¡Espero que logremos solucionar este problema antes de que llegue el momento de enfrentarnos a Machinedramon o Piedmon!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No se que decir, esto ha sido difícil para todos nosotros. Ahora nos encontramos tratando de encontrar a Matt, Shinrai ha estado muy callado desde que Matt dejo el grupo. Espero que donde sea que se encuentre Matt este sano y salvo con Gabumon. Creo que Shinrai se siente culpable por no impedir que Matt se valla. Lo veo constantemente mirando al suelo, las únicas veces que levanta la vista es cuando choca con alguien del grupo."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Mark ¿Por qué no intentas hablar con Shinrai para que deje de estar triste?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Me encantaría, pero no puedo! ¡Desde pequeños, Shinrai siempre fue de esa forma, el siempre lo hacia cuando algo le molestaba! ¡Lo único que podía hacer es darle su espacio para que pueda estar solo y pensar! ¡Ahora que vio lo que le esta pasando a Matt y por todo lo que el esta pasando, creo que lo mejor es dejar que organice sus ideas!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Debió sufrir mucho de pequeño!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No tienes ni idea! ¡Cuando lo conocí por primera vez, el era un chico muy callado! ¡No podía hacer que hablara, no fue hasta que el dueño del orfanato me contó lo que le molestaba! ¡Me dijo que nunca había visto a un chico que halla sufrido mucho por la muerte de sus padres, y comprendí que la razón era porque los perdió cuando a penas cumplió los cuatro!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Eso es terrible!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Y me lo dices a mí?! ¡Hice todo lo posible para que me hablara, y no me rendí porque se como se sentía! ¡Yo también perdí a mis padres, me prometí que le enseñaría que podía confiar en mi! ¡Si me hubiese rendido, el y yo no hubiésemos sido los mejores amigos y el no me hubiese dado esta pañoleta! ¡Es un signo de nuestra amistad y la he cuidado con todo mi corazón!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Eso es muy lindo de tu parte, veo que Shinrai es muy afortunado de tenerte como amigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lose, yo también soy afortunado de tenerlo como amigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No puedo permitir que Shinrai sufra, tengo que estar con el para que vuelva a ser el de siempre. Es la promesa que yo mismo me hice y no la voy a romper."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Puppetmon:_**

* * *

 **_Puppetmon_ _:_ _"No puedo creer que esos dos niños mocosos me han engañado. Y para empeorarlo han destruido mi zona de juego, ese fue la gota que colmo el vaso. Ya basta de ser el señor amable, haré que ellos me las paguen junto con sus amigos. Y hablando de tener suerte, estoy viendo al hermano de esos mocosos. Es perfecto, así podre encargarme de el primero. Pero no pude continuar porque uno de mis sirvientes llamado Cherrymon me detuvo."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Cherrymon. Es un Digimon perfeccionado que vive en lo profundo de los bosques. Su técnica especial son las Bombas Cerezas._**

* * *

 **_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡Tranquilo Señor Puppetmon, tengo una mejor idea de como podemos utilizar esto a nuestro favor!_**

 **_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Pues espero que tengas razón!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me siento mal por Matt, tengo que ir a ver como se encuentra. Soy su hermano y me preocupo por el. Creo que ahora entiendo como se siente. No hace poco volvimos a escuchar aquella voz. Pero una vez más solo Mark, Kari y yo lo escuchamos ¿Qué estará pasando? Seguimos caminando por el bosque con la esperanza de que encontremos a Matt. Pero no hemos tenido suerte, ni siquiera el Digivice funciona. Todos están empezando a sentirse cansado y yo también. Pero Tai quería seguir para encontrar a Matt lo antes posible para estar los diez de nosotros reunidos. Pero Mimi no le agradaba que estemos todos reunidos, entiendo como se siente, yo también siento lo mismo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una risa que reconocería donde sea, es Puppetmon. Se encontraba en la copa de un árbol."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es Puppetmon!_ **

**_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Hola Tk y Shinrai! ¡Me da gusto volverlos a ver!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Pues a nosotros no!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ni creas que volveremos a jugar contigo otra vez!_ **

**_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Ay pobres! ¡Por si no se habían dado cuenta el juego se termino! ¡Ahora, Garbagemon!_**

 **_Garbagemon_ _:_ _¡Si Señor Puppetmon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Garbagemon. Es un Digimon mutante. Su técnica especial es el Lanzamiento de Desperdicios. Es un Digimon perfeccionado._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Teníamos que tener cuidado con Garbagemon, son casi como los Numemon, solo que ellos lanzan desperdicios con bazucas. La verdad es que prefiero mejor a los Numemon. Apenas esquivamos los ataques que nos mandaron. Uno le iba a dar a Mimi y yo era el más cercano a ella, así que la aparte del camino."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mimi ya tenemos suficiente con que estés deprimida, ahora no quiero que salgas lastimada!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Lo siento, no quería que te preocuparas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Esto va a ser difícil, nos tuvimos que parar para esquivar otro ataque. Y ahora nos encontramos huyendo, algo no huele bien aquí y no me refiero a los Garbagemon. Creo que Puppetmon tiene algo entre manos a parte de querer acabar con nosotros. Agarre mi Digivice con fuerza rezando para que me mostrara el camino a donde se encuentra Matt. Y respondió a mi pedido, había un punto no muy lejos de aquí. Babydmon decidió acompañarme, se que ya tienen suficiente con que Matt se fue. Pero necesito encontrarlo y ver si esta seguro. El Digivice me guió a un claro con un lago, ahí podía ver a Matt y a Gabumon junto a otro Digimon que parecía un árbol."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Babydmon ¿Quién es ese Digimon?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Es Cherrymon, un Digimon perfeccionado! ¡Seguramente uno de los sirvientes de Puppetmon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos acercamos más para escuchar su conversación. Posiblemente Cherrymon nos descubra. Gabumon fue el primero, le hice una seña de que no dijera nada y el acepto. Podía ver que Cherrymon estaba insistiendo en hablar con Matt, algo debe estar planeando. De alguna forma Cherrymon va a usar el estado en que se encuentra Matt para algo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto no es bueno, Cherrymon planea algo con Matt! ¡Y no me agrada nada!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Llego el punto en la conversación cuando Matt quería saber que tenía que hacer para mejorar. Esto iba empeorando. No fue hasta que Matt le exigió saber que tenía que hacer, y es ahí cuando me di cuenta lo que tenía planeado Cherrymon. El quiere usar a Matt para pelear contra… ¿Su rival? No entiendo, pero luego me quedo todo claro. Hará que Matt pelee con Tai. Esto no pinta bien."_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡¿En verdad crees que Matt peleara con Tai?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero según van las cosas, creo que lo va a hacer!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Yo no quiero que mis amigos se peleen, Matt y Tai son los mejores amigos. Es cierto que han tenido sus diferencias, pero siempre lo solucionan. Cherrymon esta jugando con los sentimientos de Matt, esta dejando que la ira lo controle. Podía sentir mis lágrimas cayendo por mis mejillas. Todo es mi culpa, Matt se comporta así por mí. Entonces lo tengo que solucionar, si Matt quiere llegar a Tai tendrá que pasar por mí. Matt se había ido y era mi oportunidad de hablar con Cherrymon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Muy bien, empieza a hablar! ¡Dime que le has hecho a mí hermano!_**

 **_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡Je, sabia que estabas ahí chico! ¡A demás, yo no he hecho nad_** ** _a! ¡Le he mostrado el camino correcto a tu hermano!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Si, peleando contra Tai! ¡¿Crees que no nos hemos dado cuenta lo que planeas, Cherrymon?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No dejare que te salgas con la tuya, detendré esto a como de lugar!_**

 **_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡Buena suerte con eso! ¡Según veo yo, el no te escuchara! ¡A demás, siento que hay algo que quieres saber y tiene que ver con tu compañero!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Buen intento Cherrymon, no caeré en tu truco! ¡Ya he escuchado todo lo que he de escuchar sobre Dracomon!_**

 **_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡¿Y quien dijo que tenía que ver con el?! ¡Solo mencione una pequeña parte de lo que te molesta! ¡La otra parte es lo que te paso hace cinco años!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Como... ¿Como sabes de ese tema?!_ **

**_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡Infórmate chico, lo se todo! ¡Y tu compañero sabe más de lo que aparenta a simple vista! ¡No te has preguntado ¿Cómo es que sabía de tu familia ya fallecida?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?! ¡El solo menciono de mi familia, no podía saber que estaba muerta!_**

 **_Cherrymon_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Acaso alguien que desconocía del tema, te diría algo parecido?! ¡Digo, si en verdad no los conocía! ¡Entonces ¿Por qué no pregunto quien era esas personas en la foto?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces me di cuenta de a que se refería Cherrymon. El tiene razón, no había caído en ese tema hasta ahora. Cuando mire a Babydmon, el miraba al suelo. Me acerque a el y fue cuando miro hacia arriba. Sus ojos estaban llenos de culpa."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Babydmon ¿Es eso cierto?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Si, Cherrymon tiene toda la razón!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No lo podía creer ¿Babydmon tiene algo que ver con lo que me paso hace cinco años? Tal vez lo que hizo explique la desconfianza que tengan algunos Digimon de el. Tendría que charlar con el, pero primero tengo que alcanzar a Matt antes de que le haga daño a Tai. Babydmon digievoluciono a Dracomon, pero no se quedo ahí y digievoluciono a Coredramon. Con la velocidad de Coredramon llegaremos antes de que empiece la pelea. No iba a permitir que Cherrymon se salga con la suya."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seguíamos luchando contra los Garbagemon, pero en el proceso de huida hemos perdido a Shinrai y a Babydmon. A donde se abran metido. Luchamos fuerte, eran dos ultra y cuatro campeones contra tres Garbagemon. Y al final solo quedo uno, y tenía una huella del zapato de Lilimon. Pero cuando creíamos que era todo saco un arma secreta. Dijo que dentro de lo que parece un cañón había un agujero negro."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Esto es malo, si no hacemos algo terminaremos en un sitio diferente!_**

 **_Seadramon_ _:_ _¡No puedo hacer mucho, estamos a completo merced de Garbagemon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver como la fuerza termino atrayendo a Kari y Gatomon. Maldición, había que hacer algo. No fue hasta que escuchamos el ataque de MetalGarurumon. Que termino destruyendo al último Garbagemon y salvando la vida de Kari y Gatomon. Eso estuvo cerca, la mayoría estaba feliz de que Matt apareciera en el momento justo. Pero había algo en el rostro de Matt que no me agradaba. Por alguna razón MetalGarurumon ataco a Agumon que ya había vuelto a la normalidad. Esto no se veía bien."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Matt ¿Que estas haciendo?! ¡¿Por qué MetalGarurumon esta atacando a Agumon?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"El no respondía ¿Porque esta haciendo esto? Una vez más MetalGarurumon ataco a Agumon, pero se detuvo porque tuvo que moverse de otro ataque. Y era el de Coredramon. Shinrai se bajo de Coredramon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sabia que no teníamos mucho tiempo, solo rezaba que llegáramos a tiempo. Cuando llegamos a donde se encontraban los demás, veíamos a MetalGarurumon a punto de atacar a Agumon. Pero Coredramon se lo impidió."_**

 **_Coredramon_ _:_ _¡Blue Flare Breath!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estaban sorprendidos por lo que hice, nos pusimos al frente de Agumon y Coredramon volvió a la normalidad. Me acerque a Agumon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Te encuentras bien, Agumon?!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Si, gracias por salvarme! ¡Les debo una y muy grande!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No hay de que, será mejor que te pongas a salvo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Y Agumon hizo lo que le dije, pero MetalGarurumon no había terminado. Pero antes de que lograra llegar a Agumon me puse enfrente de el. Y MetalGarurumon se detuvo justo a tiempo antes de que pudiera hacerme daño. Extendí mis brazos hacia los lados de forma protectora y lo mire con una cara determinada, el no me daba miedo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿A donde crees que vas?! ¡Tu pelea no es con WarGreymon, es contra Examon! ¡Si quieres llegar a WarGreymon tendrás que pasar por nosotros!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que me estoy arriesgando a que Examon o MetalGarurumon resulten heridos, pero no permitiré que lleguen a Agumon y que se cumpla el cometido de Cherrymon. Mire a Matt, su expresión era sombría, quiere decir que en verdad va a pelear con nosotros. Espero no cometer un error."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Me imagino que ya lo sabrán, pero se los repetiré de todas formas! ¡Así es, es una pelea entre hermanos! ¡Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de mi sorpresa, pero sino, lo pueden ver en el siguiente! ¡Y a demás, el secreto de Dracomon esta saliendo a la luz! ¡En verdad espero que disfruten del capítulo! ¡Y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	43. Chapter 43

**_Capítulo_ _40: "¡DUELO DE HERMANOS! ¡EXAMON VS METALGARURUMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡En verdad no puedo creer que Shinrai se valla a enfrentar a Matt! ¡Me pregunto porque esta haciendo esto! ¡Sea cual sea la razón espero que nadie salga lastimado!_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entre mi hermanos y yo era un silencio incomodo, me recuerda a una película de vaqueros. Pero no tenia intenciones de retroceder, no iba a permitir que Cherrymon ganara."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt por favor no lo hagas! ¡Tú no eres así!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No quiero que te metas en esto, es entre Tai y yo! ¡Así que hazte a un lado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me haré a un lado cuando te hallas calmado y no decidas hacerle daño a Tai!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Por favor MetalGarurumon! ¡No quiero pelear contigo! ¡Pero si tengo que hacerlo lo haré!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡No debiste intervenir, pero ahora ya has cruzado la linea!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor Matt, aún estás a tiempo de detener todo esto! ¡Se que podemos llegar a un acuerdo si hablamos de ello!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Ja, eres débil! ¡Siempre buscas la forma de solucionar los problemas hablando, así nunca crecerás! ¡Tienes que luchar las batallas!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Lo mismo va para ti Examon! ¡Eres igual de débil!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No se que me paso, en un momento me encuentro en frente de Matt y al siguiente lo veo tirado en el suelo, creo haberle empujado. No era mi intención, solo es que me enojo lo que me dijo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor Matt, no ves que han jugado con tus sentimientos! ¡Cherrymon te ha engañado para que pelees contra Tai!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡¿Y se supone que eres su compañero?! ¡Debiste convencerlo para que no escuche a Cherrymon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Cherrymon?! ¡¿Quién es ese Digimon?!_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Cherrymon es un Digimon perfeccionado! ¡No hay mucho que decir sobre el, pero seguramente es sirviente de Puppetmon!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡No te atrevas a decirme que es lo que estoy o no haciendo bien! ¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No estoy seguro que fue lo que paso, lo único que recuerdo es ser recogido por Examon y esquivar el ataque de MetalGarurumon. Podía ver como la zona donde estábamos estaba medio quemada por el ataque de MetalGarurumon."_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas loco?! ¡Podías haberle hecho daño a Shinrai!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Ustedes fueron los que nos desafiaron, así que abstente a las consecuencias de tus acciones!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando mire a Matt podía ver que ni siquiera se molesto en ver en donde estaba anteriormente. Tanto MetalGarurumon y Matt no están jugando, en verdad están dando su verdadero poder en este combate."_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Gloria de Pendragón!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al colisionar ambos ataques creo una densa niebla de humo. No podía ver donde estaba MetalGarurumon. Pero de repente llego el ataque de MetalGarurumon. Examon reacciono rápido y me protegió con su cuerpo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Matt detén todo esto! ¡No ves que Shinrai esta en medio de la pelea! ¡¿Acaso no te preocupa que salga lastimado?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El no respondía, debió de sufrir mucho por el ataque. Ya me estoy cansando de esto. Si esto continua Examon será el que terminara siendo herido. Algo no entiendo, si MetalGarurumon quiere pelear contra WarGreymon. Entonces ¿Porque no guarda energía para pelear contra el? Espera un segundo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Examon, quiero que me bajes! ¡Por favor, si tienes fuerzas lucha contra MetalGarurumon! ¡Es necesario bajarle los humos de una vez por todas!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡¿Estás seguro?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo estoy, pero he descubierto la verdad de la charla de Matt con Cherrymon! ¡Y la única forma de estar seguro es hablando con Matt!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Examon hizo lo que le pedí. Se que puede defenderse contra MetalGarurumon. Pero tengo que darme prisa, no durara mucho. Me reuní con los demás e hice frente a Matt."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt ¿Por qué lo haces?! ¡No ves que estas luchando sin sentido! ¡¿Acaso no te importa los compañeros que han caído?! ¡Eres un egoísta, solo piensas en ti mismo y no_** ** _intentes decir lo contrario_** ** _, por que al menos te hubieses preocupado por mí!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sentía como algunas lagrimas caían por mis mejillas. Yo no quiero que ninguno salga lastimado, yo no quería pelear con Matt. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Matt que me tumbo al suelo. Y empezó a darme golpes, no se como pero me las arregle para ponerme encima de el. Podía escuchar como MetalGarurumon y Examon peleaban cada vez más fuerte."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dime una cosa Matt! ¡No fue a Tai quien te enseño Cherrymon ¿Verdad?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El no respondió, pero confirmaban mis sospechas. Alguien le dijo a Cherrymon que mostrara a alguien más en vez de Tai. Pero ¿Por qué a mí? Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mark."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Por favor detengan todo esto! ¡No soporto ver a ustedes peleando de esa forma!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me había detenido por un momento, estaba tan concentrado en esto que no tuve en consideración a los demás en especial a Mark. Que estoy haciendo, se supone que debía solucionar este problema no causar uno mayor. Mark fue a mi lado y me ayudo a pararme de Matt, el luego se paro. No tenía ni el valor para mirar a Matt o a Mark. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una luz blanca que nos envolvió a todos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Mientras que los otros veían la pelea seguí a Gatomon que se separo del grupo. Cuando la alcance pude ver que ella observaba a Kari charlando con nadie. Eso es extraño. Luego pudimos ver que Kari tuvo una reacción de dolor e íbamos a ayudarla cuando de repente salio una luz blanca donde estaba Kari y nos envolvió a mi y a Gatomon. Y supongo que todos los demás."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No se que paso, Solo fui en vuelto por la luz y lo siguiente que supe es que estuve rodeado de luz blanca y Babydmon en mis manos. Draco estaba junto a mi e igual que Mark, Betamon y DemiMeramon. ¿Qué esta pasando?"_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡La oscuridad nace en los lugares que existe la luz! ¡La luz y la oscuridad tienen cierta relación como una moneda de dos caras! ¡Sin embargo, si la oscuridad llega aumentarse!_**

 _ **Draco**_ _ **: ¡Reconozco esa voz donde sea! ¡Mi señora ¿Es usted?!**_

 _ **Kari**_ _ **: ¡Ha sido un tiempo muy largo desde que te vi Draco!**_

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Como es que Draco la conoce. Al preguntarle, me dijo que me lo iba explicar más adelante, que en este momento era necesario que la escucháramos. La voz de Kari no era la misma, sonaba idéntico a la voz que escuchábamos. De repente todas nuestras sombras envolvieron todo el lugar de oscuridad. Y podía ver… ¿Qué se había hecho de noche? Esto es extraño. Cuando mire hacia unas luces que me llamaron la atención, no podía creer lo que veía. Era HikariGaoka, es cuando ocurrió la pelea contra los Digimon hace cuatro años. Podía ver que en un agujero en el cielo estaba Greymon y el ave, según Babydmon es Parrotmon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Parrotmon. Se trata del Digimon misterioso que apareció por primera vez en HikariGaoka. Su técnica especial es el Destructor Sonico._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Según Izzy, Parrotmon es un Digimon perfeccionado. No es ninguna sorpresa que Greymon tuviera tantos problemas con el. Kari nos empezó a explicar que un DigiHuevo pasó del DigiMundo al nuestro. Tanto Mark como yo sabíamos que ella no era Kari, pero los demás no lo sabían. Por lo menos Izzy les explico, al igual que la luz. Ella tenia muchas ganas de hablar con nosotros desde que llegamos a la Isla File, pero no tuvo oportunidad. De repente fuimos levantados del suelo y podíamos ver que diferentes luces aparecían, y mostraban a cada uno de nosotros hace cuatro años. Ahí me podía ver con mis hermanos, después de que me desmayara. Los demás lo notaron también, y podía ver que Mark también le paso."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No entiendo ¿Por que Mark y Shinrai están desmayados?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Pense que para este entonces lo sabrían! ¡Su hermano y su amigo tuvieron mucho que ver con la pelea entre los dos Digimon! ¡Ambos tienen un aura especial!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Si, somos conscientes! ¡Shinrai nos explico lo que le pasaba!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Pero nunca pensamos que esto ya había ocurrido!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Qué son esas luces?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es que para ese entonces estábamos escaneando su información!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Poco a poco todo se estaba aclarando para todos nosotros. El porque fuimos elegidos. Esto es bastante difícil de asimilar si me lo preguntan. Después Kari nos llevo por el agujero que se estaba llevando a Greymon y Parrotmon. Luego aparecimos en una especie de catacumbas o algo parecido. No se porque, pero este sitio se siente conocido. Empezamos a caminar hasta que algo le llamo la atención a Tk, era una vitrina con unos DigiHuevos, Digivice y los emblemas. Todos se sentían conocidos. Joe logro ver unas personas cubiertas por unas capuchas, pero Kari nos explico que solo son recuerdos y ellos no nos podían ver. Luego Izzy nos dijo que vio la placa que estaba en el castillo de Myotismon. Espera un segundo, si esta esa placa entonces… Me encontré caminando a la puerta, mis sospechas eran ciertas."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces técnicamente hablando ¿Este lugar fue el sitio donde crearon los Digivice y el emblema?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Y todo antes de que reinara la oscuridad?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Lo pueden ver de esa forma!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Entonces ¿Ustedes fueron los que nos escogieron?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Así es!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Entonces ¿Por que a nosotros?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Tu hermana y tú criaron el DigiHuevo que llego a su mundo hasta que digievolucionara a Greymon ¿No es así?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡El creció por su propia cuenta!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Para que un Digimon digievolucione necesita ayuda! ¡En pocas palabras, no fue por casualidad! ¡Gracias a que ustedes lo cuidaron, Greymon se desarrollo!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Pero nosotros no hicimos nada, ni siquiera teníamos un Digivice!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Están muy equivocados si creen que el Digivice es la herramienta para crear la digievolución! ¡El Digivice solo sirve para unir las habilidades de ustedes con las del Digimon y facilita el cambio! ¡El emblema tiene la misma tarea! ¡Supongo que cada uno de ustedes conoce su significado!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡El mio es el del valor!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡El mio es el amor!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Pureza!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡El conocimiento!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Protección!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Confianza!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Sinceridad!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡A mi la esperanza!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡El mio es de…!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡El tuyo es el de la amistad!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Entonces nos empezó a decir que era nuestra cualidad que teníamos hace cuatro años. Pero luego dijo que si lo perdíamos era probable que usaríamos a nuestro Digimon con fines malignos. Eso me hizo recordar cuando mi emblema se volvió negro."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se a lo que te refieres!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ocurrió en el momento que todos nos separamos! ¡No me había fijado que mi emblema se puso negro! ¡Supongo que significa que había perdido mi confianza!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Lo puedes ver de esa forma!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver a Shinrai mirando su emblema, en verdad paso muchas cosas que yo mismo desconozco. Luego Kari volvió a hablar."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Pero que pasa si se desesperan y fuerzan esa cualidad!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Puede suceder! ¡Cuando salte al frente del enemigo para obligar a Greymon ultradigievolucionara, ocurrió un accidente y se convirtió en SkullGreymon! ¡¿A eso es lo que te refieres?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Que bueno que ya te has dado cuenta!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡A mi también casi me pasa, tenia tantas ganas de proteger a la gente a mi alrededor, que pensé que podría activar el emblema! ¡Pero Shinrai me guió por el camino correcto y lo active de la forma correcta!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es comprensible! ¡Ya que ambos emblemas tienen mucho en común! ¡Supongo que ya lo saben!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡A lo que te refieres es que hemos pasado por muchas pruebas para expulsar nuestra verdadera manera de ser ¿No es cierto?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Matt, yo y Shinrai nos acercamos a la vitrina donde estaban los DigiHuevos. No se porque pero me parecen conocidos. Luego se nos acerco Kari, luego Izzy pregunto porque los demás fueron escogidos si no tuvimos ninguna interacción con un Digimon. Kari nos contó que al estudiar los resultados de la información de nosotros nos dijo que teníamos algo en común con Tai y Kari. Pero nos dijo que todavía es desconocido para ellos."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿De quienes son los DigiHuevos?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Aún no lo adivinan!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Espera?! ¡¿Estas diciendo que son nuestros compañeros?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Así es!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Me acerque a la vitrina y enfrente podía ver el DigiHuevo de Betamon. Lo se porque ahí estaba mi emblema. Ya veo porque se me hacia conocido. Luego Kari nos dijo que los Dark Masters se enteraron de sus planes y mandaron un ejército para destruirlo todo. De repente una puerta se abrió y aparecieron varios Digimon. Según nos dijo Izzy son Guardromon y Mechanorimon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Guardromon. Es un Digimon androide que tiene la capacidad de proteger como un muro de hiero. Su técnica especial son las Granadas Destructoras._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Mechanorimon. Es un Digimon del tipo transporte que tiene una armadura resistente. Su técnica especial son los Rayos Gemelos que arroja de su lente._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Tanto Mechanorimon y Guardromon empezaron a destruir el lugar, me hubiese gustado poder ayudar. De repente apareció Piedmon, el tenía planeado llevarse los emblemas. Pero una de las personas se lo impidió, y para sorpresa mía era Gennai, según Piedmon. Y no venia solo, estaba acompañado de alguien que ninguno reconoció excepto Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Ese es Draco, para ese entonces aún era muy joven!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Ahora lo recuerdo! ¡Antes de reunirme con Elecmon, me llegue a encontrar con Gennai! ¡Me dijo que necesitaba mi ayuda! ¡No sabía exactamente para que al principio, pero todo se fue aclarando durante el transcurso de la aventura!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pero Piedmon le puso algo en la espalda de Gennai ¿Qué habrá sido? Luego vimos como Gennai se apoderaba de uno de los Mechanorimon y recogió a todos los emblemas, DigiHuevos y Digivice, y no olvidemos a Draco. Y se fue de ahí. Piedmon fue tras el e igual que nosotros para saber que paso. Pudimos ver como se cayó uno de los DigiHuevos, Digivice y emblema y era el de Gatomon, pobre. Luego lo seguimos a lo que parecía una especie de lago, yo no sabia que era este lugar pero los demás si. Me dijeron que fue el lugar donde pasaron la primera noche en el DigiMundo. Podíamos ver como Gennai dejaba el DigiHuevo de Betamon a un Seadramon. Escuchamos que Gennai le dijo al Seadramon que lo proteja."_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Entonces eso es lo que paso! ¡Es por eso que mi Tío siempre me mantuvo en constante vigilancia!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Bukamon!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Pero no puedo estar enojado, si no lo hubiese hecho no te hubiese conocido Mark!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Bukamon me miro y me dio una sonrisa, el cual se la devolví con un abrazo. Luego seguimos a Gennai junto a Draco en medio del bosque. Luego ambos se separan. Podíamos ver que se llevaba los emblemas míos y de Shinrai junto al DigiHuevo de Dracomon. Pero luego Kari nos explico que pasaron los años y al fin los DigiHuevos nacieron. Podíamos ver a los Digimon jugando con los Digivice, son tan tiernos."_**

 **_Koromon_ _:_ _¡Ahora lo recuerdo, nosotros siempre estuvimos esperando…! ¡A Tai!_**

 **_Tsunomon_ _:_ _¡A Matt!_**

 **_Biyimon_ _:_ _¡A Sora!_**

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _¡A Joe!_**

 **_Palmon_ _:_ _¡A Mimi!_**

 **_Patamon_ _:_ _¡A Tk!_**

 **_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡A Izzy!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡A Shinrai!_**

 **_Koromon_ _:_ _¡Esperamos días tras días! ¡Hasta que cierto día…!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego los demás venían cayendo del cielo, supongo que es la forma en la que llegaron al DigiMundo, pero algo no entendía. Si Gennai tenia el DigiHuevo de Dracomon ¿Cómo es que llego a estar con los demás al nacer?"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y así es como todo empezó!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡No sabemos cuales son los objetivos de los Dark Masters! ¡Lo único que podemos hacer es detectar la anormalidad de su dimensión para poder restaurarla con un sistema especial!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Qué es lo que debemos hacer nosotros a partir de ahora?!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡No lo se! ¡Pero confió en que todos ustedes encontraran la respuesta correcta por su cuenta!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego de eso nos encontramos de vuelta en el bosque. Tai asegurándose de que Kari estuviese bien. Ahora quedo bastante claro de porque fuimos elegidos. Después de que Kari estuviese bien, Shinrai seguía mirando al suelo. Y comprendo la razón, o al menos eso creo. Matt se acerco a Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Matt! ¡Lamento por todo lo que te hice pasar! ¡No he sido un muy buen hermano que digamos! ¡También lamento haber causado una pelea!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No, yo soy el que debe disculparse! ¡La mentó todo lo que te dije!_**

 **_Tsunomon_ _:_ _¡Y yo lamento casi hacerte daño!_ _¡También lamento el daño que te hice Babydmon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver que Shinrai no se atrevía a mirar a Matt, puede que no le gusto haber peleado con su hermano. Luego Matt se paro y se estaba alejando de nosotros, nos dijo que quería estar un tiempo solo. Y es comprensible, por lo que paso hasta yo necesitaría un tiempo. Luego se fue, no sin antes decirme algo."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Por favor, cuida de Shinrai hasta que vuelva!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Lo prometo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego se fue, pero la verdad es que no se si podre ayudarle con su problema. Ahora teníamos que continuar, teníamos que detener a los Dark Masters. Pero no pudimos continuar porque Mimi se detuvo, nos dijo que se iba a quedar porque no quería ver a sufrir a nadie más. Joe se ofreció a acompañarla. Ahora son tres los que se separaron del grupo, y comprendo que Mimi no quiera continuar con esta lucha. En verdad espero lograr ayudar a Shinrai."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡DemiMeramon ¿Podrías ir con ellos?! ¡Quiero que los cuides!_**

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡Claro, no hay problema!_ _¡Oigan espérenme!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Esta lucha se esta llenando de baches, espero que todo se solucione. No quiero ver a Shinrai triste, soy su amigo y tengo que apoyarlo. Pero como puedo si ni siquiera puedo ayudarme a mi mismo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(Lo siento Shinrai, debí haberte protegido del golpe de MetalGarurumon. No puedo ni hacer eso bien.)_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Lo siento Mark, no era mi intención causarte tal preocupación. Todo es mi culpa.)_ **

**_Narrador_ _:_ _Lo que nadie noto es que los emblemas de Shinrai y Mark se volvieron negro._**

* * *

 ** _Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo_** ** _._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía la que se lió ahora! ¡Por cierto, si tienen alguna pregunta sobre este capítulo no tienen nada de que preocuparse, en un capítulo más adelante se los explicare con más detalle! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	44. Chapter 44

**_Capítulo_ _41: "¡EL ATAQUE DE METALETEMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon_** ** _._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Espero que Shinrai no este enojado conmigo! ¡Aunque no lo culpo! ¡Le he guardado esto durante mucho tiempo! ¡No se si volverá a hablarme!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos caminando por un bosque, Shinrai y yo detrás del grupo, aunque el estaba un poco más adelante que yo. Tenía a Bukamon en mis manos y a Draco a mi izquierda y a Babydmon a mi derecha. Ellos tratan de dar a Shinrai su espacio, en especial Babydmon. Aunque no se lo que pasa entre ellos, se que debió ser malo para Shinrai. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Babydmon."_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que Shinrai me perdone?!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te mentiré, Babydmon! ¡Puede que Shinrai este enojado! ¡No se que paso, pero se que se solucionara!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡¿Como?! ¡Estoy seguro que me odia!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Te responderé con otra pregunta! ¡Babydmon ¿En verdad te sientes culpable por lo que has hecho?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Si y mucho! ¡Me ha estado atormentando desde siempre!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces no hay nada de que preocuparse! ¡Conozco muy bien a Shinrai, lo suficiente como para saber que el no se enojaría con alguien que se siente culpable! ¡Pero si en verdad quieres que Shinrai deje de sentirse mal! ¡Tendrás que darle las respuestas que esta buscando y que tu solamente sabes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En verdad me gustaría saber que pasa, pero tarde o temprano lo sabre. Babydmon parecía haberse animado un poco, que es bueno porque lo necesitara para los combates. No he podido evitar notar que Bukamon le ha estado sonriendo a Babydmon, esa sonrisa es como cuando sabes algo de esa persona y lo tratas de animar. Me siento un poco olvidado en esta ecuación."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Ogremon:_**

* * *

 **_Ogremon_ _:_ _"Ha sido una dura batalla para sobrevivir desde que los Dark Masters se apoderaron del DigiMundo. En estos momentos me encontraba huyendo de unos Digimon que parecen forma de árboles pequeños, que se hacen llamar Woodmon. Tenia que hacer todo lo posible para escapar de ellos."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Woodmon. Es un Digimon vegetal. Normalmente vive como un tronco, pero se nutre de las energías que absorbe de los Digimon que ataca._**

* * *

 **_Ogremon_ _:_ _"No se como, pero me las arregle para mantener a los Woodmon distraídos el tiempo suficiente para que pudiera escapar de ellos. Pero algo me decía que me iba a encontrar con ellos de nuevo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de DemiMeramon:_**

* * *

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"No hay mucho que contar, solamente hemos durado unos pocos minutos desde que los demás se fueron. Espero que lleguen a vencer a Puppetmon. Nos encontramos comiendo unas frutas que habíamos recogido. En este pequeño grupo se siente un cierto aire de tensión entre Joe y Mimi. Esto va a ser duro para nosotros a partir de ahora."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Discúlpenme, Superior Joe y DemiMeramon!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Qué sucede?!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡No era mi intención que se quedaran por mi capricho!_ **

**_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Mimi! ¡Yo solo me quede porque Shinrai se preocupa por ustedes! ¡E igualmente si no lo hubiese dicho, yo me quedaría a cuidarlos!_ **

**_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"Se que tengo razón, Shinrai siempre se preocupo por todos en el grupo. Y se vio varios ejemplos de eso, mantuvo a salvo a Mark y Kari, lucho para que no salgamos lastimados Gatomon y yo e incluso evito una pelea entre Matt y Tai, a pesar de que termino en una pelea entre el y Matt. Es un chico con mucho potencial, pero en estos momentos esta sufriendo por algo y lo se, lo pude notar en su rostro. Luego de esta pequeña charla, hemos notado que se estaba oscureciendo de repente, al mirar hacia arriba, había algo que venia desde el cielo y venia en nuestra dirección."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es simple, estábamos charlando para ver cual seria nuestro plan de acción, cuando sentimos como si hubiese un terremoto. Eso o algo choco con el suelo. Según Tentomon era un meteorito y parecía que era muy grande. Pero algo me decía que había algo raro en el. Sentía una energía proveniente de el y era un tanto conocida. No podría ser el ¿O si? Es casi imposible pero no hay que quitar la posibilidad."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero, que no sea el que creo que sea! ¡Ya tenemos suficiente con los Dark Masters como para ocuparse de el!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Son conjeturas! ¡Y si son ciertas, podíamos estar enfrentándonos a alguien conocido para nosotros!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"En verdad espero estar equivocado, pero para este entonces ya me he rendido en aceptar que alguna vez este equivocado. Ahora volviendo al tema que concierne, tenemos planeado ir a la mansión de Puppetmon y hacer frente a el. La verdad es mejor que esperar a que aparezca. Después de estar esperando la decisión de Tai, que parecía dudoso. Decidimos ir a la casa de Puppetmon. Tk por delante y Draco al lado de el en caso de que no se acuerde del camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de DemiMeramon:_**

* * *

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"Habíamos decido ir a investigar el sitio donde cayo el meteorito, nos llevo a un peñasco donde se podía ver humo donde cayo el meteorito. De repente, Gomamon capto el olor de alguien. Nos encontramos siguiéndolo. Ahora nos encontramos enfrente de un Digimon que parecía estar mal herido. Cuando Palmon le quito las ramas de encima pude ver que era Ogremon, no son muy buenos que digamos. Y me apostaría que los chicos tuvieron que enfrentarse a el. Y seguro que tiene ganas de vengarse, pero eso no importa. Esta mal herido y hay que ayudarle, es lo que hubiese hecho Shinrai. Me acerque a el cuando note que se estaba moviendo."_**

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡Por favor, no te muevas! ¡Si haces mucho esfuerzo empeoraras tus heridas!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Lo mejor seria dejarlo ahí! ¡No queremos causar una pelea en este momento!_**

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"Pero Mimi tenia otros planes, ella se acerco y trato de ayudar a Ogremon. Pero cuando abrió los ojos reconoció a Mimi, pero parecía que Mimi no le tenia miedo. Ella solo quiere ayudarlo. Le pidió a Palmon que buscara hierbas medicinales y a Gomamon que buscara agua. Mientras que Joe hacia lo posible de sanar sus heridas."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos poniéndoles las hierbas que Palmon trajo a Ogremon, debió haber sufrido mucho. Ahora solo queda vendarle el brazo. Al abrir el bolso que tenia, pude notar algo que no había puesto ahí. Y era vendas, que raro yo no traje vendas. Pude ver que había una nota."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa Superior Joe?!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡No es nada, solo he encontrado algo que no me esperaba encontrar, y eran vendas!_**

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _¡¿Y que hay de malo en eso?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Yo no lo puse ahí! ¡Viene con una nota! "Solo para casos de emergencia, se que lo sabrás usar mejor que yo. Tómalo como agradecimiento por cuidar de Tk. Firmado: Shinrai." ¡Vaya ¿El hizo esto para mi?!_**

 **_Palmon_ _:_ _¡El siempre tiene en cuenta todos nosotros! ¡El es un buen chico!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Si que lo es!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Mientras le iba poniendo la venda a Ogremon, no pude evitar sonreír. Recordare darles las gracias a Shinrai cuando nos reunamos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de DemiMeramon_** ** _:_**

* * *

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"Shinrai siempre pensando en los demás, es muy agradable saber que se preocupa por todos incluso cuando no estamos todos unidos. Pero ¿Cuándo tuvo tiempo de colocarlos ahí? Después de Joe le puso el vendaje a Ogremon, era hora de que nos fuésemos. Ogremon nos pregunto porque lo ayudamos, cual era nuestro motivo."_ **

**_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _¡No lo entiendes ¿Verdad?! ¡Puede que no sepa mucho de lo que paso entre ustedes, pero de algo si estoy seguro! ¡Es que uno no puede vivir en el pasado! ¡Si Shinrai estuviese aquí el no hubiese dudado en ayudarte, a pesar de saber lo que intentas hacer a ellos!_**

 **_DemiMeramon_ _:_ _"Todo el grupo sabia que tenia razón, sabemos que Shinrai no se deja llevar por el pasado que tuvo con alguien. El lo que le importa es ayudarlo de alguna forma, es lo que hizo con Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon. Al igual que conmigo y Gatomon. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por la risa que conocíamos bien, era Puppetmon. Se encontraba en un árbol, acaso no ha tenido suficiente. Palmon quería luchar, pero Mimi dudaba. Pero Joe y Gomamon no lo pensaron dos veces y fueron a la batalla. Si Mimi no luchaba, entonces tenía que protegerla por lo menos. Sentía una energía recorrer por mi cuerpo, la cual me ayudo a digievolucionar."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_DemiMeramon digivol a… Wizardmon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡No permitiré que les causes daño a mis amigos! ¡Te detendré cueste lo que cueste! ¡Trueno Mágico!_**

 **_Ikkakumon_ _:_ _¡Arpón Vulcán!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Pero Puppetmon se movió antes de que llegáramos a darle el golpe. Maldición, esta jugando con nosotros. Luego el emblema de Joe se activo e hizo que Ikkakumon digievolucionara a su siguiente nivel."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Ikkakumon ultradigivol a… Zudomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Pero por desgracia Zudomon no pudo contra Puppetmon y termino volviendo a ser Gomamon. Dudo mucho que pueda con el. De repente escuchamos a alguien ¿Aullando? Y parecía acercándose. Cuando vimos, había lo que parece ser un mono hecho de metal. Ok, esto es demasiado para nosotros. No podremos con el. Según escuche es el Etemon que se enfrentaron los chicos. Escuche que fue destruido por MetalGreymon. Pero si termino siendo destruido como volvió a regresar. Se hace llamar así mismo como MetalEtemon. Porque tengo el presentimiento que tendremos problemas con el."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MetalEtemon. Este Digimon a alcanzado el nivel más alto ya que es la digievolución de Etemon. Su técnica es la Banana Resbalosa._**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"MetalEtemon termino explicando como termino volviendo al DigiMundo. Y después de eso, empezó una pelea contra Puppetmon. Es muy conveniente, ya que lo aprovechamos para escapar. Espero que terminen destruyéndose entre si. Pero dudo mucho que pase, pero vale la pena soñar."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en unos arbustos al frente de la casa de Puppetmon, podía ver a dos Digimon al frente. Supongo que los secuaces de Puppetmon que cuidan la casa mientras no esta. Me pregunto a donde se habrá metido. Tenían la misma energía que cuando pasamos por aquellos arbustos. No se porque, pero de repente me dolieron los oídos. Odio estos dolores tan de repente. A demás, empezó cuando apareció una energía conocida. Era un poco diferente, pero sabia a quien le pertenecía, era Etemon. Es lo que nos faltaba. Hablando de faltar, me pregunto si Joe encontró las vendas que le deje. La nota ya lo tenía preparado antes de irnos de casa para así ir a Odaiba. Las vendas se lo puse cuando estábamos en el mirador, el dejo su bolso en un lado, así que aproveche de colocarlos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espero que ha Joe y a los demás les este hiendo bien! ¡Me temo que se enfrentaran a un viejo enemigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Es el que estuviste hablando?! ¡¿Quién es?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es Etemon! ¡Pero siento que es diferente, tal vez logro digievolucionar de alguna forma!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡No entiendo! ¡Pero si vimos que fue destruido por MetalGreymon! ¡¿Cómo puede estar vivo?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Eso era un tema que no puedo responder, simplemente se que esta con vida y ha vuelto para vengarse. Volviendo a lo que nos concierne, los dos Digimon ya fueron identificados. Uno era Floramon y el otro Deramon. Se que no tienen intenciones de hacernos daño, tal vez pueda hablar con ellos para que nos ayuden."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Floramon. Es un Digimon que digievoluciona por los insectos que atrapa para comer. Su técnica es la Lluvia de Polen._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Deramon. Es un Digimon extraño que tiene un gran parecido con un ave pero en su cola nace un arbusto. Su técnica es el Golpe Real._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se parecen a Digimon que no quieren hacer daño, se que puedo confiar en ellos. No espere y fui a hablar con ellos, parece que Tai tenia planeado ir primero porque piensa que Puppetmon seguía por ahí. Pero yo se que no esta en casa. Cuando me estaba acercando a ellos, escuche como todos me llamaban para que regresara. Pero aunque me devolviera ellos ya me vieron. Cuando me puse enfrente de ellos les di mi sonrisa."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Hola, no se preocupen no vengo a causar algún problema! ¡Ya que se que ustedes no tienen ninguna intención de hacerme daño! ¡Me llamo Shinrai, y me preguntaba si podían ayudarnos! ¡Por casualidad Puppetmon ¿Esta en casa?!_**

 **_Deramon_ _:_ _¡No, salio por unos momentos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entonces no perdemos nada de tiempo en ver el interior de la casa! ¡Por favor Deramon, nos la podrías enseñar!_**

 **_Deramon_ _:_ _¡Claro, será un placer! ¡Pero les pediré que guarden este secreto, no queremos que Puppetmon se entere!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Estuve de acuerdo, cuando mire a los demás tenían una cara de sorpresa por lo que hice. Yo simplemente me encogí de hombros, ya deberían de estar acostumbrados que cuando hago algo parecido es porque no hay ningún peligro. Ahora solo tenemos que ir adentro y ya esta."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Por suerte logramos salir sin que nos vean, ahora nos encontramos escondidos en un hueco de un árbol. Que es lo suficientemente grande para que entre Ogremon. Espero que MetalEtemon no nos encuentre. Espero que logremos salir de esta, sin la ayuda de un nivel mega no podremos hacer nada contra MetalEtemon. Por desgracia MetalEtemon termino encontrándonos, así que tuvimos que escapar. Logramos escondernos en unos arbustos para que al menos no nos vea. Cuando la costa estaba clara salimos del escondite. Pero terminamos encontrándonos con otro Digimon, me pregunto si es amigo o enemigo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando entramos a la casa de Puppetmon fuimos revividos por una caja sorpresa. Supongo que se puede decir que es el sistema de seguridad de alguna forma. Terminamos hiendo por caminos separados. Termine hiendo con Floramon y los demás. Babydmon termino hiendo con Deramon y la otra parte del grupo. Ahora hay que tener cuidado con todo lo que se encuentre en nuestro camino, porque puede ser peligroso incluyendo un camión de juguetes. Que por desgracia Patamon acciono y Floramon termino tirándolo por la ventana y que bueno que lo hizo porque era una bomba. Si a esto Puppetmon le llama diversión, no me gustaría recibir un regalo de su parte."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, hay que tener más cuidado! ¡No queremos resultar heridos!_**

 **_Patamon __y __Agumon_ _:_ _¡Lo sentimos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No pude evitar sonreír y les di unos palma ditas en la cabeza para que sepan que todo esta bien. Medio alegría que devolvieran la sonrisa. Cuando nos reunimos todos, Tai nos contó que estaba viendo a Puppetmon acercándose y como no sabíamos disparar las armas, se lo habíamos dejado a Deramon y a Floramon. Es hora o nunca, este iba a ser el lugar donde debemos acabar con Puppetmon de una vez por todas. Me la va a pagar por matar a sus propios secuaces. No se merecían eso."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo_** ** _._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Bueno, aquí esta otro capítulo hecho! ¡Al fin volvió Wizardmon! ¡Y también Etemon! ¡Y el pronto final de Puppetmon y el comienzo del combate contra Machinedramon! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo y nos vemos en el siguiente! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	45. Chapter 45

**_Capítulo_ _42: "¡SAB_** ** _ERLEOMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._ **

**_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _Cada vez más se esta volviendo peligroso todo este combate contra los Dark Masters. Espero que todo salga bien a partir de ahora, o sino, me temo que será el final._**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Seguíamos enfrente del Digimon desconocido, de momento no nos ha atacado. Supongo que eso es bueno, pero no podemos bajar la guardia. Wizardmon siempre en frente de nosotros."_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Por favor, no queremos causar ningún problema!_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Igual que yo! ¡Pero este no es un buen lugar para charlar, móntense en mi lomo!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"La voz de este Digimon me parece familiar, pero tenia razón. Con MetalEtamon rondando por ahí no es muy seguro estar al aire libre. Así que nos subimos a su lomo y nos llevo lejos de donde estábamos. El Digimon nos llevo a una especie de ciudad que parece abandonada. Me pregunto si abra Digimon por esta zona. Luego Gomamon visualizo el restaurante que tuvimos que ser obligados a trabajar Matt y yo. Al entrar, nuestras sospechas eran correctas. El Digimon era nuestro amigo Leomon."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Leomon, es un gusto volverte a ver!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Estoy feliz de que aún sigues con vida!_**

 **_Leomon_ _:_ _¡Es agradable ver a mis viejos amigos! ¡Y también conocer a alguien nuevo!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Es un placer conocerlo! ¡Cualquier amigo de ellos es mi amigo!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Leomon nos contó que gracias a los poderes sagrados de los Digivices pudo digievolucionar. Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer. Como es típico, Ogremon quería pelear contra Leomon, pero Leomon no tuvo problemas para tirarlo al suelo porque todavía estaba herido. De repente escuchamos algo moverse por el suelo. Leomon pidió que se mostraran, solo son algunos Digimon, son Otamamon y Gekomon, por suerte son amigos de Mimi."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 ** _Gekomon. Escucha una clase de música fuera de lo común, en su lengua tiene tres orificios los cuales sirven como cornetas para hacer su técnica especial._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Otamamon. Es un Digimon anfibio, su técnica especial son las Burbujas del Arrullo las cuales duermen a su enemigo._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seguíamos viendo como Floramon y Deramon seguían disparando a Puppetmon. Supongo que tenían mucha ira acumulada. Pero eso no impidió que Puppetmon se acercara más y más a su casa, hasta tal punto que Floramon y Deramon se fueron corriendo. Bueno, por lo menos sirvieron de algo, ahora es nuestro turno."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es hora o nunca, no podemos dejar que Puppetmon nos gane!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero hay que tener cuidado! ¡De seguro tiene un plan bajo la manga!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por desgracia nos hemos dado cuenta demasiado tarde. Hemos caído en la trampa de Puppetmon. Terminamos siendo rodeados por RedVegiemon, según el mismo Puppetmon. Pero esto no se iba a quedar así, nosotros daremos pelea."_**

* * *

 ** _Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_RedVegiemon. Su cuerpo es de color rojo y es un Digimon muy poderoso. Pueden aparecer en cualquier parte siempre y cuando Puppetmon les de la señal._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos sentados en una mesa escuchando la historia de como terminaron Otamamon y Gekomon en este lugar. Esos Dark Masters no causan más que problemas. Mimi la esta pasando mal y no ayuda las palabras de Ogremon, va a ser difícil para ella superarlo. Mimi se preguntaba porque no se enfrentaron de una vez a los Dark Masters en vez de llegar a la Isla File. Pues la verdad, no creo que hubiesen podido con ellos. Luego Leomon nos dijo que posiblemente fue porque los pusieron a prueba para ver si estaban capacitados para ser los niños elegidos. Pero todo el grupo lo esta pasando mal."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos los Digimon excepto Agumon y Gatomon, digievolucionaron para así enfrentarse a los RedVegiemon. Eramos capaces de dejarlos en el suelo, ahora podemos concentrarnos en acabar con Puppetmon de una vez por todas. Agumon digievoluciono a WarGreymon para tener más posibilidad. Pero al final termino con Puppetmon controlando a WarGreymon y lo obligo a pelear con nosotros. Tenia que hacer algo para detenerlo. En un momento dado, Puppetmon concentro el ataque a mi. Pero Coredramon me recogió a tiempo."_**

 **_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Es por tu culpa! ¡Por ti no pude disfrutar de la destrucción de WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Espera un momento, si Puppetmon no sabe nada de lo que paso para que yo hiciera eso entonces el no fue el que convenció a Sherrymon. Pero entonces ¿Quién fue? Al final, con la ayuda de Angewomon, Garudamon y MegaKabuterimon hemos logrado quitar el control que tenia Puppetmon en WarGreymon. Y también lo dejamos desarmado."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se acabo Puppetmon, es hora de que te rindas!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, ya no tienes escapatoria!_**

 **_Puppetmon_ _:_ _¡Están muy equivocados si piensan que voy a dejarme vencer sin antes dar pelea!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por un momento los ojos de Puppetmon brillaron y luego sentimos como un temblor y al mirar detrás de nosotros veíamos a la casa moviéndose, esto es malo. Entonces esta es la alternativa de Puppetmon para derrotarnos, debe estar muy desesperado para sacar esto a ultima hora."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Todo el lugar se había quedado cayado, Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por MetalEtemon que buscaba más pelea contra nosotros, en verdad no se va a rendir hasta cumplir su venganza. Al haber entrado en donde estábamos, Leomon tuvo que enfrentarse a el, digievoluciono a su otra forma que se llama SaberLeomon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_SaberLeomon. Es la digievolución de Leomon. Su técnica especial son las Flechas Infinity._**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Mimi no quería que peleara Leomon y es comprensible, no quiere ver a nadie más muerto. Pero aún así SaberLeomon fue a enfrentarse a MetalEtemon, nos pidió que escapáramos. Pero nosotros teníamos otra idea, no dejaremos que Leomon pelee solo contra MetalEtemon. Pero no podíamos hacer nada, era un nivel mega y nosotros somos un campeón y dos ultra, si alguna vez Mimi quiere pelear. Lo único que podíamos hacer era escapar. Pero Mimi no quería, se llego a interponer antes de que Ogremon pelee. Y MetalEtemon lo aprovecho, pero si no fuese por Leomon. Creo que Mimi no estaría aquí. Fui a ayudar a Mimi mientras que Joe hizo que Ikkakumon digievolucionara."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_ **

**_Ikkakumon ultradigivol a… Zudomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Wizardmon tienes que ayudarlo!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Lo siento Mimi, pero no puedo! ¡Pero si pudiera créeme que lo haría!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Al final pudimos vencer a MetalEtemon con la ayuda de Zudomon que logro penetrar el cuerpo de metal de MetalEtemon. Y SaberLeomon le dio el golpe definitivo. Pero ahora vamos a perder un buen amigo, ahora entiendo como se siente Shinrai."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"La casa era difícil de pelear, no le hacíamos gran cosa. Estaba a punto de moverme del camino de una pisada de la casa cuando de repente llego un dolor fuerte en mi espalda que me hizo caer al suelo. Esto no puede estar pasando, siento la energía disminuyendo de un amigo. No, no por favor dime que no es Leomon. También siento la energía de Etemon a desaparecido, supongo que fue destruido. Pero estaba tan concentrado en eso que se me olvido lo que tenia en frente. Antes de que pudiera llegar a mi se detuvo de repente, Coredramon me quito antes de algún escombro de la casa me caiga encima. Podía sentir la energía de Puppetmon desapareciendo. Cuando tocamos el suelo vi a Matt y a MetalGarurumon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt, gracias por salvarme!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Matt no respondió, simplemente aparto la vista y luego se fue. Hemos derrotado al segundo Dark Master y solo quedan dos. Podía ver como Shinrai empezaba a llorar ¿Qué le pasa? Espera y si tiene que ver con el dolor repentino y la energía que disminuye. Debió ser algún amigo de Shinrai y para que se ponga así debió ser alguien que lo ayudo de alguna forma. Pero ahora teníamos que salir de este bosque si no queremos terminar desapareciendo junto a el."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en la entrada del restaurante escuchando las ultimas palabras de Leomon, pudimos ver que el bosque iba regresando a la normalidad, quiere decir que han derrotado a Puppetmon. Pobre Mimi, ya tuvo suficiente con todas las muertes de tan buenos amigos. Después de que Leomon desapareció, teníamos planeado ir al pueblo del inicio. Pero Ogremon nos dijo que el pueblo fue destruido. Entonces para que nuestros amigos nazcan tendremos que derrotar a los Dark Masters."_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Mimi se como te sientes! ¡Pero si en verdad queremos recuperar a nuestros amigos, es necesario que nos reunamos con los demás para derrotar de una vez por todas a los Dark Masters!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡Debo de estar de acuerdo con Wizardmon! ¡Se que es difícil pero es necesario hacerlo si queremos que nuestros amigos nazcan una vez más!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Al final Mimi estuvo de acuerdo, entonces esta decidido iremos a buscar a los demás. No sin antes reunir a todos nuestros amigos Digimon, tal vez estén con vida. Y si lo están entonces nos pueden ayudar con la pelea."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en una zona segura, me encontraba recostado contra un árbol con mi cabeza en las rodillas. En el grupo hay un aire de pésame, porque les termine explicando a todos que Leomon ya no esta con nosotros. No te preocupes Leomon, te prometo que derrotaremos a los Dark Masters y tendrás un sitio donde volver, al igual que todos los demás."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _: ¡Madre mía cada vez más se esta acercando el final de Digimon Adventure y estoy feliz de como va quedando la serie y de como les esta gustando a todos, espero que sigan disfrutando!_ _¡Este es el final de otro Dark Master, solo quedan dos! ¡Y el que viene es Machinedramon! ¡Pero también se perdió otra vida y fue la de Leomon! ¡Les tengo una sorpresa, pero tendrán que esperar un capítulo más! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	46. Chapter 46

**_Capítulo_ _43: "¡LAS ORDENES DE MACHINEDRAMON!"_**

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_ **

**_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Ya vamos por mitad de camino, solo quedan Machinedramon y Piedmon y todo volverá a la normalidad, eso espero. Va a ser una dura batalla contra quien sea el que venga. Pero de alguna forma se que estaremos listo para enfrentarlo._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de lo sucedido en el bosque y después de un momento de silencio por nuestro amigo caído, hemos continuado con nuestro camino. Ahora nos encontramos caminando por una especie de desierto, pero esta tenia una calle._ _Me encontraba al lado de Kari y Dracomon al lado de Mark que se encontraba al lado izquierdo de Sora. Draco junto a Izzy. Por alguna extraña razón no dejo de escuchar a Kari toser, creo que se esta enfermando. Cuando empezó a caminar mas lento me acerque a ella."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Kari, estás bien?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Estoy bien, no tienes que preocuparte!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero yo sabia que Kari estaba mintiendo, cuando le toque el hombro no sabia porque pero podía sentir su temperatura que era muy alta, más del promedio de un niño podría soportar. De repente Kari se tropezó con sus pies y tuve que sujetarla para que no chocara con el suelo. Pero termine cayendo junto a ella."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tai, tenemos un problema aquí! ¡Y tiene que ver con tu hermana!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Al voltear después de escuchar la voz de Shinrai, lo pudimos ver tratando de pararse con Kari sujetándose a el. Pero Kari parecía que estaba enferma. No perdí tiempo y lo ayude. Ahora nos encontramos en un banco con Kari en el. Shinrai no perdió tiempo y saco un pañuelo de su mochila y una botella con agua y mojo el pañuelo, después de exprimirlo se lo puso en la frente de Kari."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡En verdad te preocupas por ella ¿No es así?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Que crees tú! ¡Desde pequeño Tk y Matt siempre me cuidaron cuando me enferme, y al ver a Kari así, simplemente no podía dejar que sufriera! ¡Pero me temo que esto no sera suficiente para que mejore!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veía a Shinrai sonriendo a Kari, el la trata como si fuera su hermana menor. Es un lado que no veía de Shinrai, hasta ahora. Veía a Dracomon observando a Shinrai en todo momento, cuando lo mire podía ver una cara de pura culpa. En verdad debe sentirse mal por lo que hizo. Pero yo se que Shinrai no le importa lo que paso, lo único que quiere es respuesta nada más. Veía como Tai observaba a Shinrai mientras hablaba con Izzy, su cara estaba llena de culpa. Debió haber pasado algo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Tentomon llamando a Izzy."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos montando a Kabuterimon que nos lleva a algún sitio que encontró. Podía ver que era una ciudad. Porque tengo la leve sospecha de que un Dark Master esta detrás de esto. Porque para empezar, es una ciudad hecha de varios países. Al final tuvimos que aterrizar porque Kari estaba empeorando, nos detuvimos en una casa. Kari estaba en una cama, le había vuelto a poner el pañuelo. Me encontraba en la cocina preparando algo que podría funcionar."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Qué haces Shinrai?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es una medicina, lo se preparar gracias a que me lo enseño Frigimon! ¡Podría bajarle la fiebre un poco a Kari! ¡Por suerte el tiempo suficiente hasta que encontremos la medicina que necesitamos! ¡Gracias a dios que tengo las hierbas necesarias para hacerlo!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Gracias, pero en verdad no tienes que hacerlo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Tai! ¡Solo porque no es mi hermana no significa que no me preocupe por ella! ¡A demás, te lo debo por ayudarme a salir de la cueva en el pueblo de los Koromon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que la medicina estaba listo, fui a donde estaban los demás. Le había pedido a Kari que la ve viera, y lo hizo. Cuando la toque pude ver que la fiebre bajo un poco. Ahora solo queda buscar la medicina que necesitamos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Bueno, esto será más que suficiente para que la fiebre le baje el tiempo suficiente para encontrar la medicina! ¡Pero hay que darse prisa! ¡Sora, te pido que mantengas el pañuelo siempre mojado! ¡Draco, quédate con ellos! ¡Mark, cuida de los demás con Tk, no sabemos si atacara uno de los Dark Master!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entendido, haremos lo mejor que podamos!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Puedes confiar en nosotros!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias Tk! ¡Mientras que Tai, Izzy y yo con nuestros Digimon iremos a buscar la medicina!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos estuvieron de acuerdo. Ahora nos encontramos corriendo por las calles para encontrar el sitio donde podíamos encontrar la medicina. Pero nos detuvimos al ver que Izzy buscaba algo, y lo encontró. Era una cabina de teléfono. Logro conectarse a el y pudo encontrar un mapa de la ciudad. Por suerte nos ayudo a encontrar un hospital cercano a donde estábamos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Machinedramon:_**

* * *

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _"Esperaba a que alguno de mis secuaces me den alguna información de donde podrían estar los niños elegidos, ya acabaron con dos de nosotros. Por lo menos no tengo que competir por el titulo de Examon. Luego uno de mis secuaces me informo que los niños buscaban información sobre hospitales y farmacias, ya los tengo."_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Quiero que manden al ejército de metal a cubrir todas esas zonas, no quiero que se escapen!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en el hospital, me encontraba junto a Tai en la sala de visitas. Me hubiese gustado acompañar a Izzy, pero Tai pidió hablar conmigo. Podía ver que sufría por algo, seguramente ya paso por algo similar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿De que quieres hablar Tai?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Solo quería pedirte disculpas por como me comporte en las aguas termales! ¡Si hubiese sabido por lo que pasaste no me hubiera comportado de esa forma!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas, yo soy el que debe pedir disculpa! ¡No debí haber dicho esas palabras! ¡Como me habías dicho, aveces digo las cosas sin pensar!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡También te agradezco por cuidar de mi hermana cuando salio sin avisar! ¡Y por cuidarla en estos momentos también, Matt y Tk tienen suerte de tenerte!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No fue nada Tai! ¡Solo hice lo que tenia que hacer y era proteger al décimo niño elegido! ¡Que tal si empezamos desde cero y olvidamos todo lo que paso! ¡¿Amigos?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Amigos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le había extendido la mano a Tai para que la estrechara. El me dio una sonrisa y acepto el apretón de manos. Creo que he hecho un nuevo amigo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Izzy que encontró el lugar donde estaban las medicinas, lo único malo es que no sabíamos cual era la correcta y no quedaba mucho para que la fiebre vuelva a aumentar. Izzy se volvió a conectar y con suerte encontraremos la información que necesitamos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Machinedramon:_**

* * *

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _"Mis secuaces me volvieron a informar que se volvieron a conectar para buscar información de medicinas. Ahora sabemos la ubicación exacta y podemos atacar."_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Quiero que el ejército concentre su ataque en ese lugar!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte logramos encontrar la medicina y justo a tiempo, solo queda ir a donde están los demás. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un temblor, al salir veíamos a Mechanorimon. Maldición nos encontraron y me apostaría a decir que nuestro siguiente contrincante es Machinedramon. Tuvimos que escapar de la entrada si no queríamos que nos diera uno de sus rayos. Pero terminamos acorralados por un Tankmon, según Dracomon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Tankmon. Tiene un poder sorprendente y puede destruir todo a su paso con el arma que tiene en su cuerpo. Su técnica especial es el Cañón Hiper._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte logramos salir del edificio con vida. Ahora nos encontramos escondidos en un edificio. Podíamos ver los Digimon pasando, Izzy planeo usar su computadora para ubicar el enemigo y poder encontrar una ruta de escape."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En verdad espero que esto funcione! ¡Ya no nos queda mucho tiempo antes de que la fiebre aumente!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Logramos saber lo que queríamos, pero para mala suerte eso nos delato y es porque Izzy uso la conexión. Por supuesto tiene que ser Machinedramon, nadie es más listo que el. Maldición y ahora tenemos a un Digimon dirigiéndose a nosotros nos apartamos del camino. Pero teníamos que tomar represalias."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Coredramon_ _:_ _¡Blue Flare Breath!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Coredramon lo dejo dañado al menos el tiempo suficiente para escapar. Salimos por una ventana, pero teníamos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a Kari a tiempo. Se que Coredramon podrá, mientras nos mantengamos oculto para que no nos vean. Ahora nos encontramos en lo que parece una iglesia, Izzy se estaba echando la culpa porque por su culpa el enemigo nos encontró y Tai no se veía feliz hasta tal punto que grito. Por suerte logramos detenerlo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tai ¿Qué te esta pasando?! ¡Algo te esta molestando!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Es que ya hubo una ocasión en la que Kari casi muere por el resfriado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tai termino explicando lo que le paso de pequeño, ahora comprendo porque se siente de esa forma. Pero ahora lo importante es llevar la medicina a Kari. Izzy tenia un plan y era confundir el enemigo con un programa que lo protegía de la conexión que usaba. Por suerte los logramos confundir, ahora solo queda darnos prisa para ir con los demás solo queda un par de minutos antes de que la fiebre aumente. Pero ahora hay un problema, dos Digimon aéreos empezaron a atacar todo a su alrededor, seguramente Machinedramon se quedo sin ideas y planea acabarnos de esa forma. Según Dracomon los Digimon son Megadramon Y Gigadramon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Megadramon. Es uno de los dramon mas poderosos. Los misiles que arroja de sus manos llamado Misiles de la Oscuridad son capaces de acabar con todo._**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Gigadramon. Es un Digimon androide mucho mas avanzado que el mismo Megadramon. Es un dragón de la oscuridad y su técnica especial son las Alas Gigabyte._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos corriendo a donde están los demás pero Megadramon iba en esa dirección. Al llegar a la casa, seguía intacta con suerte. Tai quiso ir pero lo tuve que detener porque venia un misil que termino destruyendo la casa, y ahora venia uno hacia nosotros, si no hubiese sido por Angemon que nos salvo. Eso estuvo cerca. Le debo una a Tk. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Machinedramon que apareció."_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Ha llegado su fin niños elegidos! ¡Cañones Giga!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos metimos en el edificio cercano, pero no fue una buena idea ya que Machinedramon lo ataco. Termino rompiendo el suelo, y todos íbamos cayendo en diferentes direcciones. Podía ver a Mark cerca de mi, también a Kari. Draco y nuestros Digimon se encuentran con nosotros. Lo que nos faltaba, hemos sido separados todos nosotros. Ahora hay que concentrarse no solo en hallar a los demás si no también acabar con Machinedramon. Prepárate Machinedramon porque iremos a por ti."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Y así termina otro capítulo! ¡Para el siguiente es el combate contra Machinedramon y la sorpresa que les tengo preparado! ¡Ya falta poco para el final de la saga de los Dark Masters! ¡Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	47. Chapter 47

**_Capítulo_ _44: "¡MEMORIAS DEL_** ** _PASADO!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Ahora hemos sido separados y es necesario que nos reunamos para así enfrentarnos a Machinedramon. Nuestra prioridad no es solo sobrevivir, sino también proteger a la hermana de Tai a como de lugar._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No recuerdo mucho de lo que paso mientras caíamos, ya que todo se volvió negro. Sentía como me encontraba en algo hecho de hojas, cuando abrí los ojos fui recibido por la cara preocupada de Gatomon que luego se puso feliz al verme despierto. Me levante pero sentí el dolor en mi hombro, se había calmado no hace mucho. Cuando mire alrededor podía ver a Kari y a Mark en otras camas de hojas."_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, que bueno que has despertado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estoy bien Gatomon, gracias por mantener un ojo en nosotros! ¡¿Y los demás?! ¡¿Dónde están los demás Digimon y Draco?!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Ellos fueron a ver a los alrededores para ver si había alguien del grupo cerca! ¡No deberían tardar en regresar!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Efectivamente, después de lo que dijo Gatomon volvieron los demás Digimon y Draco. Pero parece que no tuvieron suerte. No podemos hacer nada. Luego escuche unos gemidos y venían de Mark y Kari, estaban despertando. Lo primero que hice fue revisar a Kari a ver como estaba su fiebre, parece que le ha bajado. Eso es bueno."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo bueno es que la fiebre te ha bajado Kari! ¡Pero lo mejor seria encontrar esa medicina en caso de emergencia!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Dónde estamos?! ¡¿Y los demás?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero parece una especie de laberinto! ¡Los demás debieron caer en otra zona!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Eso me recuerda, Draco encontró esto! ¡Es la medicina que Tai le iba a dar a Kari!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es cierto, es la medicina que habíamos conseguido para ella. Pero ahora el plan es tratar de encontrar a los demás. Guarde la medicina en mi mochila y nos pusimos de pie. Esperemos encontrar a los demás antes de que lo haga Machinedramon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Draco ¿Captas el olor de Tai y los demás?!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Me temo que no, este lugar hace que mis sentidos estén mal!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Entonces solo queda buscarlos por nuestra cuenta!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Kari tiene razón, es hora de empezar a buscarlos. Cuando íbamos caminando, empezamos a escuchar como maquinaria que se mueve. Draco nos llevo a la zona donde se escuchaba. Ahí podíamos ver a Numemon y un oso de peluche idéntico a Monzaemon solo que es de color negro. Según Gatomon es WaruMonzaemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_WaruMonzaemon. Es un Digimon marioneta parecido a Monzaemon, pero es diferente por el comportamiento tan cruel que tiene hacia los demás. Su técnica especial es el Ataque de los Corazones Rotos._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pobres Numemon! ¡Hay que hacer algo para liberarlos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero si nos apresuramos WaruMonzaemon podría hacerles daño a los Numemon! ¡Creo tener un plan, pero hay que buscar la forma de llamar la atención de WaruMonzaemon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nuestra oportunidad llego cuando Kari empezó a brillar, el cual hizo que los Numemon dejaran de trabajar y WaruMonzaemon se fijo en nosotros. Teníamos que escapar, el plan era simple, mientras que Mark y yo y nuestros Digimon distraíamos a WaruMonzaemon, mientras que Kari, Gatomon y Draco liberaban a los Numemon. Después de estar corriendo de WaruMonzaemon terminamos en un callejón sin salida. Logramos salir del ataque de WaruMonzaemon. Y ahora estamos escapando de una bola de oso de peluche."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Al final terminamos en un sitio donde se encontraba Kari y los Numemon y detrás de nosotros venia WaruMonzaemon. Teníamos que hacer algo o si no todos estaremos perdidos, le prometí a Matt que cuidaría de Shinrai y no puedo permitir romper esa promesa."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Betamon, es hora de tomar represalia contra WaruMonzaemon!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Estoy listo!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Haz todo lo posible para proteger a nuestros amigos, Seadramon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía sentir mi emblema activándose, que raro, es un sentimiento que siento que había perdido. Eso no era bueno, luego Kari no se quedo atrás y volvió a brillar e hizo que Gatomon digievolucionara, pero Dracomon no pudo ¿Qué le estará pasando?"_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gatomon ultradigivol a… Angewomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Con la ayuda de Angewomon y Seadramon fuimos capaces de hacer que WaruMonzaemon retrocediera. Ahora los Numemon estaban libres. Todos estaban alabando a Kari, supongo que la ven como su reina. Por suerte ninguno salio lastimado. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por una explosión que venia de la pared de en frente, cuando se disperso el humo había dos Digimon. Que parece que Shinrai los conoce."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tapirmon, Datamon! ¡Es bueno verlos de nuevo!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡¿Shinrai, eres tú?! ¡Estoy feliz de verte!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Les termine presentando a Kari y a Mark a mis amigos Tapirmon y Datamon. Ellos se veían felices de conocerlos. Pero ahora teníamos que seguir buscando a nuestros amigos antes de que lo haga Machinedramon. Dejamos a los Numemon atrás, mientras que Datamon y Tapirmon nos acompañaron."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y como fue que terminaron en esta zona!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Después de que ustedes se fueron a su mundo a enfrentar a Myotismon! ¡Tapirmon y yo decidimos ver si había algo que podíamos hacer para los Digimon que fueron heridos por Myotismon!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Pero cuando atendíamos un pueblo, fue cuando llego los Dark Masters! ¡No pudimos hacer nada para ayudar a los del pueblo! ¡El dueño nos pidió que escapáramos, nos dijo que no había nada mas que hacer por ellos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por casualidad el dueño del pueblo no era Coredramon ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Si, parecía que Myotismon los había encontrado y les obligo a trabajar para el! ¡Pero no pudimos ayudarlos contra los Dark Masters! ¡Pero ¿Cómo sabias que el dueño era el?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Me encontré con su pueblo junto con Izzy! ¡Tuvimos que luchar contra el para quitarle el engrane negro que tenia! ¡Fue cuando Dracomon digievoluciono! ¡Es una lastima que tuvieron que morir, y fue por culpa de los Dark Masters!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡En realidad no fueron todos! ¡Solo hubo uno que ataco el pueblo con su ejercito! ¡Fue Machinedramon, por extraño que parezca parecía que su primer objetivo había sido ese pueblo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Eso es extraño! ¡¿Por qué atacaría a un pueblo como ese?!_ **

**_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Porque no se lo preguntan al único sobreviviente!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Es Machinedramon!_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Al fin los he encontrado! ¡Vaya que son escurridizos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tuvimos que apartarnos de su ataque, Angewomon y Seadramon pelearon contra Machinedramon, pero yo no me atrevía a pelear. Tenía miedo que vuelva a ocurrir lo que paso en el bosque. Pero ninguno de los Digimon tenia suerte contra Machinedramon."_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡Sabia que eras débil, al igual que tu compañero! ¡Pero no esperaba que lograras entrometerte en mis planes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _;_ _"Un momento, a que se refiere a planes. Algo no me cuadra en todo esto. Pensemos, Machinedramon quiere el titulo de Examon, destruyo el pueblo de Coredramon. Espera, ya se. Lo único que tengo que hacer es verlo de un enfoque diferente. Y ya se que ocurrió, Machinedramon fue el que convenció a Cherrymon. Pero porque le pidió que lo hiciera. Pero en estos momentos tengo que concentrarme en acabar a Machinedramon. Estuve tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que uno de los ataques de Machinedramon por poco me da, sino fuese por Datamon."_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Qué te esta pasando?! ¡No ves que tus amigos te necesitan!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Yo… no puedo!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Había escuchado lo que dijo Shinrai, ahora lo entiendo. La razón por la que actúa así es por lo que paso en el bosque. No debió haberle gustado verme de esa forma. Me acerque a el, y puse mis manos en sus hombros. No se atrevía a mirarme."_**

* * *

 **_(Les sugiero que pongan la canción, no la de digievolución si no la otra.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai por favor! ¡No te sientas culpable por lo que paso!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Debo hacerlo, se suponía que era mi deber detener la pelea de Matt y Tai! ¡Pero en cambio, cause una pelea entre el y yo! ¡Y por si fuera poco, no tuve en consideración los sentimientos de los demás, en especial el tuyo! ¡Soy un mal amigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai escucha! ¡Te diré lo que me dijiste hace mucho tiempo! ¡A veces no puedes dejarte llevar por el pasado! ¡Solo tienes que continuar por un mañana! ¡¿Crees que yo no sentía lo mismo que tu después de la pelea?! ¡Yo también me sentía culpable por no poder detener la pelea! ¡Pero he logrado continuar ¿Sabes porque?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Por qué?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Porque se que puedo confiar en que mi amigo lograra perdonarme por lo que hice mal! ¡Al igual que yo te perdonare por lo que hiciste! ¡Somos un equipo lo olvidas, uno que no puede ser separado! ¡Y por eso te pido que confíes en ti mismo para que logremos ganar esta batalla contra Machinedramon! ¡Como siempre lo habíamos hecho desde que empece esta aventura para salvar el mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai me había dado una sonrisa y no pude evitar devolvérsela, luego ambos emblemas empezaron a brillar. Podía sentir la confianza recorrer por mi cuerpo. Es hora de tomar represalias contra Machinedramon. Cuando vimos a la batalla, una luz de color azul verdoso envolvió a Seadramon y lo devolvió a Betamon. Y Dracomon estaba envuelta por uno de color vino."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es hora de acabar con esto de una vez por todas! ¡Brindare mi confianza a Betamon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho Machinedramon! ¡Y yo brindo protección a Dracomon!_**

* * *

 **_(En pausa el vídeo y ahora si pongan el de digievolución.)_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Dracomon warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡En serio piensan que esas digievoluciones patéticas podrán contra mí! ¡Ustedes no tienen oportunidad!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Machinedramon! ¡Nosotros no somos los mismos cuando nos enfrentamos por primera vez en el coliseo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es cierto, en nosotros existe algo que ustedes no tienen! ¡Y es valor!_**

 **_Datamon_ _:_ _¡Amistad!_**

 **_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Pureza!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Esperanza!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Conocimiento! ¡Luz!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Y por ultimo, algo que nos hará ganar esta batalla! ¡Y es la confianza y la protección!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y es por eso que nosotros…!_**

* * *

 **_(Imagínense lo mismo que ocurrió en la pelea contra VenomMyotismon que mostraba un circulo con todos los niños elegidos. Pero esta vez es con Kari, Mark, Shinrai, Tapirmon, Datamon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Draco y Angewomon.)_**

* * *

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡NO PODEMOS PERDER!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Angewomon disparo su Flecha Celestial que hizo que Machinedramon retrocediera. Luego MetalSeadramon uso su Rio Poderoso que hizo retroceder lo aún más. Y para remate final Examon y su…"_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Puertas de Ábalon!_**

 **_Machinedramon_ _:_ _¡No puede estar pasando esto! ¡Nooo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Veíamos como Machinedramon fue dividido en dos y luego desapareció en datos. Se acabo, hemos ganado al tercer Dark Master y solo queda uno. Iremos a por ti Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Por desgracia no habíamos tenido suerte en encontrar a Kari y a los demás. Espero que estén bien, nos encontramos fuera de la zona de metal porque estaba desapareciendo."_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Creen que los demás fueron capaces de derrotar a Machinedramon?!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Tiene que serlo, no veo otra explicación para que la zona de metal desaparezca!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Pero que pasa con los demás?! ¡¿Habrán podido salir a tiempo?!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Eso espero! ¡¿Eh?! ¡Izzy, tu emblema esta brillando!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Al igual que el tuyo Tai! ¡Más bien parece que el de todos! ¡Esto es la segunda vez que pasa! ¡La primera vez ocurrió fue en nuestro mundo!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Si lo recuerdo, a mi también me paso!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡El de mi hermano y el mio también lo hicieron, pero fue después que Shinrai se enfrento contra Myotismon!_ **

**_Tai_ _:_ _¡Creen que signifique algo!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero es muy probable!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _"En el transcurso de la caminata para encontrar a los demás, nos hemos topado con Andromon. Si la zona de metal de la Montaña Espiral esta desapareciendo, entonces quiere decir que solo queda un Dark Master por derrotar. Y me temo que podría ser el más problemático."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai_** ** _:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por suerte hemos logrado salir antes de que la zona de metal desaparezca, espero que los demás hallan salido a tiempo. Mi hombro me dejo de doler después de que nos envolvió la luz de los emblemas. Nos encontramos reunidos alrededor de una fogata, dentro de poco tendremos que continuar para encontrar a los demás. Pero Babydmon insistió en que habláramos."_**

* * *

 ** _(Les sugiero que ahora pongan la otra canción y si se acabo vuelvan a ponerlo.)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Y de que quieres hablar, Babydmon?!_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Para empezar quiero pedir disculpas por como me comporte! ¡Había pedido hablar porque era necesario para quitar este peso! ¡Tiene que ver con lo que ocurrió a Shinrai hace siete años!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡¿Te refieres al incidente que lo termino dejando ciego y sin padres?!_ **

**_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo supiste?! ¡¿Y porque no estas enojado o decepcionado de mi?!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Mi Tío me contó sobre lo que hiciste! ¡También me dijo que no era buena idea hacer amigo de ti! ¡Pero a mi no me importo, porque se que lo único que necesitabas es a alguien que te quiera sin importar tu pasado!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Gracias Bukamon, tengo suerte de tenerte como amigo! ¡Desde que era un pequeño Babydmon, antes de que ocurriera todo el tema de los Digivice y los DigiHuevos! ¡Yo era otro miembro del pueblo de Coredramon (Verde)! ¡Pero yo era diferente, yo no me abstenía a las reglas del pueblo! ¡Me escapaba, pero cuando regresaba me decían que tenia que tener más cuidado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Es por eso que te mantenías detrás de mi en todo momento cuando estábamos ahí?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Es una pequeña parte! ¡Yo soy como tu Shinrai, no tenia familia! ¡Coredramon siempre me cuido como su propio hijo! ¡Pero llego el momento en que ya no quería estar cerca del pueblo, así que me fui y termine explorando los sitios!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y es cuando terminaste topan dote con el pueblo de Frigimon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Pero solo dure un poco ahí porque necesitaba descansar! ¡A partir de ahí mis visitas solo eran por una razón! ¡Era porque me había convertido en lo que ustedes llaman caza recompensas! ¡Era necesario para que me mantuviera con vida! ¡Hice cosas que para este entonces me siento mal!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Y es cuando entra la desconfianza que tienen Andromon y Meramon! ¡Tuviste que hacerles algo para que pasara eso!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Pero cuando iba a renunciar, me llego un último trabajo! ¡Era de un remitente desconocido, me había pedido que me reuniera con el en un cierto punto! ¡Cuando llegue, me encontré con alguien temido por todos! ¡Machinedramon!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡¿EH?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡No me dio todos los detalles, solo me pidió que lo ayudara a conseguir a alguien! ¡Lo raro es que tenía que ser de noche por alguna extraña razón! ¡Me hizo conectarme a una maquina el cual me hizo quedarme dormido!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Creo que es necesario que les informe de algo! ¡Shinrai y Mark, ustedes tuvieron interacción con los Digimon antes del incidente en HikariGaoka!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿A que te refieres?!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Creo que se a que te refieres! ¡La noche anterior antes de mi cumpleaños tuve una pesadilla, no sabia quienes eran esas criaturas! ¡Pero hubo uno que quería hacerme daño! ¡Pero alguien termino salvándome, no pude saber quien fue porque fui despertado por un grito! ¡Esa criatura tenia la misma energía que Machinedramon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Al principio yo no sabia porque hacia esto, pero luego me fije que quería hacerle daño a un niño! ¡Y es lo que no podía permitir, no estaba en mi naturaleza! ¡Así que lo aparte, pero termine siendo dañado por Machinedramon! ¡Cuando despertamos, Machinedramon no estaba feliz! ¡Pero me iba a dar otra oportunidad! ¡Pero no podía, había algo que me impedía hacerlo, que sigue siendo desconocido para mi! ¡Y tampoco me podía negar, porque si lo hacia hubiese hecho daño a mi pueblo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Creo que puedo responder a tu incógnita! ¡Es porque sentiste algo en mí! ¡Creo que cuando me viste, sentiste que yo era importante para ti! ¡Y era porque yo formaba parte de los diez niños elegidos!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Por desgracia lo descubrí tarde, termine haciendo lo que me dijo Machinedramon, pero pensé que si no usaba toda mi fuerza, tal vez solo quedarías mal herido tu y tus padres! ¡Pero no tuve en consideración la fuerza que tenia cuando estaba en el mundo humano! ¡Termino volcando el coche y yo me sentía culpable! ¡Le había quitado la vida a personas inocentes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero debió ser malo para Machinedramon cuando descubrió que Shinrai seguía con vida!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Y lo fue, así que fue a por mí! ¡Cuando me entere de que seguías con vida, estaba feliz! ¡Sabia que Machinedramon no consiguió lo que quería! ¡Y eso fue suficiente para mí, termino convirtiéndome en DigiHuevo! ¡Lo último que me dijo es que iba a vivir con el dolor por lo que he hecho! ¡Solo quería pedirle disculpa a Shinrai por lo que hice, esperaba el momento adecuado! ¡Pero por desgracia Cherrymon se me adelanto!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero entonces, eso significa que…!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Los Dark Masters conocían lo peligroso que podría ser yo y Shinrai!_**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡Precisamente, cuando ustedes se conocieron tuvieron una misma pesadilla ¿No es cierto?!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Mi señora, es bueno volverla a ver!_**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡A mi también me da gusto Draco!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Si, ella tiene razón tuve una pesadilla la noche después de que nos hicimos amigos Shinrai y yo! ¡Apareció una enorme criatura, que supongo que es Machinedramon! ¡Y Shinrai estaba conmigo, de alguna forma nos salvamos del ataque de Machinedramon y creo que fue por el emblema de la protección!_**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡Después de lo ocurrido me asegure de que Dracomon tuviese a alguien con quien volver! ¡Por eso reuní a Shinrai y a Mark en el orfanato! ¡Y si lo preguntan, yo soy el guía del pueblo que honra a los emblemas!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pero tengo una pregunta! ¡¿Por qué Dracomon termino con los demás Digimon?! ¡Si se lo había llevado Gennai!_**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡Era necesario que Dracomon conociera a la persona que salvo, así que usando un poco de mi fuerza! ¡Lo lleve a donde estaban los demás!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Por esa razón entenderé que Shinrai este enojado conmigo! ¡Me lo merezco!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Todos miramos a Shinrai expectantes a saber que es lo que opina. Babydmon solo miraba al suelo. Shinrai se levanto de donde estaba y se acerco a donde estaba Babydmon y le dio un abrazo. Podía ver lagrimas cayendo por sus mejillas."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy enojado contigo Babydmon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Pero ¿Porque?! ¡Te quite a tus padres y te deje ciego!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Corrección, fue Machinedramon que lo hizo! ¡Puede que lo hayas hecho tú, pero fue él el que te obligo! ¡A demás, recuerda lo que le dije a Coredramon en el pueblo! ¡No me importa que fue lo que hubiese pasado para que desconfiaran de ti! ¡Siempre serás mi amigo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pude ver a Babydmon llorando, y no pudo evitar devolver el abrazo. Sabia que Shinrai no estaría enojado con el, ahora hay que concentrarse en encontrar a los demás. Porque queda a un ultimo Dark Master por destruir. Después de despedirnos de la luz, que se encargara de llevar a un lugar seguro a los Numemon y después de hacer unas tumbas para Coredramon y su pueblo y de brindarles una oración. Hemos continuado con nuestro viaje. Prepárate Piedmon, porque los niños elegidos irán a por ti."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía, que épico capítulo! ¡Al fin se revelo el secreto de Dracomon! ¡Y también se supo un poco más de porque fueron escogidos Shinrai y Mark! ¡Y es_ _triste que el pueblo de Coredramon ya no este, pero pronto volverá! ¡Atención lectores, hemos vencido al tercer Dark Master y solo queda uno y es Piedmon! ¡Y pronto llegara la ultima saga de esta emocionante historia! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! ¡Por favor, quiero que me digan si me falto algo por explicar para ponerlo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	48. Chapter 48

**_Capítulo_ _45: "¡LADYDEVIMON Y ICEDEVIMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo_** ** _._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _Es necesario que nos reunamos con mi hermano y los demás si queremos tener alguna posibilidad de vencer a Piedmon y de vengar a nuestros amigos Digimon de una vez por todas. Espero que estén bien._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ya que nuestros Digimon necesitan descansar todavía después del enfrentamiento contra Machinedramon nos encontramos caminando en lo que parece un lugar abandonado. Me pregunto en donde estaremos. Noto un cambio de energía en Babydmon, ahora esta muy alegre. Y quien no lo estaría después de lo que paso. Siento que entre nosotros a crecido una confianza mutua."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Alguien tiene idea en donde estamos?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es difícil decirlo, podríamos estar en cualquier sitio! ¡Tal vez en un sitio abandonado después del paso de los Dark Masters o incluso la cima de la Montaña Espiral! ¡Como me gustaría que Izzy estuviera aquí!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡No podemos hacer nada, solo nos queda continuar hasta que nos encontremos con mi hermano y los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Kari tiene razón, es el mejor plan de acción que tenemos. Esperemos que estén bien. Llego un momento que cuando pasamos por cierta zona, sentía como que era familiar. Lo que me hizo detenerme, y los demás al ver que me detuve se voltearon a verme."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Qué pasa?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No estoy seguro, pero ciento una energía de un sitio conocido!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿No será aquello?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al mirar donde apuntaba Kari, podíamos ver una especie de ciudad abandonada. Los tres de nosotros nos vimos y asentimos con la cabeza y decidimos ver la ciudad. Al llegar, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos. Habían tumbas por todos lados, eso quiere decir que era una ciudad habitada. Esos Dark Masters no tienen sentimientos por los demás."_**

* * *

 **_(Aquí quiero que pongan otra canción se llama:_ _Namida no yukue_ _. Cualquiera que encuentren sirve.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Pobres Digimon que vivían aquí! ¡No se merecían sufrir!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero ahora lo mejor que podemos hacer es vengarlos! ¡Y lo haremos al derrotar a Piedmon!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Chicos, vengan a ver esto!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al ver a donde estaba Gatomon, veíamos que estaba cerca de una tumba que parecía sobresalir más que los otros. Al acercarnos, no podíamos creer lo que veíamos, a un lado de la tumba decía que aquí yacía Coredramon (Verde) Entonces este es el pueblo de Coredramon."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Entonces ¿Este fue el pueblo del que hablaba Babydmon?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Me temo que si! ¡Pero hay algo que no entiendo! ¡Si se supone que todos fueron destruidos por Machinedramon! ¡Entonces ¿Quién hizo las tumbas?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark tiene razón, algo no anda bien. De repente se escucho algo moviéndose a nuestra derecha. Al ver a esa dirección no había nadie. Tal vez solo sea un Digimon que tiene miedo."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Por favor, sal! ¡Nosotros no te haremos daño! ¡Somos amigos!_**

 ** _Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Ustedes no trabajan para Machinedramon ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, ya no tienes que preocuparte por el! ¡Nosotros lo derrotamos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor, nos gustaría saber si fuiste el que hizo las tumbas!_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Un momento, yo conozco esa voz! ¡Shinrai ¿Eres tú?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si lo soy! ¡Pero ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"El Digimon salio de las sombras y podíamos ver que era un Babydmon. Que al verme se abalanzo sobre mí y me dio un abrazo. No se porque, pero este Babydmon tiene una energía conocida. Espera un segundo, no será por casualidad…"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Petitmon ¿Eres tú?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Lo conoces?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si, la primera vez que lo vi era un Petitmon! ¡Él forma parte del pueblo de Coredramon! ¡O por lo menos lo era!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Dinos como fue que sobreviviste! ¡Si no es ninguna molestia!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Fue por Coredramon, el sabia que los Dark Masters irían por nuestro pueblo! ¡Así que me mantuvo a salvo, pero no pude hacer nada por ellos!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Eso es horrible!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Y lo fue! ¡Después de que se fue Machinedramon, me asegure de que mi pueblo tuviese una tumba! ¡Me hubiese gustado poder ayudar, ser más fuerte para al menos poder defender el pueblo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veía como lloraba en mis brazos, eso es horrible. Se como se siente al ver a alguien querido morir delante de tus ojos. Lo puse en el suelo y me arrodille a su altura para verlo mejor. Cuando me miro le di mi sonrisa."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se como te sientes, yo también pase por algo similar! ¡Pero he logrado continuar! ¡Pero si lo miras de una forma diferente, es bueno!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡¿Cómo puede ser esto bueno?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Creo que se a lo que quiere llegar Shinrai! ¡Si estás con vida es porque Coredramon vio algo en ti!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Y ese algo pudo haber sido un fuerte sentido de liderazgo!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡A lo que queremos llegar es que…!_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Tú eres el futuro prospero de este pueblo! ¡Tu podrías guiarlos al igual que lo hizo Coredramon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡¿En serio lo creen?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡No creemos, confiamos en que va a ser así! ¡Pero para eso tenemos que destruir al último Dark Master! ¡Y es Piedmon!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Gracias, significa mucho viniendo de ti Dracomon! ¡En especial porque Coredramon también te cuido a ti!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Espera ¿Coredramon también te trataba como si fuera su hijo?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Así es! ¡Por favor, dejen que valla con ustedes!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Estás seguro?! ¡No será un lugar seguro a donde vamos!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Lo estoy, quiero ayudar en todo lo que pueda!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Todos nos miramos y luego asentimos, es mejor que vaya con nosotros. Al menos ya no estará tan solo en este lugar. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un fuerte viento que venia del frente. Al ver hacia esa dirección, no podía creer lo que veía. Eran Megadramon y Gigadramon. Nuestros Digimon se pusieron al frente de nosotros, pero había algo diferentes en ellos. Su cara era de pura tristeza. Deben sentirse mal por lo que le hicieron al pueblo, porque cuando nos vieron simplemente apartaron la vista y fueron a ver la tumba de Coredramon. Se acercaban a nosotros, pero nuestros Digimon estaban listos para luchar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, les prohíbo pelear contra Megadramon y Gigadramon!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Por qué?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Ellos ya no tienen motivos para pelear contra nosotros! ¡A demás, ellos están triste! ¡Nadie que quiere hacer daño esta triste!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Seguramente se sienten culpable por lo que han hecho!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando se acercaron, simplemente nos apartamos del camino, ellos nos dieron una sonrisa de agradecimiento. Entonces Dracomon no es el único que se siente culpable por las cosas que han hecho. Tal vez los pueda convencer de venir con nosotros."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Escuchen, si quieren pueden venir con nosotros!_**

 **_Megadramon_ _:_ _¡Por que nos pides eso! ¡Después de que tratamos de destruirlos! ¡Ni siquiera merecemos su perdón!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Se equivocan, no les estamos dando un perdón! ¡Les estamos dando la oportunidad de remendar lo que hicieron!_**

 **_Gigadramon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Lo que queremos decir es que no nos importa lo que hicieron! ¡Lo que nos importa es que ustedes pueden sentirse mejor si trabajan con nosotros!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué opinan?! ¡¿Olvidamos el pasado y enfrentamos el futuro?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Les extendí ambas manos para que las estrecharan o por lo menos trataran. Ellos parecían dudosos al principio, pero luego asintieron entre si. Y estrecharon mi mano, por lo menos fueron suaves. Ahora tenemos a más compañeros que nos ayudaran en la pelea contra Piedmon. Eso me recuerda, que hemos durado mucho aquí, y todavía no sabemos a donde ir."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Disculpen, por casualidad no sabrán donde se encuentra Piedmon!_**

 **_Gigadramon_ _:_ _¡En realidad si! ¡No esta muy lejos de por aquí! ¡Dejen que los llevemos!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que nos montamos. Me encontraba con Kari y Mark en Megadramon. Mientras que Gigadramon se llevo a nuestros Digimon, Datamon, Tapirmon, Babydmon (V) y a Draco. Resistan chicos, el apoyo va en camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Nos encontrábamos en una colina observando como una ciudad estaba desapareciendo. Seguramente Tai y los demás derrotaron a otro Dark Master. Ahora solo queda uno y es Piedmon, por esas razones tenemos que seguir buscando a más Digimon para que se unan a nosotros. De momento solo hemos reunido a Frigimon y a Meramon, con el tiempo esperemos reunir a más Digimon."_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Todos hemos recorrido un largo camino para al final solo quedar un solo Dark Master! ¡Me pregunto si Shinrai pudo arreglar sus problemas con Dracomon!_**

 **_Meramon_ _:_ _¡Entonces el chico sigue con el! ¡Entonces los rumores que recorren por el DigiMundo son ciertos!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Qué rumores?!_**

 **_Frigimon_ _:_ _¡Dicen que su amigo logro superar todo tipo de pruebas para ganarse la confianza de su compañero!_**

 **_Meramon_ _:_ _¡Supongo que lo juzgue mal! ¡Si logro llegar hasta aquí gracias a su confianza mutua! ¡Entonces al menos se merece que le de una segunda oportunidad!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡No sabíamos que tuvieron que pasar por todo eso!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai se preocupa por todos, hasta tal punto que guarda secretos para no preocupar a nadie!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _"Vaya, no sabia que hace eso por nosotros. Y yo que pensé que era el único que se preocupa por el grupo. Después de eso empezamos a caminar, pero no duramos mucho ya que Mimi estaba cansada, así que tuvimos que descansar mientras que Otamamon y Gekomon iban a buscar algo de comer, espero que logremos encontrar a Digimon suficiente para así volver con los demás."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos alrededor de Izzy que había conectado su computadora a Andromon. Al ver lo que hacia, podíamos ver que era un mapa de la Montaña Espiral. Y nosotros estábamos en la cima. Pero cuando observe con más detalle podía ver más puntos."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Izzy mira! ¡Hay más puntos que vienen en nuestra dirección!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡También los veo! ¡Tal vez hay alguien más del grupo que se encuentra en la cima de la Montaña Espiral!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que sea Kari y los demás?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Es muy probable! ¡Ya que si estuvieron en la zona de metal, también pudieron haber terminado en alguna parte de la Montaña Espiral!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"En verdad espero que lleguen a tiempo porque así tendremos más posibilidades de vencer a Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos descansando después de un largo tramo. No debe tardar en que lleguemos con los demás. No se porque, pero siento una energía maligna en nuestra dirección."_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡En verdad les agradecemos por lo que han hecho por nosotros!_ **

**_Gigadramon_ _:_ _¡No es ninguna molestia, es lo mejor que podemos hacer después de como los hemos tratado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente estaba empezando a hacer frió, esto no era buena señal. Como instinto nos pusimos de pie, nuestros Digimon estaban listos para pelear. De repente llego una ráfaga helada que nos hizo temblar, quien demonios esta causando esto. Después escuchamos una risa que por alguna razón se me hacia conocida. Al ver al frente, no podía creer lo que veía. El Digimon se parece a Devimon, pero es de color blanco. Seguramente es la ultima defensa de Piedmon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Babydmon ¿Quién es ese Digimon?!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _:_ _¡Es IceDevimon! ¡Seguramente uno de los soldados del ejército de Piedmon!_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_IceDevimon. Es un Digimon del tipo ángel caído, se dice que tiene el corazón frió como el hielo. Es un Digimon perfeccionado. Su técnica especial es la Garra Helada con el cual ataca a su enemigo con su garra._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Era necesario llegar con los demás si queremos ayudarles con la pelea contra Piedmon. Pero con IceDevimon es imposible. Al menos que…"_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Kari, es necesario que continúes sin nosotros!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Por qué?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No lo entiendes, seguramente IceDevimon es una distracción para nosotros! ¡Así que es necesario que continúes y te reúnas con los demás, nosotros nos pondremos al día después de encargarnos de IceDevimon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón, tienes que ir para reunirte con tu hermano y apoyarlo en la pelea! ¡Nosotros estaremos bien!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Bien! ¡Tengan cuidado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tu también! ¡Megadramon!_**

 **_Megadramon_ _:_ _¡No tienes que decir más! ¡Me encargare de llevar a Kari con los demás!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Muchas gracias! ¡Te lo dejamos en tus manos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Kari y Gatomon fueron recogidos por Megadramon y despegaron a donde se encontraban Tai y los demás. Ahora hay que concentrarse en acabar con IceDevimon. Los cuatro de nosotros vimos hacia IceDevimon con una cara de determinación. No permitiremos que nos retrase en la salvación del DigiMundo y nuestro mundo."_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡Creo que no fue muy brillante mandar a su única salvación lejos de ustedes! ¡Ya que era la única que en verdad pudo haberme causado daño!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estas muy equivocado si piensas que necesitamos a Kari para derrotarte!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Es cierto, cada niño elegido tiene su forma de ser! ¡Y la nuestra es que podemos defendernos ante cualquier enemigo que se interponga en nuestro camino!_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡Pues si así quieren! ¡Congelación Cero!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al mínimo nivel de peligro nuestros Digivice se activaron permitiendo que Babydmon y Bukamon (M) digievolucionaran a su forma de novato. De alguna forma el ataque de nuestros dos Digimon fueron capaces de mantener a raya el ataque de IceDevimon. Durante la cortina de humo nuestros Digimon fueron a pelear. No sin antes llegar a la forma de campeón."_**

* * *

 **_(Pongan la canción de evolución.)_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon digivol a… Coredramon._**

 ** _Betamon digivol a… Seadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Los demás, será mejor que nos pongamos a salvo! ¡No queremos ser lastimados por la batalla!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Logramos ponernos a salvo, espero que Seadramon y Coredramon puedan con el. Por favor chicos resistan, pronto nos reuniremos con ustedes."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Después de haber comido y de tomar un pequeño descanso, hemos continuado con nuestro viaje. En nuestra caminata he podido notar algo de tristeza en Joe, algo le debe estar molestando. De repente llegamos a lo que parece ser una ciudad hecha de juguetes. No me digas que es…"_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es este lugar?!_**

 **_Ogremon_ _:_ _¡Así es como quedo la ciudad del inicio después del paso de los Dark Masters!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Es bastante trágico lo que le paso a esta ciudad! ¡Por lo menos pronto volverá a ser lo que era antes!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Se que tengo razón, entre mas pronto nos reunamos con los demás, mas pronto podremos devolver la ciudad del inicio a como era antes. De repente empezamos a escuchar el sonido de una armónica, no será… Escuchamos otra vez y era cierto es la armónica de Matt. Ahora estamos corriendo al sitio donde se escucha."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Por desgracia nuestro momento de espera termino cuando apareció un Digimon. Andromon nos dijo que era uno de los soldados del ejército de Piedmon. Se llama LadyDevimon. Y estaba a punto de lanzar un ataque si no fuese…"_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_LadyDevimon. Es un Digimon malvado y posee una forma femenina. Pertenece al nivel de perfección. Su técnica especial es la Onda de la Oscuridad._**

* * *

 **_Angewomon_ _:_ _¡Flecha Celestial!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Es Angewomon!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Hermano!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Y también Kari! ¡Y viene acompañado por…! ¡Megadramon!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡No tienen de que preocuparse! ¡Ahora es nuestro_ _amigo!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Y Mark y Shinrai?!_ _¡¿No estaban contigo?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Tuvieron que quedarse para enfrentarse a un Digimon llamado IceDevimon!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que estarán bien?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Se que lo estarán, si llegaron tan lejos es porque se tienen entre si para apoyarse al igual que todos nosotros!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Kari tiene razón! ¡No hemos llegado tan lejos simplemente rindiendo nos!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Tienen razón, todos hemos crecido de diferentes formas desde que empezamos este viaje y nunca hemos llegado a rendirnos. Y la mayoría es porque Shinrai siempre nos estuvo apoyando a pesar de que nunca lo supimos. El nos ayudo a crecer…"_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _(El nos ayudo a ser lo que somos ahora.)_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _(El siempre_ _confió en cada uno de nosotros para continuar.)_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _(Puede que todo este tiempo no fue ni yo ni mi hermano que lo estuvimos cuidando.) (Es al contrario, el nos cuido a nosotros.)_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _(Es por eso que confiamos en que lograran vencer a IceDevimon y vendrán a ayudarnos en el combate contra Piedmon junto con Mark que lo protegerá de todo daño.)_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente siento una energía muy potente recorrer por mi cuerpo, es de pura confianza ¿Qué estará pasando? Podíamos ver que Coredramon y Seadramon tenían problemas contra IceDevimon, es bastante problemático."_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡Ya me estoy cansando de este juego es hora de acabar con ustedes! ¡Garra Helada!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver que tenia intenciones de atacar a Seadramon, pero Coredramon lo aparto del camino y recibió el golpe. Lo que provoco que volviera a ser Dracomon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon! ¡¿Te encuentras bien?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Será mejor que lo saquemos de ahí si no queremos que resulte herido!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Encárgate de IceDevimon! ¡Yo iré por Dracomon!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver que Shinrai salia del escondite en donde estamos para ir a ayudar a Dracomon. Pero tampoco digamos que a Seadramon le este hiendo bien. Logro tirarlo al suelo, es demasiado fuerte. Pero ahora IceDevimon tenía otra cosa en mente y es ir a por Shinrai. Pero para mi mayor sorpresa Babydmon (V) salio del escondite en la dirección de Shinrai."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Espera Babydmon (V)! ¡Es muy peligroso, tienes que volver!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"El no me escucho, que es lo que planea hacer. Esta_ _poniendo así mismo en… Oh no, planea defender a Shinrai de IceDevimon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando por fin llegue a Dracomon podía ver que una pequeña parte de el esta congelado, el ataque de IceDevimon es fuerte. Y hablando del rey de roma, el se acercaba más y más a donde estaba. Tengo que hacer algo, Dracomon me necesita. Pero no me esperaba que Babydmon (V) me ayudara. Se puso delante de mi."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Sal de aquí, no podrás contra un Digimon en nivel de perfección!_**

 **_Babydmon_ _(V):_ _¡Si pero no puedo permitir que le hagan daño a mis amigos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando mire al rostro de Babydmon (V) tenia la misma mirada determinada que uno tuvo después de estar un tiempo en el DigiMundo. Babydmon (V), se que serás un perfecto líder para el pueblo. Para mi mayor sorpresa, mi Digivice reacciono a algo. Lanzo una estela de luz que permitió a Babydmon (V) digievolucionar. Esto es nuevo."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Babydmon digivol a… Dracomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Para mayor sorpresa de todo el mundo a excepción de IceDevimon. Delante de nosotros era un Dracomon, pero era diferente al mio. La única diferencia que le veo es que sus alas no son de color rojo si no de color verde."_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡No me hagas reír ¿En serio piensas que podrás detenerme?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _(V):_ _¡Por que no lo averiguas por tu propia cuenta!_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡Pues si así quieres! ¡Serás el primero! ¡Congelación Cero!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _(V):_ _¡G-Shurunen!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía ver como sus cuernos destellaban y de su boca lanzo un rayo de fuego, que no solo detuvo el ataque IceDevimon. Si no también le logro causar daño. Y no solo eso, unas pequeñas brasas llegaron a mi Dracomon y permitió que se liberara de esas pequeñas partes de hielo en su cuerpo."_**

 **_IceDevimon_ _:_ _¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho! ¡Congelación Cero!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Aliento Bebé!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Antes de que IceDevimon pudiera lanzar su ataque, fue detenido por Dracomon. Todavía seguía débil por el golpe que recibió de IceDevimon."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡No le harás daño! ¡No defraudare la confianza de Coredramon (Verde) de nuevo!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Era sorprendente la fuerza que tenia Dracomon (V) pero no podía quedarme atrás. Era el único que quedaba para enfrentar a IceDevimon."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Seadramon es hora de pelear!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Seadramon ultradigivol a… MegaSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Acaba con el, MegaSeadramon!_**

 **_MegaSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Que tal una cucharada de tu propia medicina! ¡Jabalina de Trueno!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por suerte el ataque lo llego a agarrar desprevenido, y por suerte también fue suficiente para acabarlo. Eso estuvo cerca, cuando todo se calmo, Shinrai y los demás se reunieron con nosotros. Recogí a un Bukamon (M) muy cansado del suelo. Debió usar mucha de su energía para acabar con IceDevimon. Ahora solo queda ir con los demás."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por ayudarnos! ¡Emm…! ¡¿Dracomon #2?! ¡Me costara un poco acostumbrarme!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _(V):_ _¡Siempre es un placer! ¡Te lo debo por ayudar a mi pueblo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Ahora tenemos que ponernos en marcha! ¡Hay que reunirnos con los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón! ¡Aún_ _nos queda a alguien por vencer!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de que Gigadramon nos recogió, fuimos rumbo a nuestro destino y es a donde están nuestros amigos. Y donde va a ser el último encuentro contra Piedmon. Resistan chicos, ya vamos en camino."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Tuvimos bastantes problemas contra LadyDevimon, todos nuestros Digimon a excepción de Agumon digievolucionaron para tener más posibilidades. Pero aún así nos costo pelear. Mi hermano le pidió a Sora y a Tk que vayan a buscar a Matt."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Pero Tai ¿Qué pasara con ustedes?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, nuestros Digimon unirán sus fuerzas para derrotar a LadyDevimon! ¡Pero si algo sale mal tenemos a nuestro as del triunfo! ¡A demás, pronto llegara la hora de enfrentarnos a…!_**

 **_Izzy_ _: ¡_ _Piedmon!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Exacto! ¡Pero el problema es que no sabemos cuando aparecerá, ya que es un Digimon muy poderoso! ¡A demás, si Agumon no puede, aún tenemos a Mark y a Shinrai que vienen de camino!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Mi hermano tiene razón, Piedmon es un Digimon muy fuerte y es necesario la ayuda de Matt en este combate también. Todos estuvimos de acuerdo, así que Sora y Tk se fueron con sus Digimon a buscar a Matt. Por favor, tengan cuidado. Espero que Mark y Shinrai ya hallan vencido a IceDevimon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Resulta que el que tocaba la armónica era Elecmon. Debe sentirse muy solo después de que los Dark Masters destruyeron el Pueblo del Inicio."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Así que todo este tiempo eras tú! ¡Por un momento pensé…!_**

 **_Elecmon_ _:_ _¡Ahora ya no tengo deberes desde que la ciudad se destruyo! ¡Me pone triste saber que ya no nacerán más Digimon!_ **

**_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Pobre Elecmon, el sufrió mucho después de que fue destruido la ciudad. Pero se que pronto volverá a la normalidad después de que derrotemos a Piedmon."_**

 **_Elecmon_ _:_ _¡Oigan, que paso con Tk, Patamon, Shinrai, Dracomon y Draco! ¡¿Se encuentran bien?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Por supuesto, todos ellos se encuentran bien!_**

 **_Palmon_ _:_ _¡Aunque ellos tomaron un camino diferente!_ **

**_Elecmon_ _:_ _¡Ya veo, eso me da mucho gusto!_**

 **_Wizarmon_ _:_ _"Veo que Elecmon llego a hacerse amigos de Tk y los demás. Es un buen Digimon, al igual que todos los que hemos conocido. Mimi no pudo resistir verlo así. Por lo que le propuso venir con nosotros para apoyarnos en la pelea. Y acepto venir, pero ahora había que discutir un tema y era la armónica que tenia. Lo encontró en la orilla. Y Joe tenía razón, es la armónica de Matt. Eso quiere decir que no anda lejos."_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Es posible que se encuentren más halla de esta isla!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Pero es un tramo bastante largo de aquí hasta halla!_**

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _¡¿Creen que se hallan ido nadando?!_**

 **_Elecmon_ _:_ _¡Ahora que lo mencionan, ayer vi un bote que salia de este lado del lago! ¡Pense que eran soldados del ejército Nightmare que andaban jugando por aquí!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Tal vez se traten de Matt y Gabumon!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Después de un tiempo de silencio, Joe tomo la decisión de ir a buscar a Matt y a Gabumon por su cuenta. Mientras que nosotros seguíamos reuniendo a más Digimon. Es una decisión difícil, pero es necesario para poder acabar con Piedmon. En verdad espero que lleguen a el sanos y salvos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Seguíamos viendo como Angewomon peleaba contra LadyDevimon. Y no le esta hiendo bien. Kabuterimon llego a digievolucionar para ayudar en el combate, pero para Angewomon se notaba que era muy personal esta pelea."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Parece que no nos teníamos que preocupar tanto después de todo!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Todos voltearon para ver que Shinrai y Mark habían llegado. Es bueno saber que acabaron con IceDevimon. Lo único que noto nuevo es que viene con dos Dracomon, aunque hay diferencia entre ambos."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Se nota que Angewomon tiene todo bajo control!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _(V):_ _¡Izzy que gusto me da volverte a ver!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Te conozco?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es el Petitmon que nos encontramos antes de llegar al pueblo de Coredramon!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Ya veo, entonces has digievolucionado! ¡¿Cómo esta Coredramon?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _(V):_ _¡Me temo que el pueblo ya no existe! ¡Machinedramon acabo con el!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Izzy enseguida se lamento por haber hecho la pregunta. No había tiempo para eso, al mirar el combate a Angewomon pudo darle el golpe final a LadyDevimon y por fin logro vencer. Cuando iba regresando la agarre ya que volvió a ser Gatomon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le habíamos ganado a la ultima defensa de Piedmon, no debe tardar en llegar. Pero en nuestro grupo se sentía un aire de tensión. Más bien es entre Andromon y Dracomon. Eso me recuerda que les tenemos que contar a todos la verdad detrás de lo que hemos visto en la explicación que nos dio la luz en nuestro primer encuentro con ella. Pero, creo que lo mejor es esperar a los demás."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Se que no hay palabras para expresar mis disculpas ante lo que he hecho! ¡Pero he cambiado gracias a la ayuda de Shinrai! ¡Así que lo mejor que puedo decir es lo siento y entenderé perfectamente que estés enojado conmigo!_**

 **_Andromon_ _:_ _¡Veo que los rumores son ciertos! ¡En verdad has cambiado desde que trabajas con el chico! ¡Si en verdad te sientes culpable, entonces lo que me queda es aceptar tus disculpas y empezar de cero!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Veía como Andromon extendió su mano para que Dracomon la estrechara, Dracomon estaba feliz de que Andromon acepto sus disculpas. Eso es bueno, poco a poco se va perdonando todo lo que hizo Dracomon. Aún queda pedir disculpas a Meramon. Pero ya llegara el momento. Y hablando de momento, cierto payaso se esta acercando a nosotros. Este es el combate final, ahora no tiene a donde escapar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon ¿Listo para un segundo asalto?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Lo estoy, tengo cuentas pendientes por lo que le hizo a Chuumon en el coliseo!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Agumon, no podemos quedarnos atrás!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Estoy contigo!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Agumon warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 **_Dracomon warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mark, será mejor que dejes descansar a Bukamon (M)! ¡Aún no tiene energía suficiente para pelear!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Esta bien, pero si la situación empeora intervendremos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es hora o nunca, este iba a ser el ultimo encuentro contra Piedmon y nosotros seremos el que gane. Vengare de una vez por todas a todos que han muerto a manos de los Dark Masters. Chuumon, Piximon y también a Whamon. Les prometo que no los defraudare a ninguno de ustedes."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Ya se acerca el combate final contra Piedmon, pero primero todos los niños elegidos tienen que estar juntos para derrotarlo! ¡Atención DigiLectores! ¡Como se esta acercando el final de la temporada me gustaría que me dijeran cuales fueron sus capítulos preferidos y su parte preferida del mismo, momentos preferidos y que fue lo que le gusto de la historia! ¡Bueno, nada más por aquí! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Y Nos vemos en el siguiente. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	49. Chapter 49

**_Capítulo_ _46: "¡EL TERRIBLE PIEDMON!"_ **

**_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor_** ** _)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._ **

**_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo_.**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _Es crucial que encuentre a Matt para así ayudar a los demás en el combate contra Piedmon. Espero encontrarlo antes de que sea demasiado tarde._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Después de haber tocado tierra firme, Gomamon y yo empezamos la búsqueda de Matt. Después de un tiempo de caminata encontramos un bote, seguramente es el que uso Matt. Pero tampoco digamos que es seguro si lo uso Matt. A demás, si lo uso, tampoco sabríamos cuando lo dejo. Pero no podíamos rendirnos, hay que encontrarlo a como de lugar para así poder tener posibilidades de vencer a Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Piedmon es como si todo lo tomara como un juego, esquiva con facilidad los ataques de ambos Digimon y a pesar de que WarGreymon le dio un golpe, el seguía burlándose de nosotros."_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡No esperaba que el poder de los niños elegidos fuese tan infantil!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué estas diciendo?!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Me he llevado una gran decepción! ¡Pense que estaban mejor preparados para pelear conmigo! ¡Pero…!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No hemos podido hacer mucho daño a Piedmon ni siquiera WarGreymon le causo daño!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡E igualmente estoy decepcionado del chico y su compañero Caballero Real!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡No fue ninguna sorpresa que fueron capaces de derrotar a Machinedramon! ¡Yo sabia que el no iba a tener ninguna posibilidad! ¡Pero nunca pensé que llegarían a reconciliarse tan rápidamente! ¡Sabia que desde un principio tenia que ocuparme de ustedes con mis propias manos! ¡Pero ahora tendré esa oportunidad!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Mark, Kari, yo, nuestros Digimon, Datamon y Tapirmon sabíamos a que se refería Piedmon. Entonces el planeo todo el asunto con mis padres, pero Machinedramon tomo manos en el asunto. Pero no debo bajar la guardia, seguramente espera a que actué de una forma que nos descuidemos. Pero eso no va a funcionar conmigo y mis amigos. Acabaremos de una vez por todas con Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Seguíamos tratando de encontrar a Matt, pero seguíamos sin suerte. Hace poco Angemon volvió a la normalidad y ahora Birdramon nos esta llevando. Los Digivice no responden, así que sera difícil tratar de encontrar a Matt. Espero que se encuentre bien, al igual que los demás. Deben de estar pasándolo mal peleando contra Piedmon. Espero que lleguemos a tiempo a Matt y a Gabumon. Pero sin los Digivice sera difícil."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Seguíamos sin suerte de poder hacer mucho daño a Piedmon solo esquivaba nuestros golpes. Es bastante bueno. Tiene que haber una forma de derrotarlo, pero con solo dos Digimon en su forma Mega dudo que tengamos mucha suerte. Se que Bukamon quiere ayudar, pero sigue débil de la pelea contra IceDevimon."_**

 **_Bukamon_ _(M):_ _¡Mark, por favor! ¡Déjame ayudarlos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Se que quieres, pero aún no recuperas tus fuerzas después del encuentro contra IceDevimon! ¡Lo mejor que podemos hacer es observar y rezar que algo bueno pase!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Se como se siente Bukamon, pero es la verdad. Solo queda esperar a que WarGreymon y Examon tengan suerte contra Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Gabumon:_**

* * *

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Ahora no se que puedo decirles, Matt sigue estando deprimido por lo que paso. Y ahora nos encontramos caminado en una cueva. Este sitio me da un mal rollo. Lo mejor sera que encontremos la salida cuanto antes. De repente Matt se detuvo."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Yo dije que mis hermanos me necesitaban! ¡Pero la verdad es que yo no puedo estar sin ellos!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _;_ _¡¿De que estas hablando?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Ellos sabían que eran indispensable para el grupo! ¡Y luego sin darme cuenta ambos han crecido! ¡Shinrai es el que me dio el sentimiento de culpa, al verlo como ha cambiado desde que empezamos! ¡Por todo lo que paso, y siempre estuvo solo, sin que nadie lo ayude o que lo guié!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡Estas equivocado Matt!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Y Tk también cuenta con el apoyo de todos! ¡Y además, Tai queda mejor el papel de hermano mayor!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡¿Pero que es lo que dices?! ¡Se supone que eres el hermano mayor ¿No?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Yo no cumplo con los requisitos para ser un buen hermano! ¡Solamente he estado obsesionado con la posición que tenia, lo cual no era muy recomendable para ellos! ¡Suponía que ellos solamente me tenían a mi mientras hacíamos este viaje! ¡Fue por esa razón que me deje llevar por las palabras de Cherrymon! ¡Solo quería el bien de ambos hasta el punto en que casi le hago daño a Shinrai! ¡El es un chico muy decidido y no se ha dejado llevar por el miedo ante cualquier situación, y me he dado cuenta por todo lo que el ha hecho!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué fue lo que te paso Matt?! ¡Tu sabes a la perfección que posees habilidades que nadie más tiene!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Yo pensaba que Shinrai era un chico muy temeroso y que buscaría apoyo de Tk o la mía! ¡Pero me equivoque! ¡Si me comparo con el soy un fracasado!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Empezaba a sentirme mal por Matt, pero se que esta equivocado. Conozco a Shinrai y a pesar de que a demostrado no necesitar ayuda, el siempre busco la forma de hacer que las personas a su alrededor se sientan que hicieron cosas para ayudarlo a pasar las situaciones que se enfrentaban. Lo pude ver en sus ojos durante la pelea contra Myotismon al tratar de proteger a Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon. Y también cuando se rehúso a dejar a Kari y a Gatomon solos. El incluso se arriesgo para detenerme a hacerle daño a Agumon. De repente, humo negro paso por mi y se unió a Matt. "_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No sirvo para nada! ¡Jamas podre regresar con mis amigos!_ **

**_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡No digas eso! ¡Si tu no estas con ellos, Matt! ¡Si los Diez niños elegidos no se reúnen, este DigiMundo se destruirá!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡A mi nadie me necesita, da igual si este o no con ellos!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Ya me estaba cansando de como se esta portando Matt, se que el no es así. Y no me perdonaría si lo dejo de esta forma. Así que le di un mordisco a su pierna."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es lo que estas haciendo?!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que eres el único que lo esta pasando mal?! ¡No te diste cuenta que Shinrai solo quería ayudarte! ¡Desde que empezó este viaje el se ha mantenido fuerte para todos! ¡No solo eso, el lo hace porque se preocupa por sus hermanos! ¡El lo demostró de muchas maneras, hasta prefirió jugar con Puppetmon solo para que no te haga daño! ¡El lo único que quiere es el apoyo de sus hermanos, porque en estos momentos lo esta pasando muy mal!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Gabumon!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡A pesar de que no lo conozco muy bien, el siempre busco la forma de que ustedes se sientan bien! ¡El prefiere dejar de lado todo su dolor solo para no verlos tristes! ¡Matt, Shinrai es el mejor hermano que has podido tener y se que el piensa lo mismo! ¡Pero tienes que dejar de sentirte mal, porque el te necesita!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Podía ver que Matt iba reaccionando poco a poco por las palabras que le he dicho. Se que tengo razón, el problema es que Matt no lo ha visto de la forma correcta. Shinrai siempre dependió de todos nosotros desde que empezamos el viaje, y cada uno de nosotros a tenido la oportunidad de verlo de tal forma que no esperaríamos algo parecido de el. De repente, una luz de color azul verdoso nos envolvió, luego el humo que rodeo a Matt desapareció, y junto con la cueva."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón Gabumon, siempre he tenido a mis amigos, a mis hermanos y a mi Mama y a Papa! ¡Ahora no puedo permitir dudar, porque Shinrai me necesita!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _"Ese si es el Matt que conozco, ahora solo queda ir a buscar a los demás para que así peleemos contra Piedmon. Resistan chicos, estamos en camino. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el grito de Joe que llego a donde estábamos. Parece que nos estuvo buscando no hace mucho. Son buenas noticias, ahora podemos ir con los demás todos juntos. Joe le entrego a Matt su armónica, y estaba feliz por ello. Mejor cuídate Piedmon, porque iremos a por ti."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No se porque, pero por un momento sentía la confianza creciendo dentro de Matt y también note que mi emblema brillo por un momento. Se que Matt llegara a ayudarnos, no puedo rendirme así de fácil contra Piedmon. Y hablando de peleas, el uso sus Espadas del Triunfo. Tanto WarGreymon como Examon pudieron defenderse, pero Examon logro ver que ahí no terminaba el ataque así que se defendió a el y a WarGreymon de los ataques que vienen. Piedmon va a tener un momento difícil contra Examon. Al verlo, el estaba sonriendo hacia Examon, es como si esperaba que lo hiciera."_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡WarGreymon, deja a Piedmon a mí! ¡Tu encárgate de proteger a los demás!_**

 ** _WarGreymon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué estas diciendo?! ¡No vas a poder contra el!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero tengo que hacerlo! ¡Es una cuenta pendiente que tengo que saldar!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿A que se referirá?!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿No sera por lo que le hizo Piedmon a Chuumon?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Por favor, Tai! ¡Pídele a WarGreymon que retroceda! ¡Se a que se refiere Examon con cuentas pendientes! ¡Y es algo personal que el mismo tiene que enfrentar! ¡Por favor, confía en mí esta vez, te lo puedo explicar mas tarde!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Nunca he visto a Shinrai tan serio, y es compresible. Después de que se entero de toda la verdad, es comprensible que quiera apoyar a Examon para saldar sus cuentas. Tai y WarGreymon entendieron y dejaron que Examon pelee. Te lo agradezco Tai, gracias por entender."_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Parece que el verdadero combate ha empezado! ¡Ja, veamos cuanto has mejorado desde nuestro último encuentro!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Pagaras por lo que has hecho! ¡No te lo voy a perdonar!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Y ahora empieza la pelea de Examon contra Piedmon. Se que tu puedes Examon, tienes que saldar las cuentas de una vez por todas. Por favor chicos, lleguen pronto."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tk:_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Seguíamos volando y sin suerte de encontrar a mi hermano. Tenemos que darnos prisa si queremos llegar a tiempo con los demás. No fue hasta que vi un bote en forma de cisne, así que decidimos ir a investigar. Ahora nos encontramos en un sitio desolado pero no pudimos encontrar a mi hermano por ningún sitio ¿En donde estará? Luego pude ver que un humo negro rodeaba las piernas de Sora, y cuando Sora se dio cuenta, ella cayo en un agujero y Biyomon fue por ella. Espero que se encuentre bien. Luego escuche el llamado de mi hermano, al voltear a un lado lo podía ver viniendo corriendo junto a Joe y sus Digimon. Cuando me alcanzo no pude evitar darle un abrazo, en verdad lo extrañe."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Hermano, no sabes lo mucho que nos preocupamos por ti_** ** _Shinrai y yo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Perdóname, te prometo estar junto a ustedes de ahora en adelante! ¡Puedes contar con ello!_**

* * *

 **_P.O. de Matt:_**

* * *

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"No hay palabras que pueden expresar lo feliz que estoy de ver a Tk de nuevo. Ahora no importa que pase, estaré para mis hermanos. Pero ¿Qué hace Tk en esta zona?"_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Tk ¿Qué haces por aquí?!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Es que Sora se cayo en ese agujero negro!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Al ver al agujero se parecía mucho a donde estaba yo y Gabumon. Si Sora cayo ahí, entonces tenemos que sacarla de ahí lo antes posible. Así que decidimos bajar para sacarla de ahí. Al llegar al fondo, no perdimos tiempo y empezamos a buscar a Sora. Después de un tiempo, escuchamos a Biyomon, y cuando llegamos a ella, se encontraba con Sora. Pero tenia el humo negro rodeándola. Intentamos levantar la, pero era muy pesada. Luego al escuchar con detenimiento, pudimos escuchar que murmuraba cosas."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Hay que buscar a Mimi, al Superior Joe y a Matt! ¡También necesitamos ayudar a Tai y a los demás o de lo contrario nuestro mundo será destruido por esos seres malignos!_ **

**_Biyomon_ _:_ _¡Desde ese momento no me responde nada! ¡Ella sigue murmurando las mismas palabras!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Hicimos que ella reaccionara al decirle que estábamos aquí con ella. Ella decía casi lo mismo que yo cuando estaba rodeado por el humo negro. Ella esta pensando que es débil por no ser firme. Pero se equivoca, todos la queremos como es. Y nada puede cambiarlo."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas Sora, tú siempre te preocupas por todo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Entre más poderoso se hacen tus pensamientos, mas energía negativa te rodeara! ¡La obscuridad que hay dentro de tu corazón es la que esta creando esta cueva!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Es cierto lo que dices?! ¡Es por eso que le dijiste a Tk que no tuviera miedo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Eso es correcto! ¡Sora, recuerda todas las cosas buenas que has hecho por nosotros! ¡Tampoco olvides que siempre hubo alguien que te ayudo a pasar todas estas adversidades! ¡Por esas razones no puedes seguir pensando así! ¡Sabes que Shinrai no hubiese permitido que siguieras de esta forma y hallaria la forma de sacarte!_**

* * *

 ** _(Si pudieran imaginarse a Shinrai sonriendo en la mente de Sora se los agradecería.)_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Shinrai?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Matt tiene razón! ¡Recuerda todas esas palabras que Shinrai te dijo! ¡El siempre te guió por el camino correcto a pesar de que estaba pasándolo mal!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Y tampoco olvides las cosas que ha hecho por cada uno de nosotros como favor por ayudarlo a pasar los problemas!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Por eso tienes que olvidar todos los pensamientos negativos que tienes! ¡No olvides que cada uno de nosotros es diferente de una forma y tú no eres la excepción! ¡Siempre has contado con el apoyo de cada uno de nosotros, al igual que siempre contamos con tu apoyo!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Luego una luz nos envolvió a todos nosotros, era el mismo que me ayudo a salir de aquella cueva. Shinrai nos ha ayudado de alguna forma y se lo agradezco. Ahora nos toca a nosotros ayudarlo."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Tienen razón, he hecho mal al pensar esas cosas! ¡Ahora es nuestro turno de ir a apoyar a nuestros amigos!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Todos asentimos, gracias a la luz y la confianza creciente en nosotros, hizo que la cueva desapareciera. Resistan chicos, el apoyo va en camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Una vez más sentía un fuerte sentimiento de confianza creciente en el corazón de Sora. Y mi emblema brillo. Cuento con el apoyo de todos mis amigos y también de mis hermanos, por esas razones esta prohibido perder las esperanzas. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Piedmon."_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Tornado de la Oscuridad!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Antes de que me pudiera dar cuenta, Examon se puso al frente de mi y me protegió del golpe de Piedmon. Pero el golpe hizo que retrocediera, no se como, pero me logre mantener de pie. Cuando mire al lado, vi a Examon tirado en el suelo. Casi no se podía parar. Cuando mire al frente vi a Piedmon acercarse a mí. Logro agarrarme por el cuello, pero no estaba apretando, creo que quería disfrutar los últimos momentos de mi vida viendo el temor en mis ojos. Pero no le iba a dar ese placer. En vez de eso le mostré una cara determinada y también una sonrisa. Parecía sorprendido, pero eso no me sorprende."_ **

**_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡¿Cómo es posible?! ¡¿Por qué no tienes miedo?! ¡Estas a punto de morir!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que por ser el más pequeño tendría miedo?! ¡Tal vez al principio, pero no en estos momentos! ¡Deberías saberlo, ya que te pasaste todo el tiempo disfrutando como eramos perseguido por los demás Dark Masters mientras tu estabas en tu castillo! ¡Ahora entiendo porque! ¡Es porque nos tenias miedo, miedo a que encontráramos una forma de derrotarte! ¡En especial después de ver como pudimos derrotar a Machinedramon! ¡No eres más que un obstáculo en nuestro camino para salvar a este mundo y el nuestro! ¡¿Y sabes como lograremos salvar ambos mundos?! ¡Pasando el obstáculo que hay al frente de nosotros!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Eres un pequeño de muchas palabras! ¡Por esas razones serás el primero en morir!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No aparte la mirada ni por un segundo, no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el Aullido Explosivo de Garurumon. Lo que provoco que me soltara y termine cayendo en el lomo de Garurumon. Luego fui ayudado a bajar por Matt que me dio un abrazo._** ** _"_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Matt, estoy feliz de que hayas llegado!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, perdóname! ¡Perdóname por todo lo que hecho, no debí abandonarlos a ti y a Tk!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Eso no importa, lo que importa es que hayas venido a ayudarnos en esta pelea! ¡A demás, yo ya te había perdonado desde un principio! ¡No eres solo mi hermano, sino también eres un amigo para mi!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como el emblema de Shinrai y el de Matt brillaban y cuando se acerco Garurumon, una luz los en volvió a los dos. Y gracias a eso Examon pudo volver a ponerse de pie. Podía ver que Piedmon no se veía feliz. Pero no podía dejar que ellos pelearan solos. Ahora Bukamon tiene las fuerzas suficientes para pelear, llego a digievolucionar a Betamon."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Ahora si estamos listos para tomar represalias! ¡¿Listo, Betamon?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡He esperado a que dijeras esas palabras todo este tiempo!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon_** ** _._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Los demás se pusieron a salvo por donde estábamos. Ahora si estamos listos para acabar de una vez por todas a Piedmon. Es el ultimo encuentro y nosotros seremos el que ganemos. Prepárate Piedmon, porque los niños elegidos acabaran contigo."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo_** ** _._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Y otro capítulo terminado, perdón por la tardanza de este capítulo, me costo bastante terminarlo! ¡Espero que lo disfruten! ¡Ojo DigiLectores, que en el siguiente capítulo es el final de Piedmon y el pronto final de la primera temporada! ¡Estoy feliz de haberlo hecho para todos ustedes! ¡Y como recompensa por su apoyo, les tengo dos sorpresas, uno es para el siguiente capítulo! ¡Aunque no se si sera una sorpresa para ustedes, ya que posiblemente se lo hayan esperado! ¡Y el otro es para el final, durante la pelea contra Apocalymon! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Y nos vemos en el siguiente. ¡Pues nada más por aquí! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	50. Chapter 50

**_Capítulo_ _47: "¡MAGNAANGEMON!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_**

 **_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 ** _Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Ahora con todos reunidos Piedmon no tendrá ninguna posibilidad contra nosotros. Me pregunto donde estará Mimi y Wizardmon. Espero que se encuentren bien._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora son cuatro Digimon nivel mega contra Piedmon, se que de esta no se salva. Ahora sus trucos de las Espadas del Triunfo no funcionaran con nosotros. Pero no se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto. Parecía que teníamos la ventaja por un segundo, pero luego saco un pañuelo blanco."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué planeara hacer con eso?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Dudo que sacar una paloma de el!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon fueron a pelear contra Piedmon. Pero el lanzo el pañuelo que termino envolviendo a ambos. Después de unos segundos de un poco de electricidad en el pañuelo, era como si desaparecieron, porque ahora solo hay un pañuelo en el suelo."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Algo no me gusta de todo esto! ¡¿Qué habrá hecho con WarGreymon y MetalGarurumon?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Seguramente tiene algo que ver con esos pañuelos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Tiene razón, es como si hiciera un truco de magia con los pañuelos. Pero creo que son malas noticias para nosotros. Matt y Tai fueron a ver que fue que les paso a sus Digimon, pero Piedmon hizo lo mismo a ellos. Esto me da mala espina, cuando levanto los pañuelos, no se encontraban ninguno de ellos bajo los pañuelos. Esta bien, ya me estoy empe_** ** _zando a asustar. Cuando mostró las manos, resulta que se convirtieron en muñecos. Ahora tendremos que tener cuidado con ellos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Gennai:_**

* * *

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _"Había recibido un llamado de Centarumon diciéndome que tenia que ir aún sitio donde se podía ver fuego saliendo de todas partes. Era conocido como los muros de fuego que hablaban aquellas antiguas profecías. Pero como temíamos, según cuentan que un ser podrá atravesar este muro de fuego. Lo que significa que son malas noticias."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_ **

* * *

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora si estamos en un serio problema, tenemos que escapar si no queremos que nos atrape Piedmon. Examon, MetalSeadramon, Andromon, Megadramon, Gigadramon, Datamon y Tapirmon se quedaron para distraer a Piedmon mientras que nosotros escapábamos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No tienen que hacerlo, no quiero que resulten heridos!_ **

**_Tapirmon_ _:_ _¡Estaremos bien, ustedes escapen mientras puedan!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Se que tienen razón, pero me gustaría que no fuese este resultado. Terminamos corriendo y llegamos a lo que parece una carpa de circo. No teníamos tiempo que perder, no puedo permitir que Piedmon atrape a Tk. Poco a poco fueron pasando todos, y era el siguiente. Pero pude ver como era atrapado Izzy y Joe, junto con Tentomon. Cuando llegue con los demás, no perdimos tiempo en seguir nuestro camino."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Wizardmon:_**

* * *

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _"Ahora habíamos reunido a un montón de Digimon. Y nos encontrábamos escalando para llegar a lo más alto. Me encontraba en la cima ayudando a los Otamamon y a los Gekomon a sujetar las cuerdas para que los demás escalen. Solo resistan un poco más chicos, que la ayuda esta en camino."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos ocultos debajo del suelo de madera, para ver si Piedmon no nos ve. Esto es bastante difícil y no veo forma de que salgamos de esta. Solo nos queda Gatomon, Patamon y Biyomon. Pero dudo que podamos hacer algo con ellos tres. Vi hacia Shinrai y miraba hacia su collar, eso no es bueno, conozco esa mirada."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai escucha! ¡Sea cual sea tu plan no lo hagas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Pero tengo que hacerlo, no puedo permitir que Piedmon los atrape!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Pero crees que ayudaras entregándote a Piedmon?! ¡Solo le estas acortando el tiempo de atraparnos a nosotros! ¡Shinrai, tu eres el único que puede ayudar a los demás a salir de esta!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"El se quedo mirando el suelo por un momento, luego lo volvió a levantar y me sonrió. Se acerco a donde estaba Tk."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, quiero que me escuches! ¡Si Piedmon llega a atraparme…! ¡Te pediré un favor, no quiero que mi hermano muestre miedo y que tampoco pierda sus esperanzas! ¡Confió en que podrás superar esta adversidad!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡No te defraudare!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se que no lo harás!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego nos tuvimos que mantener cayados porque Piedmon se acercaba. Al principio parecía que había dejado la habitación, pero luego nos encontró. Creo que desde un principio sabia que estábamos aquí. Teníamos que hacer algo ¿Pero que? No fue hasta que Garudamon y Angewomon se enfrentaron a Piedmon. Tuvimos que escapar, ahora nos encontramos en un sitio lejos de aquella habitación. Ahora si estamos en un serio aprieto. Sora nos pidió que escapáramos mientras que ella se queda a distraer a Piedmon. Pero no sin antes de que ella pudiera quitarle uno de los muñecos a Piedmon y lanzarse lo a Tk."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡¿Crees que lograremos salir de esta?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tenemos que! ¡Si no lo hacemos nuestro mundo será destruido!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos corriendo a unas escaleras que van directo a una puerta que seguramente nos llevara al exterior. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Piedmon que atravesó la pared y lanzo un pañuelo a la persona más cercana a el. Y eramos yo y Mark, pero Mark me quito del camino y el término siendo cubierto por el pañuelo junto a Draco. Maldición, me reuní con Tk y Kari y les ayude a abrir la puerta. Como sospechaba, nos llevo al exterior, pero el problema es que no hay forma de bajar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Ahora que?! ¡No podremos bajar y no veo nada que nos sirva para bajar!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Qué habrá en esta cesta?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al abrir la cesta era una cuerda, pero solo llevaba hacia arriba. No teníamos muchas opciones, así que decidimos subir. Tk y Kari fueron primero y yo los seguí después."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Tk:_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"No llegamos ni a la mitad del camino cuando Piedmon abrió la puerta, estamos en una muy mala posición. Patamon fue a enfrentarse a Piedmon mientras que nosotros seguíamos subiendo."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Pero por desgracia Angemon no pudo hacer nada contra Piedmon. No sabia que podía hacer, tenía miedo. Pero luego me acorde de algo."_**

* * *

 **_(Hace unos minutos.)_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No quiero que mi hermano tenga miedo y que tampoco pierda sus esperanzas!_**

* * *

 **_(Volviendo al presente.)_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Shinrai tiene razón no puedo mostrar miedo, tengo que ser fuerte por Kari y por el. Soy el único que queda. Antes de que pudiéramos seguir subiendo, Piedmon corto la mitad de arriba de la cuerda y agarro la pierna de Shinrai. Lo agarre de la mano para que Piedmon no se lo lleve."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tk, suéltame! ¡Si no lo haces, Piedmon te llevara a ti también!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡No lo haré, no dejare que Piedmon te haga daño!_**

 **_Piedmon_ _:_ _¡Hay que tierno, pues entonces morirán los tres!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Piedmon corto la parte de abajo de la cuerda y provoco que cayéramos al vació."_**

 **_Angemon_ _:_ _¡Tk, Kari, Shinrai!_ **

**_Tk_ _:_ _"En un momento me solté de Kari y Shinrai y mire el muñeco de Matt."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Estamos perdidos hermano!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Tk, no te resignes! ¡Tengo la seguridad de que aunque la situación empeore, mi hermano menor jamas se daría por vencido! ¡Tienes que luchar hasta el último momento!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Mis hermanos tienen razón, no puedo resignarme y tampoco puedo mostrar miedo! ¡Luchare hasta el final! ¡Si nosotros morimos el DigiMundo y la tierra también perecerán! ¡Por lo tanto, esta prohibido perder las esperanzas! ¡Vamos ahora, Angemon!_**

 **_Angemon_ _:_ _¡Tk!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Podía ver como mi emblema empezaba a brillar, eso quiere decir que al fin lo pude activar."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Podía sentir un fuerte sentimiento de esperanza, Tk no se rindió a pesar de que teníamos todas de perder. Ese es mi hermano. Cuando mire hacia el, su Digivice cambio de color he hizo que Angemon digievolucionara a su siguiente forma."_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Angemon ultradigivol a… MagnaAngemon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nuestra caída fue detenida gracias a que Angemon nos logro recoger. Entonces, esta es la forma ultra de Angemon. Si me lo preguntan, me encanta su nueva forma. Luego nos puso en el suelo sanos y salvo. Se presento como MagnaAngemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_MagnaAngemon. En su brazo izquierdo lleva el escudo Beam y en su mano derecha lleva Excalibur la espada legendaria. Tiene ocho alas resplandecientes. Es un Digimon ángel. Su técnica especial es la Puerta del destino._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego pudimos ver como MagnaAngemon se enfrentaba a Piedmon y era bastante bueno. Logro quitarle los muñecos a Piedmon y termino cayendo en un sitio. Ahora los muñecos se encuentran en el suelo y MagnaAngemon tenia la forma de devolverlos a la normalidad."_**

 **_MagnaAngemon_ _:_ _¡Curación Celestial!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Gracias a ello todos pudieron volver a la normalidad. No pude evitar darle una sonrisa a Tk sin que se diera cuenta. El en verdad ha crecido y estoy feliz por ello. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Piedmon que aun tenia para más. Parece que tenia planeado dejarnos con vida en forma de muñecos, que lastima que su plan no funciono. Me junte a Mark y nuestros Digimon."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es hora de acabar de una vez por todas con todo esto! ¡Es hora de pelear Examon!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡Siempre estoy contigo! ¡Vamos, MetalSeadramon!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, Piedmon invoco a más Digimon. Según Tentomon son Vilemon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_**

 **_Vilemon. Son Digimon de la oscuridad que solo piensan en pelear. Su técnica especial son las Descargas de Maldad._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por desgracia eran demasiados, pero no nos íbamos a rendir, porque el futuro de este mundo y el nuestro depende de ello. De repente, escuchamos el llamado de Mimi que venia con muchos Digimon y también Wizardmon. Pero la mayor sorpresa que me lleve es que vi a Ogremon. Parece que esta de nuestro lado y eso me da felicidad. Este iba a ser el ultimo encuentro contra Piedmon."_**

* * *

 **_(Quiero que pongan una nueva canción, se llama corazón con valor. Es la primera opción que verán. Es sugerible que le bajen al audio para esta canción.)_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Kabuterimon ultradigivol a… MegaKabuterimon_** ** _._**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Ikkakumon ultradigivol a… Zudomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cada uno de los Digimon que han venido a ayudar pudieron enfrentarse a los Vilemon. Incluso Draco ayuda, pero aún quedaba el premio gordo. Y es Piedmon. Sus trucos ya no funcionaban para nosotros, parece que el payaso se ha quedado sin rutina. MagnaAngemon uso su Puerta del Destino que hizo que los Vilemon que quedaban fueran absorbidos por el. Bueno es hora de que Piedmon se tome unas vacaciones permanentes."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Es hora o nunca Examon! ¡Lanza tu ataque y termina con Piedmon!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Esto es por todo lo que has hecho! ¡Gloria de Pendragón!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Corriente Definitiva!_**

 **_WarGreymon_ _:_ _¡Terra Force!_**

 **_MetalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Bomba Congelante!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Piedmon fue absorbido por el portal y luego se cerro. Y luego desapareció junto con Piedmon. Al fin hemos ganado a los Dark Masters, y también pude vengar a mis padres. Agarre mi collar con ambas manos y estaba sonriendo porque se que mis padres estarán felices en lo que he hecho y en lo que me he convertido. Parece que Examon sabía lo que sentía, porque se acerco a mí y me empujo suavemente con su cabeza. Lo que provoco que sonría y le acaricie."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _;_ _¡Parece que se ha terminado! ¡Hemos derrotado al último de los Dark Masters! ¡Y pudimos vengar no solo a nuestros amigos Digimon! ¡Si no también a mis padres!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Ellos estarían orgullosos de ti y también por lo que has hecho para salvar ambos mundos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas! ¡Estarían orgullosos de ambos! ¡Estoy bastante seguro que a ellos les hubiese gustado conocerte!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Sentí dos manos en mis hombros, al ver a los lados pude ver que eran Mark y Kari que me daban una sonrisa el cual se los devolví. Pero es hora de que todos conozcan la verdad tras lo que me paso hace siete años. Le había pedido a todos que se reúnan. Cuando lo hicieron, simplemente tome una respiración profunda y empece."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se que la mayoría se pregunta porque Examon quería pelear contra Piedmon! ¡Pues antes de comentar el porque, quiero disculparme! ¡Porque les he guardado otro secreto y me siento mal por ello, pero era necesario porque ni yo mismo conocía del tema! ¡Tiene que ver con lo que me paso hace siete años!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡¿EH?!_**

* * *

 **_(A excepción de ustedes saben quienes.)_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡El accidente que provoco que me quedara sin padres y me dejara ciego, fue todo planeado por los Dark Masters! ¡Pero no tuvieron en cuenta que al hacerlo, yo no conocería a mi compañero!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Todo fue mi culpa, yo fui el que causo todo el desastre que le paso a Shinrai! ¡Pero no les miento cuando les digo que me sentía culpable por lo que hice! ¡Yo no quería hacerlo, pero ellos me obligaron, si no lo hacia le iban a hacer daño a mi pueblo! ¡Se que no hay palabras para expresar lo mal que me siento y se que posiblemente nadie me perdone por lo que he hecho antes! ¡Pero solo quería decirlo, para que al menos ya no sienta este peso!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Examon se quedo mirando el suelo, se que se siente culpable no solo por lo que me hizo, si no también lo que le hizo a los demás Digimon. Pero de algo si estoy seguro, que a veces un poco de sinceridad puede solucionar todo. Y lo digo porque todos los Digimon que vinieron con Mimi y Wizardmon lo perdonaron. Incluyendo Meramon. Los demás Digimon de nuestro grupo lo estaban pensando. E igual que los demás, espero que lleguen a perdonarlo. El primero en hablar fue Tk."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Parece que has sufrido mucho y veo que en verdad te sientes culpable! ¡Nunca dude de ti, y no me importa lo que haya pasado! ¡Estoy feliz de llamarte amigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Uno a uno fue perdonando a Examon, solo para quedar Matt. Que simplemente sonrió y asintió con la cabeza, creo que es su forma de decir que lo perdona. Lo bueno es que ahora podemos descansar después del duro combate contra Piedmon. Hablando de gente inoportuna, Izzy recibió un correo de Gennai. Algo me decía que no era felicitaciones. Eso me recuerda, que no dejo de sentir una energía maligna. Espera, eso quiere decir que…"_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No es posible! ¡Dice que los Dark Masters no eran nuestros verdaderos enemigos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Chicos, tengo un mal presentimiento! ¡Creo que hay otra energía maligna aparte de los Dark Masters, son casi idénticas! ¡Por eso no lo podía identificar hasta ahora!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Entonces donde esta el enemigo? Yo no lo veo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No estaba seguro, es la primera vez que siento una energía similar a esta. Es más poderosa que el propio Piedmon. Temo que nos costara vencerlo. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un temblor que provoco una grieta en el suelo y saliera una luz roja. Luego todo el cielo se puso a oscura. Entonces, después de todo solo era el principio del verdadero combate. Sea quien sea este enemigo los niños elegidos irán a por el."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Madre mía, al fin llego el final de la Saga de los Dark Masters! ¡Y ahora empieza la última Saga de esta emocionante historia! ¡Y es la Saga de Apocalymon! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado de la sorpresa que les prepare, era el perdón mutuo hacia Dracomon! ¡Y para memorar todo esto, voy a hacer otra de preguntas y respuestas! ¡También me gustaría que me dieran consejos de algo que no les haya gustado para mejorarlo en próximas historias! ¡Y si pudieran, que me den ideas para historias que quieran que haga! ¡Ya sea de Digimon o no! ¡Pues nada más por aquí y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo! Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	51. Chapter 51

**_Capítulo_ _48: "¡EL ULTIMO DIGIMON DE LA OSCURIDAD!"_**

 **_Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_**

 **_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _Después de lo que tuvimos que pasar, ahora tenemos a un último enemigo por vencer para que así reine la paz en el DigiMundo. Estoy seguro de que los Niños Elegidos podrán contra el._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente el suelo de la Montaña Espiral desapareció y terminamos cayendo hacia lo que parecía oscuridad. Nuestros Digimon fueron a por nosotros. Pero por suerte logramos detenernos, parece como si este sitio no tuviese gravedad. Lo importante es saber en donde estamos y porque estamos aquí."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tengo un mal presentimiento en todo esto! ¡¿Quién será este enemigo?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No eres el único que los tiene! ¡Y no te sientas mal, todos tenemos la misma pregunta!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Espero que logremos salir de esta. Izzy recibió una comunicación de Gennai. Al reunirnos alrededor de Izzy, podíamos ver a Gennai. Pero parecía que había problemas de comunicación. Nos contó sobre un enemigo que esta presente en todo el DigiMundo pero uno no lo puede ver. También nos dijo que fue el culpable de la curvatura entre ambos mundos, y parece que gracias a eso los Dark Masters fueron mucho más fuerte. Eso explicaría porque cuatro Digimon de nivel mega no pudieron contra ellos la primera vez que los conocimos. Parece que este ser ha traspasado un muro de fuego que lo ha mantenido encerrado. Parece que anteriormente existían otros Niños Elegidos que fueron llamados para enfrentar a esta cosa. Y parece que quiere salir para dominar el DigiMundo, pues nosotros no lo permitiremos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Esto es más halla de lo que uno puede imaginarse! ¡Y pensar que este enemigo podría ser bastante fuerte para nosotros!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Solo hay que mantener la mente en alto! ¡Se que trabajando juntos lo podremos lograr!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego perdimos la comunicación con Gennai, ahora estamos por nuestra propia cuenta. Tengo que mantenerme enfocado, Draco esta en peligro estando aquí con nosotros. Solo espero que nada ocurra. Luego empezamos a escuchar una voz que venia de todas las direcciones. Sus palabras están llenas de dolor y de odio, algo me dice que es nuestro enemigo."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Creo que nos esta tratando de decir algo!_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Regresamos para vengarnos por toda esa mortificación!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Mortificación?!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Quién es?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego delante de nosotros apareció una especie de figura geométrica con muchos lados. Algo me dice que solo es el comienzo de nuestro enemigo. No pude evitar apretar mi emblema, este es un enemigo que realmente me pone los pelos de punta. Luego se fue abriendo poco a poco y de el salieron una especies de garras. Y en la parte de arriba salio el Digimon. Estaba cubierto por una capucha que luego se lo quito y ahora forma parte como una especie de capa. El Digimon se presento como Apocalymon."_**

* * *

 **_Analizador Digimon:_ **

**_Apocalymon. Es un Digimon desconocido. Su verdadera identidad es cubierta por la oscuridad. Ni siquiera se puede analizar para comprobar si es realmente un Digimon. Su técnica especial es la Zona de la Oscuridad._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shin:_**

* * *

 **_Shin_ _:_ _"Seguíamos viendo hacia el cielo donde se podía ver una cosa rara rodeada de oscuridad. Pero no se veían a los demás. Pero luego aparecieron todos. Pareciera como si van a tener que pelear contra esa cosa. Espero que tengan suerte, todos nosotros estamos con ustedes."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora si estamos en un serio problema, parece que en verdad tendremos problemas para vencer a Apocalymon. Apocalymon siguió hablando."_ **

**_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Ustedes creen que somos espantosos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"¿Que quiere decir con eso? Nosotros no pensamos mal de los Digimon. Pero tampoco es que nadie se opuso a su afirmación temiendo que tenga razón."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Lo sabia! ¡Puesto que durante vuestro proceso de digievolución por órdenes de la naturaleza quedamos en extinción!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡¿Proceso de digievolución?!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Los Digimon han perdurado por muchos años digievolucionando constantemente! ¡Ustedes saben quienes fueron los que desaparecieron de todos ellos!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Es inevitable que cualquier ser se extinga mediante el proceso de digievolución! ¡Ya que no se acopla con el medio ambiente!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Cállate!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Vaya, su tono de voz en verdad esta lleno de ira. Debió acumularlo durante mucho tiempo."_ **

**_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es inevitable?! ¡¿Crees que con solo decir eso arreglaras las cosas?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decirnos?!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas juzgando que no estamos calificados para seguir viviendo en el DigiMundo?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Escucha, no es lo que quiso decir Izzy! ¡Lo estas malinterpretando!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Malinterpretando dices?! ¡Fuimos una clase de Digimon que no superamos el proceso de digievolución! ¡Y lo único que conocemos es el odio y la tristeza!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡¿Eres el conjunto de los pensamientos oscuros de los Digimon extinguidos?!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Niños elegidos! ¡Y también esos Digimon! ¡Queremos decirles que los esperábamos ansiosa mente!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _: ¡_ _Pongan atención! ¡Mientras fuimos enterrados en la oscuridad con nuestras tristezas! ¡Ustedes se divertían en aquel lugar lleno de luz sin nada que les preocupara! ¡Es una injusticia!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego retrocedimos por unos rayos que lanzo Apocalymon. Esto no me esta gustando nada. A simple vista parece que todos están bien, pero cuando mire a Shinrai. Podía ver que estaba temblando, algo lo esta aterrando y creo que es Apocalymon."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Acaso hicimos algo indebido?! ¡¿Porque ustedes reían?! ¡Mientras que nosotros solo llorábamos y sufríamos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Podíamos ver como clavaba sus uñas en los brazos y luego le empezó a salir sangre. Eso es algo que a nadie le esta gustando ver. Es como si no sintiese dolor al hacerlo. Mire a Shinrai y mire sus ojos, era como si estuviese lleno de culpa. Parece como si entendiera lo que siente Apocalymon. ¿O será que siente el sufrimiento que sufrieron los Digimon?"_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Nosotros también podemos llorar y también sentir emociones! ¡Que reglamento fue el que decidió nuestra extinción de este DigiMundo! ¡Es algo que jamas podremos olvidar! ¡Teníamos deseos de vivir! ¡De luchar por la justicia y amados! ¡Ansiábamos ser de utilidad para el DigiMundo! ¡¿Este mundo nunca nos necesito?! ¡¿O no significamos nada para el?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"¿En verdad había tantos Digimon que sufrieron? Eso ninguno lo sabía. Podíamos ver como sus heridas sanaron, lo que significa que se puede recuperar de cualquier ataque que le lancemos. Eso no es bueno."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos apoderaremos del DigiMundo! ¡Construiremos nuestro lugar! ¡Y todo aquel que interfiera será borrado del mapa!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estás muy equivocado!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué dijiste?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Como había dicho, malinterpretaste lo que dijo Izzy! ¡Nosotros no pensamos así! ¡Si en verdad crees que lo que sabemos es diferente a lo que tú sabes…! ¡Pues estás mal! ¡Todos los Digimon son lo mismo a pesar de ser de diferentes formas! ¡Y si en verdad no cambias tus expectativas…! ¡No nos dejas más opción que detenerte!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai tiene razón, todos los Digmon no son tan diferentes. Pero parece que la ira ha nublado la mente de Apocalymon, lo que no nos deja más opción que pelear contra el. Parece que Apocalymon estaba molesto con lo que dijo Shinrai. Pero no es ninguna sorpresa, ambos tienen diferentes puntos de vista de la situación. Hasta que ya tuvo suficiente y nos empezó a atacar con diferentes ataques de Digimon que ya hemos vencido. Usando como referencia algunos de nuestros emblemas."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Es probable que utilice todas las técnicas de los Digimon con lo que hemos peleado!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡¿Quieres decir que esta batalla equivale a pelear con todos esos Digimon al mismo tiempo?!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Entonces…! ¡¿No hay manera de vencerlo?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No! ¡Tiene que haber alguna forma!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai tiene razón, no podemos rendirnos. Pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, Apocalymon se adelanto."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Les advierto que aún falta por enseñarles mis poderes más terribles! ¡Muerte Digievolutiva!_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Antes de que pudiéramos darnos cuenta, nuestros Digimon nos aparto del ataque de Apocalymon. Wizardmon también quedo atrapado en una de esas garras. Cuando se volvieron a abrir, todos los Digimon regresaron a su forma de novato. Maldición, estamos en problemas si hace eso. Dracomon y DemiMeramon se acercaron a mí. Tenían una cara de tristeza."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Arriba ese animo! ¡Aún podemos remontar, no olviden que todavía podemos hacer que digievolucionen!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai tiene razón, aún hay esperanzas para ganar esta batalla!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Pero antes de que pudiéramos hacer algo, Apocalymon uso uno de los ataques de Devimon y agarro los emblemas. Pero había agarrado algo más de mí. Para mi mayor sorpresa ya que estaba junto al emblema. Podía ver como agarro mi collar. Y delante de mis ojos ambos fueron destruidos. ¿Ahora que? Sin los emblemas no podremos hacer nada."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Prácticamente estamos perdidos, pude ver como mi emblema era arrancado de mi cuello. Pero eso no es lo que me preocupa, lo que me preocupa es que agarraron el collar de Shinrai y fue destruido junto al emblema. Podía ver como sus ojos perdieron color, eso no es bueno. Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un canto de Apocalymon. Cuando nos dimos cuenta, uno por uno fue desapareciendo. Incluyendo los Digimon y Draco. Ahora nos encontramos en un sitio lleno de color blanco con algunos números alrededor. ¿En donde estamos? Pero no podía pensar en eso, tenia que ver a Shinrai. Cuando lo mire, estaba viendo al suelo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No se que decirles, porque en verdad no se en donde estoy. Parece un espacio en blanco, pero no veo a los demás. ¿En donde estoy? Pero luego empece a escuchar voces. Eran dos, y se escuchaban fuerte y claro. Pero no los reconocía. Cuando me detuve a escuchar, me di cuenta que hablaban de un solo tema."_ **

**_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Cariño ¿Has visto?!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡Lo veo y no lo creo! ¡Nuestro pequeño ha crecido bastante!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Quiénes son?!_**

 **_Desconocida_ _:_ _¡¿En verdad no te acuerdas?!_**

 **_Desconocido_ _:_ _¡Solo tienes que pensar un poco!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No se porque, pero se me hace conocida esas voces. Era como si los conociera."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por desgracia nada que hacia podía hacer que Shinrai reaccionara. Pero ahora hay otro problema ¿Cómo saldremos de este lugar? Todos estaban empezando a perder las esperanzas, incluyéndome."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Entonces ¿Significa que perdimos?! ¡¿Acaso he fallado en proteger la tierra y el DigiMundo?! ¡¿Significa que no pude ayudarlos a protegerlos?!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡No puede ser así! ¡Yo siempre te espere! ¡Porque sabía que junto a ti podría proteger a quien fuera que lo necesitara!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"De alguna forma esas palabras me estaban animando, sabía que Betamon tiene razón. Solo estaba pensando mal."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Dracomon:_**

* * *

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _"Me encontraba junto a DemiMeramon y Draco tratando que Shinrai reaccionara. Pero no hemos tenido suerte. El ha estado así desde que perdió el collar. Al escuchar con detenimiento, podíamos escuchar que murmuraba cosas."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Acaso será el final?! ¡¿Todo por lo que hemos luchado fue en vano?!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai, no tienes que sentirte así! ¡Siempre hemos logrado mantenernos fuertes ante cualquier situación! ¡Recuerda que siempre me dijiste que no pierda mis esperanzas, ahora te lo digo a ti! ¡No como tu compañero, sino como amigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Pero que caso tiene?! ¡Aún así si logramos volver, no habrá forma de pelear!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _"Aunque en parte tiene razón, aún no nos podemos rendir. Somos la única esperanza de ambos mundos. Me acerque a Shinrai y le puse una garra en el hombro. Por favor Shinrai, reacciona."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Seguía sin saber quienes eran esas voces, sonaban conocidas para mi, pero no lograba reconocerlos. No fue hasta que sentí una mano pasar por mi mejilla, se sentía tan cálido. Era como si se sintiera como el amor de una madre. Luego fue que recordé, Mama siempre lo hacia para hacerme sentir bien. Cuando mire al frente, ahí aparecieron. Fueron mis padres, y me estaban dando una sonrisa. No pude evitar sonreír y darles un abrazo, sentía lagrimas caer por mis mejillas."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mama, Papa! ¡No saben cuanto los extrañe!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Nosotros también te extrañamos!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Pero parece que te has logrado mantener fuerte! ¡Incluso después de todo lo que pasaste!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Un momento! ¡¿Siempre me estuvieron observando?!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Todo el tiempo! ¡Y no solo a ti, si no también a tus amigos y a tu compañero!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Fue muy lindo de su parte hacerte una fiesta sorpresa!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Nosotros no lo hubiésemos podido hacer mejor!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No entiendo! ¡¿Ustedes siempre estuvieron presentes, a pesar de que yo no lo sabía?!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Desde siempre! ¡Nunca dejamos de observar a tus innumerables aventuras con tus amigos y compañero!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Y las muchas batallas que has tenido con un montón de Digimon malvados!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Y lo más importante! ¡Es que no has perdido tu forma de ser! ¡Esa forma de ser cariñoso a los demás y darles tu confianza!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Pero ahora vemos a nuestro pequeño que lucha contra un ser muy poderoso a lo que se hallan enfrentado antes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se! ¡Apocalymon es un Digimon muy poderoso y creo que no lo podremos vencer! ¡Ni siquiera tenemos nuestros emblemas para luchar!_ **

**_Aimi_ _:_ _¡En eso estás muy equivocado!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿A que te refieres?!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Tú nunca necesitaste un emblema, tú siempre fuiste de confianza! ¡Y lo has demostrado de muchas maneras! ¡Incluso antes de poder activarlo!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Además, tú no estas luchando solo! ¡Tienes a tus amigos! ¡A tu nueva familia que ellos te están apoyando al igual que las otras familias! ¡Y no solo ellos!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"De repente apareció un recuadro donde mostraba todas las familias observando. Ahí podía verlos a todos. Podía ver que Mama y Papa estaban sujetos de la mano, eso es tierno. Pero luego paso a un lugar un poco lejano, donde se podía ver a dos Digimon conocidos. Tenían una cara seria cuando miraban al cielo."_**

 **_Pumpkinmon_ _:_ _¡Vamos chicos, no se rindan!_**

 **_Gotsumon_ _:_ _¡Tienen todo nuestro apoyo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Gotsumon y también Pumpkinmon, ellos nos apoyan al igual que nuestros padres. Luego pasaron a diferentes países que muestran las personas viendo al cielo, puedo sentirlo. Su confianza en nosotros. Y nosotros no los podemos defraudar."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Tienen razón, aún no nos podemos dar por vencido!_**

 **_Ryu_ _:_ _¡Ese es el espíritu! ¡Es hora de que vuelvas con los demás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Los volveré a ver?!_**

 **_Aimi_ _:_ _¡Siempre estaremos ahí, solo pídelo y estaremos en contacto!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego desaparecieron. No podemos rendirnos, no todavía. Es hora de enseñarle a Apocalymon de que estamos hechos. Luego todo se iba desvaneciendo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver como Shinrai iba recuperando el color en los ojos. Parecía confundido al principio. Pero luego se acordó en donde estábamos. Le dio una sonrisa a Dracomon, Draco y a DemiMeramon."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿Estas bien?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes, estoy bien!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver algo que no había visto durante mucho tiempo. Es sus ojos llenos de confianza pura. La primera vez que lo vi fue en el orfanato. Luego cuando nos concentramos con los demás, parecía que Gomamon estaba hablando."_**

* * *

 **_(Les sugiero que traten de imaginar lo mismo que en la serie, lo de los recuerdos.)_**

* * *

 ** _Gomamon_ _:_ _¡Ninguno de ustedes sabía la solución de los problemas que enfrentamos ¿No lo recuerdan?!_ **

**_Joe_ _:_ _¡Es cierto! ¡Siempre fue lo mismo! ¡Desde que llegamos al DigiMundo no sabíamos nada! ¡Nos pasaron tantas sorpresas que nuestros corazones estuvieron latiendo al máximo!_**

 **_Gomamon_ _:_ _¡Pero como todos estábamos juntos superábamos toda clase de pruebas!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡Al principio solo queríamos salir corriendo de ese lugar! ¡Pero gracias a eso, obtuve muchas experiencias, que ni siquiera vienen en un examen de admisión!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego hablo Mimi."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡También pasamos por muchas cosas tristes que nos hicieron llorar!_**

 **_Palmon_ _:_ _¡¿Piensas que estuvo bien formar una amistad conmigo?!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡Creo que me he vuelto más fuerte desde que los conocí!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Patamon."_**

 **_Patamon_ _:_ _¡Yo pensaba que no era necesario digievolucionar hasta que tuve la suerte de conocer a Tk!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Yo también desde que conocí a Patamon creo que he entendido lo importante que es luchar por algo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Dracomon."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Siempre pensé que nunca conocería a alguien que comprendiera mi dolor! ¡Todo el tiempo viví con el dolor de nunca hacer un amigo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Dracomon!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Pero me equivoque! ¡Mi vida cambio desde que te conocí Shinrai! ¡Viví grandes aventuras al lado tuyo! ¡Me diste la confianza para continuar con lo que creí perdido, y es hacer amistades!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No eres el único que aprendió algo Dracomon! ¡Me enseñaste que las apariencias a veces pueden ser engañosas! ¡Pero si te das cuenta, al final siempre conocerás a nueva gente que podrá ser tu amigo!_**

* * *

 **_(Imagínense los recuerdos de Shinrai conociendo a Dracomon, luchando contra Coredramon (Verde) Y luego conociendo a Datamon y lo que pasaron con el. Y por ultimo a Tapirmon y la lucha de Myotismon y la activación del emblema.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Biyomon."_**

 **_Biyomon_ _:_ _¡Sora, en las buenas y en las malas tu pensabas en mi ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Biyomon!_**

 **_Biyomon_ _:_ _¡A todos los muchachos les agradaba que les tomaras en cuenta!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Tentomon."_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Izzy, tu amistad me ayudo a aprender muchas cosas! ¡Lo que finalmente comprendí, es que la computadora significa mucho para ti! ¡Cuando trabajas en ella no le prestas atención a nada!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Gracias Tentomon!_**

 **_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Esa es una de las grandes cualidades que tienes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Gabumon."_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡Oye Matt!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No tienes porque decírmelo, lo entiendo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Por supuesto que no me iba a quedar atrás."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Que vergüenza! ¡Me estoy rindiendo tan fácilmente! ¡Eso no es lo que querrían mis padres, ni mis actuales padres y tampoco mis verdaderos padres!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Tienes razón! ¡Cuando murió Whamon, nos prometimos ayudar a los demás!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai me enseño a no darme por vencido! ¡Y con el aprendí que todos debemos protegernos! ¡Fue poco el tiempo que he estado aquí en el DigiMundo! ¡Pero es un lugar maravilloso! ¡No me importa lo que pase! ¡Siempre protegeré al que lo necesite! ¡Todos los Digimon que han confiado en nuestra protección lo merecen! ¡Siempre confiare en que les daré la protección que se merecen!_**

* * *

 **_(Quiero que se imaginen los recuerdos de Mark cuando ayudo a proteger a Shinrai haciendo que Betamon digievolucione. Y cuando lo protegió de Aero V-Dramon y haciendo que su emblema se active.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Agumon."_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Que te dije, Tai! ¡Cuando tu estas conmigo somos guerreros invencibles!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Pues claro, Agumon!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Y por ultimo Gatomon."_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡No podemos desertar en un momento como este! ¡Ya que si renuncio, mi incansable búsqueda seria en vano!_ **

**_Kari_ _:_ _¡Gatomon!_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡Yo estuve esperándote día tras día, para protegerte, para conocerte, para tener una amistad!_**

* * *

 **_(Se que aquí es diferente ya que no fue Wizardmon, sino Wingdramon. Pero es casi lo mismo, solo imagínense el recuerdo de Kari pero con Wingdramon protegiéndolos.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver a DemiMeramon sonriendo a Kari y a Gatomon. Parece que el también esta feliz de habernos conocido."_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Si no te hubiera conocido Gatomon!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Si no hubiera venido al DigiMundo!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Si no hubiera emprendido un viaje con todos ustedes!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Si no hubiéramos confiado en nosotros mismos!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No habríamos llegado a ser lo que somos ahora!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Es cierto, siempre contamos con el apoyo de nuestros Digimon!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Siempre tuvimos a nuestros amigos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Siempre nos hemos protegido todos nosotros!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Nos dimos cuenta que ayudarnos unos a otros es importante!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Fuimos luchando para encontrarnos a nosotros mismos!_**

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Mientras en la tierra, los padres veían la pelea._**

 **_Hiroaki_ _:_ _¡Animo chicos!_**

 **_Shin_ _:_ _¡Háganlo por el bien de la tierra!_**

 **_Toshiko_ _:_ _¡Ustedes son el orgullo más grande que tenemos!_**

 **_Masami_ _:_ _¡Sean fuertes!_**

 **_Shiro_ _:_ _¡No dejen que ese ser los derrote!_**

* * *

 **_(De aquí pueden imaginarse lo que ya conocen.)_**

* * *

 **_Narrador_ _:_ _Volviendo con los chicos._**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡No podemos dejar que todo se termine aquí!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡No se pueden perder en vano todas las aventuras por las que pasamos!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Tampoco el encuentro con los Digimon ni la amistad que nos une!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Tenemos que seguir luchando por nuestros seres queridos que nos esperan en la tierra!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Todos nosotros…!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Hemos sido…!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Muy fuertes!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡No podemos retractarnos!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Nuestros corazones nunca dejaran de brillar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego sentí un calor en mi pecho. Al mirar, podía ver mi emblema. Pero ¿Cómo es posible? Si Apocalymon los destruyo. Todos los demás también les ocurrió."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Esto es…!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Es el emblema! ¡El signo que estaba grabado en el emblema, resulto ser el corazón de cada uno!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Ese es... nuestro corazón?!_**

 **_Izyy_ _:_ _¡Ahora entiendo, si cada uno de nosotros muestra su cualidad especial! ¡Por ejemplo, si Joe muestra su sinceridad o yo mi conocimiento! ¡No necesitamos más nuestro emblema ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡En eso te equivocas! ¡Aunque no sea creíble, cada uno de nosotros no pudo activar nuestro emblema por su propia cuenta! ¡Quiero decir, que nunca estuvimos luchando solos!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡En eso tienes razón! ¡Mi cualidad de la amistad no brillo por si sola! ¡Es decir, la amistad de todos mis amigos se reunió en mi corazón! ¡Y eso hizo que mi emblema brillara!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡El emblema de uno sirve para todos! ¡Y los emblemas de todos sirve para cada uno de nosotros!_**

* * *

 **_(Pongan la canción de digievolución, la primera.)_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡El resplandor que hay dentro de mi sirve para todos!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gatomon ultradigivol a… Angewomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡La esperanza de ustedes es mi esperanza!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Patamon digivol a… Angemon._**

 **_Angemon ultradigivol a… MagnaAngemon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Nuestro conocimiento nos ayudara a vencer!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Tentomon digivol a… Kabuterimon._**

 **_Kabuterimon ultradigivol a… MegaKabuterimon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Nuestros corazones siempre estarán llenos de pureza!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Palmon digivol a… Togemon._**

 **_Togemon ultradigivol a… Lilimon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Siempre seremos sinceros con nosotros mismos!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gomamon digivol a… Ikkakumon._**

 **_Ikkakumon ultradigivol a… Zudomon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Siempre existió amor entre nosotros!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Biyomon digivol a… Birdramon._**

 **_Birdramon ultradigivol a… Garudamon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Nuestra amistad nunca se romperá!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Nunca tuvimos miedo, porque siempre hubo valor en nosotros!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo siempre los protegeré, al igual que se que ustedes me protegerán!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Mi confianza es la de todos ustedes!_**

* * *

 **_Etapa de evolución:_**

 **_Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 **_DemiMeramon digivol a… Wizardmon._**

 **_Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego todos nosotros volvimos al lugar de la batalla. Parecía que Apocalymon estaba sorprendido que nosotros hallamos vuelto."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Apocalymon, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Nos pusimos en una forma que demuestra que estamos listos para pelear. Prepárate Apocalymon, porque los Niños Elegidos detendrán tu reinado de una vez por todas."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_**

 **_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._**

 **_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_**

 **_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 **_José_ _:_ _¡Y es el final de la primera parte de lo que es el encuentro contra Apocalymon! ¡Y ya pronto llegara la despedida de los Niños Elegidos de sus compañeros Digimon! ¡Por cierto, la otra sorpresa era Shinrai viendo a sus padres! ¡Espero que disfruten del capítulo! Y nos vemos en el ultimo de esta asombrosa historia. Así que… ¡ADIÓS!_**


	52. Chapter 52

**_Capítulo_ _49: "¡UN NUEVO DIGIMUNDO! ¡Y HASTA QUE NOS VOLVAMOS A VER!"_**

 ** _Canción de inicio:_**

 **_(Empezamos con Tai volando hacia el infinito, y luego Sora, seguido de Matt, luego Izzy, luego Mimi, Joe, Tk y por ultimo Shinrai. Luego aparece el titulo en japones)_ **

**_Solamente quiero amarte y todo mi calor brindarte, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se pueden ver a Tai, Sora, Izzy, Joe, Tk, Mimi, Matt y por ultimo Shinrai, cayendo del cielo dirigiéndose a lo que parece una isla y al desaparecer en la isla luego se puede ver la sombra de un ser maligno con engranajes volando a su alrededor)_ **

**_Hay que dar el sentimiento, y cada momento vivir lo, te haré olvidar esas penas que te hacen mal. Digimon._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Koromon que luego cambia a Agumon. Luego se ve a Yokomon que cambia a Biyomon. Luego Tsunomon que cambia a Gabumon. Luego Motimon que cambia a Tentomon. Luego Tanemon que cambia a Palmon. Luego Bukamon que cambia a Gomamon. Luego Babydmon que cambia a Dracomon. Y por ultimo Tokomon que cambia a Patamon. Se puede ver a todos reunidos mirando a su alrededor con Digimon acercándose al grupo. Draco estaba al lado de Shinrai)_**

 **_Con el amohohohohohor, se puede siempre alcanzar lo mejor, Con el amohohohohohor los sueños que tengas se van a cumpliiir._**

 **_(Se puede ver una barra que salia de un digivice en un espacio negro. Luego se ve todos los digimon girando alrededor de una estela de luz con un montón de colores alrededor. Luego aparece Greymon, Birdramon, Garurumon, Kabuterimon, Ikkakumon, Angemon, Coredramon y por ultimo Togemon)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, solo tienes que confiar mucho en ti y seguir, puedes contar conmigo te doy todo mi apoyo._**

 **_(Se puede ver a Tai viendo como Greymon atraviesa la ladera de una montaña. Luego se ve a Birdramon volando con Sora sujetándose de unas de sus piernas. Luego se ve a Kabuterimon volando con Izzy sentado en su cabeza, y por debajo se puede ver a Garurumon corriendo con Matt en su espalda y luego salta y queda suspendido en frente de la luna)_**

 **_Si tú lo deseas puedes volar, si tu quieres el cielo alcanzar y las estrellas tocar. Diii-giiii-moooooooooooooooon._**

 **_(Luego se ve a Joe en el agua luego sale Ikkakumon. Luego se ve a Togemon caminando con Mimi en uno de sus guantes. Luego se ve a Shinrai en el hombro de Coredramon sujetándose mientras volaba y Draco siguiéndoles desde abajo. Luego esta Tk que observa con asombro a Angemon que bate sus alas y salen plumas de ellas. Luego se puede ver como Greymon usa su Mega Flama, a Birdramon y sus Meteoros Fugases, a Garurumon y su Aullido explosivo, a Kabuterimon y su Electro Shocker, a Ikkakumon y su Arpón Vulcán, a Togemon y su Ataque de Espinas y a Coredramon y su Blue Flare Breath. Luego se ve a los Digimon en su forma de entrenamiento, luego en su forma novato, Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos con Draco al lado de Shinrai y sus Digimon detrás de ellos en su forma campeón)_**

 **_Fin de la canción._**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _Este es el último encuentro, no permitiremos que Apocalymon nos gane. Nosotros no luchamos solo, tenemos el apoyo de nuestros padres y también de nuestros amigos Digimon. Así que no les podemos defraudar._**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"En anteriores episodios de Digimon Adventure…"_**

* * *

 ** _Etapa de evolución:_**

 ** _Gatomon ultradigivol a… Angewomon._**

 ** _Angemon ultradigivol a… MagnaAngemon._**

 ** _Kabuterimon ultradigivol a… MegaKabuterimon._**

 ** _Togemon ultradigivol a… Lilimon._**

 ** _Ikkakumon digivol a… Zudomon._**

 ** _Birdramon ultradigivol a… Garudamon._**

 ** _Gabumon Warpdigivol a… MetalGarurumon._**

 ** _Agumon Warpdigivol a… WarGreymon._**

 ** _Betamon Warpdigivol a… MetalSeadramon._**

 ** _Dracomon Warpdigivol a… Examon._**

 ** _DemiMeramon digivol a… Wizardmon._**

 ** _Fin de la etapa de evolución._**

* * *

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Volviendo al presente…"_**

* * *

 ** _Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Apocalymon, ni creas que te saldrás con la tuya!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Imposible! ¡Pense que no digievolucionarian sin los emblemas!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Estarás en graves problemas si subestimas a los Niños Elegidos!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Exactamente! ¡Muy bien! ¡A luchar muchachos!_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡SI!_**

* * *

 **_(Aquí coloquen la canción de digievolución, la segunda que les mencione.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de que todos levantamos los puños en señal de que pelearemos hasta el final. Fuimos a enfrentarnos a Apocalymon. Me encontraba por delante del grupo junto a Shinrai, Tai y Matt. Mientras que montábamos a nuestros Digimon. Mientras que los demás se quedaban atrás para destruir los tentáculos de Apocalymon. Shinrai tenia a Draco junto a el y Wizardmon se quedo atrás para apoyar a los demás. No tardo mucho para que Apocalymon nos atacara."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Mueran!_**

 ** _Mark_ _:_ _"Pero Joe y Zudomon ya estaban listos para contraatacar."_**

 **_Zudomon_ _:_ _¡Martillo Vulcán!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de los tentáculos!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Nosotros también queremos ayudarles Lilimon!_**

 **_Lilimon_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Pero… ¿Qué haces?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Podía ver que Lilimon lanzo a Mimi por unos momentos, aunque es comprensible, ya que usa sus manos para atacar."_**

 **_Lilimon_ _:_ _¡Cañón de Flor!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Trueno Mágico!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Lilimon atrapo de nuevo a Mimi."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Que mala eres!_**

 **_Lilimon_ _:_ _¡Pues claro! ¡Puesto que soy tu Digimon Mimi!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Parece que esos tres tienen todo bajo control. Pero ninguno noto el tentáculo por detrás."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Superior Joe, Mimi, Wizardmon! ¡Tengan cuidado!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No iban a reaccionar a tiempo, pero por suerte Kari y Tk estaban cuidando sus espaldas."_**

 **_MagnaAngemon_ _:_ _¡La Puerta del Destino!_**

 **_Angewomon_ _:_ _¡Flecha Celestial!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Por suerte llegaron a tiempo. Eso estuvo bastante cerca."_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Kari y yo nos encargaremos de proteger a los tres_** ** _!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Así que sigan destruyendo los demás tentáculos!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Gracias!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Serán de gran ayuda!_**

 **_Wizardmon_ _:_ _¡Siempre es bueno recibir un poco de ayuda!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Muy bien! ¡Matt, Shinrai, Mark! ¡También hay que luchar!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡No podemos dar marcha atrás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Estoy de acuerdo!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Al ataque!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Continuamos nuestro camino hacia Apocalymon, en el camino apareció otro tentáculo. Pero Lilimon lo destruyo. Luego se nos unieron Sora e Izzy."_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de proteger a Tai, Matt, Shinrai y Mark!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Ustedes concentren ce en atacar al enemigo, por favor!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No te preocupes Izzy!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Nosotros nos encargaremos!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Apocalymon nos volvió a atacar. Uso su ataque Bombas Oscuras, nos costaba un poco esquivarlas. Pero Garudamon tenia una forma de detener el ataque."_**

 **_Garudamon_ _:_ _¡MegaKabuterimon, cuida de Sora!_**

 **_MegaKabuterimon_ _:_ _¡Claro!_**

 **_Garudamon_ _:_ _¡Alas de Espadas!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Garudamon logro encargarse del ataque de Apocalymon. Gracias Garudamon. Podía ver que Apocalymon no estaba feliz, que lastima. Pero eso no era todo de Apocalymon, nos volvió a atacar."_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Cañón Giga!_**

 **_MegaKabuterimon_ _:_ _¡Ahora me toca a mí! ¡Cuerno Mortal!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ya con la costa libre, ya podíamos atacar su cuerpo."_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡El golpe final!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡Toma!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Denle con todo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Háganlo por todos nuestros amigos!_**

 **_MatalGarurumon_ _:_ _¡Aliento de Lobo Metálico!_**

 **_WarGreymon_ _:_ _¡Terra Force!_**

 **_MetalSeadramon_ _:_ _¡Corriente Definitiva!_**

 **_Examon_ _:_ _¡Gloria de Pendragón!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Los cuatro ataques le dieron a Apocalymon y lo destruyeron. Pero ahora se podía ver un punto negro y estaba brillando. No se porque, pero tengo un mal presentimiento."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡También destruimos los tentáculos!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Rinde te!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡¿Creyeron que con eso me ganaron?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Si, estas perdido!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego de ese punto negro salieron unas especies de sombras con rostro. El mal presentimiento esta aumentando."_ **

**_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡No estés muy seguro! ¡Pereceremos! ¡Pero esto no se quedara así! ¡Ustedes también explotaran junto con este DigiMundo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Apocalymon_ _:_ _¡Observen mi técnica más poderosa! ¡Bing Bang del Universo!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego se destruyo. Esto no era bueno."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _(¡Se auto destruyo!)_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _(¡¿Este será nuestro fin?!)_**

* * *

 **_(Aquí imagínense los emblemas pasando en frente.)_**

* * *

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _(¡No quiero que suceda eso!)_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _(¡Este no es el fin!)_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _(¡No podemos rendirnos!)_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _(¡No nos daremos por vencidos!)_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(¡No permitiré que esto se termine de esta manera!)_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _(¡Este no será el final!)_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _(¡Ni creas que nos vencerás!)_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _(¡Eso jamás!)_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _(¡Porque…!)_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _(¡Nosotros…!)_**

 **_Todos_ _:_ _¡LUCHAREMOS POR UN MAÑANA!_**

* * *

 **_(No se si se acuerdan, pero aquí esta el nombre de la canción que les pedí que pusieran hace tiempo. Y quiero que lo pongan en esta parte. Shouri zen no theme, el primero que vean es el que colocaran.)_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"De repente todos los Digivice reaccionaron y de ellos salieron un rayo de luz que formo un cubo alrededor de la explosión. Y luego desapareció, no entendía al principio que paso. Pero parece que hemos ganado. Y eso me hizo sonreír. Cuando mire a Shinrai el me miraba, y me estaba dando una sonrisa de felicidad. Luego asintió con la cabeza en señal de victoria, lo que provoco que se la devolviera."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_ **

* * *

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Al principio a todos les costaba creer que hemos ganado, pero al final todos estábamos felices. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por un brillo que apareció de la nada y estaba flotando al suelo en mi dirección. Todos parecían confundidos al principio, incluyéndome. Pero al final decidí agarrarlo, lo tome con ambas manos. Se sentía conocido. Cuando abrí las manos, la luz desapareció y ahí podía ver mi collar. Sonreí al verlo de nuevo, y lo volví a colocar a donde pertenecía. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido de nuevo por Ogremon que venia junto con Andromon y Elecmon en sus manos."_ **

**_Ogremon_ _:_ _¡Oigan! ¡Acaban de demostrar que son los mejores!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Lo dices en serio?!_**

 **_Andromon_ _:_ _¡Se los agradecemos mucho!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No! ¡No tienen porque agradecérnoslo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego todos nos reímos, es bueno hacerlo después de lo que tuvimos que enfrentar. Pero eso me recuerda, que ahora que arreglamos todo, los Digimon que estaban en nuestro mundo desaparecerán. Espero que vea a Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shin:_**

* * *

 **_Shin_ _:_ _"Luego todo desapareció y la luz del día volvió a brillar en la tierra. Los chicos hicieron un gran trabajo. Todos estamos muy agradecidos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego podíamos ver que alguien se acercaba, y era Gennai y Centarumon. Espero que traiga buenas noticias."_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Supongo que su mundo también se salvo, niños!_**

 ** _Todos_ _:_ _¡Si!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡Oigan ¿Qué sucederá con el DigiMundo?!_**

 **_Centarumon_ _:_ _¡Fíjense bien que esta ocurriendo halla abajo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando miramos a nuestros pies, una imagen apareció. Podíamos ver la Isla File, y parecía que caía algo del cielo. Me pregunto ¿Qué será? Centarumon nos dijo que eso también estaba escrito en las ruinas del DigiMundo. Nos contó que primero fue la isla y luego crearon el cielo y el mar."_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Qué significado tienen esas palabras?!_**

 **_Centarumon_ _:_ _¡Significa que ha llegado el día de la creación del DigiMundo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego vimos algo de color blanco pasando por la isla. Me pregunto ¿Qué será? Gennai nos dijo que podrían ser algunos Digimon que están resucitando junto con el DigiMundo. Eso quiere decir… ¿Qué pronto volveremos a ver a nuestros amigos caídos? Estoy feliz, ya quiero llegar a la isla."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Ahora nos encontramos en el Pueblo del Inicio, es la primera vez que estoy aquí. Pero es bastante bonita. Luego empezaron a caer DigiHuevos del cielo. Podía ver como Tk y Patamon iban a ver los DigiHuevos y junto con ellos es Elecmon. Dracomon (V) se nos unió también, al igual que Gigadramon y Megadramon. Podía ver como Shinrai se acercaba a un grupo de DigiHuevos que curiosamente cayeron juntos en un sitio. Estuvo observando a todos, hasta que agarro uno. Cuando me acerque a el, podía ver como lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Shinrai ¿No creerás que es…?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Este grupo de DigiHuevos le pertenece al pueblo de Coredramon! ¡Y el que sostengo es Coredramon (Verde)!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Dracomon (V) se nos acerco y Shinrai le entrego el DigiHuevo y el empezó a cuidarlo. No pude evitar sonreír, se que será un muy buen líder. Pero luego Shinrai se acerco a otro grupo de DigiHuevos que también estaban juntos. No tenia que preguntar para saber a quienes le pertenecen. Son los de Piximon, Whamon y Leomon. Agarre uno de ellos, según Shinrai era el de Piximon. Betamon agarro el de Leomon mientras que el agarro el de Whamon. Espero que los volvamos a ver. Nuestro momento fue interrumpido por Izzy que nos estaba llamando, nos dijo que nos íbamos a tomar una fotografía para memorar este momento."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Suena divertido! ¡Yo me apunto!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Yo también!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Pero nuestro momento fue interrumpido por el grito de un Digimon que venia de nuestra derecha. Cuando miramos, vimos dos Digimon corriendo hacia nosotros, uno parecía hecho de rocas mientras que el otro parecía sacado del día de brujas. Parecía que Shinrai los conocía."_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Gotsumon, Pumpkinmon! ¡Que bueno verlos otra vez!_**

 **_Gotsumon_ _:_ _¡Sabíamos que podían vencer a ese Digimon, nunca dudamos de ustedes!_**

 **_Pumpkinmon_ _:_ _¡Gracias por salvar a nuestro mundo!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Siempre fue un placer ayudar!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Shinrai me presento a sus amigos Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon. Me dijo que los conoció junto a sus hermanos una noche que fueron a buscar a Patamon. También me dijo que formaban parte del ejército de Myotismon. Ellos dos parecen muy agradables, aunque muy traviesos. Me agradan."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Ahora estamos reunidos para tomarnos una foto. Me encontraba junto a Tk y Mark estaba al lado mio. Gotsumon y Pumpkinmon junto a Mimi. Cabe resaltar que Tk estaba feliz de verlos._ _Gigadramon y Megadramon como no podían salir bien en la foto solo mostraron su rostro sonriente a los lados. Dracomon (V) se encontraba junto a mi Dracomon que estaba junto a Draco y todos ellos cerca de mí. Wizardmon se encontraba junto a Kari. Y Datamon y Tapirmon se encontraban al lado de Gomamon. Estábamos a punto de tomar la foto cuando el DigiHuevo que sostenía Kari se abrió, del cual salio un humo de color rosa y nos cubrió a todos. De el salio un Botamon. Es muy lindo. Le había pedido a Andromon si podía sacarnos una foto a mi y a Mark junto a nuestros Digimon, Draco y Dracomon (V), ya que quiero tener una más como recuerdo y lo acepto. Pero ahora Ogremon se estaba hiendo, pero antes de irse quería hablar con el."_**

 **_Ogremon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué es lo que quieres?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Solo quería darte las gracias por ayudarnos! ¡Mimi y Joe me contaron que les ayudaste en su debido momento cuando nos separamos! ¡Parece que después de todo si tienes corazón! ¡Espero que lleguemos a ser grandes amigos y también espero que nos volvamos a ver!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Le di una sonrisa, al principio no se veía contento. Pero luego devolvió la sonrisa, o eso es lo que pienso, porque es difícil de decir con la forma de su boca. Y luego se marcho, espero que lo vuelva a ver. Poco a poco voy viendo que Digimon que anteriormente que eran malos se volvieron buenos, y eso me agrada. Primero Datamon, luego Tapirmon, luego Megadramon y Gigadramon. Y por ultimo Ogremon, parece que no es difícil hacer amigos si sabes como tratarlos."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Después de eso, nos fuimos del Pueblo del Inicio y ahora nos encontramos en un lago. Según Shinrai aquí fue que pasaron la primera noche en el DigiMundo y también fue su primer encuentro con Seadramon. Me encontraba a su lado cerca de la orilla. Lo podía ver sonreír, todos hemos vivido grandes aventuras en este lugar que ninguno podrá olvidar. Mire a Betamon que se encontraba jugando en el lago con Dracomon, Dracomon (V) y Draco. En verdad estoy feliz de haberlo conocido."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Cielos, pasamos por muchas dificultades! ¡Pero que bueno que esto tuvo un final feliz! ¡Ahora podemos regresar orgullosos a nuestro mundo!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando escuche esas palabras me hicieron caer en depresión. Lo había olvidado por completo. Desde que derrotamos a los Digimon malvados ya nos toca volver. Los Digimon dejaron de jugar después de escuchar eso. Por desgracia es la verdad, tenemos que regresar. Veía a Shinrai mirando su collar, el esta triste lose. Después de lo que pasamos junto a nuestros Digimon ahora vamos a tener que decir adiós. Había tocado mi pañoleta, si tengo que despedirme de Betamon, al menos le tengo que dejar algo para que me recuerde."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es duro lose, pero no se puede hacer nada."_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Aunque aún falta mucho para que se termine las vacaciones de verano!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Es verdad, el tiempo del DigiMundo y el nuestro es muy diferente y parece que todos teníamos planeado quedarse hasta que se terminen. Pues claro que me quedare, me gustaría pasar todo el tiempo posible con mis amigos Digimon. Pero cuando mire al cielo podía ver como ocurría una especie de eclipse y parece que va comenzando. Algo me dice que son malas noticias. Luego apareció Gennai."_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Niños, necesito contarles algo de suma importancia!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡¿Algo?! ¡¿Son buenas noticias?! O ¡¿Malas?!_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Tal vez…! ¡Para ustedes no sean buenas noticias!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué quieres decir con eso?!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡No se trata de un eclipse ordinario ¿Verdad?!_**

 **_Centarumon_ _:_ _¡La parte oscura, es la puerta que los llevara a su mundo! ¡El eclipse solo tiene la duración de dos horas!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡No importa! ¡Esperaremos hasta que se abra de nuevo esa puerta!_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Así es! ¡Tenemos ciento diez años para que se terminen nuestras vacaciones!_**

 **_Gennai_ _:_ _¡Les hablare con la verdad! ¡Desde que Apocalymon apareció, el tiempo en el DigiMundo cambio! ¡Transcurre a la misma velocidad que la tierra!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡¿Es cierto eso?!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Y si queremos quedarnos aquí?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Por desgracia no podemos quedarnos, según Gennai el DigiMundo no reconocerá nuestra base de datos y podría borrarla para siempre."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Eso quiere decir…!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡¿Qué vamos a tener que decir adiós?!_**

* * *

 **_(Se que esto es repetitivo, pero si pueden imaginar recuerdos de los buenos momentos que pasaron cada niño, estaría bien.)_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Sora:_**

* * *

 **_Sora_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en una de las ramas de un árbol y Biyomon estaba conmigo."_ **

**_Biyomon_ _:_ _¡Cuando regreses a tu mundo, salúdame a tu Mama, por favor!_**

 **_Sora_ _:_ _¡Si, precisamente quería darte las gracias por todo Biyomon! ¡Fue gracias a ti y Shinrai que pude arreglar los malentendidos con mi Mama! ¡Ahora nos llevaremos muy bien!_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _"Luego le di un abrazo, la voy a extrañar. Gracias por todo, Biyomon."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Joe:_**

* * *

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en la orilla del lago con Gomamon."_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Quizás no congenie mucho contigo, Gomamon! ¡Por nuestra diferencia de carácter! ¡Pero me divertí mucho contigo!_**

 ** _Gomamon_ _:_ _¡Yo también, Joe! ¡Por cierto, quiero que des lo mejor de ti en tus estudios cuando vuelvas a tu mundo!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _¡Siempre lo haré!_**

 **_Joe_ _:_ _"Luego nos dimos la mano. Eres el mejor amigo que pude conocer Gomamon. Nunca te olvidare."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Izzy:_**

* * *

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _"Me encontraba en el monorriel con Tentomon en la cabina del conductor. La verdad es que no sabia que decirle a Tentomon."_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Tentomon!_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Izzy!_**

 **_Izzy_ _:_ _¡Quiero decirte que de verdad estoy muy agradecido contigo! ¡Fuiste el mejor Digimon que he podido conocer y siempre te recordare!_ **

**_Tentomon_ _:_ _¡Ay, tu también fuiste un gran amigo para mí y nunca te olvidare!_ **

**_Izzy_ _:_ _"Luego nos dimos un abrazo. No se que hubiese sido de mi si no te hubiera conocido Tentomon, muchas gracias."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tk:_**

* * *

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Es un momento difícil para mí ya que será la ultima vez que vea a Patamon. Me encontraba en un campo de flores llorando porque voy a extrañar a Patamon."_**

 **_Patamon_ _:_ _¡Tk, no llores!_**

 ** _Tk_ _:_ _¡Es que nunca volveré a verte!_ **

**_Patamon_ _:_ _¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Como el tiempo en el DigiMundo transcurre a la misma velocidad que el tuyo! ¡Tal vez nos volvamos a ver algún día!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _¡¿En serio?!_**

 ** _Patamon_ _:_ _¡Después de la pelea con Devimon nos volvimos a ver!_**

 **_Tk_ _:_ _"Patamon tiene razón, al principio estaba triste por su partida. Pero me di cuenta que tenia que continuar adelante por el. Es por eso que nos volvimos a ver. Luego hicimos una promesa de que nos volveríamos a ver. Gracias por ser mi amigo Patamon. Será mejor que me reúna con mis hermanos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Matt:_**

* * *

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Me encontraba con Gabumon en una colina, había un silencio entre nosotros. Pero era el silencio cómodo."_ **

**_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡Oye, Matt!_ **

**_Matt_ _:_ _¡¿Qué pasa?!_**

 **_Gabumon_ _:_ _¡¿Me dejarías escuchar de nuevo el sonido de tu armónica?!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _¡Esta bien!_**

 **_Matt_ _:_ _"Luego de sacarla, la empece a tocar una ultima vez a Gabumon. Te agradezco todas las veces que me has ayudado a mí y a mis hermanos, Gabumon. Luego de un tiempo me reuní con Tk y fuimos a buscar a Shinrai."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Tai:_**

* * *

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Me encontraba cerca de la orilla donde hicimos la fogata que quemo la cola de Seadramon. Luego empezamos a escuchar la armónica de Matt, gran momento para empezar a tocarla."_**

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡Oye, Agumon!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡¿Qué sucede?!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _¡Gracias por estar siempre a mi lado en esta aventura! ¡No se que hubiese sido de mi sin ti!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Para que están los amigos!_**

 **_Tai_ _:_ _"Siempre tan alegre, eso es una de las mejores cualidades que pudieron ponerte Agumon. Y eso me agrada, nunca olvidare nuestras aventuras que vivimos juntos."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Kari:_**

* * *

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Me encontraba al frente de Gatomon a punto de entregarle mi silbato. La voy a extrañar, al igual que Wizardmon. Que se encontraba observando a un lado."_**

 **_Gatomon_ _:_ _¡¿Estas segura?!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _¡Si! ¡Quiero que lo conserves para que siempre me recuerdes!_**

 **_Kari_ _:_ _"Haber conocido a Gatomon fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. Estoy muy agradecida. Y por supuesto no olvidemos a Wizardmon, también estoy feliz de haberlo conocido. En verdad agradezco a ambos por haber estado ahí."_**

* * *

 ** _P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me encontraba recostado en un árbol con mis manos alrededor de mis rodillas. Dracomon y Draco estaban junto a mí. Este fue el árbol donde estuve antes de que nos fuéramos al Continente Server. Después de despedirme de Dracomon (V), Megadramon, Gigadramon, Elecmon, Datamon, Tapirmon, Pumpkinmon y Gotsumon. Era el turno de despedirme de mis amigos."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Draco, podrías darnos un momento por favor!_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡Entiendo, tómense su tiempo!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de que se fue, Dracomon se sentó junto a mí. Hemos pasado tantas cosas juntos, que simplemente me cuesta decir adiós."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Entonces…! ¡¿Este va a ser el adiós?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas, no es un adiós! ¡Es un hasta luego! ¡Quiero que tengas en cuenta que nos volveremos a ver algún día! ¡Y hasta que ese momento llegue, quiero que te quedes con esto!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Me quite mi collar alrededor del cuello, lo vi una ultima vez y sonreí. Luego se lo puse alrededor del cuello de Dracomon. Parecía sorprendido."_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡No, no puedo quitarte algo más! ¡Es el único recuerdo que tienes de tus padres!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo se, pero he comprendido que ya no puedo vivir en el pasado! ¡Los extraño, pero ellos siempre me han cuidado y siempre los tendré en mi corazón! ¡Pero si no lo aceptas por mí, acéptalo por mis padres!_**

 **_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡Pero…!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Este collar siempre ha estado conmigo durante siete años y siempre me ha ayudado a continuar adelante! ¡Pero ya es hora de olvidar el pasado y comenzar un nuevo capítulo, y es con mi nueva familia que esta esperando a que pase buenos momentos con ellos! ¡Y por eso, es momento de pasar la batuta a alguien que lo va a necesitar más que yo! ¡Dracomon…!_ **

**_Dracomon_ _:_ _¡No tienes que decir más, lo comprendo! ¡Este collar significa mucho para ti, y al igual para mí! ¡Porque así recordare siempre a tus padres, y siempre que este triste veré la foto! ¡Te prometo que lo cuidare muy bien!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se que lo harás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Después de eso, Dracomon se fue y era el turno de Draco. Ya le había dicho que no iba a venir conmigo, y parecía triste cuando lo dije. Pero el sabe que estoy haciendo lo correcto."_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _¡¿Estás seguro que quieres que me quede?!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Lo estoy! ¡Quien más ayudaría a Elecmon con todos esos niños revoltosos andando por ahí! ¡Draco, a pesar de que fue cosa del destino que nos conociéramos, fueron los mejores momentos que pase contigo!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _¡Igual para mí, cuando te vi por primera vez sentí que íbamos a ser buenos amigos! ¡Y mírate ahora, un chico de siete años que ha logrado salvar dos mundos! ¡Eso es algo que no muy pocos tienen la oportunidad de vivir!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Draco, quiero asegurarme de que siempre me recuerdes!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego me quite el anillo que me había dado Tapirmon y se lo puse en la pata derecha de Draco. Parece sorprendido, pero eso no me sorprende."_**

 **_Draco_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡Pero…! ¡No puedes, esto es lo único que te cuidara de las pesadillas!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Te equivocas, este anillo me lo dio Tapirmon como señal de amistad! ¡Porque ya no lo necesitaba! ¡Y por eso, te lo estoy dando a ti para que siempre sueñes conmigo! ¡A demás, si los vuelvo a tener…!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Estaba sonriendo y viendo a donde estaban mis hermanos parados y esperándome."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se que mis hermanos estarán ahí para mí!_ **

**_Draco_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡Te prometo que lo voy a cuidar muy bien!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Se que lo harás!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego de que Dracomon se unió, les di un abrazo a ambos. El cual devolvieron. Los voy a extrañar, pero se que nos volveremos a ver. Gracias por siempre estar ahí para mí. Luego nos reunimos con mis hermanos y nos fuimos al monorriel, ya que casi es hora de irnos. Pero luego me detuve al ver a Mark junto a Betamon en la orilla del lago. Le pedí a mis hermanos que se adelantaran, que luego los alcanzamos. Ambos aceptaron. Después de que se fueron, me reuní con Mark."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"No se que decirles, simplemente no tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que voy a extrañar a Betamon. Luego vi a Shinrai sentarse junto a mí, me estaba dando una sonrisa. El cual se la devolví, no puedo simplemente quedarme callado. Agarre a Betamon y lo mantuve en un abrazo."_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡Betamon… fue muy poco el tiempo que estuve a tu lado…!_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _¡Mark… yo… siempre te espere con mucha paciencia! ¡Y aunque tardaste más que los demás… estoy muy feliz de haberte conocido! ¡Y también de ser tu amigo! ¡Te prometo… que nunca te olvidare!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(Llorando pero sonriendo) ¡Betamon, me voy a asegurar de eso!_ **

**_Betamon_ _:_ _(Llorando, confundido) ¡¿A que te refieres?!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Lo puse en el suelo un momento. Y en ese momento he hecho algo que no me atreví a hacer jamás. Y es quitarme la pañoleta. Se que es muy especial para mí, pero se que Betamon la cuidara muy bien. Se la puse alrededor del cuello a Betamon. Parecía sorprendido."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _(Sorprendido y llorando) ¡Pero… pero Mark! ¡Esta pañoleta… no puedes dármela… significa mucho para ti!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _(Sonriendo y llorando) ¡Si, así es! ¡Significa mucho para mí, y por ese motivo, te la doy! ¡Porque yo se que lo vas a cuidar! ¡A demás, yo se que Shinrai esta de acuerdo ¿No es así?!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _(Sonriendo y llorando) ¡Claro que estoy de acuerdo, se que la cuidaras igual o incluso mejor que Mark!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡A demás…!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Saque dos fotos, uno era del grupo entero y la otra era de Shinrai, yo, Dracomon, Betamon y Draco."_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Te prometo que estas dos fotos las mantendré cerca de mi corazón! ¡Haré un relicario con ellas, y siempre estarán a mi lado mis grandes amigos!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Cuando mire a Betamon, parecía que estaba a punto de romper a llorar. Y quien no lo haría, luego salto a mis brazos que por suerte lo agarre a tiempo. Y empezó a llorar inconsolablemente en mis brazos. Mientras que yo le acariciaba la espalda."_**

 **_Betamon_ _:_ _(Llorando) ¡Mark!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Tranquilo, yo también te extrañare!_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mimi:_**

* * *

 ** _Mimi_ _:_ _"Me encontraba caminando tratando de encontrar a Palmon, ya que ella desapareció. Los Gekomon no la vieron por ningún lado. Quiero despedirme, pero si no la encuentro, no lo podre hacer. Pase muy buenos momentos con ella, ya sea buenos o malos. Ambas las logramos superar. Palmon, gracias por todo."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Cuando íbamos en dirección al monorriel, no pude evitar notar a Palmon escondida. Pense que estaba con Mimi."_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Palmon ¿Qué pasa?!_**

 **_Palmon_ _:_ _¡No quiero hablar del tema!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Entiendo, tiene que ver con el hecho de despedirte de Mimi ¿Verdad?! ¡Escucha, Mimi es la persona más amable que puedes haber conocido! ¡¿En serio quieres que se vaya sin decir adiós?! ¡Esa no es la Palmon que conozco! ¡Te sugiero que lo pienses, ya que casi es hora!_**

 ** _Shinrai_ _:_ _"Luego me puse al día con Mark y continuamos con nuestro camino al monorriel. Se que Palmon tomara la decisión correcta."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Mark:_**

* * *

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego nos reunimos con los demás que ya estaban de camino al monorriel. Y parecía que Mimi no pudo despedirse de Palmon. ¿En donde estará?"_**

 **_Mimi_ _:_ _¡Palmon es una tonta, tonta, tonta!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No creo que sea buena idea hablar así de tu compañera! ¡Mimi, lo que te estoy diciendo es la pura verdad! ¡Palmon puede que no halla estado contigo durante este tiempo! ¡Pero ten por seguro que ella vendrá a despedirse! ¡Puedes confiar en mí!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Mimi parecía reflexionar, espero que Shinrai tenga razón. Por desgracia ya no teníamos tiempo. Así que tuvimos que subir. Cada uno abrió una ventana para verlos una ultima vez. Me encontraba junto a Shinrai en una ventana. En verdad es difícil decir adiós."_**

* * *

 **_(Y como canción final, Digimon Adventure - Butter-Fly (Final Versión) Es la primera que encuentran.)_**

* * *

 ** _Tai_ _:_ _¡Adiós amigos! ¡Cuídense mucho!_**

 **_Agumon_ _:_ _¡Ustedes también!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego Gatomon soplo el silbato he izo que el monorriel se mueva."_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡Adiós, por favor cuídense entre ustedes!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _¡Recuerden que se tienen entre si!_**

 **_Mark_ _:_ _"Luego escuchamos el llamado de Palmon."_ **

**_Sora_ _:_ _¡Mimi, mira!_ **

**_Mark_ _:_ _"Dejamos un espacio para que Mimi se uniera en la ventana. Y ahí podíamos ver a Palmon. Entonces después de todo si vino a despedirse. Palmon se disculpo a Mimi por lo que hizo, por suerte Mimi no le importo. Y también se despidió de Palmon y le dio las gracias por todo. Luego se tropezó y el sombrero de Mimi se fue volando. Luego podíamos ver a todos nuestros Digimon y Draco corriendo y otros volando en el caso de Tentomon y Patamon, junto a Palmon despidiéndose de nosotros."_**

* * *

 **_P.O.V de Shinrai:_**

* * *

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _"No aparte la vista de nuestros Digimon hasta que los perdimos de vista. Los extrañare a todos, espero que nos volvamos a ver. Me senté en el asiento del monorriel y toque mi cuello, aún podía sentir el collar en el. Se que Dracomon lo cuidara muy bien. Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Mark que me pidió que me asomara para que vea algo. Al asomarme vi a donde veían todos. Y en una colina era aquella luz que nos enseño porque fuimos traídos aquí."_**

 **_Luz_ _:_ _¡Gracias, Niños Elegidos! ¡Estamos muy agradecidos por lo que han hecho por nosotros!_**

 **_Shinrai_ _:_ _¡No hay problema, fue un placer ayudar! ¡Por favor cuida de todos!_ **

**_Shinrai_ _:_ _"Vi como asintió y luego desapareció. Gracias por todo lo que hiciste por nosotros. Luego vi una ultima vez el DigiMundo. No se porque, pero algo me decía que esto no iba a ser la ultima vez que estemos en este lugar. Algo me decía que la puerta se volverá a abrir y una nueva aventura comenzara. ¿Saben porque creo esto? Es porque nuestra aventura apenas ha empezado a digievolucionar."_**

* * *

 **_Ending_ _:_ **

**_(Aparecieron los nombres de los niños elegidos, y luego los nombres de los Digimon.)_**

 **_Al cielo le pido un favor, que tú me quieras a mi, Deseo a morir. Que tu estés por siempre conmigo. Tengo la fe. Mm._**

 **_(Luego aparecen los rostros de todos los niños elegidos, y también los Digimon, el cual mostraban diferentes rostros. Primero los Digimon estaban en su forma entrenamiento, luego pasaron a su forma de novato. Luego a su forma campeón. Y luego en su forma ultra.)_**

 **_Yo no se porque te niegas a creer yo soy quien más te ama y yo te haré muy feliz, tarde o temprano serás tu mi hombre._ **

**_(Luego aparece los lentes y el reloj de Joe. Luego el mini telescopio y las gafas de Tai. Luego el gorro de Sora. Luego la armónica de Matt. La computadora portátil de Izzy. El sombrero de Mimi. El gorro de Tk. El silbato de Kari. El collar y anillo de Shinrai. Y la pañoleta de Mark. Y todo ello con imágenes de los Digimon que se han encontrado.)_ **

**_Yo se que el cielo me va a escuchar lo presiente mi corazón que al escuchar mi canción, yo estoy segura que vendrás aquí._**

 **_No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul, mucho te puedo ofrecer, no te vas a arrepentir. No temas no te haré mal, debes dejarte llevar por un mar azul y algún día tu y yo felices seremos. Tengo la fe. Mm, te amo._**

 **_(Luego aparece los nombres de los Digimon en su forma campeón y luego los nombres en su forma ultra. Luego aparece Tai, con MetalGreymon. Junto con Sora y Garudamon. Junto a Matt y WereGarurumon. Junto con Izzy y MegaKabuterimon. Junto a Mimi y Lilimon. Junto a Joe y Zudomon. Junto a Tk y MagnaAngemon. Junto a Kari y Angewomon. Junto a Mark y MegaSeadramon. Junto a Shinrai, Wingdramon y Draco. Luego se puede ver a todos los niños elegidos corriendo con algunos de sus Digimon volando y otros caminando. Luego aparecen las imágenes de WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon y de Examon. Luego aparecen todos los niños elegidos, con Draco al lado de Shinrai. Y WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon, MetalSeadramon, Examon, Garudamon, Zudomon, Lilimon, MagnaAngemon, Angewomon y MegaKabuterimon detrás de ellos.)_**

* * *

 ** _José_ _:_ _¡Y oficialmente es el último episodio de esta asombrosa historia! ¡El título se me ocurrió ponerlo así porque quería representar que los niños se iban a encontrar de nuevo con sus Digimon! ¡Gracias por el apoyo a esta historia, se los agradezco en verdad! ¡No olviden que siempre se pueden comunicar cuando quieran conmigo por mensajería privada y estaría más que dispuesto a responder a cualquier pregunta! ¡No se que más decirles, pronto volveré con un nuevo capítulo de Digimon Adventure 02! ¡Y también con Días en el orfanato! ¡Bueno, este es el último adiós que daré en esta historia! ¡Así que va a ser memorable! ¡Espero que hayan disfrutado del último capítulo de esta temporada y pronto nos volveremos a ver en la segunda! ¡Y no lo olviden, aunque se termino esta aventura! ¡Quiero que recuerden que esta aventura pronto digievolucionara! ¡Así que… nada! Pues… Gracias una vez más. Y… ¡ADIÓS!_**


End file.
